


Dathomir Unbound

by Blocko5678



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 112,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blocko5678/pseuds/Blocko5678
Summary: Our Story follows Xoto, a young Dathomiri Nightbrother who while trying to prove himself is kidnapped from his home planet. Rescued by Jedi, he finds himself on Coruscant at the mercy of the Jedi council. Will he abandon the ways of his people? Or does the dark side run too deep?
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Original Character(s), Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/Lucasfilm
> 
> Story is just for fun while I'm bored at home. First time posting a Fanfic and English is not my first language, so we'll see how I do. Somethings are likely not Canon compliant but I did my best. 
> 
> Warning: Tons of Angst in this series

The young Zabrak’s yellow skin gleamed with perspiration under the harsh Dathomiri sun, as he pushed his body further and further in the training duel with his much older and stronger brother. Although Xoto was strong and muscular for his 12 years of age, he was still no match for Surus, who was himself a full Nightbrother. Xoto dug his feet into the dirt and bounded forward for an attack.

“Too slow!” Surus exclaimed, as he easily avoided the downward strike of Xoto’s training staff, his deep voice booming in Xoto’s ears.

Xoto growled, baring his teeth, as was Nightbrother custom and further pressed his attack, swinging wide and receiving a firm kick to the gut from Surus for his failure. The kick planted him into the red soil with a thud, driving the air from Xoto's lungs.

“You will never be a Nightbrother, if you do not learn to focus your attacks” Surus growled deep and guttural.

Xoto, coughed and gasped for air “You told me...to use my anger, to let it fuel me” Xoto spat back between desperate breaths. Surus gave his younger brother a small smirk before responding.

“Yes little brother, but not to let it blind you” Reaching down he pulled Xoto to his feet. Looking him over for any serious injuries.

“You must use your anger, and the anger of Dathomir herself to fuel your strength and your resolve” Surus said with a motion of his hands to the sky. “But it must not control you. The dark side wants you to fail as much as succeed”

Xoto stayed silent as he contemplated his brother’s words, expecting their meaning to be made clear to him, but clouded they remained.

“I don’t understand,” Xoto sighed, lowering himself back into the red dirt.

“Ha!” Surus laughed heartily “I didn’t either at your age” He said with a smile, his sharp teeth looking very pronounced among his orange skin.

Surus sat down next to Xoto, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Xoto, I just want you to be prepared” Surus’ voice turned calm, and if Xoto didn’t know any better, sounded...almost worried.

“I know…” Xoto replied looking at the ground

“Before long, you will come of age and receive your tattoos. Soon after that you will be eligible for the selection. Being selected to mate with a Nightsister is a great honor, but if you show any weakness Xoto, Any at all.”

“I know Sur-”

“She will kill you” Surus interrupted.

Xoto sat in silence. Why was he so weak compared to the others in his age group? He was certain he would already be dead if it wasn’t for Surus, killed by an overzealous instructor or murdered for his portion of food by a fellow learner. He knew how the other brothers looked at him, a mixture of annoyance and pity. He was a waste. Others his age had already ventured into the under swamp and returned with prized horns and pelts of some of the lesser creatures. Surus wouldn't allow him to go yet, saying he wasn’t ready, that he needed more training, but if he wasn’t ready now, then when? He had to prove himself, he wouldn’t be a nuisance anymore. He would make his Brothers proud, or he would die and be forgotten.

“Come, that is enough for today,” Surus said rising to his feet, startling Xoto from his thoughts. 

“We will pick this up again tomorrow”

“Yes, brother” Xoto replied wearily, slowly following his brother back to the camp.

\--------------------------------------

Xoto laid wide awake in bed, waiting for the last of his Brothers to fall asleep before he could make his move. A few hours went by and as the torches started to dim, he knew now was the time if he was to avoid being spotted by Surus or the sentries. Slowly he pushed the fur cover off of him, slipped on his leather bound sandals and made for the small huts opening, taking care not to wake his sleeping brothers. Outside, the sky that was red like blood during the day fell to a dark maroon colour, the only light coming from the still burning fires kept alive by the roaming night guards. Xoto crept to the closest weapon rack and as silently as possible removed a short Vibro-sword, quickly turning it on to make sure it was functioning before stashing it in his cloth sash. 

Xoto knew what he must do to gain his brother’s favor. He would enter the Underswamp and kill a boar or perhaps even a lesser Nydak, skin it and present it’s hide to Surus as a gift and proof that he was a true Nightbrother, proof that he wasn’t a weakling, proof to everyone, especially himself. A smile crept over Xoto’s face as he waited for the opening between the guarding Nightbrothers. The two guards started their patrol down the opposite side of the high walls of the village and Xoto took the opportunity and broke into his fastest sprint, calling on the force to aid him, he leapt with all his might and just cleared the wooden spikes comprising the village walls and with a graceful landing he took off into the unforgiving Dathomiri swamps. After a few hundred meters, Xoto stopped and looked over his shoulder towards the now distant glow. The village and its occupants were brutal and unforgiving, but it was still his home and he loved his brothers in his own way. 

“I will make you proud, Brother” Xoto whispered to himself before turning and disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar terrain that once made up Xoto’s training grounds quickly faded behind him as he pushed deeper into what was known as the “Underswamp” and towards the Nightbrother’s sacred hunting grounds. This was a place where his brothers would go to prove themselves strong, a place where they were both predator and prey. The grounds were laden with strong beasts and even the weakest of them could spell certain doom for uncareful wanderers. Xoto slowed his pace as he left what was officially his Clan’s territory, this was the farthest he had ever been from the village in his short life, and his insecurities were starting to rear up in the pit of his stomach. It began to dawn on Xoto that he was very far from home, and very much alone. Maybe he couldn’t do this? maybe he wasn’t destined to be a Nightbrother? Maybe his destiny, his privilege, was the dirt? No, Xoto thought, he must push through, must complete this task or die trying, for there is still honor in death. Xoto found himself in a small clearing and decided to come to a stop, bringing himself to sit on the soggy ground. Although Xoto was far behind his peers when it came to strength or combat proficiencies, there was one thing that even Surus would admit Xoto excelled at. 

Xoto was strong with the force.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, calling on the force to enhance his senses and search out his prey. He Listened to Bane back spiders weaving their webs in the dark, He felt the rumble of a Rancor’s steps, likely several kilometers away, he smelled...smelled, Xoto could smell something.

He refocused the force into his sense of smell, it was coming from the east, burning? He thought. Yes, it was fire, but who would be out in the Dathomiri swamps this late at night? Although his instincts told him to avoid it, Xoto brushed them aside to investigate, for if it was intruders to the Nightclan, then his duty was to find out who and warn his brothers. Who knows, perhaps this was his test from the Goddess? He started towards the direction he could tell the scent was coming from, taking his time to stop and use the force to scan for other dangers, until he could just make out a speck of light in the distance.

It's a campfire, but no brother would be foolish enough to camp out here, especially making themselves known from a distance. Xoto thought.

Still cautious, he krept towards the source of light, suddenly grateful for his small size and stealth, his curiosity outweighing his fear and anxiety of unknown sentient beings. As he got closer, he started to make out a large solid form, the fire casting its shadows over it, but still the silhouette was unmistakable even to a Dathomiri native.

A starship.

Xoto, had seen the wreckage of several before, but never one this intact or with its occupants still living or not in chains. Most crashes got the Nightbrothers attention rather quickly and survivors found themselves and their trinkets to be trophies for brothers before long. All Xoto had ever seen or heard of alien offworlders was their corpses drawn over the walls of the village or their desperate screams for help and mercy.

Mercy. Mercy was not something Nightbrothers did.

This ship however, was in much better condition than the wreckage he had witnessed in the past, and with a fire burning strong and animal hides being stretched on racks, these were obviously offworld poachers.

Xoto’s keen night vision picked up movement by the fire, but he still had to squint his eyes to make sure they weren’t playing tricks on him. The creature Xoto observed was unlike any he had ever seen. It was Tall, much taller than any Zabrak and slim with long arms ending in sharp circular claws. it’s skin looked rough and scaly and it had the face Xoto could swear was similar to a Voritor Lizard. It wore strange clothing with tubes coming out of the back and it was covered in bits of creature hide with various claws and horns shaped into jewelry. A long blaster rifle slung over it’s back and other weapon handles strapped to almost every limb making it an intimidating figure. Before long two more of the same creatures approached and sat by the fire. They spoke to each other in a strange language Xoto couldn’t understand, but it sounded low and harsh with reptile-like hisses between some of the syllables.

What are they saying? What are they doing here? Xoto thought. 

As curious about these creature’s origins as he was, Xoto knew they had committed a great crime. All beasts of Dathomir were not for offworlders, only the clan could partake in their slaughter. This was it, this was his test from the goddess. He must inform his brothers immediately.

Xoto, began to slowly make his way from the edge of the camp site when he almost stumbled over an awkward rock, while trying to regain his footing he stepped on a small twig.

‘Snap’

Immediately the three lizard like creatures came to their feet, hissing and staring into the darkness that was hiding Xoto.

Goddess, these things can hear well. Xoto thought.

The three lizard men began opening their mouths, sucking in big gulps of air and exhaling with an almost feline purr. Xoto realized they were trying to smell him. Quickly Xoto sprang from his hiding spot, hoping to lose them in the dense brush of the swamps. Running as fast as he could, using the force to increase his stamina, he was certain he could avoid them, certain he could survive and still return to his home to warn his brothers. He was so certain, until he felt a sharp sting in his upper back. Almost immediately his legs began to slow, and his mind began to numb as his body began to submit to whatever toxin the invaders had used against him. Xoto fell to his knees, he swore he heard cruel laughter behind him. He slumped to his chest, his breathing slowed and his eyes became heavy. With his last bit of strength he looked towards the sky.

“I’m sorry, brother…”

Then Darkness took him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. 
> 
> Warning: Violence and Blood.

Xoto’s head felt like it was ready to pop from the pressure, his brain felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again, opting to open them more slowly to get used to the bright light being thrown by the large campfire. He was hanging upside down from his ankles, his blood rushing to his head and increasing his horrible migraine. He was back at the campsite he realized, a prisoner to these offworld hunters, a greater disgrace than death.

“It lives sister, I told you it would” A deep reptilian voice came from behind Xoto, startling him and causing him to spin his head in the apparent direction.

“It appears you are right brother, you never know with little prey” A second voice slightly higher pitched but just as vicious responded.

Before Xoto could respond, a scaly skinned hand with sharp claws wrapped around his neck pulling him close to a head full of slobber and teeth. The creature was even more terrifying up close and smelled of rotten meat and musk.

“Wh-What are you?” Xoto whimpered, as he struggled to release the creature’s hold around his throat.

“What are we?” The creature responded with a slight laugh

“We are hunters, we are killers, we are Trandoshan and you belong to us”

Trandoshan? Xoto had heard about them from his brothers, but they never said they looked like this.

“Are you going to kill me?” Xoto managed to ask, ashamed of how frightened it had sounded. 

“Killing a Nightbrother grants big points with the Scorekeeper” The female Trandoshan replied as she stalked towards Xoto with a big toothy smile.

“But a Nightbrother pup? Not so much.” The female Trandoshan said with a shake of her head. 

“No, you are worth more in credits than points” She said.

“Credits?” Xoto asked, unsure of what that meant 

The female Trandoshan bent down uncomfortably close to Xoto’s face and almost purred. 

“Oh yes, Arok the Hutt always pays for new additions to the collection” She said, her forked tongue running over her razor sharp teeth.

The male Trandoshan released his grip on Xoto and reached up to grab his tied legs and lifted Xoto off of the wooden rack, before dropping him in a heap onto the red soil.

“Time to go pup” The sister said with a sneer and a hiss.

No, he would rather die on Dathomir than live as some offworlder’s slave. Nightbrothers only serve Nightsisters, nobody else! Tapping into his anger and humiliation, Xoto closed his eyes and pushed all he could muster from the force through his hands, sending the female Trandoshan flying backwards to the edge of the clearing and skidding to a stop on her back. The brother let out a loud strange reptilian squawk and rushed towards Xoto, clawing and grabbing. Xoto pulled his legs to his chest and with as much strength as he could muster kicked out, connecting to the brother’s face and planting him on his rear. Xoto looked desperately for a way to free his legs to get away from his attackers. He spotted the familiar glint of his durasteel Vibrosword propped up against a pile of animal skins. He crawled as fast as his bound legs would let him, and rolled onto his back as he grabbed the sword and flicked the activator. The Vibrosword came to life with a shimmer and a hum, allowing Xoto to easily cut his bindings with one swift stroke.

Xoto spun to face his attackers, and saw the Female Trandoshan was already recovered and charging him, arms spread to her side making her look bigger than she already did, a chilling hiss escaping her diaphragm as she closed the gap. 

Xoto’s training kicked in, making him bring the vibroblade to a defensive position, Just as his attacker was almost on top of him he ducked and side stepped under her arms and swiftly raked the blade up and across the sisters upper chest.

“Ahhh, you little welp!” The Trandoshan screamed.

The Vibroblade made easy work of even the tough Trandoshan skin. Xoto knew he struck well as the sister had cancelled her attack in favor of holding her chest, a large amount of blood starting to make its way from the wound through her fingers.

“Sister!” the Brother Trandoshan yelled. 

He produced a large Vibro-Axe and rushed Xoto with a slow clumsy downward strike. Xoto easily dodged to the side, bringing the Vibroblade up and just nicking the flesh on the Male Trandoshan’s wrist making him recoil away in pain.

Xoto brought the blade up into a ready position that has been drilled into him since he could remember and for a brief moment thought, ‘I can do this! I can win!’ As he pressed the attack towards the injured Trandoshan. He made to jump into the air and bring the blade down hard on the lizard’s neck, picturing a beautiful decapitation, but his jump was interrupted by an unseen hand grabbing him by the back of the neck and lifting him high off the ground. Another clawed hand wrapped tightly around the wrist of his weapon hand and forced the blade to the ground with a thud.

‘No no, there were three, I forgot about the third.’ Xoto thought in a panic

The new Trandoshan’s Claws dug deep into the flesh of Xoto’s wrist and neck, causing him to scream in pain. Kicking, desperately trying to free himself all he could do was hope for a quick end to his already short life. Before Xoto could struggle much more, the Trandoshan slammed Xoto face first into the steel hull of the ship, and again he was taken by darkness…

It was dark and cold, but the first thing Xoto noticed was how distant the force felt. Dathomir was always so alive, he could feel the force from every plant, creature or brother. Although the force was still present, it felt numb and almost uncertain from this prison. Xoto had never felt more alone than at that moment.

His head pounded with tremendous pain and he could feel the blood drying on his forehead from the impact. He had gotten too confident, and it cost him his freedom and likely his life. He would continue fighting of course, as was the Dathomiri way and although he knew he couldn’t return to the village with this humiliating defeat, maybe he could still regain some honor for himself if nobody else.

Xoto started to feel around in the dark, looking for anything that might assist him. The area he was in was very small, he could barely stand and couldn’t stretch his body out completely if he were to lay down. ‘Some kind of cage.’ He peered through the slots of what he imagined must be the door. He could make out various flashing lights from electronics but not much else, the air smelled heavily of corpse decay and engine grease. 

A chill worked up Xoto’s spine when he realized he was on the ship. Was he in space?

Xoto sat himself on the cold hard durasteel ground, and realized all he could do was wait. He closed his eyes and opened himself to the force. It still seemed so void compared to the radiating power of Dathomir, but he could make out three distinctive life forms in his immediate area. 

‘Huh, so I guess she survived her wound. Shame.’ He thought.

Xoto’s thoughts fell upon his brother, his home, his wasted years of training, only to end up a failure. Xoto basked in his grief and rage for what seemed like hours when something very faint tickled his senses, he concentrated harder to try to narrow down the small tremor he felt in the force and realized it was getting closer. It was definitely alive, but so different than anything he had ever felt before. Instead of a pulsating heat, ready to explode that would signify almost all lifeforms on Dathomir, this was almost...smooth and calm but still rife with immense power ready to be tapped into.

Xoto was snapped out of his trance when the ship violently rocked to the side, causing alarms to start blaring. The once steady hum of the engines was replaced with a desperate whine as more power was being pushed through the converters. Xoto, was now sensing a new emotion from his captors, they were afraid, whatever was attacking the ship must be powerful. The ship rocked violently again, steam from an overloaded pipe hissed somewhere in the darkness. The muffled sound of the ship's turbolasers firing proved the Trandoshans weren't willing to give up without a fight. Another violent impact and the already strained engines started loudly sputtering and then just as fast, silence. The ship was dead in space. The ship was eerily quiet for what felt like several minutes before Xoto felt a slight vibration from what he guessed was the other vessel. 

‘We’re being boarded. It is coming’ He thought.

Although Muffled, Xoto could make out blaster fire and yelling in the native Trandoshan language. One of the Trandoshan life forces was snuffed out, the fear and anger radiating from his remaining captors was immense and though frightened by this new mysterious power, Xoto couldn’t help but feel a small amount of happiness regarding their fate. Xoto took the opportunity to bask in the dark side radiating from the Trandoshans, so that he may perhaps be able to put up some fight with the new attackers, but almost as quickly, he sensed the last two lives ended and he was left alone on the ship with this new entity.

‘This must be a powerful warrior...no warriors!’ He thought.

Xoto could just make out a separate force signature, although it was similar to the first, it was also much less powerful and almost masked by the larger projection. Xoto could make out light steps and softer voices than his Trandoshan captors resonating through the metallic halls of the ship. A loud clunk of a metal lock cut through the silence and Xoto could tell the mysterious intruders were now in the same section as he was. The darkness and silence gave way to a soft humming followed by intense blue light. Xoto tried to stifle his breathing to remain undetected, uncertain if these new lifeforms were friend or foe.

“They aren’t here master” A young sounding voice spoke in basic.

A deep but calm voice followed “No, but someone else is, don’t you feel it padawan?”

“What? No-Wait yes, but it feels...dark” the first voice replies

“Shush my padawan, we are not alone” The deep voice replied.

Xoto could hardly contain his breathing, his multiple hearts sounded like they were beating in his ears and he swore they must have been able to hear it. The blue light stopped directly in front of Xoto’s cage, shining through the narrow slots, he could just make out a humanoid silhouette creeping from the darkness.

“Master, there’s someone in here.” The first voice said.

A quick movement from the blinding blue light was followed by a hiss of molten metal as the lock for Xoto’s cage was cut away, the door slid open with the screech of rusty metal.

Xoto closed his eyes and reached deep within himself. He turned his fear into anger and that anger into power. He pushed his hands forward, unleashing all he could.

“It’s just a child-” The padawan just said as he recoiled back from the sudden force push and smashed into the opposite wall of the ship’s hallway, landing with a thud.

Seeing his opportunity, Xoto sprinted out of the small opening as fast as he could, and took off down the hallway. He wasn’t sure where he was going as he could hardly see but he knew he couldn’t hold off his attackers in that cramped cell. Before Xoto could round the corner his body stopped dead in its tracks, like he was suddenly frozen. Xoto attempted to resist but before he could even move a finger he was slowly lifted off the floor by an all too familiar power. 

‘This...this is the force!’ He thought.

The powerful creature controlling Xoto with his mind slowly approached him and spun him to face him. He appeared humanoid in shape, two arms and two legs but his face was unlike any creature Xoto has seen. Alien features covered by some sort of mask hiding the mouth and attached to dangling lobes, the creatures eyes were also covered by oval metallic looking disks. He spoke calmly and clearly.

“Easy little Zabrak, we are not here to hurt you” The alien said.

“Wh-What are you?” Xoto managed to fumble out, his eyes still pacing wildly looking for an escape.

“I guess you have never seen a Kel Dor before?” The creature asked, Xoto just shook his head in reply.

“That’s okay little one, many are afraid of our appearance at first. Tell me, what are you doing here?” 

Xoto stayed silent for a moment before realizing he really didn’t have any choice but to cooperate “I-I was captured. By those Tra-Tran-Tando”

“Trandoshan” The Kel Dor corrected.

“Yeah, that. They were trespassing, I-I tried to get away, tried to fight but I f-failed” Xoto said

The Kel Dor paused for a moment as if contemplating. One hand coming to his chin as if he was stroking some imaginary beard.

“If I put you down, can I trust you not to run away?” The Kel Dor asked.

Xoto swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded slightly. He was slowly lowered to the floor and the invisible force released his body.

“Hmm, what’s your name little one?” The Kel Dor asked

“I-I’m Xoto” he responded, trying to give off an impression of bravery

“Well Xoto, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Jedi Master Plo Koon. And this one that you knocked on the floor is my Padawan Tal Dol.”

The Padawan approached his master’s side, still rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head. He gave a slight wave to Xoto but still eyed him warily. Xoto recognized the Padawan as being a human male, likely in his mid teens, with olive skin and a skinny figure. He was taller than Xoto, but much less filled in, as the life and training of a Nightbrother made Xoto strong and muscular for his age. 

“Xoto, you used the force when you pushed Tal, did you know that?” Plo asked, sounding very serious.

“Yes…” Xoto responded with a quizzical look. Of course he did, what else could it be?

“Who taught you that?” Plo Asked.

“My brother.” Xoto answered warily, not sure why Plo was so interested. It was pretty common to see the force being used on Dathomir, all of the brothers were fairly powerful in the force and the sisters even more so.

“Your brother? Is he back home on Iridonia?” Plo asked 

“Iri-whatia?” Xoto replied

Plo gave a small chuckle “Iridonia child, even if you aren’t from there, you have surely heard of the Zabraki homeworld?”

Xoto thought for a moment. No, no mention of any Iridonia, only that Dathomir was where he was born and Dathomir was where he was supposed to die.

“I know nothing about this Iridonia, I am the spawn of Dathomir” Xoto replied, puffing his chest up proudly.

“Datho- you...you are a Dathomiri Zabrak?” Plo Koon asked, bringing a hand to his face again as if he’s contemplating.

Xoto only nodded slightly, worried that he had given too much information.

Silence stretched between the three for an uncomfortable amount of time, Xoto cleared his throat with a cough to try and bring the Kel Dor back to the present.

“Forgive me Xoto, it’s just very rare to meet a member of the Nightbrother clan off of Dathomir. But it does explain why you are strong in the force” Plo said.

“I am not strong, my brother is strong! He kills Rancors with just a vibroblade! I failed on Dathomir when I was captured by these Trand-Tran-Tr”

“Trandoshans” Plo corrected again

“I know!” Xoto cried angrily, tears welling up in his eyes. The weight of the last day finally crashed down on him.

“And now, I-I can never go back. At least not until I am actually strong.” Xoto said through sobs.

Plo knelt down to be at eye level with Xoto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Strength is much more than weapons and death, little one. The force will serve you more faithfully than any Vibroblade. It connects you to all living things in our galaxy and will be a faithful ally...if you let it”.

Xoto, didn’t really know what to say to that. When he was younger he was scolded for crying, called cruel names. Worthless, pathetic, WEAK. But this strange “Jedi” was comforting him, making him feel safe. Xoto remained silent, trying to hide his tears and sniffles.

“Master, what about the Twi’leks?” Padawan Tal Dol interjected.

“Yes padawan. If they were here, then they aren’t now. Xoto, was there anyone else on the ship with you? Aside from the Trandoshans.”

“I don’t think so, I-I didn’t see, I blacked out on Dathomir. I only woke up a bit before you showed up.”

“Hmm, well Padawan we will have to hope that Master Windu has better luck than us. Now that leaves us with what to do with you Xoto?” Plo Said.

Xoto hadn’t thought of that. He didn’t know anything about space or other worlds or aliens. How would he survive? He still wasn’t even certain he could trust these newcomers.

“I-I don’t know” He managed to stumble out.

“And you say you can’t return to Dathomir?” Plo asked

“NO!” Xoto shouted 

“I-I can’t go back. Death is preferable to capture. They’ll kill me or worse, expel me from the clan” Xoto became frantic, and started to hyperventilate, the borders of his sight growing fuzzy.

“Easy Xoto, easy young one. If you can’t return home then I guess you’re coming with us to Coruscant.” Plo said, trying to calm Xoto down.

“Master?” Tal asked with a quizzical look on his face.

“He can’t stay here Tal, we rescued him, so we are now responsible for his well being” Plo stated.

“Y-Yes, of course master, it’s just...” Tal began to say.

“I will take Xoto to our ship and get him settled. You give the area one final sweep and make sure we haven’t missed anything. Understood?” Plo said cutting off any questions his Padawan may have had.

The Padawan stayed silent, seemingly understanding his master wouldn’t be swayed and tipped his head in a slight bow as he walked past Xoto. Their eyes met for a split second and for a brief moment Xoto swears he feels a tinge of Jealousy coming from the human teen. 

‘Strange.’ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi ship was much different than his captors vessel. It was clean, shiny and nothing like the scrap heaps that would crash on Dathomir. Xoto’s eyes were frantically trying to take in every detail of his new surroundings that he neglected to notice the Astromech approaching him from behind.

“Beep Boop!?” The little droid chirped cheerfully.

Xoto, span around and force jumped away from the droid, landing in a fighting pose. The droid let out a startled screech and backed away almost running into the walls of the ship.

Plo Koon appeared at the end of the hallway, Xoto could swear his voice sounded amused. 

“I see you have met R7” He said as he approached the droid, placing a hand delicately on the droid’s dome.

“What is that thing!?” Xoto replied almost shrieking, how could something be alive but have no occupancy of the force?

“This is R7-D4, he is an astromech droid, a type of machine” Plo replied coolly

“Beep Beep Boop Beep!” R7 chirped again.

“R7 didn’t mean to startle you, it was just trying to introduce itself” Plo assured

“How can you understand it?” Xoto said, slightly lowering his guard and stepping a few feet forward.

“Binary, is like any language. You just need to take the time to learn it. Now come, don’t be rude Xoto, introduce yourself” Plo said, motioning him forward with his hand.

“Oh, uh. Right.” Xoto stuttered, dropping his guard completely.

“Hello R7-D4, I am Xoto” Xoto said, with a slight bow.

“Beeeeep Boop!” The droid replies, it’s dome doing a quick 360 degree spin. Xoto smiled at the droid’s obviously enthusiastic reply. But a thought quickly came back to his mind, causing him to return to his normal frown.

Plo noticed the sudden shift in the young zabrak “You seem troubled, Xoto. What’s the matter?” 

“Wh-What will become of me now?” Xoto visibly tensed as he awaited the reveal of his fate.

Plo stayed silent for a bit, seemingly pondering the question. This only aided in building the worry and doubt forming in Xoto’s mind.

“Tell me again, why can’t you return home?” Plo took a seat in a lounge chair and motioned for Xoto to sit in another directly across. Xoto obeyed, and sat in the chair ‘ooo squishy’ he poked the comfortable fabric and foam that made up the chairs cushion. Xoto had never felt anything like this, everything on his home planet was hard and sharp. Plo noticed the young Zabrak was now distracted and playing with the cushion he was sitting on.

“Are you okay, Xoto?” Plo asked.

Xoto looked up at Plo with a start, breaking him out of his fascinated probing of the couch cushion and he came back to the conversation. 

“Sorry! I just...have never seen or felt anything like this” Xoto looked back down at the cushion again. 

“I see,” Plo says, holding back his amusement. “But you were about to explain why you can’t return to Dathomir” Plo said.

“Oh, right. Uh, In my culture, you are expected to be victorious or...to die. Only the strong live on Dathomir” Xoto said

“And you say you can never return? Even in the future?” Plo asked leaning forward.

“No...well, maybe. I suppose if I returned after becoming stronger than I am now, much stronger. They wouldn’t see it as a defeat, just a… I don’t know, drawn out victory?”

This earned a slight chuckle from Plo Koon

“Well Xoto, let me ask you. What do you know about the Jedi?”

“Not much, I suppose. Surus-uh my brother told me they are warriors. Strong I suppose, well for offworlders I mean.”

“Hmm. Xoto, I know we only just met and you are still uncertain as to whether you can trust me. But...would you be willing to join with me in a force meld? It will allow us to see into each other's minds, learn our intentions and better understand each other.”

“A force what now?” Xoto had never heard of such a power. On Dathomir, you learned of others intentions based on whether they were actively trying to kill you or not.

“A force meld. it’s quite simple once you’ve mastered it. Come, sit” Plo motioned to the floor then slid down himself, sitting himself in a meditation pose.

Xoto, delayed in following. ‘What is this Jedi up to?’ Although, perhaps learning new secrets of the force from this Jedi would help in increasing his power and allow him to return home much sooner. Xoto, realized he didn’t have much choice and was going to have to trust his rescuers meant him no harm.

“Okay…” Xoto slid from his chair to the floor, mirroring Plo’s position.

“R7, please dim the lights” The lights dimmed and Xoto could barely make out the Jedi Master sitting across from him.

“Now Xoto, Listen carefully. I want you to close your eyes and focus on the force, feel it in yourself and in me.” Plo said 

Xoto followed the instructions, finding it easy to see Plo in the force. The Jedi master was the most powerful force user Xoto had ever felt. 

”That's good,” Plo Said “Now. I want you to imagine that our force presences you are feeling are joining together and becoming one.”

Xoto, did as he was asked and just as he was about to comment that nothing was happening, it hit him like a tidal wave. Xoto felt like he was traveling at extreme speed, barreling towards an almost blinding light. Fear started to grip Xoto but it was soon pushed aside when a warm feeling of reassurance and kindness gripped him. He knew it was Plo making sure he was okay. He had never felt anything like this before, it was overwhelming but calming at the same time. He could see Plo’s memories, his grace and serenity poured over Xoto as he started to understand. The Jedi are peacekeepers. While his brother’s would prey on the weak, the Jedi defended them. He could feel no deceit in Master Plo, only compassion and a slight worry over Xoto’s fate. He actually cared? But they had just met. This power was immense, but calm and collected, so different than even the strongest Nightbrothers, was this true power? Could Xoto learn this for himself? Too soon, it was over and Xoto was reluctantly sucked back into reality. 

Xoto, gasped like he had been holding his breath for too long, the overload of senses started to fade and the outline of the darkened ship and Master Plo’s silhouette took clearer form. A single tear fell from Xoto’s eye as he tried to process the new emotions granted to him. All he had ever known was darkness and ferocity, but Plo Koon had shown him so much more in so little time, what else could he learn from this strange new person?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

Plo had completed the connection to the Force meld like he had done many times in the past. It was easy with his patience and understanding of the methods, even when dealing with such a raw and savage force wielder like his new friend, Xoto. He doubted the boy knew just how strong in the force he actually was, and Plo knew he could be very dangerous to himself and others if it was left undisciplined. Plo, felt a wave of fear come from Xoto, and made an effort to comfort him through the connection. Plo, deepened his concentration into the meld and was struck violently by the darkness. Anguished screams for help filled his senses and deep rooted fear flowed from the connection. The dark side was rooted deep in this child, which Plo figured would be the case with a Dathomiri force sensitive. The power was even stronger than he had realized and it was brutal and hard. Plo felt other feelings coming to the surface. Envy, hate, fear, greed, cowardice and...love? Yes, he sensed Xoto has great love for...his brother. He respected him, and didn't want to disappoint him. Plo pushed towards the feeling of love to delve deeper and was pleased by what he found. Joy, caring, compassion for the nature of his home planet. Perhaps there was more to the Nightbrothers than met the eye? Although it could also be accredited to Xoto’s age. Perhaps it wasn’t too late for him?

Plo ended the meld and brought his gaze to the young Zabrak who also just came out of the connection, taking in deep almost troubled breaths.

Plo knew what he had to do.

“Xoto…”

Xoto’s eyes raised to meet Plo’s

“Wh-what? I...I-I have never, I don’t” Xoto stumbled trying to take in deep breaths.

“I didn’t know, those...feelings existed.” He finally muttered.

“Really? Because they are all within you, just buried.” Plo replied.

“Xoto, I want you to come to Coruscant with me, go to the Jedi Temple and speak with the council”

Xoto opened his mouth to speak but could find no words. Go to the Jedi temple? Does he want him to become a Jedi? Could he be a Nightbrother Jedi? Maybe with the power of the Jedi, he would be strong enough to return home and prove himself to his brother. Xoto swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Okay…” he muttered barely above a whisper.

“Master....uh, master?” The Padawan Tal Dol walked into the main room of the ship with a confused look on his face, looking between his master and the new addition.

“Yes Tal, what is it?” Plo came to his feet and turned to his Padawan.

“Uh, right. I uh, finished going through the Shan ship. There’s nothing else on board” Tal replied, still warily eyeing Xoto.

“Good work, detach us and set coordinates for home. Once we are in hyperspace, message the closest republic command with the ship's location, Their bodies need to be returned to Trandosha”.

“Uh, yes master” Tal bowed and turned to follow his master’s instruction. He stopped and turned back to watch Xoto come to his feet and Master Plo put a hand on his shoulder. “What the Kriff is going on?” He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Xoto, stood in his assigned room on the Jedi starship, listening to the soft hum of the hyperdrive, realizing that as each second passed he was lightyears further from Dathomir. He looked over to the small single bed and crossed the room to sit on the mattress ‘ooo squishy’. Right now though he couldn’t concentrate on his new appreciation for comfy things. His mind was restless, racing through the events of the past few days. He had spoken a bit more with the Jedi Plo Koon and learned that he was to travel to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be tested by the “Council”. Apparently this Council of Jedi, which Plo Koon was a member of, would decide if he was to receive the training of the Jedi. Plo had made mention not to get his hopes up, as he may be too old for the council to consider, but that it was not unheard of that they would make accommodations to older students to start the training. Plo had mentioned someone by the name of Anakin was granted training when he was 9 but that was apparently a “special case” and Xoto was older still. His thoughts started to race, what if they didn’t accept me? What would they do with me? Xoto’s thoughts turned to anxiety as he tried to stifle his breathing.

‘Brother, what should I do?’

Master Plo Koon sat on the floor of his chambers, meditating on the last few days. His mission to find the kidnapped Twi’leks had been a failure but they knew that was a real risk, he could only hope Master Windu picked up the correct trail. His thoughts kept going back to the young Zabrak they picked up. How strange to find a Nightbrother off of Dathomir, especially one so strong in the force. He needs to be trained as a Jedi, surely the council will agree? He could be extremely dangerous if he were to further his training in the dark side.

The door to his chambers slid open revealing his Padawan. “Master…”

“Is something troubling you, Tal?” Plo sensed his Padawan’s feelings through their training bond and motioned for him to sit.

Tal sat himself cross legged by his master “Yes, master. It’s just...well…Maybe it’s not my place?”

“Please Tal, speak freely. I do value your opinion” Plo said

This brought a small smirk to Tal’s face, as he so desperately wanted to do right by his master.

“It’s just...why are we taking him to the Jedi Temple?” Tal asked

“He is to be tested, and it is my hope that he will be trained” 

“Trained!?” Tal caught himself and lowered his voice, “But mast-”

“He is strong in the force Tal, I know you can sense it also” 

“He is strong in the dark side, master. He reeks of it” Tal said, a sneer of disgust covered the Padawan’s face.

“Yes Tal, and that is why it’s so important he receives training” 

Tal couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he had always been told that Jedi fight the dark side not allow it to grow stronger. What about this boy has his master so determined to see his powers grow?

“Master, I just think-”

“What would you suggest we do then Tal?” Plo asked seriously, leveling his eyes with his padawan.

“We...we should take him back to Dathomir, back to his own people.” Tal always had an issue meeting his master’s gaze, but he wouldn’t falter in this. “It’s where he belongs, master”.

“His culture is very different from the Jedi, my padawan. If he returns after being rescued from capture, they will execute him.”

“Then that is his destiny, Master” Tal almost couldn’t believe the words came from his mouth. Did he really believe the boy deserved death?

Plo remained silent for some time, contemplating his padawan’s words.

“I believe...us finding him was his destiny” Plo placed his hand on his padawan's shoulder. “I believe our destiny is to bring him to the light, to show him that true power is not in violence, but in serenity. If we wish to truly destroy the dark side, what better weapon is there than turning him to the light?”

Tal sat in silence for what seemed like forever, thinking of his master’s philosophy. Master Plo was definitely good at making him second guess his beliefs.

“Okay master. I may still not agree, but...I’m with you” Tal smiled

“Thank you, my padawan. As I said, I do value your opinion and I do appreciate your support.”

“Thank you, master” Their moment was interrupted by a loud beeping noise coming from the cockpit.

“Looks like we are approaching Coruscant, master” Tal said,

“Excellent, bring us into the temple. I will prepare our guest for our arrival”

“Yes, master” Tal responded with a bow


	7. Chapter 7

Xoto had never seen anything like it before. Ships and speeders constantly buzzed, buildings taller than any mountain on Dathomir and the sheer amount of living force signatures was almost overwhelming to him.

“The entire planet is like this!?” Xoto asked looking over to Plo, unable to hide his excitement.

“That’s right, Coruscant is the center of Republic space and is home to over one trillion people”

Xoto looked back out of the viewport of the ship to the bustling city below.

“...I never knew something like this could exist. The galaxy is much bigger than I thought.” Xoto said

“It is immense” Plo concurred “And it is our duty as Jedi to defend every being in it”

Xoto thought on this for a bit, it seemed an honorable duty, although defending weakness would be frowned upon on Dathomir but it seemed similar enough.

“On Dathomir, our duty is to defend our brothers and sisters with our lives. It is honorable to die for them. I suppose the Jedi aren’t much different then?”

“True. A Jedi may be required to lay their life down in defence of others. But sometimes, it is just as brave to live for your people as it is to die for them”

Xoto furrowed his eyebrows at this “You Jedi sure are complicated.”

“Yes Xoto, I suppose sometimes we are” A chuckle escaped from Plo.

The ship’s intercom buzzed to life “Master, we are approaching the temple”

“Thank you, Tal” Plo responded through his wrist com.

“Remember Xoto, be mindful of your feelings and prepare to have your interpretations of the force challenged.” Plo said,

“Uh sure, I mean Yes...Master” Xoto replied, hoping he said it the right way.

“You’ll be fine, my young friend. Nobody here is your enemy” Plo said assuringly

The ship approached the Jedi temple landing in a large hangar, only accessible to Jedi starcraft. It touched down gently and with a hiss of pressure being relieved the main door was hatched and the landing ramp extended to the floor. This was the first time Xoto has been on a planet since his abduction and was also the first planet he’d been on other than Dathomir. He hesitantly stepped down the ramp slightly behind Master Plo and Tal, taking in his surroundings. Droids bustled here and there working on the various shuttles and starfighters, all showing the same marking that Xoto had come to know was the Jedi symbol. Other people, most dressed in brown flowing robes seemed to be moving around the hangar and he could only assume they were other Jedi. 

“Tal, please look after our new friend while I let the council know we have arrived. Maybe take him to the cafeteria to get some food”

“...Yes, master” Xoto could hear the frustration practically pouring out of Tal.

“I will com you when the council is ready to see him” Plo looked from his padawan to Xoto

“Remember what I said and you’ll do fine. I will see you in the council chamber”

“Yes, master” Xoto replied, earning an eye roll from Tal. Master Plo, spun on his heel and soon was out of sight.

“You don’t need to call him master, you know,” Tal says dryly as he started walking. Xoto, turned and started following slightly behind the older padawan.

“But, he’s a Jedi Master is he not?” Xoto asked quizzically.

“Yes, but he’s my master, not yours” Tal replied,

“Oh, so nobody else calls him master?”

“N-No, they do, But just Jedi” Tal said, getting visibly flustered.

“I’m sorry if I offended you. It was not my intention” Xoto replied, looking at the floor.

Tal stopped and looked at the young Zabrak and lets out a dramatic sigh

“You didn’t, I guess. Just forget I said anything!” Tal said

The halls of the Jedi temple were large, ornate and teeming with movement. Jedi of all sizes, ages and species walked the halls, many of the aliens were new and foreign to Xoto and he couldn’t wait to learn the names of the various races. Despite all their differences though the Jedi passing him and Tal in the halls did seem to have one thing in common. They all seemed to stare at him as they passed him by, some of the younger ones even seemed to sly away almost in fear. Tal noticed this and could see Xoto start to become uneasy.

“They can sense you. The dark side that is.” Tal said,

“I-I mean them no harm” Xoto replied, looking up at Tal

“Maybe, but they don’t know that. Most of these younglings have grown up only knowing the light side. What you give off feels...unnatural”

‘Unnatural?’ Xoto thought, his face turned into a scowl as he no longer met the other Jedi’s gazes ‘Am I some kind of monster to these Jedi?’ Xoto continued staring at the floor in front of him as he followed Tal, He was brought out of his brooding mood as his senses alert him to sudden danger as a mix of Orange, white and blue came careening around the corner and smacked right into him, knocking him to the floor.

ANGER, HATE, FIGHT Are the only thoughts that go through Xoto’s mind, the only logical thoughts for a Nightbrother after being attacked. He opened his eyes, preparing to bare his teeth and jump at his assailant, but he suddenly stopped as his eyes focused and identified the blur of colour that he saw just before impact. It was a girl, maybe a few years younger than him, assuming her species aged similarly to Zabraks. She had sienna skin, broken up on her face by white markings that almost reminded him of Nightbrother tattoos. Her head instead of having horns or hair were blue and white striped head tails that came down just past her shoulders.

The mystery girl had her eyes closed and was holding the top of her head mouthing “Ow ow ow” as silently as she could. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at Xoto, pain still evident in them, but that was short lived as her eyes shot wide with worry and she crawled quite fast to Xoto’s side, getting quite close to his face and placing her hands on each side of his head just beneath his horns. 

“I am so sorry, are you okay!?” The girl asked, her voice slightly pitched and full of worry. Her hands were cool against his head and the pain that was there dissipated immediately. Xoto was now very aware that this was his first interaction with a girl in his entire life, he had only seen Nightsisters from a distance when they came to select a male. He tried to think of something to say, anything to say but his mind was drawing a blank. He just looked at her eyes, he had never seen eyes so blue and sparkling, the entire girl consisted of more colour than he even knew could exist on a person. 

After what felt like forever, Xoto managed to get out “I-I’m fine”

“Are you sure? I’m so sorry! I’m late for a class and wasn’t paying attention. Is there anything I can get for you?” The girl’s eyes were still laden with worry.

“No...no, really I’m fine. Thank you, but I don’t need anything. Uh, if you’re late, you should get going.” Xoto managed to get out, his face feeling very warm for some reason.

“Right! I gotta go! Sorry again!” The girl jumped to her feet and started to take off down the long hall, she stopped after a few meters and spun back around facing Xoto “I owe you a cocoa!” She shouted with a smile and a wave, and just like that she spun back around was racing down the halls of the temple.

Xoto watched her run until she disappeared around another corner out of sight. He turned and looked up to see Tal looking down at him slightly shaking his head before turning and continuing in the direction they had been traveling. Xoto looked back down the hall the girl had run down ‘Who was she?’ he thought to himself.

“Hey! You coming?” Tal’s voice broke him from his thoughts and he jumped to his feet and caught up to the Padawan. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Tal?” Xoto asked

“Yeah?” Tal replied looking at him from the side of his eyes.

“What’s Cocoa?”


	8. Chapter 8

The council chambers were flooded with Coruscanti sunlight, basking the polished marble floors with a golden hue. Plo took his seat in the plush and comfortable council chair, holding back a chuckle at the thought of the young Zabrak being so enthralled with the cushy chair on the ship. 

What else has this child never experienced? He thought,

Most of the council members had made their way to their chairs, the only missing member being Master Windu as he was still looking for the captives Plo had failed to find.

“In session, this council is” Grand Master Yoda stated to the room of powerful masters.

“Master Plo, good to see you back, it is” The ancient Jedi said, turning to Plo with a smile.

“Thank you Masters, It is good to be back. I appreciate you all coming so quickly to this impromptu session” Master Plo said, wasting no time.

“As I’m sure many of you have already sensed, we have a guest in the temple, someone my Padawan and I met while pursuing the Trandoshan lead.”

“Yes, and he has caused quite a stir among the younglings” Master Mundi interjected

“My apologies, Master Mundi. I hope his presence hasn’t caused too much distress to the younglings. I did however decide that bringing him to the temple and before this council to be the best course of action.” Plo said,

“Your Judgement, we trust, Master Plo. Tell the council about him, you may” Yoda replied obviously curious to his fellow council members actions.

Plo took a moment to be sure of his next words.

“His name is Xoto, He is 12 years old, He is a Dathomiri Zabrak, He is a Nightbrother, or well he was training to be. He is trained in the dark side of the force.” Plo leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands in his lap. Although the chamber was silent, the force was swirling from the news he had just delivered. He could tell his fellow masters didn’t quite know how to respond, so he waited patiently.

Master Shaak Ti was the first to respond. The red skinned Togruta master was highly respected in the order and well known to have strong motherly instincts. Plo hoped he could count on her support.

“And...you want to do what with him?” She replied curiously, the tips of her Lekku twitching slightly.

“I want him to be trained as a Jedi” Plo responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

“Master Plo, with all due respect. Do you really think it wise to take this darkside user and give him Jedi training? Making him more powerful?” Master Mundi spoke, annoyance clear in his tone.

“What else can we do?” He asked directly to the Cerean Jedi

“Send him back to his home” Mundi replied flatly.

“That would be a death sentence for him, he was captured on Dathomir by the Trandoshans we were tracking. His clan considers capture a great dishonor, no matter their age.”

“The only reason we have been able to coexist with the Night clan is because they stay strictly on Dathomir, the last known member of his clan that was off-world became a Sith and Murdered Master Qui Gon Jinn and nearly Knight Kenobi.” Mundi replied, obviously exasperated by the idea of this child getting training.

Master Shaak Ti interjected bringing the attention of the two masters to her 

“The Sith known as Darth Maul was responsible for his own crimes, and as I’m sure you remember, paid for them with his life. This child Master Plo has brought to us is just that, a child. We should give him the benefit of the doubt and have him come before us”

“Thank you, Master Ti.” Plo responded, 

“Please don’t confuse my willingness to meet this child with acceptance of your opinion, Master Plo. I just think it’s unfair to judge an individual on the wrongdoings of another.”

“That is all I ask, Masters,” Plo said to the entire council.

“Bring the child to us, you may. Speak to him ourselves, we must.” Yoda replies.

Plo pushed a few buttons on his wrist and opened a channel with his Padawan.

“Tal, it’s time. Bring him up”

“Yes, Master” Tal commed back


	9. Chapter 9

Xoto couldn’t believe the assortment of food available in the Jedi cafeteria. Different meats, fruits and vegetables, more than he ever knew even existed. Tal had told him they have so much variation because the Jedi are made up of many different races and religions that have their own dietary restrictions. Xoto wasn’t going to complain, he had no idea what he was eating but he was assured it was safe for Zabraks. It was some kind of meat that was tender and juicy, much better than the dry salted boar and boiled roots he was forced to eat everyday. So far, these Jedi seemed spoiled. Endless food, comfy beds and safe walls, yes spoiled was the best description he could come up with. 

Xoto stopped stuffing his face for a moment to take another look around the cafeteria. The room was large and bright, with many Jedi coming and going. Many were sitting and reading while they picked at their food, while others, noticeably the younger ones would eat and chat with those around them. Xoto looked over to his Jedi Chaperone, who was nursing some hot beverage he called Caf. Tal was tall, but way too skinny Xoto thought. He could be pushed over too easily, too easily thrown, too easily crushed. Perhaps these weren’t proper thoughts to be having over his new companion, who was he to judge? He was weak and slow by Nightbrother standards, likely the only reason he wasn’t cast off from the clan was his command of the force.

“Tal?” Xoto spoke, just barely above a whisper, still not too sure of himself.

“Mhmm?” The padawan replied, not even bothering to look his way.

“How old are you?” Xoto asked.

“Sixteen” He replied flatly

“How long have you been here?” Xoto risked another question.

“Since I was 4 or 5...What’s with the questions?” Tal asked almost snapping

Xoto, looked around the room and motioned to the other chatting Jedi with his hand.

“I just saw the others chatting and...I don’t know...I’m sorry” He said looking back to his now cold mystery meat, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Tal realized he had no real reason to snap at the young Zabrak, he just found him strange, he carried himself like he was older, more disciplined. And a bit below the surface Tal knew he was jealous of the interest his master had taken in him. 

“Look...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I guess this is all pretty new to you. Go ahead, ask me whatever you want.” Tal replied, earning a slight smirk from the Young Force user.

“What am I eating?” he asked, pointing at the slab of meat in front of him

“Looks like Nerf” Tal replied, looking at the plate

Xoto just looked at Tal, lifting his eyebrows to say “And?”

“It’s a big furry animal, usually used for meat, milk and leather”

Xoto nodded, turning his gaze back to the animal, he mouthed the word “Nerf” under his breath then turned back to Tal.

“Are all these people Jedi?” Xoto asked,

“Most, yes. There are some workers that are just employed here, but the majority are Jedi of various ranks”. Tal replied.

“What are the ranks?”

“It starts with Younglings, Like your new friend you bumped into in the hall”

Xoto felt the same feeling of heat rise to his cheeks that he did before ‘What is that?’ he thought

“They train and have classes here in the temple, then when they are ready they are taken by a full Jedi as a Padawan Learner”

“That’s like you right?” Xoto interrupted.

“That’s right. Then once a Padawan is deemed ready, they take the trials and if they succeed they are granted the rank of “Knight”. Then you have Masters like Master Plo, they have studied for years and are now some of the most powerful Jedi in the order.” Tal said

“And that’s all of them?” Xoto asked,

“Well then you have Master Yoda, his title is “Grand Master” of the order. You’ll likely meet him when you get called up to the council.” Tal replied,

Xoto was silent for a moment, contemplating this huge order of force users that now held his fate in their hands. To think, just a few days ago he was some low tier Nightbrother and now he’s meeting the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. How did he stand a chance? The force signatures in this building dwarfed anything he had ever felt before. For what reason would they ever take a weakling like him in? 

“Tal, what happens if they don’t accept me for training?” Xoto asked, trying to mask the fear and uncertainty in his voice.

“Oh, well. I...uh don’t know.” It seems to Dawn on Tal how much this kids future was relying on the outcome of today, it couldn’t be easy.

“Will they kill me?” Xoto asked somberly. 

The question floored Tal, causing him to choke on the sip of Caf he happened to be taking. How could he think that? Did he take the Jedi for savages? Was this really how he was raised on Dathomir? Success or death?

“No! Of course not. Listen Xoto, no matter what happens today, you’re in no danger. Master Plo and I will have your back.”

“Tal, are we friends?” Xoto looked over to him with an almost hopeful expression.

“Sure, yeah. Why not? We’re friends.” Tal met Xoto’s gaze and was surprised by what he saw. The Miniature Nightbrother was actually smiling a wide toothy grin and in that moment he actually looked like the 12 year old kid he actually was.

“What are you smiling so much for?” Tal asked playfully with a smirk.

“I’ve never had a friend,” Xoto replied, the wide grin not looking like it was going away anytime soon.

Tal, turns back to his Caf and smiles to himself ‘Maybe this kid is alright’.

His thoughts are interrupted by a beep from his wrist com, he pushes the button to start receiving the call. Master Plo’s deep voice resonates through the com.

“Tal, it’s time. Bring him up”

“Yes, Master” he replies, eyeing his new friend. The smile was gone but instead of the worried expression he expected to find, he was surprised to see a face now filled with determination.

“Okay Kid, time to go.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Xoto experiences a bit of a panic attack this chapter.

The turbolift ride to the council chambers was done in relative silence. Xoto, couldn’t believe how high this tower must be and every time he thought the lift was slowing to a stop it just kept going. Eventually it did reach its destination and the doors opened gracefully revealing the waiting area just before the council chambers. Master Plo stood waiting for them in the smaller room. Tal greeted his master with a respectful bow, which Xoto mimicked earning a sidelong eye roll from the Padawan.

“Thank you, Tal. You are dismissed for the night” Plo said in greeting to his padawan.

“Thank you, master.” Tal turned to leave before coming to an abrupt halt, he turned and placed one hand on his new friend’s shoulder. “Good luck, Xoto” He said with a smile before turning on his heel and entering the Turbolift.

The interaction was a welcome surprise to Plo, just earlier his padawan had wanted nothing to do with the young Zabrak, he would have to ask Tal about that later.

“Well Xoto, are you ready to meet the council?” Plo asked, trying to hide any concern in his deep voice.

“I think so Master Plo, either way, I will do my best,” Xoto replied, straightening his back in a show of confidence.

“That’s all anyone can ask of you, young one. So just follow me, stand in the center, no need to bow or anything. Answer any and all questions honestly. Don’t say what you think we want to hear, just answer truthfully. You understand?” Plo said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“I do,” Xoto managed to get out, and stepped in behind Plo as the doors to the Council room open.

Xoto walked into the circular room, it felt like all of Coruscant was stretched out before him as he realized just how high this tower actually was. The force was swirling with power radiating from the multiple Jedi Masters sitting in the relatively small area. If what Xoto had been told was true, these beings were some of the most powerful in the galaxy, and it made him feel very small. Xoto stopped in what he decided was the dead center of the room and waited for Master Plo to take his seat. His stomach felt like it was doing flips and Xoto swore these Masters could hear his two hearts beating through his chest. A new sensation started coming to the surface as Xoto could feel these Jedi poking and probing his mind, trying to get a read on him before he could even speak. It felt like long invisible tendrils resting on his skull, trying to get inside. It wasn’t painful, but very obvious and a bit disconcerting to have them all in his head at once. Xoto pushed aside the discomfort and focused on the small green creature in front of him. He had never seen anything like it before. Then it spoke.

“Young Xoto, welcome you are. Master Yoda, I am.” 

‘Master Yoda?!’ This was the grand master of the Jedi order? This tiny green frog? Yoda’s lips quirked up in what Xoto could only assume was a smirk.

“My appearance, surprised are you?”

Xoto wanted to shout “No! Of course not, you’re exactly like I pictured the most powerful Jedi to be!” But he quickly thought of Plo’s words “Answer Honestly”.

“My apologies, Master Yoda. I meant no offence. It’s just...all this is very new to me” Xoto replied, bowing his head slightly with respect. “I knew there were different species in the galaxy, but I’m afraid we didn’t get too many visitors on Dathomir” Xoto said,

Yoda seemed to be satisfied with his answer and continued with a question.

“Strong with the force, you are. This there is no doubt, but trained in the dark side you have. How long?”

Xoto stopped to think before answering. ‘Honesty, commit to honesty.’

“All my life, or at least as long as I can remember” Xoto dropped his head to the lavish marble floor, not wishing to meet the disapproving eyes of any of the masters. Although, some of the masters he could feel were uneasy with his answer, some also were not.

A new voice rang through the chambers

“You understand that the dark side you have been trained in is strictly forbidden within the Jedi order?” The voice came from a humanoid looking creature, with a grey goatee and large bulbous head. Another species Xoto wasn’t familiar with.

“I-I do, Master.” Xoto replied, wincing a bit at the harsher tone of the new voice.

“And? You think you can unlearn your years of sacrilegious training?” The master continued

“I-” Xoto tried to stutter out before being cut off.

“We can sense everything in you! Fear! Anger! Hate! Everything the Jedi Code forbids is in you to the core!”

Xoto’s breath became ragged, his pulse beating in his ear. The little voice in his head that spoke to him in the dark making itself known. ‘Failure, monster, WEAKLING’ 

“Master Mundi” Plo said, trying to intercede his colleague's barrage, sensing his young friend’s emotions starting to build up.

“You’re clan is the next closest thing to our mortal enemy” Mundi continued.

Tears started to gather in the corner of Xoto’s eyes, each breath getting harder and harder to take in ‘They’re going to kill you! FIGHT, ATTACK’ he could feel more of the Jedi masters prodding his brain, searching his feelings ‘GET OUT!’ but they didn’t, they kept pushing and pushing until Xoto could almost stand no more. Just as he felt he would lash out at the Jedi master, a familiar calming presence caressed his mind ‘Master Plo?’ Then another sent soothing feelings to his mind, then another and another. ‘He’s testing you, don’t give in to your anger’ Xoto heard Plo’s voice clear as day in his own mind and it nearly startled him, then a different feminine voice ‘Shhh it’s okay, young one .Focus.’

“Well? What have you to say boy?” Master Mundi finally finished his tirade, and was waiting impatiently for the young Zabrak’s response.

Xoto took a long deep breath, pushing his anger and insecurities aside.

“You’re right, master. About everything.” The council was silent at Xoto’s admission so he decided to continue.

“I am afraid, I am angry and I do hate. Since I can remember, that was all I felt. Until I met Master Plo and he showed me things I never knew existed.”

“And those are?” Xoto recognized the voice as the second one that soothed him in his mind. It belonged to a feminine alien, he then realized she was likely the same species as the girl that ran into him in the hall. Her colours were different, bright red with large white circles covering her eyes, her head tails, much longer than the young girls. Xoto gave a slight smile to her before answering.

“Peace, I guess. Serenity. Compassion. Things I think I’ve always had inside but could never put words to them. The truth is masters, I am a failure of a Nightbrother. I was always slower and weaker than those in my age group. My brother Surus would always tell me, “The Dark side wants you to fail as much as succeed” and I think I have failed in its use.”

Xoto paused for a moment to look over to Master Plo, who just gave a slight nod of his head in approval.

“I guess with my failure in the dark, I wonder if maybe I can succeed in the light?”

The pause in the council was long and made Xoto start to fidget uncomfortably. Until Yoda interrupted the silence.

”Thank you Xoto. Much to think on, we have”

Master Plo, came to his feet and guided Xoto back to the waiting room before the council chambers.

“Have a seat, Xoto. We shouldn’t be too long” Plo turned around to head back to the council but before he made it to the door he stopped and walked back to Xoto “No matter what the decision, I am proud of you, young one.” Xoto gave him a small smirk but inside, he was beaming.


	11. Chapter 11

Plo returned to his seat in the circular council chambers, reaching out into the force to gauge the general mood of the room. It seemed conflicted as the members silently weighed the decisions in their heads. Master Mundi was the first to break the silence.

“I must say, I am surprised by how he handled himself. He was able to suppress his emotions quite handily, even if it was with your help” Mundi said, giving a small smile to his friend Plo. 

“But Plo, he’s still too old to start the training”. Mundi said

“He already has training, he is in top physical condition, his weapon training is likely more advanced than other Younglings his age. He just needs patience and guidance.” Plo replied

“And who do you expect to give him this guidance? You? You already have a padawan, Plo. You cannot take another” Mundi said,

Plo, looked to each fellow member of the council. “I don’t suppose there are any volunteers among us?” He asked,

“I would take him” Shaak ti replied, “But he needs to be here at the temple. I am already committed to a situation on Ryloth for the next few months”.

“Is...there nobody else?” Plo asks the council, starting to feel a bit deflated.

The silence was palpable, until Master Yoda decided to speak up.

“Agree with Master Plo, I do. Guidance from the order, this child requires. Conditions although, I do have”

Plo, couldn’t help but beam behind his mask at the ancient master's approval.

“Train and attend classes, he must. Also, find him a master, you must.”

“Yes, Master Yoda. Thank you.” Plo agreed, enthusiastically

“Difficult I fear, to find a willing master” Yoda retorted

“Would anyone here happen to have a suggestion?” Plo asked the council room.

The council remained silent in thought until Master Ti spoke up.

“What about Knight Secura? She is without a padawan and to my knowledge is not currently under assignment” She asked.

“She’s only been a Knight for a year or so, shouldn’t we look for someone more experienced?” Mundi replied to the Togruta master.

“Lets not forget Quinlan Vos was her master, she can handle difficult...personalities.” Shaak Ti replied,

“Also, the Nightclan is a Matriarchal society. Perhaps a female master would be best?” The Vurk Master Coleman Trebor added to the conversation.

“Master Plo, Visit Knight Secura, you will. See if persuaded, she can.” Yoda said,

“Thank you, Master Yoda. Masters” Plo replied to the rest of the council.

“If nothing else, there is. Adjourned, this council is” Yoda stated to the group.

With that the majority of the council came to their feet and began to move to the exit of the chambers.

“Master Plo!” Shaak Ti called across the room, and approached him before he could make it to the exit. “I would like to meet young Xoto face to face, if you would entertain an introduction?” She asked,

“Of course, I’m sure he’d like that. He’s quite the remarkable young man, Incredibly intelligent for his age, I think he will do well. By the way, thank you for helping me soothe his mind” Plo motioned with his hand to the council chamber exit

The Togruta master smiled at Plo and walked beside him towards the exit, “Of course, all children of the force deserve a chance.”

“On that we agree” Plo replied, looking over to Xoto, who was sitting right where he left him and averting his eyes from the passing masters.

“Xoto, come over here will you? I’d like to introduce you to someone” Plo said, beckoning him over with his hand.

Xoto, hopped off the plush covered bench, and made his way over to the two masters.

“Xoto, this is Master Shaak Ti. Master Ti, this is Xoto.” Plo introduced,

“It is very nice to meet you, Xoto” Shaak said with a warm smile.

Xoto bowed his head and averted his eyes “It is an honor, Mistress. I...I mean, Master.”

“Hmm” Shaak bent over to get level with his face, lightly putting her hand on the bottom of his chin to guide his eyes back up to hers. The touch startled Xoto, but he didn't resist. He was greeted by kind purple eyes with a thick black ring encasing the pupil

“There, that’s better.” she says with a smirk. Xoto felt the same heat form before rising up his neck and into his face ‘What is that?’ 

“You...I-I heard you, in my head. Just after Master Plo.” Xoto said

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind. I just figured you could use a little help” Shaak replied,

“Thank you, I...I just want to do well” Xoto said,

“And I’m sure you will.” Shaak replied with a smile, “Now, you and Master Plo have much to discuss. I won’t hold you up anymore.” With a slight nod, and a bow to Plo, Shaak stepped towards and entered the turbolift, leaving Xoto to learn his fate from Master Plo. 

Xoto watched the doors to the lift close and turned to face Plo. “Master Plo, what is she? I mean, what’s her species?” Xoto asked,

“She is a Togruta, from the planet Shili” Plo replied. 

Xoto nodded in understanding ‘Togruta, I’ll have to remember that’. He thought

“So, young one. I imagine you are anxious to learn what happens next?” Plo motioned for Xoto to sit back down, joining him on the plush seats. Xoto, only nodded as his stomach started to do spins again.

“The council agrees with me, you are to be trained. But, there are some conditions...”

“Anything Master Plo!” Xoto shouts, his eyes going wide like saucers

“The first condition is actually up to me. I need to find you a master to watch over you and guide your training towards the Light side of the Force”. Plo said.

“But, couldn’t you be my master?” Xoto asked, hopefully

“I’m afraid not, I have made a commitment to training Tal that I cannot and will not break. I am not permitted to take a second Padawan”

“I see…” Xoto replied, looking quite worried.

“The other condition is you are to train and take classes here at the temple. This is what makes finding you a master more complicated. Usually, Jedi take on a Padawan that is older than you, as there is no longer anything to learn for them in the temple classes. So they would accompany their masters on various missions granted by the council. Like how you ran into Tal and myself”.

“I think I understand, If I became someone’s padawan, they would be stuck at the temple with me while I caught up in the classes. Plus, the council wants them to watch me closely because of my...heritage”.

Plo chuckles “You pick things up pretty fast, young one. But don’t worry, the force has guided us this far”.

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura sat alone in her personal chambers, meditating on the past day. The light dimming as the Coruscanti sun started to set, shrouding her blue skin in the shadows of her humble suite. Aayla has been getting the feeling that the force has been trying to tell her something all day, something is coming, something that will change her life for the foreseeable future. She can only hope it’s something good.


	12. Chapter 12

Aayla started the day as she did most mornings, rolling out of bed before dawn and using the refresher before changing into her workout clothes. A quick stretch session, and she’s off on her run around the temple grounds before hitting the temple gym to practice free weights and more cardio. Then it’s back to her quarters for a quick shower and change, then to the cafeteria for a cup of Caf and a light breakfast. She finished her meal and deposited the tray in the receptacle before heading back towards her chambers for her morning meditation. On the way back to her quarters, she pulled out her holopad and checked for any new messages, secretly hoping for an assignment from the council. Nothing. Aayla was starting to fear she was going stir crazy being stuck at the temple, with the same old routine everyday. As a padawan she’d been away for long periods at a time, accompanying Master Vos on missions across the galaxy. She thought as a Knight she would be seeing even more people and planets, but so far it had been almost a year of being on call for assignments and assisting with teaching younglings how to hold a saber the right way up. 

She had hoped the monotonous day to day would be shaken up by the feeling she has been getting from the force the past two days. A tingle and almost a whisper telling her change is coming, but so far this morning seemed dreadfully similar to the last. Well it was still early. Aayla reached the door to her suite, imputing the passcode and entering. She took a seat on the ground in the middle of the small area, facing the only window to the outside. She closed her eyes and began to let the force take her, concentrating on the feeling that has been itching the back of her mind. She was surprised to find the itch to be much more vivid today, and it actually appeared to be getting stronger. The itch had turned into a dull rumble in her mind, telling her that whatever is in store for her is coming, and coming quickly. 

Startled, Aayla let out an involuntary gasp as she was forced out of her meditation by the ringing of her doors intercom. Gathering her thoughts and suppressing the excitement in her stomach, she managed to respond.

“Come in, please” She said, coming to her feet to greet her mystery visitor.

The door slid open and Aayla was greeted with the familiar face of one of her most respected masters. Master Plo Koon.

“Koh-to-yah, Knight Secura” Plo greeted the young Twi’Lek with a bow.

She Smiled warmly at the Kel Dor “Koh-to-yah, Master Plo. It has been too long since we have spoken. Please come in, take a seat” Aayla said,

“Thank you Aayla, you’re right, it has been too long” Plo said as he pressed the door controls to have it close behind him and sat at the chair, Aayla had motioned to with her hand, she took the other across the small dining table.

“How have you been, Aayla?” The older master asked, resting his hands on the table in front of him.

Aayla smiled again, sensing Plo wanted to ask her something “Oh, I’m quite well, Master. Perhaps a little bored with the day to day. But please forgive me, I sense you didn’t come by for an idle chat.”

Plo chuckled lightly, “You’re feelings serve you well, Aayla. I have come to ask you something. Something that would definitely keep you from being bored for the foreseeable future.” Plo replied

Yes! Aayla knew it was an assignment from the council, she couldn’t wait to get out of here for a bit.

“I would be happy to help you anyway I can, Master Plo.” She responded enthusiastically.

“Well, you will probably want to hear what I have to say first before you volunteer so hastily” Plo said

“I’m all ear cones” Aayla responded with a laugh. 

“Well, it all started with Tal and I tracking a slaver ship…” Plo started.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And now, the council wants him to train in the temple with the younglings, but be under the watchful eye of a master as their padawan.” Plo finished his explanation to the young Twi’lek Jedi, leant back and awaited a response.

Aayla blinked, lost in thought over the tale Plo just shared with her. “And the Council, wants me to train this Nightbrother?” She asked.

“Well Technically, he’s not a Nightbrother, but a Nightbrother in training” Plo added.

Aayla rolled her eyes “So they want me to train this “Nightbrother in training” then?”

Plo sensed the younger Knights apprehension, “You can say no, Aayla. I would understand, Training Xoto will be...challenging.”

“I’m not saying no. Not...Not yet, but why me?” Aayla asked with a confused look.

Plo let out a breath “Aayla, we both know Master Vos...Sometimes struggles with staying in the light. Even when you were just his Padawan you were able to bring him back and give him balance.”

Aayla contemplated this for a moment, it is true that sometimes her master would falter, Leaving the teachings of the Jedi behind by becoming too obsessed in a mission or becoming angry with an opponent. But she cared for her master greatly, and knew she wouldn’t be the Jedi she was today if it wasn’t for his teachings.

“That’s a bit different, Master Plo. Quinlan would sometimes get in moods and stray too close. But I have no idea how to help someone who is full on engulfed in the dark side.” Aayla said.

“But that’s just it Aayla, he’s not” Plo responded. Aayla raised her eyebrows at him as if beckoning him to continue.

“He’s still very much a 12 year old child, he’s friendly, curious and eager to please. And for someone with no formal education, he is very intelligent. Also, his physical condition is remarkable, you will never find another 12 year old with his amount of muscle mass.”

“I’m sure he’s a good kid, Plo. I just...isn’t there someone who would be better suited for this? I haven’t been a full Knight for even a year yet, taking a padawan hadn’t even crossed my mind.” Aayla responded, getting up from her chair to pace around the small room.

“I understand your doubts, Aayla. It’s true, it will be difficult. He doesn’t know how to use the force without tapping into anger. He is still quite wild and aggressive, and even if his training is a success he will always be at risk of falling back to the darkside. But think about what it would mean if you did succeed, Aayla. What it would mean for the order.” Plo rose to his feet to meet Aayla’s gaze.

Aayla stopped pacing, and raised a brow “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Aayla, what greater weapon against the darkside is there than to turn it’s users to the light? Xoto, may fail. We may fail, but if we don’t even try, then we have already doomed this young Zabrak to a life of hatred and suffering.” 

Plo stayed silent for a few moments letting her contemplate his words before continuing. “Aayla, it is completely fine if you don’t feel up to it. The council will not force this burden onto anyone. I will keep looking for a suitable master for Xoto, All I ask right now is that you think on it.”

“I’ll do it”

“Just let me know when you’ve made your deci-Wait, what?” Plo interrupted himself

Aayla let out a breath she'd been holding for too long “I’ll do it, Master. I will take Xoto as my padawan learner and I will do my best to turn him into a Jedi” Aayla replied, forcing a small smile.

Plo said nothing at first, he just looked at the Jedi in front of him. “Aayla…”

“You’re welcome.” She interrupted “I suppose I will need to order another cot for him, will he be okay on the floor until it arrives?” she asked.

“Uh...Yes, he stayed on the floor with Tal and I last night, he had a restless night but seemed fine.” Plo replied 

“I got him a sonic toothbrush from the commissary, and taught him to use it, but they wouldn’t grant him any robes until he was actually in the order.” Plo said

“Very well, I will take him to be sized for robes later then. When will I meet him?” Aayla asked.

“I can bring him right over, if that works?” Plo responded.

“Mmm, if you could give me an hour, Master. That would be appreciated, I’d like to clear some space on the shelves for him to be able to use” Aayla replied, already planning in her head what a 12 year old needed to survive.

“Of course” Plo replied. “I will use the time to inform the council of your decision and get the young one ready.” Plo turned to leave, but stopped just before the door. “Thank you, Aayla. Really.” He then activated the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

Aayla stared at the now closed door where Master Plo had been and whispered to herself. “Oh, Aayla. What in the force have you gotten yourself into?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Beginnings of a panic attack.

Xoto followed just behind Master Plo as they traveled through the halls of the Jedi Temple on their way to meet with Xoto’s new master. His eyes still focused on the ground as he tried to keep from meeting the gaze of passing Jedi. Xoto could still feel their reactions through the force upon sensing his very different force signature, although many seemed merely curious, the younger ones in particular gave off a fear Xoto would have usually basked in to fuel his dark side power. Xoto pushed the instinct aside to focus on the task at hand, he was going to meet a new Jedi, one that he would be spending a lot of time with, one that would hold his fate in their hands.

“Master Plo, what is my new Master’s name again?” Xoto asked.

“Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, You may refer to her either as ‘Master’ or ‘Master Secura’ though.” Plo replied.

“Don’t worry, Xoto. She’s very friendly, you will learn much from her.” Plo looked back at the young Zabrak, seeing he was obviously nervous. “Relax Xoto, you will be fine.” Plo assured.

“A lot is riding on this, Master Plo.” Xoto said looking up with a slight smirk.

He was right, Plo knew. Xoto’s future was based on his ability to push aside his years of dark side training and delve soly into the light. A task difficult even for younglings brought to the temple at an early age.

Plo led Xoto to the door of his new master’s suite that would now be his home for the coming years. He looked down to Xoto. 

“Trust in the force Padawan, and all will be well” Plo said as he pressed the com button.

After a moment a soft feminine voice responded through the door com “Enter Please” the door slid quickly up and away, revealing the small quarters. Xoto followed Master Plo’s lead and entered the domicile, staying slightly behind him. Xoto’s eyes immediately fell to his new master, taking in her appearance. Xoto was sure he had never seen so much blue at one time before, she wore tight brown leather pants and a short matching top that exposed her midriff. Xoto’s eyes then went to her face and he quickly noticed the headtails that seemed similar to the Togruta he had met, but she lacked the large horns and face markings. Xoto’s gaze quickly found the floor when he realized she was staring right back at him, a small smirk on her maroon lips.

“Knight Secura, allow me to introduce your new padawan learner, this is Xoto. Xoto, Master Secura here is wise beyond her years, you couldn’t ask for a better instructor.” Plo said.

Xoto seemingly found a sliver of courage and stepped forwards to greet his new master, “It’s an honor, Master” Xoto said, bowing his head in respect.

Aayla returned the gesture with a slight nod “For me as well Padawan, Master Plo speaks highly of you” She said 

Xoto can’t help but slip a small smile as the uncomfortable heat returns to his neck and face.

“Well, young one.” Plo said. “It has been an adventure, I will leave you to the care of your master.” The Kel Dor master turned to exit the room.

“Master Plo” Xoto said, forcing him to stop and turn to the young zabrak.

Xoto, bowed his head down low, “Thank you, Thank you so much”. He raised to meet his gaze “May the force be with you, Master Plo….uh, did I say that right?” Xoto asked.

Plo barely contained a chuckle, “Yes Xoto, very good. May the force be with you.” With a quick bow to Aayla he opened the door and disappeared from sight, leaving the nervous new padawan with his equally nervous master.

The silence in the room was deafening. Xoto intentionally scanned the room trying to look at anything but his blue master, the sliver of courage disappearing with Master Plo. 

Aayla was also struggling with finding words for her new Padawan. Her padawan. She could hardly believe it. What would Vos do? Okay, time to act like a Master.

Aayla straightened her posture and squared her shoulders 

“Okay Padawan” Aayla says, Although it came out a bit more forceful than she intended, as it caused the young Zabrak to recoil a bit, obviously startled. ‘Smooth, Aayla’ She thought

“I’ve got some extra blankets and pillows and I have ordered you a cot, but it won’t arrive until tomorrow. Will you be okay on the floor until then?” She asked, trying to dial her “Master” Voice down a bit.

“Uh, yes M-Master. But you shouldn’t waste your money on me. The floor is just fine” Xoto sputtered out.

Aayla was puzzled by the padawan’s response, certainly having a cot was a basic necessity “Uh, no. you need a cot” giving Xoto a questioning look.

Xoto’s twin hearts felt like they're going to explode, he had made a mistake in the first 30 seconds. He questioned his new master. The flustering heat returned to his face causing his yellow skin to turn almost orange 

“Y-Yes Master, I-I’m S-Sorry Master” His stupid voice wasn’t working, his tounge felt too big for his mouth, she must think he’s an idiot, His hands were shaking by his sides. Xoto risked a short glace to gauge his master’s displeasure, but instead of a frown, her head was tilted slightly to the side gazing at him with worrisome eyes.

Aayla could feel the stress radiating off of Xoto, his hands physically shaking ‘Well this isn’t a good start, okay no master voice for now’ A single tear ran from his left eye to his chin, leaving a shimmering trail along its path. Aayla got down to her knees to get at a better level with her Padawan’s face.

“Hey…It’s okay” She said soothingly, this seemed to elicit a sob that Xoto tried poorly to cover up. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Xoto. I imagine it’s been a strange and stressful time for you lately” Aayla said, another sob and a slight head nod is all she received in response. Plo was right, he was still just a child. Aayla had expected a big bad darksider with a lousy attitude, one that she would have to get a hold of fast, but now it appears a more gentle approach may be necessary. 

“Xoto, come here” Aayla said, opening her arms wide and wrapping them around his shoulders pulling him towards her in a warm embrace. She felt him tense up at first, obviously unfamiliar with the act, but slowly he started to relax into it until his head fell into the crook of her shoulder. Then the floodgates opened. The young Zabrak started full on sobbing, his tears pooling and running down her blue arm. Aayla just made comforting shushing noises and gently rubbed circles in his back as she patiently waited for his cries to stop.

Xoto had no idea what had gotten into him. He had cried many times before after a scolding from an older brother or a particularly bad beating from a peer. But it was always alone and in the dark, never in the arms of a stranger and although he didn’t fully understand the gesture, it was warm and his instincts told him it was safe. Slowly his sobs began to fade and be replaced by the occasional sniffle and hiccup, Master Secura slowly removed her hands from being splayed on his back as she pulled away from him gently, the same look of concern in her eyes.

“Wh-What was that?” Xoto asked, still sniffling.

Aayla a little taken back replied “That was a hug, Padawan” A sudden realization hits her “Xoto, have...have you never been hugged before?” she asked, dreading the answer.

His only response was a slight head shake. ‘Oh force!’ how could a 12 year old never have experienced a hug before? Sure, hugs were uncommon between full Jedi as they could be seen as signs of attachment , but younglings and Padawans were still just children.

“Well, Xoto.” She started “A hug is a way to try and make someone feel better when they are upset, did it work?” she asked.

Xoto gave a small nod “It felt...nice.” He said quietly.

“Well, I’m glad” Aayla replied “Do you think we can talk now? Or did you want to take a rest? We can start slow” 

Xoto paused to think for a moment, “No Master, I’d like to talk now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Aayla guided Xoto to one of the chairs surrounding her small dining table, and motioned for him to sit. She followed suit and took the other chair directly across from him.

“Okay Padawan, I don’t think we are going to try and tackle too much today. We will get your robes fitted before dinner, then we may try a meditation exercise before bed, how does that sound?” She asked the now calmer Zabrak.

“Good Master, I am excited to start” Xoto said with a smile, the first real one Aayla has seen so far. 

“That’s good, tomorrow we will start working together. I will get you caught up on the basics so you won’t be too far behind when you start taking classes with the other students” She replied.

“Yes, Master. Uh, what will we be doing, Master?” He asked.

“We will start off the day bright and early with a run around the temple grounds. Although, you may need better footwear first” Aayla said as she glanced down at his rough leatherbound sandals 

“Actually, your feet look almost the same size as mine…One second” Aayla stood and moved across the small room and opened a cupboard containing several boxes 

“Where is it...no...there it is!” She said to herself, she returned to the table with a small rectangular box. 

“Here, try these on” she said, handing Xoto a pair of white running shoes. “They're pretty good, the same ones I have now. They have a nice memory foam sole” She said.

Xoto took the shoes, inspecting them carefully. He slid his old sandals off his feet and replaced them with the white runners. The laces made a clicking sound then tightened themselves firmly around his feet startling Xoto and causing him to jump.

“Oh sorry, I should have mentioned they’re self tying. Well, stand up. Try them out.” She said

Xoto carefully stood up, his feet slightly sinking into the memory foam of his new shoes.

“Ooo squishy” He whispered,

“What was that, Padawan?” Aayla asked, smirking.

“O-Oh, uh...nothing, Master.” Xoto said, as he took a few steps, not taking his eyes off the new shoes. “Master, these are for me?” he asked, looking up to her.

Aayla smiled at him, “Of course, you need proper shoes if you’re going to keep up with me”

He beamed at her a large toothy smile, “Th-Thank you, Master. I’ll repay you I swear!”

“You can repay me by giving me some company on my runs” She said, motioning him back to his chair.

“Where were we?” She asked “Right. After our run, we will go to the gym. I will show you how the machines and weights work, then breakfast, then back here for morning meditation.” Aayla put her hand to her chin, trying to think about how to structure the rest of their day. “Then...I think I’ll take you into a training room and we will run through some Saber Katas, get you familiar with the basics” She said,

“Saber Katas, Master?” Xoto asked.

“Yeah, its different forms when using a Lightsaber” She replied

“I get to use a Lightsaber!?” Xoto asked excitedly.

“Well, a training saber for now. They are much less dangerous” She responded, expecting him to pout a bit, but to her surprise he merely nodded in understanding.

Aayla continued, “Then to the Library for some study, then we can check out the tech room and hangar. I imagine it will be lunch time by then, so we will just see how we feel after that.”

Xoto nodded again in agreement before looking back to his new shoes, “Can we go running now?” he asked.

Aayla admired his exuberance, none of her friends when she was a Padawan wanted to join her on early morning runs. As much as her own youth wanted to say yes, she knew she had to stick to her schedule. 

“No Padawan, we should go get your robes now,” she said, looking over the young Zabrak’s current clothing. It appeared to be made up of animal hides and it left most of his yellow chest bare. Definitely not what the Jedi were used to.

“Okay Master, lets go.” Xoto replied

The two exited their small apartment and Aayla began to lead them to the Jedi Commissary. They had been walking for several minutes in silence with Aayla deep in thought about what other supplies she should request for her new Padawan. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't realize Xoto was no longer following her. She turned around and scanned the hall for the young Zabrak, seeing that he appeared to have stopped to talk to a group of younglings around his own age.

I will need to remind him that he cannot just stop to talk to his friends. She thought.

She makes her way back down the hall to fetch Her padawan, when she is suddenly barraged by negative emotions radiating from Xoto. Fear and anger were flooding from him desperate for an escape, Aayla quickened her pace to reach her Padawan. As she approached him from behind, she noticed his hands were shaking and clenched into fists.

“What’s going on here?” Aayla said to the group, using her best “Master voice” again.

It appeared to work, as the group’s attention was immediately diverted from Xoto to the Blue Jedi Knight giving them a scolding look. 

“Uh, nothing, Knight Secura” A young Rodian replied, obviously the leader of the little group.

“Nothing, huh?” She replied, raising a single brow “It actually looks like you are bothering my Padawan” 

“Wh-uh no Knight Secura, we were just welcoming him is all.” The Rodian replied

“Oh I’m sure” She replied, her eyes narrowing caused the Younglings to look away to the ground. “But my Padawan is too busy for a welcome right now, you lot best be on your way” She said firmly.

“Yes, Knight Secura” the group says in unison before turning away and heading back down the hall.

Xoto watched them leave, his breathing was a bit erratic, and his shoulders were tense. Aayla watched him in silence for a few moments, studying his facial expression. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to flinch, but he didn't pull away.

“Are you okay, Padawan?” She asked worriedly, causing him to break his stare of the fleeing group, his shoulders sloped back down and the white in his knuckles left as his hands relaxed.  
Xoto looked up to her “Yes, master. I’m fine. Thank you” He gave her a small forced smile, then fell back in behind her as they continued on their way.


	15. Chapter 15

The Jedi in charge of the Commissary was an older human female, who seemed to take her job very seriously. She made Xoto stand straight at attention with his arms spread outwards as she took careful measurements for his Padawan Tunic and Robes.

“Hmm, you’re big for your age” She remarked.

“Really?” Xoto asked, with a quizzical look. “I was small among my people”

“Well, you’ll be big among the younglings” she replied,

“Okay” She said, stepping back from him. “I think I have your sizes in stock, give me a moment”

The older Jedi walked into the back room, leaving Xoto with his master. He looked to the other Jedi in the room, all dressed in the same brown robes, then to his new master. She was definitely dressed...differently.

“Master?” he said..

“Yes, Xoto?” She replied, looking over to him from her seat.

“Do I have to wear these robes?” he asked, pointing to the other Jedi milling about.

Aayla smirked slightly at her Padawan, she didn’t like the robes much either. “Yes, Padawan. You do” She said.

“Yes, Master” He replied with a slight bow.

Aayla was a bit surprised at his easy acceptance, she had argued relentlessly with her master over the issue. 

He should probably understand why, rather than just blindly follow orders. She thought.

“The robes show you are a Padawan Learner, it is tradition that you complete your training in them” Aayla said, standing up and coming to his side. “Some Jedi will continue to wear the traditional robes even when they are Knighted. But like you, I didn’t care much for them” She said with a grin

“I can tell, Master” Xoto replied, smiling back at her.

Aayla laughed at the Padawans slight jab “Yes, some Jedi still look at my choice of apparel with disapproval, but I prefer it for ease of movement and comfort. Once you are Knighted, you can also wear what you wish” She said.

‘Once I’m Knighted’ Xoto thought. 

It must be way too early to know if he even had a chance. Was he even strong enough to be a Jedi?

“Do you think I will be? A Jedi Knight I mean.” He looked to his new master with a hopeful expression.

Aayla, stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about her reply. “I must be truthful with you. Xoto” Aayla said with a serious expression.

“The path to becoming a Jedi is long and hard, many fail. I fear it will be even more difficult for you. I just hope that I can guide you.” She said

Xoto reflected on his new master’s words. Yes, this will be difficult. How could he turn his back on the dark side? It was all he has ever known, it was harsh and cruel but also very rewarding to those it deemed worthy. Although, Surus did always say the force guides us to our destiny, perhaps it was guiding him to the light? Either way, this is where he was and what he had to do no matter the outcome..

“Thank you, Master” Xoto mumbles just above a whisper. “I know it will be hard, but I promise you that I will do my best to make you and Master Plo proud” 

Aayla smiled at that, placing a hand on his shoulder “I know you will, Xoto” 

The moment was interrupted by the return of the Commissary Jedi “Okay, right this way young man. Let’s get you to try these on” She motioned him into a small changing room with a large mirror. “If you have any trouble, just call for your master or I” Xoto, gave a shy smile and nodded before closing the door behind him.

The beige trousers and tunic went on easy enough, Xoto cinched them tight with a brown leather belt. The only thing left before the dark brown outer robe was the brown leather boots provided. Xoto slipped them on his feet, and was instantly disappointed to discover they weren’t as comfortable as the new runners given to him by his master. Xoto, looked at the boots, they didn’t appear to have laces to bind them tight. He studied the boots with determination ‘How do these things tighten?’ He thought.

“Xoto, are you okay?” The now familiar voice of Master Secura interrupted his frustration.

“I-I think so. I just...can’t figure out how to tighten the boots” He replied, a bit embarrassed.

“Can I come in? Are you clothed?” Aayla asked, from behind the door.

“Yes, master” Xoto replied, still feeling childish about needing an adult to tie his boots.

Aayla slipped through the door, closing it behind her and instantly stopped to look him over. “These robes suit you, Xoto” She said with a smile.

“T-Thank you, Master” Xoto replied, the now familiar heat threatens to creep up his neck to his face again.

Aayla crouched down to his boots “Yeah, these can be a bit tricky if you don’t know what to do.” She reached behind them to grab a small leather tab protruding out the back. “You pull on this to tighten, like this.” She pulled them and they immediately went snug “Is that too tight?” She asked.

“No master, that’s perfect. I can do the other one.” He reached down and gave the tab a strong yank, the boot tightened too much and Xoto could feel the blood had been cut off to his toes.

“Uh Master? How do I loosen them?” He asked with a grimace.

Aayla chuckled “Too tight hmm? You loosen by pulling them the other way, like this” She pulled the tab the opposite way and the tension on his ankle was immediately relieved. Xoto tried to tighten them again but with a more delicate touch. Once he had them just right, he stood and pulled the brown robe over his shoulders, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

Aayla dusted off his shoulders and pulled the robe a little to the side so it sat perfectly centre.

“You certainly look the part now, Padawan. Now we just need to worry about the training” She said with a smile. The smile however was short-lived as she noticed the look on her Padawan’s face.

“Are you okay, Xoto?” She asked with concern in her voice.

“Yes Master, it’s just I...I don’t recognize myself” he said, just above a whisper. 

Aayla placed a hand on his shoulder, “I didn’t either, not at first anyways. This is all so new to you, it will take some getting used to. And even though we haven’t known each other for very long, I can tell you are determined” She said, giving him a small smirk.

Xoto, looked at her reflection in the mirror “Thank you for taking me as your Padawan, Master. I can tell that I am lucky to have you as my teacher.” Xoto said.

Aayla’s eyes almost teared up, she was never good at receiving praise from her master without getting emotional, it appeared gratitude from her new student was no different.

“I will do my best for you, Padawan. What do you say we get some dinner? I’m starving” Aayla asked.

“Yes, Master. I’d like that” Xoto replied with a beaming smile


	16. Chapter 16

Xoto stood in the Cafeteria lineup with his new master, waiting his turn to select the various meats and vegetables available. Although he didn’t care for how restrictive his new robes felt, he did appreciate that he didn’t stand out as much, he noticed less Jedi and Younglings stopping to look at him with disdain or fear. 

After they had filled their plates, Xoto followed Aayla to a corner section of the Cafeteria, she approached a table with a few unfamiliar Jedi already sitting at it.

“Hello Knight Unduli, Knight Fisto” Aayla said, slightly bowing to the two seated Jedi “May we sit?” she asked.

“Of course, Knight Secura” The green skinned female Jedi responded, motioning to them both to sit.

Aayla smiled in response and motioned for Xoto to take a seat next to her. “Xoto, these are Jedi Knights Luminara Unduli, and Kit Fisto” She says placing a hand on his shoulder “Luminara, Kit, this is Xoto, my Padawan learner”. 

Xoto dipped his head to the two Jedi “Masters, it is an honor to meet you.” he said.

Xoto, looked over the two Jedi with great interest. They were unlike any species he has ever seen, the one known as Kit was green skinned with large bug like eyes and many “Headtails” almost looking like dreadknots ‘What’s with all these species with headtails?’ He thought secretly. The female Jedi was also green skinned but looked almost identical to a human, the only other feature appeared to be some facial tattoos, although they were more subtle than a Nightbrother’s markings

Kit spoke first “Ah, so you are the troublemaker I keep hearing about” he said

‘Troublemaker?’ Xoto didn’t want to be a troublemaker, he wanted to be a good Padawan and to make more friends. He looked down to his plate of food in shame.

“I-I’m sorry, Master Fisto. I-I didn’t mean to be any trouble” Xoto said, barely above a whisper

Xoto was surprised to see the Jedi known as Luminara use the back of the hand to smack Kit in the shoulder. 

“Kit, you shouldn’t tease Padawans when they are so new” She remarked. 

Luminara looked over to Xoto with kind eyes “I apologize for Master Fisto here, Sometimes his mouth is faster than his brain” she said

“Yes, young one. I was only joking. Actually, I am impressed with you, I hear you managed to even make Master Mundi give you a chance” Kit said

Xoto looked up in surprise “R-Really? I-Thank you, Master” Kit nodded his head to Xoto,

Luminara chipped in “And with Master Plo vouching for you and Master Secura as your instructor, we foresee great things for you” She said.

Xoto was not used to praise and his cheeks swelled with heat. “Thank you, Masters. Really, for your kind words” Xoto said.

The rest of the meal went by with Xoto just listening to the three masters talk amongst themselves, eventually the topics of conversation became things Xoto didn’t understand, so he tried to keep himself entertained by observing his surroundings. He looked at Master Secura’s plate, now mostly empty; he notices that she didn’t include much meat in her meal, mostly various vegetables and fruit, actually Master Unduli’s plate has a similar lack of protein. Master Fisto at least had what appeared to be some kind of fish, but even then there was a heaping portion of vegetables. 

‘I guess they really are different from Zabraks’ Xoto thought. 

Xoto’s plate was mostly made up of meat, and his master didn’t seem to make a comment in regards, perhaps she knew his people were mostly carnivorous? Xoto looked at the table behind him, it appeared to be made up mostly of padawan’s and their masters. He noticed another Zabrak, but this one was...different, He was old enough that he had his tattoos but they were thin with sloping soft lines, not designed for intimidation like Nightbrothers. Also, his horns hadn’t been sharpened, they were still rounded like his own, his skin was light beige, almost the same colour as his robes and he had long black hair tied into a knot. Xoto found this very strange, Nightbrothers were always bald, no hair to get in the way of battle, and they all generally had yellow, orange or red skin.

“Xoto.” Aayla said.

His master’s voice suddenly grabbed his attention and he shot his head back towards her 

“Are you done?” she asked.

“Uh, yes Master. All done” He stood with her, grabbing his plate to take it to the waste bin.

The two started their walk back to their shared quarters. Although it was getting late in the day, you could hardly tell as the temple still bustled with moving force signatures. 

In the silence of their walk, Xoto reflected on the day. This morning, he didn’t even know his master, but he could already tell he liked her and wanted to make her proud. He thought about dinner with Master Fisto and Unduli and the nice Jedi who helped him with his robes. He realized he never got her name, he would have to visit her again to learn it. He then thought about the younglings he ran into, the way they stared and laughed at him, and although he didn’t know what they were calling him, he could understand by the context that it was likely an insult.

“So, we’ve got a little bit of time before bed, I want us to try to meditate together in our room” Aayla said.

“Uh...Yes, master.” Xoto replied, being broken from his thoughts.

“You seem troubled, Padawan.” Aayla said, looking down to her student.

Xoto was silent for a few moments, “Master, what’s Sith?” he asked

Aayla’s eyes bulged out of her head, and she almost choked on her own saliva at the question. 

‘Where had he heard that?’ She thought

“Why do you ask, Xoto?” She asked him with concern in her voice, they came to a stop and Aayla guided herself and Xoto to the side of the hallway so they could avoid the temple foot traffic.

“Those Kids...or, Younglings, they called me that. I didn’t know what it meant, just assumed it was bad…” Xoto said,

Aayla let out a troubled sigh. ‘Children can be so cruel’ She thought to herself

“Well Xoto, the Sith are...enemies of the Jedi. While the Jedi study and use the Light side of the force through serenity and compassion, the Sith seek to use the Dark side to gain only power for themselves, by using Hatred and Rage.” She said,

Xoto’s brow furrowed slightly, “So...they use the darkside, and I do-or did. So I am Si-?”

“No!” Aayla interrupted “You are nothing like the Sith, the Nightclan is nothing like the Sith. The Sith they...they are evil, cruel, greedy. I haven’t known you long Padawan, but I don’t think you are any of those things.” She said

Xoto had never heard of the term Sith before, so how could he be one? But if they were darkside users, perhaps his master was giving him too much credit? He certainly knew that the most powerful of Nightbrothers were also some of the cruelest. 

“Then, why did they call me that?” He asked.

“Because sometimes Children, even ones training to be Jedi, will say mean things to people that are different than they are.” Aayla responded evenly.

“Master, they called me something else also…Another word I didn’t understand,” Xoto said.

Aayla was heartbroken for her young Padawan, she didn’t even think about how he was going to fit in with the rest of the Younglings, with no doubt they would be able to sense the darkside in him.

“What was it, Padawan?” Aayla asked, dreading the response.

Xoto paused for a moment as if trying to remember.

“I think they called me...Maul”


	17. Chapter 17

Darth Maul. 

Aayla remembered all too well the emotions that ran through the order when Maul revealed himself. For the first time in 1000 years the sworn enemy of the Jedi was back, and although Maul was destroyed by Knight Kenobi, it had cost the Jedi the highly respected Master Qui-Gon and sent waves through the entire order that could still be felt 6 years later. Aayla was just a Padawan when Darth Maul was discovered on Naboo, but she remembered the tremors in the force that still terrified her and the sudden feeling of loss the moment Maul ran Qui-Gon through with his Lightsaber.

Aayla cleared her throat “Maul-Uh Darth Maul I should say, was a Sith. He was the first the Jedi had seen in over 1000 years. He...He killed a Jedi Master on Naboo about 6 years ago. He was killed at the same time by the Master’s apprentice.” Aayla said to her new Padawan.

The explanation only seemed to confuse Xoto more.

“But, why call me by his name? I’ve never heard of him or the Sith.” Xoto replied.

“Like I said, Children can be cruel.” Aayla was about to stop the conversation there, but she knew Xoto would eventually find out. With a sigh, she continued. “But Also, Maul was like you.” 

Xoto looked at Aayla with a look of hardened confusion “Master?” He asked.

“Darth Maul was a Zabrak. We also believe he was from Dathomir, but that doesn’t excuse those Youngling’s actions, and I will bring it to the attention of their teachers immediately.” Aayla said

“He...Was a Nightbrother?” Xoto asked, astonished.

Aayla thought for a moment, they never really learned much about Maul. Only what they could assume by his appearance. “He was strong in the Dark side, and his Tattoos weren’t like those found on Iridonia” She replied.

“Master, Can I see him? Are there photos? I need to know for sure” Xoto asked, starting to sound a little frantic. 

Aayla reached for her datapad and logged into her account with the Jedi Archive. There were several stills and videos of Maul captured on the security cams on Naboo. She scrolled through a few until she got a clear shot of his face. His yellow and red eyes seemed to bore into her own even through the still image. She hadn’t looked at a photo of Maul since the incident and it still sent chills down her spine. Was this what her Padawan could become? Is this sensitive and curious little boy really capable of being as cruel and ferocious as Maul? She handed the Holopad to Xoto “This is him” she stated.

Xoto carefully took the screen from his master’s hands and gazed at the stranger before him. He didn’t recognize him, and why should he? This happened years ago. But the Tattoos were unmistakable, he was a Nightbrother, perhaps even from his clan. I wonder if Surus knew him? Marked by the Mother herself as a reward for his power, he was an imposing figure as all Brothers inspired to be. Did he hope the same for himself one day?

“He is...was, definitely a Brother” Xoto said as he handed the pad back to his Master and they continued walking towards their suite. “Master, you said you were going to speak to their Teachers?” He asked.

“That’s right, the students need to know they must treat others with respect”

“Please don't,” Xoto said, earning a surprised look from his master. “Is respect not earned, Master? Allow me to prove to them that I am different.”

A small smirk came to Aayla's mouth “You continue to surprise me, Padawan” 

Xoto grinned big and goofy, a rare showing of his actual youth. They continued the rest of the walk in comfortable silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Aayla and Xoto entered the small room that would be their home for the coming years. Aayla guided him to the small carpeted area, the only open area in the tiny apartment and sat herself cross legged before motioning him to do the same. “You can sit however you prefer for meditation” she said.

Xoto by instinct went to his knees facing her, but at the last moment decided to mimic her cross legged position instead. He had always meditated on his knees, usually allowing the discomfort of the rocks and thorns of Dathomir to aid his anger. He figured this would not be conducive to meditating on the lightside.

“Master?” he asked

“Yes, Padawan?” Aayla responded.

“Master Plo, tried to show me how to meditate like a Jedi my first night here and well...it didn’t work out too great” Xoto said shyly

“That’s okay, we will just start slow” Aayla replied reassuringly.

“Now, just take deep breaths, close your eyes and focus” Aayla closed her eyes and let the familiar feel of the force wash over her, relaxing every muscle in her body as she dug herself deeper and deeper into its embrace. She could sense her Padawan following suit, trying to match his breathing with hers ‘Good’. He closed his eyes slowly and calmly. ‘Good’. He opened himself to the force, allowing it to embrace him ‘Good’. Just as Aayla was starting to wonder what the issue Xoto had been having with meditation was, the calm and serenity from the young Zabrak was violently replaced with thoughts of pain and waves of uneasy emotions 

‘NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!’

There was no steady buildup to give Aayla a heads up he was heading that way, it was just like flicking a switch. Aayla opened her eyes, she could all but see the darkside radiating off of Xoto.

“Padawan!” she exclaims, causing his eyes to shoot open with a wild and crazy look. His breathing was borderline hyperventilating as he looked around the room, as if searching for a hidden danger. As realization slowly came back to Xoto of where he was and who he was with, he looked to his master’s startled expression.

“I-I’m sorry, Master” He said, as his eyes looked away to the ground in apparent shame. “It was the same with Master Plo, I’d start off calm and focus on serenity, but as soon as I surrender my mind to the force the darkness pushes it all out and I’m back to meditating like I always would” Xoto explained.

Aayla placed a hand to her chin as she thought, how can he meditate on the light when his subconscious mind forces in the darkness when he lets it take over?

“Xoto, when you are focusing on this Serenity, what are you picturing? What do you feel?” She asked.

Xoto seemed to think on her question, the truth was as frightening to himself as he feared it would be to his master “Nothing, Master.” he answered finally.

“Nothing?” She replied, quirking an eyebrow

Xoto shook his head, “When I think about pain, I feel the force. When I think about my failures, I feel the force. Anger, Hate, I feel the force. I understand the definition of Serenity, I think I understand what it means, but when I focus on it, I feel nothing. It’s not anything I think I have ever experienced”. He said

Aayla, took a deep breath. “What is something you like?” She asked,

“Master?” Xoto questioned

“Something, you respect or find beautiful. Perhaps a plant, or an animal?” Aayla explained

Xoto, squinted as if trying hard to think. “I like, Rancors” he replied

“Okay, this might be a stretch” Aayla Thought “Okay, what do you like about Rancors?”

Xoto answered almost immediately “They’re big and strong. And Powerful!” He said almost giddy.

“Sure, but is there anything else you like about them?” Aayla asked, clearly running out of ideas.

This time Xoto did stop to think about his answer “I guess, I really like how they care for their young”

“Yes! This I can work with” Aayla thought

“Okay, great! How do they care for their young?” She asked

“They are protective, but also caring. They possess a gentleness I never would've thought possible from something so large and terrifying” Xoto said.

“That! That is what I want you to focus on. A mother Rancor tending her young. Can you do that?” she asked excitedly.

“I-I’ll try Master” Xoto replied 

“Good! Close your eyes and start your breathing. Okay, the Rancor Cow is not hunting, there are no predators or danger about. It’s just her and her Calves. They are well fed and healthy, and she is just fussing over them, making sure they're clean and warm” She guided the scene for him.

Xoto closed his eyes and imagined just that. It’s a warm Dathomir day and the sky is a comforting crimson red. A large Rancor enters his mind, she is lovely to behold. Strong arms and legs from being well fed and a healthy tough hide that would take an E-web cannon to pierce. Then there they are, three fat and healthy Calves. They are beautiful. What will one day become roars that send chills down spines, these three babies can only make soft mewling noises to try and gain their mother’s affection. Their efforts pay off as Mama Rancor lowers her head to her babies and starts washing each one with her long and precise tongue. The force radiates with life from the simple act of care. 

Xoto seemed to be doing well. Aayla decided she would Meditate later herself as she would rather keep an eye on her fast learning Padawan. He had been meditating calmly for about 20 minutes now and although she could still sense the darkside banging on the walls of his mind to get in, she couldn’t help but be astounded by his progress.

Xoto’s eyes slowly flickered open to reveal them to be full of tears. He looked to his master with an unreadable emotion on his face, Aayla couldn’t tell if it was happiness or sadness.

“Are you okay, Padawan?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Master,” he replied, sniffling “I just never felt that kind of peace in the force. At least not from within myself.” Xoto said

“From within yourself?” She asked

“When Master Plo rescued me, we did something called a “Force Meld” on the way here. I guess he projected his feelings on the force to me, this felt like that, but it came from me not him. Thank you, Master” He said, bowing his head.

“You did it yourself, Xoto. With such little guidance it astounds me how fast you picked it up. You will only get better with practice” Aayla replied, smiling at him “You mentioned Master Plo and yourself did a Force Meld?” She asked.

“Yes, that’s what he called it, Master” Xoto said

“That would likely be a good exercise for us also, especially if we are going to be living in such close quarters, it will help us to understand each other better.” Aayla said.

“As you say, Master. It’s just…” Xoto said, hesitating

“Yes, Padawan?” Aayla asked

“I felt emotions I had never felt before with Master Plo, but inturn I know he felt some from me also. I guess I’m just worried you will see things you don’t like and...maybe…” Xoto drifted off putting off finishing his thoughts.

“Maybe what, Padawan “ Aayla pushed,

“Maybe, you will send me away…” He finished, looking to the ground in shame.

Aayla gave a quiet chuckle,“Something I think you will learn from our meld will be that I do not give up so easily, my young student. No, I think we are stuck with each other now.” She said with a smile.

Xoto beamed that goofy grin at her again, Aayla liked it when he did that, it reminded her of his youth.

“But now, it’s starting to get late. You should hop in the fresher and grab a quick shower before bed.” Aayla instructed “You will find towels and your toothbrush in there. I will meditate until you are finished.”

“Yes, Master” He responded, getting to his feet and heading to the small side room. He closed the door and locked it with a click.

Aayla closed her eyes and began to bring herself into meditation again. Today went quite well she thought. Tomorrow, the real work will begin and we will see if he picks the rest up as fast as this new meditation technique. Aayla’s mind drifted through the force as she tried to imagine what kind of Jedi she can help forge him into.

What kind of Jedi will you be?


	19. Chapter 19

Xoto, layed on the floor of the small apartment staring at the ceiling. The smallest glint of sunlight just started to show itself through the one small outside window. It had been a restless night, his skin still smelled strange and flowery from the purple soap he found in the shower and it stung his nostrils with an unfamiliar scent. The room was also too silent for his liking, no roar of snoring from his fellow brothers, all he could hear was the quiet rhythmic breathing of Master Secura, At least the night he’d spent in Master Plo’s room was filled with the snoring of Padawan Tal. The few times Xoto had managed to drift off, he was greeted with the calming presence of the Mother Rancor and each time he awoke he found himself with the same feeling he had gotten during the Meditation exercise. Peace.

A loud and sudden Alarm blared from the table next to Master Secura’s cot and caused Xoto to jump to his feet and use his natural night vision to scan the dim room for threats. Aayla barely stirred, just a single blue arm found its way from under her blanket to swat unknowingly for the snooze button on the alarm clock. She eventually found her mark, and the alarm was silent. A few moments later her form started to stir under her covers as she rolled over to face his direction. She immediately noticed his bright yellow eyes shadowed by the silhouette of his body standing in the corner in what looked like a defensive position. “Oh, the alarm must have startled him,” She thought. She wanted to say something to ease his nerves but she again was drawn to the colour of his eyes, they shone bright and yellow like beacons in the dark. She remembered reading that because the Dathomir Zabraks had been isolated so long from Iridonia they had actually evolved incredibly powerful night vision to aid in living on the dark world.

“Good Morning, Padawan” She finally said, with a yawn and a stretch.

“Oh, uh. Good morning Master” He responded, still not appearing too sure with his surroundings.

“I’m sorry if that startled you. I will set it to be quieter for tomorrow. You may want to cover your eyes, I’m gonna get the lights.” She said

Just like that the two shining lights that were Xoto’s eyes disappeared, and she took it as her queue to turn on the lights. The room filled with artificial light from her bedside lamp, showing her Padawan backed into the furthest corner. He was wearing a pair of temple sweatpants that were often used as PJs and his arms were curved along his bare chest ending with fists. Aayla, prided herself on her physical condition, but she could see the kid was in phenomenal shape for his age, he looked like he'd been running and exercising since he was a toddler, his shoulders were broad for someone who hadn’t even hit puberty yet. ‘Oh Goddess, I wonder what dealing with a Dathomir Zabrak in puberty will be like’. She thought

“Okay” She finally said, rolling out of bed to her feet. “Let's get dressed and go for a run, shall we?” Aayla had half expected a whiny response and an attempt to make an excuse but she suddenly remembered Xoto liked to be doing things and seemed to thrive off new experiences. Just as she figured, he had thrown on a temple tank top and the running shoes she gave him and was already impatiently waiting on her as she got out of the fresher. Aayla started pulling out her running gear to change into, and before she could even ask he was already turned around facing the wall to give her privacy. This was something she embarrassingly forgot to think about. She was a relatively young attractive female of her species and he was a very young male of his. In this small room, privacy would be rare and the fresher was too small to comfortably change in. This felt like an awkward conversation to have, but Xoto seemed to have picked up on her feelings and turned around without her needing to ask, she would have to try to remember to offer the same kindness. She quickly changed into her running shorts and tank top, relieved she never once sensed him having an urge to peak. “This may work out easy” She thought

“Okay, let's do a quick stretch and get going” She said, causing him to finally turn to face her again.

His stretching forms were a little strange, and at the end he seemed to be watching her intently to try and mimic her own. She gave him a little nod to follow before opening her small door to the temple dorms and started a small jog out down the hall with Xoto on her heel.

“We really aren’t supposed to run in the temple, but I just keep it nice and slow until we reach the first doors outside.” She said 

“So you had a bit of a rough night?” She asked him.

“It was okay, Master. Just not used to the sounds and smells” Xoto replied 

“I didn’t realize my room was loud and smelly” She replied jokingly with a small chuckle

Xoto Grinned “The opposite actually. The room is so silent, I’m used to the sounds of my brothers. And as for the smells, the purple soap smells nice but is quite strong.” Xoto clarified.

“I don’t think anybody has complained that I didn’t snore enough before.” She said with a laugh 

“I actually forgot about soap. I will get you something milder, the purple one is popular with Twi'lek women” she replied.

“Thank you, Master. I don’t think that’s necessary though. I’m sure I will get used to it.” Xoto said

“It’s not so much you getting used to it. It's more your fellow younglings” Aayla said

“I see what you mean, Master. Very well” Xoto said, understanding he didn’t need another reason for the other Jedi to notice him.

Aayla took him left down a long corridor up to a large ornate door, she pressed her palm to the controls and it slid open with a ‘Woosh’ revealing the Coruscant skyline. Xoto, followed his master through the door and was taken aback by the sheer brightness of the morning sky. The walkway was smooth stone that wound into a lush garden. Trees and flowers dominated the view, and Xoto was certain he had never seen so much green in his life. He stopped and tried to take it all in with his mouth agape. He barely realized his master was about 15 meters ahead of him down the path, she just turned to him when she noticed she had been talking to the air.

“Everything okay, Xoto?” She shouted.

“It’s...beautiful, Master” he replied, still spinning in place looking at all the different plants.

“Yes, it is” she smiled “But you can still look and run can’t you?” She asked, teasingly

“Y-Yes, of course. Sorry Master” He replied as he picked up into a near sprint to catch up with her.

Their pace had drastically quickened since they hit the outside and Aayla was thrilled her new running partner didn’t seem to show any signs of slowing down. Many of the other Jedi she considered friends didn’t care to join her often for her early morning runs, really only Master Vos obliged her when he was on a rare visit to the temple when not on a mission for the council. Xoto’s form was good, and she could tell he was holding back from pushing himself further

“Well no better way to start the Master-Padawan bond than some good ole fun” She thought.

Ever so slightly she increased her pace, Xoto figured it out quickly and increased his own to meet it, but still staying slightly behind her right shoulder. She sped up again a bit more, and again he kept up. She could feel him eyeing her, and he seemed to be catching on that this was some kind of game. As the path came to a long straight section, Aayla forced herself into a dead sprint with all her might, she was particularly fast for a Jedi even without using the force and she almost expected to see Xoto far behind her. Again she was pleasantly surprised to see a small yellow missile just at her side slightly behind, but still keeping up. His shorter legs were almost a blur as they pumped extra hard to keep up with her longer ones. As the straight away started to turn into a bend she gradually slowed her pace back to their initial jogging speed. She turned to him and saw the now familiar toothy grin that she couldn’t help but return. Aayla also noticed that like her, he was now a little flushed and his breathing was a bit harder. It would be a little embarrassing if he was in better shape than a trained Jedi Knight. 

“You’re fast, Master” he finally said, his breathing becoming more regular.

“You too, Padawan. It’s nice someone can keep up with me” Aayla replied,

Xoto laughed slightly “Barely, Master. I was giving it my all and still couldn’t pass you”

“That’s the thing, Xoto. I’m about as fast as I’ll ever get without the force, you are only going to get faster as you grow” She said.

“Well it pays to be fast on Dathomir, Master. If you don’t want to end up as something’s lunch” 

They both chuckled and continued the rest of the run in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Master and Apprentice slowed their pace to cool down before re-entering the temple. They both took turns at a communal drinking fountain before heading inside. It was still fairly early in the morning but the temple was buzzing with more activity than when they had started out. Several Knights appeared to be heading to the gardens for their morning meditation and others seemed to be preparing for the lessons of the day.

“Our hard work is just beginning, Padawan.” Aayla said “Now I’m going to take you to the gym for some weight training.”

“Sounds good, Master.” Xoto replied, still full of energy and endorphins from their run.

“Have you ever used weight machines before?” she asked

“No, Master. Nothing so fancy on Dathomir, we mostly just lift big rocks.” he replied.

The pair continued through the grand halls of the Jedi temple and Xoto wondered if he would ever be able to get himself around the place without getting lost. They continue down a large hallway to a door with “Gym” written in Aurebesh. They entered and he was immediately impressed by the size of the facilities. Several Jedi were already on the various machines, some even on stationary running machines which Xoto found quite odd when they had such a beautiful garden to run through. Master Secura grabbed two towels from a rack and handed one to him.

“Okay, rule number one, You need a towel to wipe off any machine after you use it” She said

“Got it, Master” he replied, understanding

“Okay, let’s start off over here…” She said, leading him to a row of machines.

The next hour was spent going over all the different machines, which body part they were for and how to safely use them. Xoto had to admit they were much more efficient than lifting big rocks all day. Aayla was pleased with how quickly he was able to store and recite back the instructions she gave him. She was also impressed with his performance when deciding what weight to start each machine with, there were even a few that they decided his weight would be heavier than her own. On average he was easily lifting a third more than the average student his age would be. By the time they were done, they had both worked up quite a sweat.

“Okay, I think we are done with this for the day” She said “There are locker rooms with Sonic Showers you can use in the Men’s change room.”

“Okay, Master” He replied simply.

“Hmm, they are a bit more complicated than the one in our room though. Uh, let’s see if I can find someone to help you” Aayla said, as she looked around the Gym for someone she knew.

“Oh, I know him!” She thought as she started walking in the young human’s direction.

“Please forgive my interruption Padawan Skywalker, but could you be of assistance?” Aayla asked

Xoto, looked over the human Padawan known as Skywalker “Weird name” he thought.   
He was definitely older than Xoto, likely around 16. He was very tall with fair skin and short dirty blond hair. What stood out to Xoto the most though was the sheer power of the force radiating off of him, not even Master Secura or Master Plo gave off this kind of energy. Who was this Jedi?

“Of course, Master Secura. It would be my pleasure” Skywalker replied.

“This is my new Padawan, Xoto. He’s new to the facilities, so I was hoping you could give him the gist of the Men’s change room and a crash course on those finicky sonic showers?” Aayla asked

“Of course, they are difficult at first” Skywalker responded with a smirk “I’ll show him the ropes”

“Great, thank you Padawan.” She turned her attention to Xoto “Grab yourself a quick shower and meet me back here. I’m going to do the same” she said

“Yes, Master” Xoto replied. And with that she turned and left the two Padawans together.

“Thank you for your help, Padawan Skywalker” Xoto said with a respectful bow.

“No problem, I was new here not that long ago. You can call me Anakin by the way” He replied leading the way to the Men’s locker room.

“Oh, well please call me Xoto then” Xoto replied

“Nice to meet you, Xoto” Anakin said, holding out his hand.

“You too, Anakin” Xoto replied, taking it and giving it a firm shake.

Master Secura was right, these showers were way more complicated than the one in the apartment. That one had on/off and hot/cold. EASY. This had so many options just to turn it on. Exact temperature settings, pulse settings, automatic shutoff and timer settings. But thanks to Anakin, he was able to get a handle on it pretty quickly.

“Okay, I think I got it” Xoto said, maybe still not 100% confident.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. Hey, so I’m gonna head back to the weights, if you ever see me around, don’t hesitate to come say “hi” it's easier around here with a couple friends. See ya, Xoto.” Anakin said with a slight wave.

“Bye, Anakin!” Xoto replied, almost a little too enthusiastically, making himself mentally groan at his awkwardness.

“Friends? I made a new friend. That’s like two now!” He thought.

The shower was unnecessarily complicated but Xoto got through it eventually. He got re-dressed in his running gear and made his way back to where his master was patiently waiting for him.

“Padawan Skywalker was helpful, I take it?” She asked as she noticed Xoto’s return.

“Yes, very. Master, why are those showers so complicated?” He asked

Aayla chuckled to that “Well officially it’s because the many different species that make up the Jedi order have different hygiene needs. But…” She leant down close to Xoto’s ear as if to tell him a secret “I think it has more to do with some Masters being picky” She said with a smile.

They both laughed at this but quickly covered their mouths as an ancient looking Jedi passed them by. Once they were clear, the laughter started right up again.

“Okay, now we will swing by the room and get changed for breakfast.” She said.

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day, Master” Xoto responded with a smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

The walk to the suite seemed faster for Xoto, the long ornate halls were now slowly starting to become familiar. Before he knew it they were back in their small home, facing opposite walls while changing into their daywear. Aayla in her normal leather pants and crop top and Xoto in his new clingy Padawan robes.

Like all meals, breakfast seemed busy at the temple but they managed to find two seats together and eat their breakfast in peace. Aayla’s was made up of some fruit in nerf yogurt while Xoto stuck to the idea of high protein after a workout with some kind of mystery meat and egg on his plate. They finished up quickly and deposited their plates before leaving to navigate the massive halls of the temple.

“Okay, Padawan.” Aayla said, as she started walking down the grand hall, Xoto falling into place at her side. “I know you’ve been looking forward to what’s next.”

“Katas, right Master?” He asked eagerly.

“That’s right. Tell me, do you have much weapons training?” She asked him, feeling a bit silly for asking, He’s a Nightbrother for Goddess sake.

“Since I could hold them, Master. Forcepikes, Vibroswords and axes, sometimes a Gaffistick. Although I doubt my skills are anywhere close to a Jedi” Xoto said.

“Well, we’ll see for ourselves,” She replied. After walking a few more minutes they arrived at their destination.

“Here, this is a training room we can use, it usually isn’t too busy this time of day” Aayla said.

She was right, the training room was empty aside from a silver astromech droid performing some kind of maintenance on a patch of wall. The droid paid them no mind as they entered and found themselves a spot by the opposite wall. Aayla walked over to a rack of silver cylinders attached to a rack and after looking a few of them over and adjusting their settings she selected one for Xoto and one for herself.

“Okay, Xoto. This is a training Lightsaber. Make sure you are always aware of where the blade is. Even though this won’t kill, it still leaves a pretty nasty welt.” She said, handing the cylinder to Him. It was heavier than Xoto thought as he carefully looked it over in his hands, it was unlike any weapon he had seen before his run-in with Master Plo.

“Alright, fire it up. Let’s see what you can do” She said with a smile.

Without a moment's hesitation, Xoto pressed the red actuator button and the blade came alive in a pale green. Xoto stared almost mesmerized at the sheer brightness and hum of the Jedi weapon. “So much for stealth” He thought. He gave it a few practice swings and a wrist spin, it was going to take a bit to get used to the different weight distribution.

“Okay, Padawan. I am going to take you through the basics of Form One. It’s a basic form and the only one taught before advanced saber classes. It starts here” Aayla ignited her training saber and brought it to an upward ready position. Xoto quickly followed and mirrored her position, holding the hilt in two hands and up high on his chest.

“This form goes through six body target zones, I want you to follow with me as best you can.” 

“Zone one, strike to the head” Aayla performed a powerful downward chop

“Zone two, right arm. Zone three, left arm” Aayla instructed, making two more graceful side strikes at her invisible enemy.

“Zone four is a little different. This is a one handed sweeping stroke to attack the back or, it can be used to disarm your opponent” Aayla made a large one handed sweeping motion with her saber and Xoto started to realize this all looked very familiar.

“Zone five, right leg. Zone Six, left leg. Then we repeat. Your form is looking good, any questions?” Aayla asked,

“More a statement if I may, Master” Xoto replied

“Of course” She replied in turn.

“This fighting style is very similar to what my people call Shii-Cho, Master” 

Aayla was almost floored, does this Padawan already come with all the boring saber Katas pre-learned? Maybe they could even do some light sparring?

“Xoto, I’m impressed. That’s the traditional name for this form.” Aayla said

“Our footwork looks a little different, but it seems to flow the same.” he replied, a bit of color creeping in his cheeks.

“Please, show me. Go through the stages. I will watch” Aayla said, backing away slightly to get a better view of her Padawan’s technique. Xoto, took form and began with a strong chop to the head, it was executed perfectly. Two, three, each move after was completed with grace and strength. Xoto, ran through it a few more times before he dropped the lightsaber to his side and deactivated the blade. 

“Xoto, that was perfect. Younglings that have been at the temple since they were toddlers don’t have Katas that clean.” Aayla remarked,

Heat caused by his Master’s praise creeped up his neck to his cheeks, painting them a darker yellow. “I’m just glad you're pleased, Master. I know a few other forms, but I’m not sure if they will also work with Jedi Techniques”

“What are they called?” She asked.

“Um well, I mostly trained in a form called Ataru and a bit in Juyo.” He replied

“Ataru is form four! That’s my favorite.” She exclaimed, getting excited at the premise that she can skip the theory and get right into sparring with her Padawan.

“Really?!” Xoto asked, feeding off his master’s excitement.

“Yeah, I have what they call a “Mastery” in it. Show me yours and we can compare” 

Xoto nodded as he took a familiar standing pose, he ignited the training saber and started running through the different zone attacks. They were very good, a few things Aayla could see to change, but still almost too good for his age, not many other younglings or even padawans were as advanced as him. After watching him go through the form half a dozen times, Aayla decided it was time for his first test.

“Okay Padawan, That’s enough,” She said, interrupting him. Xoto obeyed immediately and deactivated his saber.

“Yes, Master” he said with a bow.

“What do you say to something...a little more challenging?” Aayla asked with a smirk.

“Of course, Master. If you think I’m ready” Xoto replied, with a hint of determination in his eyes.

Aayla stepped in front of her Padawan and with a flourished spin activated her own training saber, bringing it to a defensive position above her head. “Well, Padawan. You know the Katas well enough, now let’s see how you implement them.” She began like a predator to slowly walk in a circle around Xoto, causing him to tense up a bit. Aayla noticed this. 

“Don’t worry, Padawan. Just some friendly sparing.”

Xoto smiled “Yes, Master”. He ignited his training saber and brought it to a ready position.

“Attack when ready, Padawan” Aayla said confidently.

Without delay Xoto launched himself at his master with a powerful sideways strike. If she was anything like Surus, she wouldn’t want him to hold back. The blow was fast, strong and perfectly executed. Xoto was sure he was going to land the first strike, but at the last possible second Aayla's blade crashed down into his at impossible speed causing his strike to glance off to the side. Xoto used the momentum to spin a strike at her feet, only to have her jump and twist over his head, landing gracefully behind him. Xoto, just manages to roll out of the way of a sideways swipe from her, although he was sure the attack was much slower than she could have made it.

“That was impressive, Master” Xoto said

“Thank you, Padawan. Using the momentum from your first attack to strike again was done quite well. Just not quite fast enough. Try again” She said.

Xoto jumped to his feet and tried a large swipe from his right side, followed by a sudden downward chop. Each blow was easily deflected by his master.

“Good combo!” She exclaimed. 

The praise was quite distracting to Xoto, All he ever got when sparring with his brother was bruises and criticism. He slashed at her again from the other side, then rolled his body across the mat to come up behind her. When he spun back to strike at her, she was no longer in her old position, but was instead coming down on him from above. Xoto, just managed to bring the blade up to stop her a few inches from his face. Xoto, made a mental note that trying to match speed with her while sparring would be futile.

The sparring match continued for several minutes with Aayla constantly getting the upper hand on him. She continued to praise him when he does something right and coach him when something could have been better and Xoto was starting to notice her advice was already starting to overwrite years of Nightbrother muscle memory. As the training continued, Xoto started to notice his muscles were starting to betray him. Usually he would call on the darkside to sustain him longer, but as this was no longer an option and the lightside was still elusive to him, he understood that soon, he would no longer be able to continue the fight. Almost on queue, he was too slow to stop a sideways strike from his master, the training blade made a cracking sound as it impacted him and a sharp shooting pain ran up his arm causing him to drop his training saber to the floor.

Instantly Aayla shut her saber off and rushed to his side “Goddess, Padawan. I’m so sorry!” She felt sick to her stomach, she should have sensed he was growing weary, but the truth was she was having so much fun, even if she did have to slow her attacks down.

“It’s okay, Master. I’m fine, that was nothing compared to what I’m used to.” He said with a reassuring smile.

“What do you mean?” She asked, warily

“Well, when sparring with other brothers, you usually end the day covered in bruises and blood” He said.

“Blood?!” She practically shouted, her eyes going wide. 

“Well, yeah. If you’re lucky it isn’t all your own blood” He replied with a smile.

Goddess. Aayla hadn’t thought about the training on Dathomir, although she realized she shouldn't have been surprised. It was a harsh place for harsh people, who was she to judge? But it still seemed wrong in the pit of her stomach to be so brutal with someone so young. She just nicked him and she felt horrible.

“That being said, Master. I think I learned more sparring with you today than a month of training back home” Xoto said, no longer seeming worried about his arm. “You’re a good teacher”

“Well, I still shouldn’t have struck you.” Aayla said, trying to hide the pride from his comment.

Xoto, held up his arm “Master, if this is the cost of the days lessons, I’d say it’s a real bargain”

“Well, you did very well. I think you will flourish when you join the other students in class”

“With your guidance I am sure, Master”


	22. Chapter 22

“Okay, Padawan. Sparring went a little longer than I expected, I imagine we only have time to check out the library before lunch.” Aayla said to Xoto who was still out of breath. She could tell he was struggling to not tap into the darkside to fuel his body during their match, that is something they will still have to work on.

“Yes, Master.” Xoto replied, returning his training saber to the wall with the others.

The walk to the library was quiet and uneventful. Less Jedi and younglings seemed to pay Xoto much mind, he imagined they were perhaps becoming used to his presence, that or they just didn’t care anymore.

The Jedi library and archives were massive, with more physical and holobooks than Xoto has ever seen in his short life. He followed close behind his master as she led him down the large corridor that made up the main hall of the archives. Silently they moved past Master and Padawan Jedi alike, all deep in thought and study.

“Master Nu, do you have a moment?” Aayla said to a much older human female.

“Ah, Knight Secura. What can I do for you, dear?” Master Nu responded. Her voice sounded wise and kind to Xoto’s ears

“I would like to introduce you to my new Padawan. This is Xoto.” Aayla said, motioned to Xoto with her hand “Xoto, this is Master Jocasta Nu. She is the Chief Librarian for the Jedi Order. When you are in this Library, you are to follow her instructions and show her the same respect you would me” Aayla said, looking at Xoto pointedly

“I understand, Master. It is an honor to meet you Master Nu” Xoto bowed deeply to the old Jedi that his master so obviously respected.

“Ah, you must be the young Dathomiri I’ve heard so much about?” Jocasta said with a kind smile.

“Uh, yes master. That’s right” Xoto replied, wondering what exactly she had heard about him. 

“Such a remarkable world, Dathomir” Jocasta said, almost like she was remembering it fondly.

“You’ve been to Dathomir, Master Nu?” Xoto dared to ask.

Jocasta chuckled a bit at the question “Only through the pages of a book, young one” She replied smiling.

Xoto smiled back at the old woman, he instantly liked her.

“I was hoping we could get Xoto here a login for the archive?” Aayla asked

“Oh, of course. I suppose he has a lot to catch up on before he can Join the other Younglings?” Jocasta replied

“That he does” Aayla confirmed while placing a hand on Xoto’s shoulder “But, he seems to be a quick learner” She said with a smile.

“Good, well I won’t keep you two any longer. Xoto, you don’t hesitate to come and visit if you have any questions.” Jocasta said as she handed Aayla a card marked “Archive” in Aurebesh.

“Thank you, Master Nu.” Xoto said “I will definitely come visit” 

With a smile and a slight twirl Master Nu headed off towards a group of younglings to assist.

Aayla led Xoto to a glowing blue terminal and motioned for him to take the chair directly in front and handed him his Library card.

“Okay, insert this into that slot on the console” Aayla instructed

Xoto inserted the card into the machine, which after a quick moment made a confirmation beep before a screen popped up welcoming Xoto and asking him to make a password.

“Okay, now make a password, should be something you can easily remember” Aayla said,

Xoto looked at the screen, then to his master, then back to the screen again.

“Uh, Master?” Xoto said, looking obviously confused

“Having trouble thinking of a good password?” Aayla asked

“No, Master. I just need to know...how. I’ve never used something like this before” 

Aayla mentally slapped herself “Oh Kriff, right. Oh, uh excuse my language, Padawan” Smooth Aayla, swearing in front of a twelve year old.

Aayla took a moment to compose herself “Okay, well I know you know how to read and write Aurebesh”

“That’s right, master.” Xoto replied

“Okay, well this is just like that. Except instead of writing the letter down, you just press the correct key down here” She replied.

Xoto, stared at the keyboard in front of him. Oh that makes sense. Although the letters didn’t seem to be in any order, shouldn’t they be in the order of the alphabet? Xoto pushed the thought aside and found the keys he needed for his password. It took a few moments and he could tell his typing was slow and clumsy compared to the Jedi around him but he finally managed to spell out his short password “Surus”.

“Okay, Master. I’ve got it.” He said

“Great, Padawan. Typing will take practice, but it will be important for you to master the location of all the keys if you are going to keep up in class with the other Younglings.”

“I understand, Master.” Xoto acknowledged

“Okay, I’m going to start you off on a couple beginner courses. At the end there will be a short quiz to see what you learned. They aren’t timed so you can take as long as you need with the keys.” Aayla said

“Okay, Master.”

“I’ll come get you for lunch, If you have any issues just go find Master Nu, or you can call me from the terminal”

“I’ll be fine, Master” Xoto said with a smirk.

“You’re sure?” Aayla asked. Xoto looked at his master, she seemed to be acting almost protective of him.

“Well, I did have one question, Master.” Xoto said “What does Kriff mean?”


	23. Chapter 23

Aayla smiled to herself as she walked down the grand halls of the Jedi temple. She could already tell she liked her Padawan immensely and he was really starting to come out of his shell in the one day they had been together. She enjoyed their run and saber sparring and was silently relieved she wouldn’t have to spend months drilling Form one with him. It would be nice to have someone to spar with again, most other Knights didn’t seem like they wished to spar, usually opting for simulations or droids for training, but Aayla much prefered sparing a living combatant. So far it seemed she had lucked out with this supposed “troubled” force user, and she could already feel the beginnings of a bond starting to grow. Whether her Padawan felt it also was still to be seen, but she still had her bond with her old master who occasionally would still project feelings of comfort from lightyears away, she only hoped one day she could do the same for Xoto. Aayla snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived at her destination, she pressed the door chime and waited for a reply  
.  
The door slid open revealing a teenage Padawan.

“Hello Padawan Tal, is Master Plo in?” She asked

“Hello, Knight Secura. He should be right back, please come in and wait if you’d like.” He motioned for her to enter.

“Would you like some Tea?” He asked

“That would be lovely, Thank you” She replied.

Tal went into the small Kitchenette he shared with his master and started the kettle before turning back to his blue guest. “So, how’s he doing?” he asked.

“That’s actually why I came to see your Master” she replied as the door to the room slid open to reveal the Kel Dor Jedi.

“Ah, Knight Secura. I was hoping you would Visit.” Plo said with his deep and calming voice

“Yes, Master Plo. I figured it’s a good idea to keep you and the council informed of his progress to ease any nervousness they may still have” Aayla said.

Plo chuckled slightly “And nervous they are, especially Master Windu who just found out about young Xoto after returning last night”

“How did he take it?” Aayla asked

“About as well as one can expect, you may want to expect a visit from him in the coming days” Plo replied

Aayla simply nodded at the statement, she respected Master Windu a great deal, but he was one of a few Jedi that actually intimidated her. Tal interrupted her thought as he placed a cup of tea in front of her and Plo before taking his own seat.

“So, he’s not here with you. I assume he’s doing okay?” Plo asked.

“Better than okay actually. I left him at the Library, he’s doing some starter courses to help him get caught up.” Aayla replied

“That’s good, he is incredibly intelligent but I do worry he may struggle with the theory side of Jedi studies.”

“I’ll let you know after today. We had saber Katas today, did you know he’s already skilled in Forms one, four and a bit of seven?” Aayla asked

“I-I didn’t know that” The Kel Dor stumbled slightly over the sentence, something that was very rare for him. Plo looked at his own Padawan who in turn looked equally shocked.

“Yeah, it was a surprise. We even managed to get a bit of sparring in and…” Aayla said,

“And?” Plo asked

“And, he has almost unlimited potential. Once he can work out how to effortlessly summon the lightside without being tempted by the dark he will be a very formidable swordsman.” Aayla said

“Hmm, I wonder if the Nightclan teach Jedi tactics so they know how to fight us?” Plo said

A chill ran down Aayla’s spine as she imagined a fully grown and tattooed Xoto, trained extensively in the Jedi arts and wielding the darkside. He would be almost unstoppable.

Plo continued “How’s he doing with the darkside?”

“Good, I think. We had a bit of a hiccup during meditation last night. We then tried a different approach and he was able to focus in the light for a good amount of time. We will try again tonight.” She replied.

“There is bound to be bumps in the road, Aayla. But if we stay by him as he crosses them, I believe he can overcome them.”

“I agree, Master Plo. Well, I better get back to him. Thank you for the tea Tal.” Aayla said

Tal responded with a slight bow as he rose to open the door for her.

“Thank you for coming by Aayla, I appreciate you keeping me informed” Plo said

“Of course, I will come by at least once a week or sooner if there is an issue.” Aayla replied

Aayla turned to leave but stopped while half out the doorway.

“Master Plo?” She said

“Yes?” Plo replied

“Thank you. For convincing me to take him, I mean” She turned and left down the hall as she felt a warm embrace through the force from Master Plo, making her smile to herself.

Xoto, was mesmerized with the sheer amount of knowledge at his fingertips. He had already completed the first of two lessons Master Secura had left for him. The first was a history and philosophy lesson of the Jedi Code and although he maybe didn’t understand it’s meaning fully he could recite it easily from memory. Now, he was doing a lesson about the Ancient Jedi of Tython. Xoto continued to read through the lesson, absorbing as much knowledge as he could. He could tell that Surus and his other brothers would hate this, learning about long dead Jedi rather than honing their own skills, but Xoto found peace in knowing he was now part of something so ancient that it needed such a large area to house it’s knowledge. Xoto was even starting to get a hang of the keyboard, although he was still slow and made several mistakes it was definitely getting easier. About an hour had passed and Xoto was starting to wrap up the Quiz on Tython.

Who became Grandmaster of the order for re-discovering the planet Tython?

“Master Satele Shan” Xoto mumbled under his breath before typing it into the terminal

What was the name of the planet the First Jedi left Tython for?

Xoto bites his lip “Uh, Ossus...I think” He finally finished the test and waited to see his result.

“How are things going, Padawan?” The familiar voice of his master startled him in his chair causing him to almost fall.

“Oh Master, it’s you” He said, as he tried to right himself in the chair.

“Sorry, Padawan. I didn’t mean to startle you” Aayla said, trying to suppress her laughter

“It’s okay, Master. I was just concentrating on it all. I think I did okay,” he said, handing her the results of both tests.

“You did great, Xoto! 98% on Tython and 92% on the Jedi Code.” Aayla was genuinely impressed, it seemed her Padawan was gifted in the ways of the mind as well as the body.

“It was interesting, Although I’m not sure I fully understand the code yet.” He replied looking a little embarrassed.

“Neither did I at your age, Xoto. Actually sometimes I still don’t think I fully understand it.” She said with a shrug.

“Are you ready for lunch?” Aayla asked

“Yes, Master” Xoto replied

Lunch went by fast for both master and apprentice as they attempted to finish quickly so they could move onto the next lesson. They headed out together to visit the Tech rooms where Aayla went over the different tools that he could use if he was assigned small repair and building jobs around the temple. Aayla picked and assigned the repair of a bad motivator on an R3 unit to Xoto.

“I expect you to have this done by the end of the week, but if you need help just ask me.” Aayla said, patting the busted droid on the dome. 

She left Xoto for a half an hour to read up on the repair steps before grabbing him to look at the Hangar. Xoto had been to the hangar before, it was the first bit of the Jedi temple he had seen when he arrived. It was still bustling with droids and Jedi in their robes going from ship to ship performing repairs. 

“You can use the flying simulators here if you want, but it will likely be a few years before you fly an actual starship yourself.” Aayla said.

Xoto wasn’t sure how he felt about flying, sure it was quite the view when they first came into land, but the idea of being in control and responsible for others on board made his stomach turn.

“Well Padawan, this is what is going to be expected of you for the coming weeks before you join the rest of the Younglings your age in class. Think you can handle it?” Aayla asked with a smile.

“I think so, Master. I will do my best.” he replied.

“Great! Now, we’ve been pretty busy today, so busy we skipped morning meditation. I think we should head back and get a couple hours of meditation in before dinner, then we will have to meditate again before bed to make up for it.” Aayla said sillily expecting some kind of resistance.

“Of course, Master. I’m looking forward to trying the technique you helped me with last night.” Xoto said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short scene involving torture and abuse.

Back in their chambers Xoto and Aayla sat cross legged facing each other on the soft carpet of the small room.

“Remember Xoto, Calm thoughts. Things that you like, things that are peaceful” Aayla said

Xoto took a deep breath in then let it out slowly “Yes, Master.” he said.

Calm thoughts

Calm thoughts

What makes me calm? What do I like? The mother Rancor, Dathomir, Master Secura, Master Plo, Padawan Tal, Master Nu, Master Ti, the pretty orange skinned girl, strength, war, blood, NO! That’s the wrong way, Okay.

Pretty orange skinned girl, the first person outside of Master Plo to show they cared, she wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurt. She is good. Her eyes are so blue. Blue. Like Master Secura’s skin.

Suddenly Xoto is back sparring with his Master. 

She’s so strong, so fast. I’m losing, but...I’m not afraid, even if I lose, she doesn’t want to hurt me. She is good.

Master Ti spoke to me “Shhh it’s okay, young one. Focus.” She is good.

Master Nu, so full of knowledge, she cares for her students. She is good.

Master Plo and Tal, they rescued me. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for them. They are good. The Jedi are good.

The Mother Rancor tends to her babies, protective but gentle. She is Dathomir. She is good.

“Xoto” 

“Master?”

“Xoto” Aayla said, “C’mon, we’re going to be late for dinner” 

“Master?” Xoto’s eyes were hazy and unfocused as he tried to look at his master’s face. “How could it be dinner, we just started?” he asked.

“Xoto, it’s been two hours. You were doing so well I didn’t want to disturb you” Aayla said smiling.

“Two hours? I can’t...It felt like no time at all” Xoto said with a shocked expression

“Sometimes it’s like that, and sometimes fifteen minutes feels like ten hours. It depends on what your body and mind need I guess” She said with a shrug.

The walk to the cafeteria was made in relative silence, they gathered their plates and took a seat together in a far corner of the large room.

“So did you concentrate on the Rancor again?” Aayla asked between bites.

“Near the end, yes. At the beginning I was trying to find other things that I found calming.”

“Oh good, so what did you find?” Aayla said

Xoto didn’t even know the girl’s name, although he guessed it didn’t really matter if it worked.

“I almost failed at first, my mind went to where it would go for the darkside, then I just focused on my new friends. Master Plo, Tal, you. I found it calming, it made it easy to maintain control.”

Aayla was silent for a moment.

“That’s good Xoto…” She said, Xoto could tell by her voice that this wasn’t “Good”

“Master? Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

“No, nothing really. It’s just, you need to be careful when you start relying on other people. You need to make sure you don’t develop attachments, as those can lead you right back to the darkside.”

“The lesson on the Jedi code mentioned “attachments”. That they are forbidden because they can lead to jealousy, which leads to anger and what not.” Xoto said, not really convinced.

“That’s right, Xoto. Even though we haven’t been together long, one day we will have to let each other go and after several years of training together, it may be difficult. It was for me, with my master.” Aayla said, her voice full of what Xoto could only describe as sorrow.

“You sound sad, Master.” Xoto said gently

“I was, I-I am. I miss him greatly. We had been together since I was little, after I passed the trials and became a Knight it all changed almost overnight. He was off on his next adventure and I was stuck at the temple alone” Aayla said, her eyes started to look a bit watery.

Xoto was silent for a moment “Master, like you said, we haven’t known each other very long, but, I hope when we finally do part, I am as sad as you are now.”

Aayla looks at her young apprentice with a quizzically raised eyebrow.

“I mean, Master. If you are this sad, then what you felt before must have been pretty great. So, if you think about it, it’s kind of a beautiful sadness.”

“Xoto, I thought I was supposed to be the teacher?” Aayla responded with a smile.

“You are, Master. So far, I think you’re a very good one. Not too many Jedi were lining up to train a Darkside Nightbrother. As far as I’m concerned, you saved me as much as Master Plo”

‘Xoto…” Aayla whispered, feeling very touched by his kind words

“Oh, and Master?” Xoto interrupted.

“Yes?” She asked.

“You’re not alone anymore. We are stuck at the temple. Together.” 

“Yeah, I suppose we are” She replied with a big grin.

The pair finished their dinner and headed back to their suite for the night, they spoke about Xoto’s studies and what he could expect from class when he was ready to attend.

“We did need to make up some meditation but I think now is as good a time as any for our Meld.” Aayla said,

“If you’re certain, Master.” Xoto replied warily, “Like I said, you may not like what you see.”

They made it to the suite and Aayla turned the lights down low, she motioned for Xoto to sit as he would during mediation and joined him directly across from him.

“Take my hand, Xoto.” Aayla instructed,

Xoto obeyed and took Aayla’s blue hand in his own.

“You remember when you did this with Master Plo?” She asked,

“Yes, Master.”

“Okay, I want you to do the same thing.” She replied, “Focus on seeing me in the force, concentrate.”

Xoto closed his eyes and very quickly found himself where he needed to be. He wasn’t surprised that he felt similar feelings radiating from Aayla. Serenity, kindness, compassion and what Xoto could only describe as love. Xoto was confused at first, he thought Jedi weren’t supposed to love, he focused harder on the feeling and saw that it was a deep love for her former Master. She thought of him as a father and her as his daughter. Xoto pulled that feeling of belonging as close to him as possible, he had never been a part of a family in the traditional sense, and he decided that the affection that came with it sounded nice, even if he had never experienced anything like it himself. Xoto opened his eyes.

Aayla entered the meld and felt what she had expected from a life long darksider. The fear, anger, hatred she had been warned about her entire life. What she didn’t find on the surface was why? Why did Xoto feel these things? Was it just because he was told to? Aayla decided to take a bit of a risk and delve a bit deeper into Xoto’s hidden psych. Usually only experienced Masters would attempt this as it was easy to get trapped by any darkside or horrible experiences. As she pushed further she started to see flashes of memory, but they were too blurry to make out what was actually happening. So Aayla pushed even further, trying to get a peak, trying to see what could possibly be causing the fear, self loathing and uncertainty that plagued her Padawan’s mind. Aayla finally broke through, but she regretted it almost instantly. Aayla found herself lashed face first to a wooden wall, her arms and legs spread tight in all directions. Aayla struggled against her bonds but found it to be no use, she tried calling on the force but found herself unable. Then a searing pain exploded on her back followed immediately by the unmistakable sound of some type of energy whip. Aayla screamed but her voice was not her own, her voice was Xoto’s. Another explosion of pain covered her back and she could feel the trickle of blood running down her back to her rear and legs. Another Explosion, then another and another until her vision was ragged with the colour red. Aayla dove deep into her own mind and ripped herself from the meld, the stinging sensation from her back finally subsided as she felt consciousness starting to return to her. Aayla opened her eyes.

The first thing Xoto saw was his new Master staring directly at him, her eyes were wide and glassy with tears.

“Master?” Xoto said with a concerned look.

“Xoto.” Aayla said, her voice trembling. “I want you to turn around and lift up your shirt.”

Xoto looked confused, “Uh, okay Master.”

Xoto obeyed and turned away from her, he rolled up the back of his shirt to expose his bare back. Aayla gasped at what she saw. Xoto’s back was covered in dozens of thin scars that could only have been made by an energy whip.

Aayla covered her mouth with her hands as she felt warm tears leak from her eyes. This young sweet boy, her new Padawan, had been tortured.


	25. Chapter 25

A few weeks had passed and Xoto continued to impress Aayla with how quickly he picked up new skills. Everything he attempted he had made noticeable progress on, especially his saber training. Although still not as fast as her, Aayla couldn’t help but notice that a parry or tricky strike only worked on him once, after that he had it committed to memory and was ready with a trick of his own. Nothing yet to make Aayla feel like she could lose but enough to keep her on her toes. 

“Good block!” she yelled as she continued to press her attack on her Padawan, their green practice sabers illuminating the empty training room. They continued to block, parry, jump and strike. Aayla noticed Xoto had been starting to call on the lightside now when out of meditation and it made his attacks faster and more precise. Their blades clashed again together and before Aayla could think to make another move their match was interrupted by the sound of slow clapping. Aayla snapped her head to the unknown observer of their match and it caused her blood to turn to ice.

Master Windu

Xoto, lately had started to be able to pick up on his master’s feelings and her being uneasy made him feel uneasy. He followed her lead when she bowed low and respectful to the powerful looking human now before him.

“Very impressive,” Mace Windu said, his voice deep and imposing.

“Master Windu!” Aayla all but shouted “What are you doing here?”

“I just thought it was about time I introduced myself to our new guest, is that okay with you Knight Secura?” Mace replied, giving her a firm look

“O-of course, Master” Aayla stuttered “Master Windu, this is-”

“Oh, I know who this is. But do you know who I am, young man?” The older jedi appeared to be looking right through Xoto to his very core. It was quite unnerving, he had never been around another jedi that was this intense.

“Uh, you are Jedi Master Windu. Master of the Order.” Xoto managed to get out.

“That’s right, and you are Nightbrother Xoto” Mace said

“Padawan” Xoto replied.

“...Excuse me?” Mace asked, his eyes going wide, causing creases in his forehead.

“Uh, just that it’s Padawan Xoto, not Nightbrother. Master.” Xoto quickly avoided meeting the gaze of the powerful man.

“...Xoto” Aayla tried to interject 

“No Knight Secura. The boy is right. Please forgive me...Padawan Xoto” Mace said, in a sarcastic tone 

Xoto looked to his master who gave him a quick shake of her head, as if she was trying to tell him to “Be good”.

“Your Saber forms are quite advanced for someone so young, what is that. Form four?” Mace asked

“Thank you, Master. Yes, mostly four and Seven” Xoto replied

“Seven!? That’s a tough form, mostly used by those that channel the dark side of the force if I’m not mistaken? I actually use it myself, but I’ve modified it to be strong against darksiders. Perhaps we should try sparring?” Mace said as he ignited his Lightsaber, it’s purple blade glowing strong in the dim training room.

“Master Windu, I don’t think-” Aayla tried to say before being cut off

“Knight Secura, I don’t see any harm in some friendly competition, do you?” Mace turned to her with hard eyes.

“N-No, Master. It’s just that we have been using training sabers” Aayla said

Xoto can tell the difference between Mace’s saber and his own. The purple blade seemed to glow brighter and the hum was much louder than from his wimpy training blade. A mistake with that saber would remove an arm, or kill him.

“Knight Secura, I think the Master of the Order can be trusted not to hurt a student. Don’t you think Padawan Xoto?”

Xoto remained silent, his eyes transfixed on the purple blade that could so easily make all his progress over the last few weeks for nought. He decided to answer the powerful Jedi master with an action instead of a word. Xoto ignited his green training saber and brought it to a ready position as he planted his feet in preparation to duel.

“Atta Boy.” Mace responded with a slight smirk “Show me how they fight on Dathomir.”

He’s going to try to frustrate you, to make you use the dark side. You can’t let him succeed. 

Aayla’s voice in his mind was crystal clear, and it slightly startled Xoto. He looked into his master’s eyes to find them pleading with him. I won’t fail you, Master. He responded through the connection.

Xoto looked back at Mace and made his move, running forward, he slashed with a strong sideways strike, Mace barely moved his blade into the path of the incoming saber but it felt like a hammer striking an anvil, the older Jedi barely even registered the attack. A sudden powerful downward chop almost caught Xoto off guard but he managed to bring his saber up to meet it. The blow was ridiculously powerful, Xoto could feel the impact in his teeth and it brought him to a knee. Xoto rolled himself backwards away from his attacker, just dodging a slight swipe from the purple blade, he came back on his feet and pressed his attack again with another slash. This time as the sabers clashed, Xoto felt his legs get kicked out from underneath him as he fell to the ground, before he could roll away the hot purple blade was being held to his throat, only a few inches from ending his life.

“You disappoint me, Nightbrother. I thought your people were warriors?” Mace said mockingly, he brought the saber away from Xoto’s neck, before motioning for him to get back up.

“Let’s go again, I’m sure you can do better,” Mace said with a scowl.

Aayla could only watch in horror as one of the most powerful Jedi in the order treated her Padawan like a plaything. She didn’t think Mace was an overly cruel person, just protective over the Jedi order. But using a live lightsaber against a twelve year old seemed excessive, and the strength of Mace’s legendary strikes must have been vibrating through Xoto’s entire body. Each time Xoto tried to strike he ended up flat on his back, Mace was trying to humiliate him. He was trying to get him to give it to his old ways, to use the darkside. He was testing him. Aayla should stay quiet, she should respect the wisdom of a council member, but this was starting to go too far. Another kick from Mace to the legs of Xoto caused him to fall to his side, but before he could bring his arm up to block the impact his head already bounced off the not so soft training mat. Aayla noticed a winch of pain cross her Padawan’s face before he suddenly repressed it and with wobbly legs attempted to get back up.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Aayla yelled, trying on her Master voice again.

Mace looked her over with a critical eye before looking back to the young Zabrak struggling to bring himself to his feet.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Mace said as he deactivated his lightsaber. “I hope you had fun, Nightbrother.” He said, looking down on Xoto, before turning to leave the training room.

“It was quite a humbling lesson, Master.” Xoto said through his teeth, “Oh, and Master?”

Mace turned to face Xoto just before the exit.

“It’s Padawan” Xoto said with a big grin.

Mace’s eyes squinted slightly as he continued out the door and out of sight.

Aayla rushed to her downed Padawan’s side, putting her hands on his shoulders to keep him from trying to stand. She scanned him over with her eyes, taking in every visible bump and scratch from being tossed around on the training room floor.

“Goddess, are you okay, Xoto?! I’m so sorry.” Aayla said,

“I’m okay, Master. Really, I am.” Xoto tried to assure her

“I should have done something, I’m supposed to take care of you.” She said as a single tear slipped from her eye.

“Master, I’m fine. Master Windu is a bit...rough, but I don’t really think I was in any real danger.” Xoto said, trying his best to make his Master feel better.

“I just stood there and watched.” She said, A few more tears escaped her eyes and the tips of her Lekku started to twitch.

“But you didn’t, I heard you in my head. There is a good chance that I would have gotten frustrated and did something stupid. You saved me again, Master” Xoto said with a smile

“Oh, Xoto” Aayla said with a sob before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and bringing him into an embrace. “You’re such a good kid, how could anybody be cruel to you?”

Xoto returned the rare embrace before pulling away to look at his master.

“He wasn’t being cruel, Master. He actually showed me great kindness.” He said,.

“What do you mean?” Aayla asked with a confused expression.

“He was so certain I would use the darkside and we proved him wrong. My resolve to prove the council wrong about me has never been stronger” Xoto said

Aayla smiled at her Padawan “Always looking on the bright side, eh Xoto?”

“Always master,” Xoto said, returning the smile.

“Okay, well let’s get you to medical. I want the droids to take a look at your head, that was a nasty fall” Aayla said,

“If you insist, Master”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is mostly lighthearted but Xoto does start to spiral for a short moment.

Aayla could hardly believe that Xoto has been her Padawan for a month now, he had grown so much in the short time they had been training together, his Katas were better ten fold as was his general knowledge of the Jedi order. Now the time had come for something she had been dreading, it was time for Xoto to join the other Younglings in class. Ever since Xoto’s run in with the group of younglings that called him “Sith” and “Maul” Aayla was sure he was going to have a rough time with the other children, his large build and bright yellow Dathomiri skin would definitely make him stand out even among the other Zabrak students. Their daily schedule they had developed over the last month was about to change with the start of his classes tomorrow morning. Xoto would have time for their morning run and gym visit but after that he would be busy with other students for the rest of the day, leaving Aayla to figure out what to do with herself for the several hours he would be gone. She had come to really enjoy her Padawans presence, he was wise beyond his years, but still very much a sweet curious child. Their bond through the force had also started to grow stronger, they communicated through it more often and seemed to feed off each other's feelings more easily. 

“Well Xoto, today is your last day before classes start. I say you’ve earned a reward. What do you want to do today?” Aayla asked

“Oh, I don’t know Master...Katas?” Xoto replied

“I was actually thinking we do something outside of the temple for once, I mean you haven’t been out to see Coruscant since you arrived” Aayla said

“I-I didn’t know I was allowed to leave the temple” Xoto said with a shocked expression

“Well, you aren’t supposed to without permission, but you aren’t a prisoner here, Xoto” Aayla said, concerned that her Padawan saw himself in a detention facility. “Have you ever had Ice cream?” she asked.

Xoto blinked once “I don’t know what that is, Master.” he replied with a look of confusion on his face.

“It’s a frozen dessert made from Nerf milk, there's a great little place we can go that’s not too far. What do you say?” 

“Uh, sure Master.” Xoto said, still a bit uncertain. 

Aayla checked a temple speeder out of the hangar for the afternoon. This particular speeder was an open top model, great for Xoto to take in the sites she thought. She hopped into the driver's seat and motioned for Xoto to enter. Xoto looked the speeder up and down before slowly approaching.

“How can this thing fly?” He asked, obviously nervous.

Aayla realized he had likely also never been on board a speeder before. This may be a good opportunity for her to have some fun.

“Don’t worry, Xoto. These things are mostly safe” She said with a smile.

“It’s the “mostly” that worries me, Master.” Xoto said as he hopped into the seat. Ooo squishy.

Aayla batted her eyes in a very fake look of innocence “Don’t you trust your Master, Padawan?”

“Not in the least, Master” Xoto replied dryly with a smirk.

Aayla laughed “Hang on!” as she slammed the throttle down, sending the speeder out of the hangar gate and into the open cityscape of Coruscant. Xoto dug his fingers into his plush seat, looking over to his master, her eyes were bright and happy, her Lekku trailing in the wind behind her. The city sights passed by Xoto in a blur, he could barely take anything in so instead he focused on things in the distance. Some of the buildings seemed like they must reach into space, the bottoms disappearing into the over 5000 levels below the surface. Aayla suddenly veered the speeder out of the flow of traffic and took a long downward descending tunnel, natural light slowly faded out and was replaced with neon electric signs. She turned again once they reached the level marked 5065. Xoto, tilted his head over the side guard on the speeder to observe the metal roads and pathways that criss crossed the great expanses like the webs of a Spider. He could make out crowds of people coming and going, he had never seen so many living creatures in one place before, it was a bit overwhelming. Aayla turned the speeder into a small opening in the side of one of the buildings, the inside was dimly lit and full of parked speeders of various shapes and colors. She guided the speeder into an empty stall and killed the turbines. 

“Okay, we walk from here” Aayla said as she flipped herself over the side of the speeder. Xoto Did the same and followed her into a small turbo lift as they descended further for about 45 seconds. The lift doors opened to a busy street full of new smells and sounds. Hundreds of pedestrians, many of species that Xoto has never seen before went about their lives like he didn’t even exist. Although the Jedi in the temple seemed to have gotten used to his presence, he could also tell he was still on the back of their minds as they would pass him in the halls. Here though, he was just another alien, blending into the crowd, he wasn’t sure if he loved it or hated it. He followed close to his master, careful not to get in the way of some of the larger specimens. After a couple blocks, Aayla lead him through the doors of a business marked “Fesa’s Diner” 

“This place is great.” Aayla said as she motioned “Two” to the server droid with her fingers 

“Master Vos and I found it by accident while on assignment, it sort of became “Our” place” Aayla said

“Your Master would take you here?” Xoto asked

“Yup, and now I’m taking you” Aayla said with a smile. “Oh, looks like our table is ready”

They followed the server droid to a nice little booth with red vinyl seats. “Can I start you with anything to drink?” It’s female metallic voice chimed.

“No, I think just the dessert menu, please.” Aayla said.

“Coming right up, hon” The droid responded as it zoomed away.

It returned a few seconds later with two menus and handed them out. 

“I’ll give ya a few minutes” It said, as once again it sped off to help another customer.

Xoto eyed the menu with suspicion, there were a lot of different choices under the heading “Ice Cream” So much so that it seemed it would be impossible to choose.

Aayla watched her Padawan across the table, his brow scrunched in confusion as he tried to make out what everything was. Aayla couldn’t help but laugh, drawing Xoto’s attention from the menu to her.

Xoto smiled, “Is me being confused so entertaining, Master?” He asked

“Oh, yes. Very.” She replied still giggling “If you like fruit I recommend the Jogan ice cream in the Cerean cone, that’s what I’m having”

“Okay, I will also have that, I guess,” Xoto said, placing his menu down in front of him, “So, this is a restaurant?”

“That’s right,” Aayla replied

“Why did you take me here, Master?” Xoto asked

Aayla hadn’t really thought about it, the idea just popped into her head and she ran with it.

“I guess, as a celebration.” She said,

“Celebration, Master?” 

“Well, yeah. You’ve exceeded my expectations, Xoto. And as this is your last day before classes, I guess I wanted something to mark the occasion. I’m going to miss our days together.” Aayla said, looking almost a little sad.

“I’m still your Padawan, Master. I’ll be around in the mornings and afternoons.” Xoto pointed out

“I know, Xoto. It’s just...before you showed up I was so bored with the day to day of the temple.”

Aayla felt a little embarrassed with the confession, it probably wasn’t proper for his master to be complaining about her lot as a Jedi.

“I liked our routine we developed over this month, I’m going to miss it.” She said

“I am too, Master. But, I get the weekends off as free days so we can make new routines, we will still have our morning runs and dinner and evening meditation.” Xoto pointed out

Aayla nodded at her Padawan’s attempt to cheer her up. He really is a good kid.

“Plus, I think our force bond is getting pretty strong. We will always be able to feel how we are doing through the day”

Aayla looked at her Padawan across the table. At the rate he’s growing as a person, how long will we really have together? She wondered

The moment was interrupted with the return of the Service droid. “Are you two ready to order?”

“Uh, Y-Yes” Aayla stuttered, “We will both have the Jogan Ice cream in the Cerean cone.” 

“Good choice, those will be right up” The droid said as it spun around and was gone again.

“Master?” Xoto said,

“Yes, Xoto?”

“How would a droid know it’s a good choice? I mean they can’t eat right?” He asked

Aayla chuckled “You’re right, it’s just something it’s owner programmed it to say”

“But, what’s the point? It’s not true, it’s not real.” He asked, looking quite confused

“I think it’s more the illusion of sentience makes interacting with droids easier for the customers.” Aayla said

“But, then it’s like interacting with a slave. I mean, if I had something that serves me without pay I wouldn’t want to have any question in my mind if it was sentient.” Xoto said

“That’s an interesting way to look at it.” Aayla said.

A long pause came between them as Aayla could tell Xoto was thinking about saying something.

“We took slaves, you know? The Nightbrothers I mean.” He said

“I didn’t know that.” Aayla said, shaking her head

“Several times a year ships would crash in our territory, survivors were usually killed immediately, but occasionally they would be taken alive. It seemed a fate worse than death.”

Aayla remained silent, she sensed he wasn’t finished talking.

“I never saw them for long, they would be worked until they couldn’t stand, then they would be used for target practice. They were usually men, but this one time…”

Xoto seemed to have trailed off, his eyes stared lifelessly into the diner table in front of him. Aayla reached out through the force and attempted to brush his mind with some comfort. She felt him respond through their bond with a grateful touch back.

“...there was a woman, I had never seen a human woman before. My brothers also seemed to take interest in her. I remember going to bed that night, and I was just drifting off when she started screaming from somewhere in the village. She screamed almost all night, then she suddenly stopped and I never saw her again.”

“...Xoto” Aayla reached across the table and took her Padwan’s hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

“The darkside was strong that night, I remember it was feeding off her agony.” Xoto returned the squeeze from his master’s hand, they felt much cooler than a Zabrak’s.

“Master, I followed the teachings of the Nightclan for as long as I can remember, but even I knew that what we did to those slaves was wrong. There was no honor in it. But I was too much of a coward to do anything. I just stayed in bed and listened to her wails. Sometimes...I still hear them.” Xoto said, his eyes were wide and unfocused.

“Xoto, I want you to listen to me. That wasn’t your fault.” Aayla said,

“But, Mas-”

“No” Aayla interrupted “No buts, Xoto. Even though I sometimes forget it by the way you carry yourself, you were and still are a child. Just the fact that you can recognize that it was wrong proves what I’ve come to think about you.” 

Xoto looked at her, his eyes sad and watery “What’s that Master?” he asked

Aayla met his eyes and smiled “I think you will become a great Jedi” Aayla said plainly 

“Master...I...” Xoto was cut off with the return of the Service Droid.

“Sorry about the wait, Had to go out back and pop a fresh tub. Should be extra delicious!” The droid said, with an over the top exuberance, that Xoto was starting to dislike immensely.

The droid carefully handed a cone to each of them.

“Okay hons, if you need anything else just holler. Enjoy!” 

Just like that the droid was gone again.

Xoto stared at the purple blob sitting in the “cone”. If he was going to be completely honest, it didn’t look very appealing. But when he looked back to his master for assurance she was already starting into it.

“Go ahead, Xoto. Give it a try” She said with a smile, her cheeks already stained with the frozen treat.

Xoto, twisted the cone in his hand looking for a good place to start on the purple dessert. He picked his target, opened his mouth up wide and took a big toothy bite. He instantly regretted his decision as the shock of the cold hitting his teeth caused him to shriek in pain.

“Goddess, Xoto! You aren’t supposed to bite it! You lick it” Aayla shouted, trying to suppress her laughter

Xoto didn’t know what to do, neither Nightbrother or Jedi training had prepared him for the assault on his mouth, he just wanted the pain in his teeth to stop. He decided to just swallow the clump of ice cream in his mouth. Another decision he would come to regret.

“No, Xoto! Don’t swallow it, you’re going to give yourself a brain freeze!” Aayla yelled

“Brain freeze? Ahhhhh!” A shock of pain ran up to his head, Xoto, clenched his eyes shut tight, begging for the pain to subside. After a few painful moments the feeling did stop, he looked to his master. She had one hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughing, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t know if I like ice cream, Master.” Xoto said flatly

“Well, of course when you eat it wrong!” Aayla said, still laughing.

“Don’t bite it, don’t swallow it. I’ve never had food that has so many rules before” Xoto said

“Okay, like this. Watch” Aayla licked the ice cream, swallowed then licked again. “See, a little bit at a time” She said

Xoto, looked back to where the large chunk he bit off was, he flipped the cone to the opposite side and slowly took a lick, he allowed the ice cream to melt over his tongue before swallowing. Xoto actually managed to taste the flavor without it hurting him. It was sweet, a little tart but quite good.

“That’s it!” Aayla said.

The two continued to eat their ice cream in relative silence. They finished and the service droid returned with the bill which Aayla promptly paid. They got up and started to walk back to the speeder.

“Thank you, Master.” Xoto said.

“I should be thanking you, Padawan. That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen.”

“I’m glad my suffering amuses you, Master” He said with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Aayla led Xoto down one of the many grand halls of the Jedi Temple towards the classroom that would act as his homeroom. It was his first day of training with other younglings and both Master and Padawan were feeling a bit nervous.

“Master, will the others be my age?” Xoto asked,

“This class is all 10 to 13 years,” She replied.

“Remember, your teacher is Knight Shana Huo, she is very capable but if you need me you can reach me through the bond” Aayla said.

“I’m sure I will be fine, Master.” Xoto replied

“Yeah, definitely. Absolutely even.” Aayla wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince, him or herself.

Aayla approached the door to the classroom with her Padawan.

“Okay, this is it.” She said, letting out a deep breath. “Are you sure you’re ready? We can delay for a few more weeks, if you’d like”

“No, Master. I’m ready. It’s time to take my next step to becoming a Jedi” He said,.

Aayla let out a sigh, she was hoping to extend their one on one time a bit longer, but he was right, he was more than ready.

“Okay, I’ll see you back at the room then” She said as she turned to leave down the hall.

“Master!” Xoto shouted after her, causing her to stop and turn to face him.

Xoto, stood straight and smiled “May the force be with you, Master.”

Aayla stared at her Padawan for a moment before smiling.

“May the force be with you, my Padawan.” she said.

Xoto entered the class, the room was relatively small with a large holo screen on the front wall. There appeared to be about twenty desks arranged in rows of five, most with Younglings of various species sitting behind them, they all stopped talking to each other as he entered and Xoto was hit with a wave of nervousness at the sudden attention.

“Hello?” A female voice drew Xoto’s attention to a large desk near the front of the room. A human woman stood from her seat and approached Xoto, her eyes seemed to have a curious glint.

“Ah, you must be my new student” She said,

She stood taller than Master Secura, but appeared to be of similar age, Xoto would guess her to be in her early twenties. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was long and black, tied into a neat ponytail.

“Uh, yes. That would be me.” Xoto said.

“Well, welcome. I am Knight Shana Huo.” She replied.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master Hou.” Xoto said with a bow. “I am Padawan Xoto”

“Padawan?” Xoto heard whispered from one of the younglings in the class. That’s right, he was the only Padawan, as these Younglings weren’t quite of age to be taken by a master yet.

“Well, why don’t you stand at the head of the class and introduce yourself to everyone, and maybe tell us a little about yourself.” Hou said, motioning to the front of the class with her hand.

“Uh. Sure,” Xoto said, a second wave of nervousness washed over him.

Every eye in the class was on him, he recognized the faces of the younglings that stopped him in the hall to call him names when he first arrived. 

“Um, hi. I...I’m-” Xoto was suddenly cut off by the classroom door opening and the sound of running footsteps and heavy breathing.

“I’m here! I’m here!” A young voice said breathlessly. It was the orange skinned girl from Xoto’s first day! The one that knocked him over.

“Ahsoka. What did I tell you about being late?” Hou said with an authoritative look.

“I know, I’m sorry, Master Hou. It’s just, my dorms are so far from class and-”

“I don’t want to hear excuses, Ahsoka. I want solutions” Hou scolded.

Ahsoka looked to the ground, “I know, Master. I’ll figure something out” 

“Okay, now take your seat. You have a new classmate introducing himself” Hou said

“New classmate?” Ahsoka said as she turned and realized Xoto was standing there the entire time.

“Oh! I know you!” She all but yelled. “You’re the one I bashed into on my way to class”

“Uh, yeah.” Xoto said, he still couldn’t believe she was here, he had thought about her everyday, he hadn’t even known her name until that very moment, but she was still one of the people Xoto used as an anchor in the light during meditation.

Ahsoka smiled, “I still owe you a cocoa” 

“Ahsoka, Sit.” Master Hou said before Xoto could respond. Causing her to jump and quickly trot over to her desk.

“Okay, please continue Padawan.” Hou said.

“Uh, right.” Xoto struggled to remember where he was. Right! He still hadn’t said anything yet.

“Uh, hello. My name is Xoto.” He said before pausing. The silence was long and awkward and seemed to go on far too long

“Tell us about yourself, Xoto. Where are you from?” Hou said, trying to goad him to continue.

“I-I am from Dathomir.” He said shyly.

The word Dathomir was whispered between the students, Xoto could also pick up the now familiar words “Maul” and “Sith”, the feel of the force in the room changed to one of apprehension.

Master Hou looked at the class sternly “Class, Quiet. Is there anything else you would like to add, Xoto?”

“No, Master.” Xoto said quietly.

“Okay, choose a seat and we will get started” She instructed

Xoto, eyed the few empty seats as well as his prospective neighbors, each youngling seems to be trying to will him away from choosing the seat next to them. 

“Oh, Xoto! Xoto!” The now familiar voice of Ahsoka, pulled him from his awkwardness. 

“Sit next to me!” Ahsoka said, a wave of relief washed over Xoto from the merciful act.

Xoto walked over to the free desk to Ahsoka’s right and took his seat. “Thank you” He whispered, Ahsoka just smiled and gave him a cheerful nod.

“Okay, class. Today we are continuing our interpretation of the code. We are on the third line of the code, can anyone tell us what that is?” Master Hou looked at the class. “How about you, Qeet?” Hou motioned to the male Rodian Xoto recognized from the group of bullies.

“There is no Passion, there is serenity, Master.” The young Rodian responded.

“Very good, now how does this line differ from the first one? Seems awfully similar to “There is no emotion, there is peace” doesn’t it?” The teacher said smiling.

The room remained silent, “Anyone want to take a crack at it?” Hou asked

“Master?” Xoto raised his hand, a few snickers could be heard from some of the younglings, they were quickly silenced with a hard stare from Hou.

“Yes, go ahead, Xoto. How do you interpret this line?”

“Well, I believe it is different from the first line, as the first line according to former Master of the order Fae Coven is impossible.”

“Explain for us, Xoto” Master Hou says.

“Well, Master Coven said all Jedi feel emotion, that emotions are part of the living force. She said the first line should be read like “Emotions cannot take my peace”.

“And what about the third line?” Hou asked, obviously interested in having him continue.

Xoto cleared his throat “Well, the way I interpret it from Master Coven’s writings is, they are extremes of regular normal emotions or passions. Someone might make you angry, but your passion may turn it to rage, and then violence. A Jedi may become angry, but they must keep their passions in check and remain calm”

“I’m impressed, Xoto. Master Coven is pretty advanced reading. You absolutely nailed it” The young Teacher looked ecstatic.

“Thank you, Master,” Xoto said.

“Does anyone want to add to what Xoto said? Anyone?” She asked the class.

“Pssh” Xoto looked over to see Ahsoka trying to get his attention. “That was really good” she whispered, causing a blush to come across Xoto’s cheeks, painting them a dark yellow.  
“Thanks,” Xoto said, avoiding making contact with her pretty blue eyes.

“I’m Ahsoka Tano by the way,” She said, reaching out to him.

Xoto hesitated for a moment before taking it into his own and giving it a gentle shake. It was very small and soft compared to his rough Dathomiri mitts.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ahsoka” Xoto liked the way her name sounded.

“Ahsoka, stop distracting your new friend” Master Hou said, startling them both and making them face forward.

Friend? Is Ahsoka my friend?


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the class dragged on as Xoto started to realize he may have gotten too far ahead in the curriculum, as he seemed to know all these subjects already. At least tomorrow was Saber class, so he at least had that to look forward to.

“Okay Young ones, that’s all for today. I will see you bright and early tomorrow.” Master Hou said to the class.

“Ahsoka, you’re not going to be late tomorrow are you?” She asked.

“No, Master.” Ahsoka said, looking embarrassed

Xoto gathered his things before turning to her. “Why are you late?” he asked.

Ahsoka laughed then looked away. “You’re gonna think it’s stupid” she said.

“Maybe” Xoto said with a chuckle “But try me anyways”

Ahsoka sighed, “I live in the far youngling dorms, it’s equally far from the cafeteria as it is from class.”

“You’re late because of breakfast?” He asked

“Well, I’m Togruta, we are almost entirely carnivores, if I don’t get a good amount of protein in the mornings, I’m practically useless. I can’t get up any earlier as I’m already having trouble sleeping with my four roommates as it is and the Cafeteria doesn’t even have any meat dishes ready at that time. By the time they do, the line is so long for younglings I have to run to get to class. See? Stupid”

Xoto shook his head “No, I don’t think that’s stupid. I’m Zabrak, we are mostly carnivores also. Protein deficiency kills us pretty quick”

“Exactly!” Ahsoka exclaimed, obviously excited someone could relate with her.

“But, I can’t afford to be late anymore so I got to figure something out.” She said 

Ahsoka seems to be lost in thought, until she snapped back to attention.

“Okay, well I’m going to go. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ahsoka asked

“Yeah, bye Ahsoka.” Xoto said, as he watched her walk out of the classroom. I wonder if I can help her?

Xoto finished packing up his things and headed out of the classroom. He turned to make his way to his shared suite when he noticed a familiar blue figure standing in the hall.

“Master?” Xoto asked. “I thought we were meeting back in the room?”

Aayla’s face seemed to turn a darker shade of blue. Is she blushing?

“Yeah, well. I just thought I would come meet you so you can tell me about your day.” 

“Master Secura, were you worried about me?” Xoto said sarcastically with a big smile.

“No! Well, maybe a little bit.” She admitted. “So how was it?” She asked as they started the walk home.

“Good, I think. Master Hou seems nice and I think I made a friend.” Xoto replied

“Oh, that’s nice” Aayla said,

“Yeah, Her name is Ahsoka. She’s nice...kinda odd.”

“Ahsoka? Togruta right?” Aayla asked.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Xoto replied

“Master Plo also brought her to the temple, although she was much younger than you. He speaks very highly of her”

“She invited me to sit next to her, the other younglings didn’t look too thrilled. That group that called me names is in the class” Xoto said.

“Do you want me to talk to your teacher?” Aayla asked, concerned.

“No, Master. Hopefully I can win them over, but it isn’t necessary. I just need to focus on the lessons.” Xoto said, shrugging

“Okay, but you’ll tell me if it gets bad?” Aayla said, giving Xoto a pointed look

“Okay, Master” Xoto said, giving a slight roll of his eyes

“Promise me, Xoto.” Aayla said sternly.

“I promise, Master.”

The rest of the evening went by like normal. They had dinner together in the Cafeteria and discussed the lessons Xoto had during his day at class. Xoto couldn’t help but notice his mind kept going back to the orange skinned Togruta. Xoto noticed a few Knights putting food in disposable containers and leaving the cafeteria, likely because they didn’t have the time to sit and eat. This gave Xoto an idea.


	29. Chapter 29

Xoto awoke to his master’s alarm blaring through the small room. He immediately rolled out of bed and began to dress for their morning run. A single blue arm wiggled from the covers and began feeling for the button to stop the invading sound. Eventually the arm found its mark and the room was once more dark and silent. Xoto expected his master to roll over and wish him a good morning like usual, but the blanket covered lump appeared to have gone back to sleep.

“Master?” Xoto whispered, getting no response.

“Master?” Xoto tried a bit louder, a slight movement from the lump indicated he was starting to get through to her.

“Master?” Xoto tried, just below shouting. The lump rolled to face him, he could just make out the glow of his master’s blue face from under her blanket, so far the only response was an exasperated groan.

“Xoto?” The sleepy Jedi asked.

“You turned off your alarm and went back to sleep, Master. It’s time to run.” Xoto said

Aayla let out a big yawn. “Can’t be, I swear I just went to bed”

“If you’re too tired I can go alone, but I do really need you to meet me for breakfast so I can use the fast line with you.” Xoto said

“No, I’m up. Just gimme a minute is all” Aayla said, followed by another big yawn.

“Okay, I’ll use the fresher. Do you want me to put tea on?” He asked.

“Mhmmm” Aayla said with a sleepy smile.

Xoto laughed and turned the kettle on as he headed to the fresher to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He would shower at the Gym after their run and workout. By the time he was done, Aayla was dressed and sitting at their small table. Xoto grabbed the kettle that just finished boiling and poured his master and himself a cup of tea. Aayla took the cup with gratitude and barely let it cool before gulping the whole thing down. 

“Okay, my turn in the fresher and we can go” She said

Their run was peaceful like normal with a little bit of chatter but mostly comfortable silence. The Gym was also mostly empty at this time in the morning aside from themselves and a few of the regulars. Anakin Skywalker was one of those regulars and Xoto always made a point to say good morning. The gym sessions went quickly and both Master and Padawan took sonic showers to prepare for the rest of the day. They finished up at the gym and headed to the cafeteria together. Because Aayla was a full Knight she and Xoto got to use the faster line for the Cafeteria than the Younglings and lone Padawans. They stood in line together when Xoto noticed the disposable containers stacked to the side of the regular plates and trays.

“Master, would it be okay if I took some food in one of the to go containers also?” Xoto asked

“Of course. Did you find you are still hungry when you get to class?” She asked.

“No, it’s not for me. It’s for Ahsoka.” He said.

“Ahsoka?” Aayla asked, raising her brow

“Yeah, apparently she has an issue with being late and it has to do with her needing to use the Youngling line to wait for food. She’s also a Carnivore like me so without a healthy dose of protein in the morning she has a hard time functioning.” Xoto explained

“Hmm, that seems like a weird oversight from the teaching staff. But, good on you for looking out for your new friend, that says a lot about you” She said with a smile.

“Just seems the least I can do. She’s the only other youngling that has shown me kindness and acceptance.” Xoto said with a shrug.

Xoto grabbed the “To go” container and placed a thick and juicy looking Nerf steak in it and sealed it up, the material of the container should keep it hot for a few hours. He then filled his own plate and took a seat with his Master, they enjoyed their breakfast in relative peace. After breakfast, Aayla walked Xoto to the classroom, they were a bit early so Xoto decided to go in and wait. He said farewell to his Master and entered the room. A few younglings were already in the room, a few seem to be playing some game that involves using the force to float a crumpled up piece of paper between each other. Xoto saw Ahsoka sitting at her desk, her head down in her arms as she appeared to be sleeping. Xoto approached his desk next to hers, uncertain on how to proceed.

“Uh, good morning Ahsoka.” He said.

Ahsoka stirred slightly before slowly lifting her head, her eyes appeared tired and hazy. She seemed to be having difficulty in focusing her pupils but she finally managed.

“Oh, hey Xoto.” She said, letting her head fall back to her arms.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he took his seat.

Ahsoka didn’t move her head from its position. “Just tired...and hungry” she said, her voice muffled in her arms.

“Oh, well I have something for you.” Xoto said as he reached into his pack for the To-go container. “It should still be warm,” Xoto placed the container on the corner of her desk.

Ahsoka peeked up from her arms to the container, she slowly pulled it towards her and opened the lid, the smell of perfectly grilled nerf hit her nose immediately. She stared at the steak for a few seconds, then looked at Xoto.

“Th-This is for me?” She asked, her eyes wide as she kept staring between Xoto and the slab of meat.

“Uh, well yeah. I go for breakfast with my Master and because she’s a Knight we get to use the faster line”

Tears start to roll down Ahsoka’s cheeks, causing Xoto to start panicking.

“I can’t believe you did this,” She said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I was hel-” Before Xoto could finish Ahsoka had jumped out of her desk and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, bringing him in for a tight hug. 

“You’re amazing, nobody’s ever done something so kind for me before!” Ahsoka all but shouted

Xoto wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so he kept his hands to his sides, although he couldn’t help but notice she smelled...strange, not bad but almost sweet. Xoto also noticed Ahsoka’s activity had drawn the attention of the other younglings in the class and they couldn’t seem to contain their snickering, although Xoto didn’t really care about that.

“It was nothing, really. I go there anyways, so I can bring you food to class every morning.” He said.

Ahsoka pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eyes.

“That’s not nothing, Xoto. You’re totally saving me with this, especially on a saber class day.” she said.

“Well, you showed me kindness when not many others were so willing, it seemed the least I could do.” he said, breaking their eye contact “Uh, you should probably eat that before class starts” Xoto reminded

“You’re right!” Ahsoka exclaimed as she grabbed the provided knife and fork and dug into the tender hunk of meat. She took her first bite and an involuntary groan escaped her mouth, causing Xoto to laugh.

“It’s so good!” Ahsoka said with a full mouth. 

For someone so small, Xoto was impressed by how fast she polished off the steak. All that remained was the bone and a tiny bit of gristle. Ahsoka stood from her desk and disposed of the container before returning to her seat with much more energy. She looked at him and smiled.

“I think you and I are going to be fast friends, Xoto.” Ahsoka said

Xoto returned the smile “I’d like that, Ahsoka.”

Their attention is drawn to the front of the class as Master Hou entered the room. 

“Good morning, Class” She said to the room of younglings.

“Good morning, Master Hou” the class said in unison.

“Ah, Ahsoka. I’m glad to see you’re here on time.” Hou said.

Ahsoka smiled brightly at her teacher. “Yes, Master. I’m here and ready to go!” She said enthusiastically.

Master Hou smiled, “Great. Okay class, pack your things we are heading to saber class. We will be continuing our work on form one”

Form one!? Right, Master Secura did say that’s all they teach younglings. BORING.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violence and blood in this chapter.

The saber training room was similar to the one he used before with Master Secura, along the walls were rows of identical training sabers ready for the taking. 

“Okay, everyone choose a saber and line up.” Master Hou shouted to the class.

Xoto and Ahsoka both grabbed sabers and took a position in the row beside each other.

“Okay, class. Activate sabers and follow my lead.” Master Hou commanded

The room was suddenly brimming with the glow and hum of green and blue sabers as they all activated almost at once. Xoto was pleased to see his saber was blue rather than the normal green he had been using. Master Hou guided them through all six strike zones over and over. Xoto could understand wanting to build muscle memory, but he’s been doing this form since he was old enough to hold a vibroblade.

“Good, Dina. Good strike, Qeet. Faster Jakomar” Master Hou said as she walked down the row watching each youngling perform the six strikes. She approached Xoto and watched him go through the moves but didn't say anything. Xoto stopped and looked at her, assuming she was waiting to say something.

“Please don’t stop, Xoto. Go through them one more time” She said.

Xoto, obeyed and delivered the six strikes before stopping again.

“Aayla must be training you well, your form is perfect.” She said

Actually he and his master barely used form one. “Yes, Master Secura is an excellent teacher,” he said.

Master Hou turned to Ahsoka “Ahsoka, what did I tell you about your grip?”

Xoto looked over and realized Ahsoka held her saber in a reverse grip. Not traditional, but with training can often be just as effective as a standard grip, it’s also hard to fight against. Xoto was secretly impressed, although he could feel their teacher was not.

“I’m sorry, Master. It just feels weird to hold it standard.” Ahsoka said.

“This is why your stance and strike points are all off” Master Hou said.

Actually, to Xoto they looked pretty good. Of course you would need to modify them to fit with the reverse grip, but as far as he could tell she had done it correctly. At this point he came to realize Master Hou was a “By the book” instructor. Master Hou, continued down the line of students giving critique and praise where needed.

“Okay younglings, pair up for some light sparing.” She said to the group. “No Contact” She said firmly.

Before Xoto could even ask Ahsoka to be his partner, she had already grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him to the edge of the matted area. 

“Were going to be partners, okay?” She asked,

Xoto chuckled “Did I even have a choice?” He asked jokingly

Ahsoka snorted slightly and shrugged “No, not really” 

They squared up to each other and began the sparring session. Ahsoka had switched to a standard grip and delivered a clumsy sideways strike, that was easily blocked by Xoto. Another strike, equally poor and Xoto realized she was struggling with the different grip.

“You should go back to the reverse grip.” He said,

“Master Hou doesn’t like it,” Ahsoka said plainly.

“But your form is great with that grip. Plus I could use the practice, I’ve never spared a reverse grip user.” Xoto said.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded in agreement, she flipped the saber over in her hand and took an offensive position. Her first strike was much better and Xoto found he had to move quite a bit faster to deflect it. They continued trading strikes, Ahsoka getting much better and faster as her confidence grew. Their speed was still much slower than sparring with Master Secura, but Ahsoka’s reverse grip offered a challenge Xoto was eager to take on.

“Good Strike!” Xoto shouted as he followed it with his own.

“Yours too!” Ahsoka responded almost giddy. “How did you get so good?” She asked as she delivered a sideways strike that Xoto dodged.

“I’ve been training in Form one since I was pretty much a baby,” he replied.

“On Dathomir?” She Asked.

“That’s right, but mostly I’ve trained in form four and seven” Xoto replied.

Ahsoka stopped in the middle of a strike and stared at Xoto.

“You know other forms?” She asked, sounding very serious.

“Well, yeah.” Xoto said, wondering if he had said too much.

“Will you teach me?” Ahsoka asked

Xoto stared at Ahsoka for a moment “Hmm, form four would likely complement your reverse grip. Sure, but how? I don’t think Master Hou would appreciate me showing you in class”

“On our free days then, we can train for a bit then hangout.” Ahsoka said with an excited bounce in her step.

Hangout? Xoto wasn’t familiar with the term but decided to agree anyways.

“Okay.” He said simply.

“Yes! You’re the best!” Ahsoka said with a smile. Xoto decided right there that making her smile was one of his favorite things in the galaxy.

The moment was interrupted by Master Hou addressing the class.

“Okay Younglings, continue sparing. I gotta run to the archives. I will be right back.” She said, as she turned and left the training room.

Through the force Xoto could sense the attention of quite a few younglings on him, as he also felt a small group approach him and Ahsoka. 

That didn’t take long 

Xoto turned to find the same group of younglings that confronted him when he first arrived at the temple. One new member of their group stood out from the rest. He was very tall for a youngling, with human-like facial features, reptilian skin and a single spiral horn coming from the top of his head. Xoto recognized his species as a Koorivar, from his reading they were fairly rare but were known for their far superior strength when compared to most other races. Although Xoto was big and strong for a youngling, he could see where the Koorivar reputation came from, this example stood at least four inches taller than him.

The Rodian known as Qeet, the apparent ringleader spook first.

“We haven’t had the chance to say hello again, Sith” Qeet said, earning a chuckle from his lackeys.

“Hello. Qeet? Is it?” Xoto responded with a straight face.

“That’s right” The Rodian responds,

Xoto figured he would try diplomacy first.

“Well Qeet, It is nice to finally meet you properly, but I’m afraid you’ve gotten my name wrong. You see I am Xoto, not this “Sith” you speak of.” Xoto said

This time the large Koorivar was the one to speak.

“You’ll answer to whatever name we say, Sith! You’re lucky we allow you to remain in this class” The Koorivar said with a surprisingly deep voice for a youngling.

Before he could respond, Ahsoka had placed herself in front of Xoto and the Large Koorivar, her hands on her hips in a determined fashion.

“You leave him alone Arto!” She yelled.

Arto chuckled at the tiny Togruta, “It makes sense you’d stick up for the Sith, Ahsoka. You always were a freak.” Arto attempted to sidestep Ahsoka but her tiny frame blocked his way.

“Out of my way weakling” Arto snarled

“You leave my friend alone!” Ahsoka yelled back

Arto responded by shoving Ahsoka hard in the chest causing her to fall gracelessly to her rear, a grimace of shock and pain ran through Ahsoka’s face causing Xoto to react without thinking. Xoto, summoned a powerful force push that ran through the ranks of the small group of younglings and planted them all on their backs about ten feet back. Xoto rushed to Ahsoka’s side to aid her attempt to get to her feet.

“Ahsoka, are you okay?” Xoto asked with concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just landed hard on my butt” She said, her Lekku turning a darker shade of blue.

Xoto turned to see the group of younglings just getting to their feet. Most of them looked afraid of Xoto’s outburst but a few, mostly from the group of bullies, were seething.

“Why you!” Qeet yelled as he reached for the training saber on his belt, only to be stopped by the hand of Arto.

“I’ll teach this Sith a lesson,” He said as he grabbed his training saber and activated it’s green blade.

Xoto lightly pushed Ahsoka behind him and grasped his own saber.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Xoto said calmly.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to either,” Arto replied as he force jumped directly at Xoto.

Xoto just managed to activate his saber and deflect the incoming blow but the sheer force from the larger youngling caused him to stagger backwards. Another downward strike almost caught Xoto unaware as again he just managed to block it. The young Koorivar was much stronger than Xoto and also pretty skilled in saber tactics, Xoto found it hard to stay upright after each savage blow, but could sense that his ability to block Arto’s blows were starting to frustrate his assailant. Another downward strike forced Xoto to bring his saber high to block, leaving him open. Arto saw this and placed a strong stiff kick to Xoto’s ribs, causing him to collapse to the floor gasping for air.

“Xoto!” Ahsoka called out, Xoto just picking up her voice through the sound of his lungs struggling for air.

As Xoto started to regain his breath, he realized he was hearing something else, laughter? Cheering? The class was cheering for Arto’s cheap shot. Xoto looked up to see the point of Arto’s saber resting only a few inches from his face. Xoto looked at Ahsoka, her eyes were red and puffy, as she fought back the urge to cry. Xoto looked back at Arto and bared his teeth like he would on Dathomir and slashed the blade away from his face as he rolled to the side before springing back up and coming down with a violent strike of his own. Arto managed to block the attack but the sudden aggression had definitely surprised him as he was pushed back from the flurry of attacks from his supposed “Easy” target. Xoto attacked faster and faster but just before he got carried away he realised he was feeling something familiar. He was teetering on the edge of the darkside, he had to bring it back a bit. Xoto eased down on the intensity but still kept the pressure on his larger opponent. Arto countered one of Xoto’s strikes with a downward chop of his own causing Xoto to block it with a clash. Instead of using the momentum to strike again Arto decided to rely on his strength as he continued the saber clinch and tried to leverage his height and weight into pushing down on Xoto’s blade. Xoto could feel what was happening, Arto was planning to push him down into the mat. In doing this, Atro had made a mistake, he had brought his face down too close to Xoto’s. Before Xoto could decide not to, his Dathomiri training kicked in and he did what any good Nightbrother would do to an opponent that got too close. He gave the Koorivar a face full of horns. Xoto heard the familiar crunch of cartilage and instantly felt the warm wet blood from a broken nose covering his face. Arto dropped his saber and fell to his back instantly, clutching his face, blood poured from the now broken appendage. Some younglings rushed to their downed comrad, while others stared at Xoto with fear. The reality of what he had done hit Xoto like a ton of bricks and an icy sensation flowed through his veins. He didn’t mean to, it was just a reflex, surely the Jedi would understand? Xoto sunk to his knees as the realization of his actions continued to barrage his anxiety. The same voice that has spoken to him from the darkside since he can remember reared its ugly head. You’ll never be a Jedi now, They see what you are, dangerous, failure, Ahsoka hates you, your master HATES you. The voice screamed in his head, it was too much for him to bear, but just before he gave in to the darkness he was startled by a gentle touch to his shoulder. Xoto looked to the source to find Ahsoka gently rubbing circles into his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly

Xoto just stared at her, how could she still be so kind to him? 

“I-I didn’t mean to” Xoto whispered back.

Sometime during his anxiety attack, Master Hou had returned, she was holding a rag to Arto’s nose.

“Keep your head elevated. Dina, take him down the hall to the medical droid and get him patched up” She said to one of the younglings

The youngling nodded her head and grabbed onto Arto’s arm and guided him out of the room and out of sight. Master Hou’s attention turned to Xoto as she noticed his blood covered face.

“Are you also hurt?” She asked him

“U-Uh, no master” Xoto said shakily

Master Hou glared daggers at the blood covered Padawan “What happened?” She demanded

Before Xoto could respond, the Rodian, Qeet yelled “That darksider attacked Arto and broke his nose!”

“That’s not true, it was an accident!” Ahsoka yelled at him.

“Quiet! Both of you.” Hou Shouts at the Younglings. “Xoto, I asked you a question.” She said.

“W-We dueled and when he got too close I...but I didn’t mean to, it was a reflex”

“A reflex?” Hou said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I-I know it was wrong, but my training was...different on Dathomir” he said, looking at the floor.

“You aren’t on Dathomir anymore, this kind of behavior will not be tolerated.” Hou said as she turned to the rest of the class.

“Class is dismissed for the day, head back to your dorms. Xoto, get yourself cleaned up in the fresher, I’m calling your master.” she said, the younglings almost immediately start filing out of the training room.

Xoto was reminded of Ahsoka’s presence with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder.

“That means you too, Ahsoka” Hou said

Ahsoke leaned up to his ear, “I will talk to you later, Xoto. I think you were very brave” She said as she slowly turned around and made her way to the exit, turning once to look back at him.

“Xoto, Fresher. Now!” Hou yelled, Xoto got to his feet and headed to the fresher as ordered.

Xoto stared at his blood covered face in the fresher mirror. It wasn’t the first time he had been covered in blood, at least this time it wasn’t his own he thought. He used the provided soap and warm water to rinse it all away, he watched it swirl and disappear down the drain, much like his odds of becoming a Jedi now he thought. Xoto stepped out of the fresher and approached Master Hou.

“Your master is meeting us back at the classroom, let's go.”


	31. Chapter 31

Aayla sat on the floor in her and Xoto’s room in deep meditation, the force swirling around and through her. She focused on her thoughts of training her padawan, he had been an exemplary student. He was respectful, retained knowledge at an insane pace and was already skilled in Jedi martial arts. Aayla also realised she already cared greatly for the young Zabrak, a protective instinct seemed to show itself whenever she was around him and she viewed him as almost a little brother. Her wave of contentment from the force was disturbed by the softest echo of emotions through their bond. “Xoto? Are you okay?” Aayla tried to say through the bond, but she could feel it hit a wall of anxiety, she tried again but it was the same, all she could feel was bits and pieces slipping through. Sadness, Anxiety, Fear, why was her Padawan feeling this way? She tried to reach out to him again but she couldn’t get through to him. Aayla was forced from her meditation by the beeping of her comlink, it must be about Xoto.

Trying to maintain her composure she answered, “Secura here”

“Aayla, it’s Shana. I need you to come down to the class, there’s been an incident involving Xoto” Shana’s voice sounded firm and Aayla could sense the other Jedi was upset.

“Is he okay?” Aayla asked.

“Oh, he’s fine” Hou replied,

Aayla was surprised to hear she sounded almost sarcastic “The other youngling, not so much. Just get down here, please” Hou cut the transmission, leaving Aayla’s thoughts to race.

Did Xoto hurt someone? But he wouldn’t do that. She thought,

Aayla raced out of the room towards the classroom, ignoring the questioning looks from fellow Knights and Masters as she sped past them.

Xoto sat at his desk and watched Master Hou pace in front of him. Couldn’t even make it two days in class, I’m a kriffing idiot.

“Your master’s on her way” Hou said as she stopped in front of him, and crossed her arms.

“Tell me again, just what were you thinking?” she asked

“I have no excuse, Master Hou. I...Made a mistake” Xoto said

“You could say that again” Hou responded sarcastically 

The tension was momentarily cut with Master Secura entering the room, her skin looked flushed and she appeared to be breathing hard.

Hou blinks once at her “You got here fast” She said

Aayla all but ignored her as she marched up to her sitting Padawan, she placed both hands on his cheeks and started looking him over.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes full of worry.

“Yes, Master” Xoto whispered in response

Aayla looked to Hou, “What happened?”

“Xoto injured another youngling while sparing” She responded flatley

Aayla shook her head slightly, All this for a training accident? She thought.

“I think accidents can always happen while sparing” Aayla said,

“Xoto claims it was an accident, but I’m not sure if you can count breaking your opponent's nose with a faceful of Zabrak horn as an accident.” Hou replied, again with a sarcastic tone

Aayla’s expression turn to a look of horror,

“Xoto, is this true?” Aayla said, turning back to her Padawan

Xoto didn’t respond, he looked down to his hands resting on the top of his desk.

“Xoto, I asked you a question” Aayla asked, loud and firm.

The change in his master’s demeanor startled Xoto, causing him to slightly jump.

“It’s true. I-I’m sorry, Master.” he said

Aayla stared at him in disbelief, she had been worried he could be aggressive when she first decided to take him on as her apprentice, but those thoughts had stopped pretty quickly when he had proved to be so sweet and curious instead. Had she been wrong about him? Her attention was once again drawn to Master Hou as she cleared her throat.

“Aayla, can we speak over by my desk for a moment?” She asked,

Aayla nodded, but looked back at her padawan’s lowered head before she followed Hou to her desk and out of ear shot for Xoto.

“Aayla, I have to report this incident to the council. He’s on thin ice as it is with them” Hou said,

“I know, Shana. You do your report as you think it should be and I’ll deal with the council” Aayla said as her gaze fell back on her Padawan across the room.

“Aayla, are you okay?” Shana asked

“It’s just strange. I was worried something like this would happen when I first took him in, but he’s been so calm and peaceful.” Aayla said,

“I will admit, I was surprised also. He’s so intelligent for his age, did you know he quoted the teachings of Master Fae Coven to me yesterday?” Hou said with a smirk

Aayla chuckled a little, “Yeah, he really seemed to take to her writing” 

“That’s very advanced, Aayla. Plus before the incident, I watched his Katas and his form is near perfect, you really taught him well” 

Aayla chuckled a bit harder this time “That’s all him, I never taught him form one, we've been working on form four and he’s good.”

Shana sighed, “It seems unfortunate that one mistake could cost him his future, especially someone with so much potential.” Shana paused for a moment in thought. “Look, Aayla. I gotta send a report to the council and I have to tell them what happend.”

“I understand” Aayla responded plainly

“But, I will make it my official opinion that Xoto should return to class after a one week suspension and that any other corrective action should be handled by you.” Hou said,

“Shana, you would take Xoto back after this?” Aayla asked bewildered.

“Of course, it’s not everyday a youngling as skilled and intelligent as this one comes along, plus honestly, the youngling whose nose he broke can be a bit of a bully, it might be good for him to see he can’t push everyone around.” 

“Shana, Thank you!” Aayla said with a smile

“Of course. Now, he will be welcome back after the coming free days. Would you like me to send you what we are working on so he won’t fall behind?” Shana asked.

“Yes, please. Again thank you so much.” 

The walk back to their humble suite was done in complete silence. While Xoto had been making an effort to hide his feelings from their bond, Aayla was making no such attempt. She was fuming, emotion that Xoto had never felt from his master was making him quite upset and he was already on the edge of breaking down in the grand halls of the temple. No, he wouldn’t embarrass his master in public any further, he would make it to the privacy of his suite and beg for her forgiveness and mercy. The moment Xoto had been dreading was now upon him as they reached the familiar door. Aayla pressed the console and the door slid open, she didn't look at him, only motioned for him to enter. As soon as the door closed behind her it began.

“What were you thinking, Xoto?” Aayla asked, disappointment evident in her voice.

“I wasn’t, Master,” Xoto replied, looking at the floor.

“How do you headbutt someone without thinking about it?” Aayla said

“Master, what I did was wrong, I know that, But things are different on Dathomir, and on Dathomir if you put your face too close to an opponent you get spiked. I’ve done it before to others while sparing and it’s been done to me.” 

Aayla continued to look at her padawan, her face still covered with a disappointed expression.

“It was wrong, but I’m not lying when I say it was an accident, it’s like a Kata, muscle memory from a fear of having it done to me.” Xoto explained, staring at the ground

“Xoto, look at me” Aayla said

Xoto obeyed and raised his head, his ribs where he was kicked felt like they were on fire and he almost managed to hide the winch of pain on his face and from their bond, but Aayla picked up on it.

“Xoto, what’s wrong?” Aayla asks firmly. 

Xoto remained quiet, looking back to the floor.

It was only for a second but she felt it through their bond. Pain, from his side.

“Xoto, take off your shirt” She commanded.

“Master, I’m fine” Xoto tried to say.

“NOW!” Aayla yelled, causing Xoto to jump and wince as the motion aggravated his hurt ribs.

Xoto unfastened his tunic, and pulled it over his head, leaving his chest bare. The entire left side of his rib cage was bruised dark purple. Aayla looked the bruise over, her face unchanging.

“Who did this to you?” She asked. “You answer me now, Xoto”

“The Youngling whose nose I broke” Xoto responded.

“He didn’t do this to you with a broken nose, did he?” Aayla looked Xoto in the eyes “You were defending yourself?”

“Master…” Xoto started to say.

“Why?..Why didn’t you say anything before?” She asked, starting to lose her control over her emotions.

“Master, I couldn’t…”

“Oh my Goddess!” She yelled. “What!? Was it because of some Dathomir tradition!?”

“I…”

“Do you have any idea how much trouble this could get you in!? I can’t believe you could be so stupid!” Aayla shouted,

She’s right, you know? You are stupid. Stupid to believe you could ever be a Jedi. She hates you now, she’s going to get rid of you. Leave you, all alone. Said the dark voice in his head.

“Mas-” Xoto tried to choke out

“What!? What possible reason could you have for not even defending yourself!?” Aayla interrupted 

Weakling. The air felt like it was getting thinner as Xoto’s shoulders started to tremble.

“Then you close our connection so I can’t tell that you’re in trouble, why would you do that!?”

Failure.

“Answer me Xoto,” Aayla yelled.

This was all he could take, the wall he placed came crashing down and the dark feelings rushed across the bond into his master’s mind. Aayla was struck with feelings of worthlessness and despair, uncertainty and anxiety. Where had this been hiding in her Padawan this month? Xoto collapsed to his knees, tears streaking down his face.

“Please forgive me, Master!” Xoto sobbed “Please don’t send me away, I don’t want to leave!” 

“Xoto…” Aayla tried to say

“I’ll do anything, I won’t fail you again, just please don’t leave me alone.” He cried.

Xoto expected more harsh words, or to be beaten, maybe even killed for his failure. What he didn’t expect was his master falling down to his level and wrapping him in her arms. Xoto buried his face into her shoulder and continued to sob.

“Hey, Hey it’s okay, Xoto. I’m not sending you away” Aayla said soothingly

“Y-Your not?” Xoto managed to ask through his sobs.

“Of course not. I’m sorry I yelled. It’s just when you closed our bond, I got scared.” Aayla said

“Scared?” Xoto asked.

“Yes, Xoto. Despite all the talk about the code, Jedi get scared too.”

Xoto calmed down a bit, the uncontrolled sobbing was replaced with sniffling and the occasional hiccup.

“You think you can tell me everything that happened?” Aayla asked gently.

Xoto nodded “Okay, Master”


	32. Chapter 32

“Master Hou left to take something to the Archives, the same group that stopped me in the halls before, approached Ahsoka and I. Well, there was one new member, but we’ll get to that.” Xoto said, as he went through the incident during saber class.

Aayla remained quiet, she stayed on her knees with Xoto and just listened.

“They were calling me names again but that didn’t bother me. Ahsoka tried to stand up for me but the new one called Arto pushed her to the ground hard. I pushed them away with the force and went to check on Ahsoka, it was then that Arto jumped at me with his training saber drawn.”

“Was Ahsoka okay?” Aayla asked.

“Yeah, she seemed to be.” Xoto replied

“That’s good. what happened next?” Aayla inquired 

“We dueled, he was pretty skilled and far stronger. I guess I left an opening and he planted a kick to my ribs that put me to the ground. We continued to duel, and not long after we clinched and when he put his face close to mine, Muscle memory or instincts told me to strike. Before I knew what had happened he was on the ground and I was covered in his blood”

The image of an older tattooed Xoto, covered in blood flashed into Aayla’s mind, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Although I don’t like your actions, it seems to me you were defending your friend who I imagine is much smaller than this Arto?” Aayla questioned

“She is, but she’s far from helpless, Master.” Xoto said,

“Of course not, She’s a Jedi Youngling. But still, defending those weaker than ourselves is part of being a Jedi” Aayla said..

“Master, what I did was wrong.” Xoto said.

”It was,” Aayla said with a nod. “but with your wound and him striking first, we can make a pretty good case for you with the council. Xoto, why didn’t you tell Master Hou everything that happened right away?” Aayla asked.

Xoto sighs, “You were right, Master. It’s a stupid Dathomiri thing. No matter what happens among brothers, it’s always the worst for whiners and Womp Rats.”

“Womp Rats?” Aayla asks.

“Uh, brothers, that tells on other brothers,” Xoto explained.

“Okay, well looking at that bruise there is a very good chance you’ve got some cracked if not broken ribs. We need to get that looked at and documented.” Aayla said,

“Yes, Master” Xoto replied.

“Then there is the matter of your punishment” Aayla said with a serious face,

“I understand, Master” Xoto said, looking to the floor in shame

Aayla thought about what the punishment for her Padawan should be,

“You, you...will go to the Archives and study what you are missing in class.” Aayla said proudly.

“Uh, Master? I like going to the Archives.” He said, risking a glance in her direction,

“UGH! I know.” Aayla said, rolling her eyes “Everything I hated at your age, you love! How am I supposed to punish you?”

“Uh, I like our morning runs and workouts, maybe you can ban me from that for a bit?” Xoto said

Aayla looked at Xoto with a shocked expression.

“Well, no. then I’m being punished too.” Aayla said.

“Master?” Xoto said, giving her a questioning look

Aayla planted her hands on her hips and raised her head high.

“Xoto, don’t you think that because I’m such a good master, I deserve to have company on our morning run?” Aayla said with a smirk..

“Oh, of course, Master. How could I be so silly.” He replied, happily.

“Okay, so how about...No...meat for a week?” Aayla said

“Okay, okay that might work, Master.” Xoto said, nodding. “Only issue I can see is being a carnivore with a naturally high metabolism, I would likely go into shock before the week is up.” 

“Right, Zabrak.” Aayla said, as she placed a hand to her forehead. “Okay, I stand by my first punishment, you will go to the Archives and study during the day. And if anyone asks, you tell them you have a very strict Master. Okay?”

Xoto smiled at his master “I understand, Master.”

“Okay, good,” Aayla said, returning his smile.

“Master?” Xoto said.

“Yes?”

“I’m lucky to have you as my Master.”

Aayla gave him a little smirk “You’re Kriffin’ right you are.”

\-----------------------------

Ahsoka stared at the datapad in front of her, trying to get a head start on the next day's lessons, but her mind had other ideas. She would make it a few words at a time before her thoughts inevitably went back to Xoto and his run in with the jerks from class. What Xoto did was pretty extreme, sure, but that kick he took from Arto looked pretty serious too. He was standing up for her, as she did for him. She hoped he wouldn’t get in too much trouble, but imagined he would at least have a suspension to get through. She couldn’t wait to see him again, she had always been an outsider with most of the other younglings, what she really wanted was a friend. Someone she could count on to have her back, someone she could talk to till late at night, could Xoto be that someone for her? And in turn her for him?

Ahsoka’s datapad started beeping, indicating a video call was coming through. She accepted the call and the familiar form of Master Plo showed up on the small screen.

Ahsoka smiled brightly “Koh-toh-yah, Master Plo.”

Plo nodded his head, “Koh-toh-yah, Little Soka.” he responded,

“What can I do for you, Master?” Ahsoka asked,

“I heard you were present for an incident in your class involving a new youngling called Xoto?”

“Uh, yes master.” Ahsoka said,

“I’d like you to tell me everything that happened in your own words.”


	33. Chapter 33

Xoto and Aayla’s morning went by like normal, to his master’s credit, she didn’t mention the debacle from the previous day. Now, they stood in line at the cafeteria to get a much needed breakfast before Xoto headed to the Archives for the day.

“Master?” Xoto asked.

“Mhmm?” Aayla hummed

“I know I can’t go to class this week, but do you think I could still bring Ahsoka some food? I worry about her.” Xoto said, a little shyly

“Yeah, that should be fine. Just make sure you get to the class before Master Hou arrives to teach.” Aayla said.

“Thank you, Master” Xoto said with a smile as he grabbed a “to-go” container and started to fill it.

“Try to avoid the youngling from yesterday too.” Aayla reminded him.

“Of course, Master” Xoto replied.

Xoto started inhaling his breakfast, desperate to try and catch Ahsoka before she got to class.

“Careful, Xoto. Make sure you chew your food” Aayla warned.

“Sorry, Master. I’m just in a hurry. Can I go now? I’m full.” He said after swallowing a big bite of meat.

“Sure, leave your plate, I might finish it.” She said

“Thanks, Master!”

“Straight to the archives after you drop that off to her, I’ll come check on you around noon. Okay?” Aayla asked.

“Yes, Master. See you later!” Xoto said as he packed up his bag and took off out of the Cafeteria.

Xoto had already calculated his arrival and he should make it within five minutes to spare before class started. He rounded the final corner of the hall and made out a few younglings standing in a circle just outside the door to the class. They appeared to be talking and laughing amongst themselves and Xoto hoped he could slip past them. He raised the hood of his robes and placed it over his horns. He kept his head down as he walked past the group and into the class. Ahsoka, like the day before was at her desk with her head down in her arms, almost looking like she could be sleeping. Xoto silently approached her side, and placed the to go container on the corner of her desk. He thought about just leaving, but just with the way her arms were positioned on the desk he didn’t want to take a chance on her knocking it over, he definitely wasn’t just looking for an excuse to talk to her.

“Ahsoka” He whispered, causing her to stir slightly and raise her head. She looked tired until her eyes focused on Xoto, as soon as she recognized who was speaking, her eyes lit up.

“Xoto!” She shouted.

“Shhh!” Xoto placed a finger over his mouth.

Ahsoka looked around the room, it appeared to be clear. “I didn’t think I’d see you today.” She said,

“I’m not supposed to be here. I got a suspension till next week.” Xoto replied,

Ahsoka blinked, “Then, why are you here?” She asked

“To bring you that.” He said, pointing at the food container. “Firaxan Shark, I hope you like it.”

Ahsoka stared at the container of food, then looked to Xoto.

“Xoto, thank you. But you shouldn’t risk getting in any more trouble, just for me.” Ahsoka said

“It’s okay, I have my master’s permission. But I do have to go, I’m to study in the Archives until my suspension is up” Xoto said,

“Okay, but...I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ahsoka asked,

“Of course, I said I’d bring you food everyday, didn’t I?” Xoto replied.

“Xoto, I will find some way to repay you.” Ahsoka said with a smile.

Xoto shook his head. “You don’t owe me a thing, plus what are friends for?” Xoto said.

Ahsoka giggled, “Okay, well you should get going before Master Hou shows up. I’ll see you tomorrow, Xo.” 

Xoto smiled and turned to leave before stopping in his tracks. He turned back to look at her.

“Xo?” He said with a raised eyebrow,

“Yeah, it’s like a cool nickname,” Ahsoka said, her Lekku darkening. She hoped this wasn’t offensive to him.

“Oh, okay.” Xoto replied, his face scrunched in thought. “Well, see you later, Ah.” he said.

Ahsoka laughed, “Ah!? That’s the nickname you’re giving me?” She asked, causing Xoto to just shrug.

“How about you call me Soka? A few people already do.”

“Soka” Xoto said to himself “Yeah, that’s much better. Okay well, bye Soka.” He said,

“See you tomorrow, Xo.” Ahsoka replied, and just like that Xoto spun on his heel and exited the class in a hurry.

Ahsoka smiled as she watched him leave before turning her attention to her breakfast, she unfastened the lid and was immediately hit by the savory flavor of the shark filet. Nerf and now shark? Yeah, Xo has good taste. Ahsoka gulped down every bite, her growing body already thankful for the needed protein. She disposed of the container and returned to her desk as several younglings entered the class, including Qeet and his group. They almost immediately made for Ahsoka’s desk.

“Oh, where’s your Sith friend, Ahsoka?” Qeet asked, earning a snicker from his group of younglings.

“He’s not Sith, now leave me alone.” Ahsoka spat,

“I wonder what moon the council will send him to? I guess he should actually count himself lucky that he won’t be coming back.” Qeet said in a mocking tone

“Actually, he’s only suspended till next week.” Ahsoka replied smugly

“We’ll see, the council doesn’t like him very much. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just disappears.” Qeet said with a laugh as he and the group walked to their desks. Ahsoka just glared at them as they left.

They don’t know what they are talking about. The council wouldn’t do anything to him. Right? No, Master Plo wouldn’t let anything happen, especially now that he knows the truth.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter

Xoto loved the archives. This is the best punishment ever! You do something wrong and the Jedi send you to a place with unlimited knowledge? Maybe I should get in trouble again? Of course Xoto was joking with himself, he didn’t want to disappoint his master again. He decided he would do his best to purge all and any bad Dathomiri habits, while keeping what was useful in his quest of becoming a Jedi of course. Master Hou was nice enough to send a guideline of what to study while he was away so he wouldn’t fall too far behind. Xoto’s concentration was broken by a familiar presence making itself known through the force behind him. Xoto turned to face his visitor, delighted to see his saviour, Master Plo.

“Ah, hello Master Plo.” Xoto said as he stood from his chair and bowed to the Kel Dor Master.

“Hello, Young Xoto.” Plo replied with his own slight bow. “Please sit, let’s talk for a moment”

Xoto obeyed and returned to his seat, turning the chair to face the empty spot Plo took beside him. 

“I heard you had an incident in class yesterday” He said, causing Xoto’s smile to fall flat.

“Oh, you heard about that?” Xoto’s eyes drifted to the floor “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, I imagine Master Secura told you right away”

“That and the report from Knight Hou, but I wanted to get the opinion of someone that was actually there, so I spoke with Ahsoka last night” Plo said,

Xoto’s eyes widened in surprise, “You know Ahsoka well, Master Plo?” He asked,

Plo chuckled behind his mask, “Oh yes, since she could barely talk. I’m the one who found her on Shili and brought her to the temple. You and her are very similar in a way”

“How so?” Xoto asked confused,

“You’re both very gifted, very intelligent, but I also sense, very lonely. It’s good the force has brought you two together as friends, and I must say, talking to her last night, you seem to have made a lasting impression on her.”

“Yeah, she’s...very kind” Xoto said, smiling to himself,

“Yes, she is. I sense in the coming years you will both require each other’s kindness and friendship to continue to advance in the order.”

“Master Plo, you said “Coming Years” does that mean the council will not be expelling me?” He asked,

“I have to speak with the council this afternoon, but considering all of your progress in such a short time, not to mention the official recommendations of your Master and Knight Hou, and with what Ahsoka told me happened, I don’t imagine the council will pursue further punishment.” 

Xoto smiled to himself again “Master Plo, I don’t think I’ve ever properly thanked you for what you’ve done for me. I’d probably be dead or worse if you hadn’t come along. You saved me, and I can never thank you enough for that.”

Plo placed a hand on Xoto’s shoulder, “You can thank me by becoming the best Jedi you can become.” Xoto smiled and nodded to the Master Jedi “Oh, and you can watch out for Ahsoka also. I wasn’t kidding, she really has taken a shine to you. She hasn’t had too many friends at the temple” 

“Of course, Master. I like her.” Xoto replied 

“Good man. Well I better let you get back to your…Punishment” Plo said jokingly

Xoto chuckled, “Of course, Master Plo. It was good to see you, please say hello to Tal from me”

“I will. We will speak again soon, young Xoto.”

With that Master Plo left Xoto to his studies. Xoto was feeling more content regarding his future than he was before. 

I will be better.


	35. Chapter 35

The rest of his suspension dragged on for Xoto, the only moments of respite were his morning routine with his Master and his too short visits with Ahsoka to bring her breakfast. Today was his last day on suspension and he would be rejoining the class tomorrow. Xoto was excited to be able to spend more time with his new friend, but nervous to face the other students again, he couldn’t imagine he was overly popular right now. With a beep from the Holoscreen telling him his time in the Archives was up for the day, he packed up his study material and headed out of the giant library towards his shared suite. Xoto had now started to recognize some of the other Jedi in the temple, making it very useful for when he would occasionally still get lost in the vast network of halls, but Xoto mostly had the walk from the archives down to a science. Before long he had made it to the door to the room and had input the entry code. The door slid open and Xoto entered his small home. The room was empty and the fresher door was open, Master Secura was not here. Xoto decided to meditate on the day until she came back and they could go for dinner. He sat himself on the ground next to his cot, closed his eyes and tried to let the force take him. Xoto still used the same strategy he has been using since the beginning, thinking about the things that calm and relax him. Just as he started to feel himself sink into the bliss of the force,

Master Plo, so wise and calm. He is good. Tal, my first friend. He is good. Master Ti, so kind so graceful. She is good. Master Secura, So patient, so caring. She is good. Ahsoka, my good friend. So nice, so trustworthy. She is good.

They hate you.

The strange intrusive thought startled Xoto, he tried to push it aside.

“No.” Xoto said firmly, and went back to thinking about his friends, attempting to picture their faces. What Xoto saw in his mind filled him with horror. All of them, all of his friends covered in bright red blood, their faces contorted, looking at Xoto with judgement.. 

You’re going to hurt someone.

“No” Xoto replied in his mind

You’re going to hurt her

“I will not harm Ahsoka!” Xoto screamed

You won’t, I will. 

The dark voice lets out a sinister cackle that turned Xoto’s blood to ice

“No, I won’t let you” Xoto growled,

The voice laughed again at his attempt to be intimidating. Xoto started to feel the darkness surrounding him, it pulled and scratched his mind, he felt like he was suffocating, but he couldn’t bring himself out of meditation, the darkness had him in a deathgrip. Xoto did the only thing he could think of, he called for help.

“Master!” He called out through the force

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aayla had been so busy with her new padawan she had forgotten how much she enjoyed having Tea with Luminara. They chatted about the day to day of the temple and talked about Xoto. Luminara couldn’t hide the fact she was jealous her friend had a Padawan, as she was a Mirialan and her culture only allowed her to train another Mirialan, which were few at the temple.  
They had been chatting so easily, Aayla had completely lost track of time. She went to take a sip of her tea when a barrage of emotions hit her from her bond with Xoto.

Master! She heard him scream in her mind, he sounded in pain. Aayla shot up from her chair, startling her friend, she dashed to the door and used the force to open it as she escaped into the hall. Aayla was running full tilt down the grand halls of the temple, gaining quite a bit of attention from her fellow Jedi. Aayla didn’t care about that right now, right now all she cared about was getting to her Padawan.

Master! Please! Xoto’s voice appeared in her head again, sounding even more desperate. Aayla tried to send soothing feelings and to let him know she was coming but something was blocking her attempts. Aayla ran towards the door to their suite and used the force to pry the door open as fast as she could. Aayla sprinted into the room to find Xoto sitting cross legged on the floor, his eyes shut tightly with tears pouring down his face. 

She ran to his side, “Xoto!” She cried “Xoto, wake up.” She touched his shoulder, trying to break his meditation, but he didn't react.

Aayla put her hands on each side of Xoto’s face, cupping his cheeks. She closed her eyes and focused on their bond in the force.

GET OUT! 

A dark raspy voice screamed at Aayla’s presence in Xoto’s mind

HE IS MINE!

It hissed again, at her. “No, he is my Padawan!” she yelled back. Determined, she pressed further on the wall to Xoto’s mind.

HE IS A CHILD OF THE DARKSIDE!

“Not anymore! You can’t have him!” With that, the dark wall separating the minds of Master and padawan shattered like glass. Aayla used her lightside to chase away the dark intruder while at the same time soothing her Padawan’s troubled mind. A horrible alien screech came from the dark voice.

YOU MAY OF DEFEATED ME, BUT I WILL BE BACK FOR HIM! The voice screamed,

“Then I will be waiting for you” Aayla responded, and just like that the dark presence was gone.

Xoto’s eyes flew open, they instantly shot around the room before stopping to meet his master’s gaze. Before Aayla could say anything Xoto launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her, Aayla returned the embrace and pulled him in even tighter.

“Oh, Xoto. I was so scared when I felt you call for me!” She said, trying to hold back tears.

“I’m so sorry, Master. I was scared too.” Xoto pulled away from her to look her in the eyes.

“But, Master. I can’t feel it anymore, for the first time since I can remember, I actually feel free.” Xoto said, his eyes wide and happy.

“That’s great, Xoto. But, what happened?” Aayla asked.

“I’m not sure, Master. I came home from the archives and decided to mediate until you returned.”

Aayla mentally kicked herself, I should have been home to meet him.

“Everything was going fine, until I started to feel...cold, then the voice started talking, then it started saying horrible things and screaming. I tried to break out of it but I couldn’t so I did the only thing I could think of, I called for you.”

“I’m so glad you did, Xoto I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” Aayla said, shamefully.

“It’s okay, Master. Everything is fine now, I feel...actually pretty good.” 

“Do you still want to go to class tomorrow? I can talk to your teacher.” Aayla asked.

“No, I want to go, I need to keep progressing. Even though that darkness is gone for now, I need to keep up with my training to better my defences.” Xoto replied.

“Well, Okay. As long as you’re sure.” Aayla said, “Did you want to go get some dinner?”

“Actually, Master. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to try meditating again.”

Aayla smiled at her Padawan, “Okay, but let's do it together.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Okay, remember. No Headbutting the other younglings.” Aayla said Jokingly, as they walked together towards his class, the suspension was officially lifted as of today and Xoto couldn’t wait to start lessons again.

Xoto rolled his eyes, “But I had so much fun the last time.” 

Aayla gave him a firm look. 

“Just kidding, Master.” Xoto said.

“Okay, well here we are. You got everything? Got Ahsoka’s breakfast?” Aayla asked,

“Yes, Master.” 

“Okay, let's try breaking your record of two days in class” Aayla joked again.

“Very funny, Master.” Xoto said sarcastically.

“Okay, well-” Aayla started before a voice drew her and Xoto’s attention.

“Xo!” Ahsoka called down the hall as she started to jog towards them.

“Xo?” Aayla asked, looking back to Xoto “You didn’t tell me you had a nickname, Padawan.”

“It’s pretty new to me, Master.” Xoto replied.

“Xo huh? I like it.” Aayla said with a smirk

“Good morning, Xo! I’m happy you're back in class.” Ahsoka said,with a smile as she approached the two. Noticing Aayla, Ahsoka frooze, then remembered her manners.

With a slight bow of her head, “Master” She said.

“Oh Ahsoka, this is my Master. Knight Aayla Secura. Master, this is Youngling Ahsoka Tano.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ahsoka. Xoto here has told me quite a bit about you.” Aayla said.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Master Secura.” Ahsoka replied with a smile.

“Xoto, why don’t head inside. I’m going to have a quick word with Ahsoka here.” Aayla instructed.

“Uh, okay Master.” Xoto said with a confused look, before walking out of sight into the class.

Aayla drew her attention back to Ahsoka, staring at her for a moment. 

Ahsoka shranked under the attention of the full Jedi, her skin and lekku turning a darker shade. Aayla leaned down to bring herself more to Ahsoka’s eye level

“I wanted to thank you for sticking up for him, and being a good friend these last few days.” Aayla let out a sigh, “It’s been...hard for him”

“I really didn’t do anything special, Master Secura. Xoto, he’s...been so nice to me, I’m a bit of an outcast with the other younglings.”

“And you have returned his kindness. Since you two are becoming fast friends, I wanted to invite you to join us for dinner in the Cafeteria, then perhaps to our room for a meditation session.”

“That sounds great, Master Secura!” Ahsoka beamed a smile, “I’ll be there.”

“Okay, good. Well you better run along so you have time to enjoy your breakfast before class.” Aayla said,

“Oh, Right! Okay I will see you later then, Master Secura.” Ahsoka bowed before turning and running into the class.

Aayla watched the young Togruta disappear into the classroom. Would she have it in her to stand by Xoto? Or would she turn tail if Xoto had another Darkside episode? Either way, Aayla knew Xoto would need help, she just wasn’t sure she alone would have the strength to offer it.

The classroom was mostly full aside from a few younglings, but Master Hou still hadn’t arrived yet. Ahsoka saw Xoto in his normal desk beside her, the food container was already on her desk just waiting to be inhaled.

“I’m so glad you're back, Xo.” Ahsoka said as she took her seat and opened the container. “Ooo Is this Nuna?” She asked,

“Uh yeah.” Xoto replied.

“I love Nuna!” Ahsoka flashed him a big smile, as she started to dig into the tender meat.

“Hey, Ahsoka?” Xoto asked,

“Mmm?” She replied with a full mouth.

“What did my master want to talk to you about?”

Ahsoka swallowed her food, “Oh, she just invited me to join you two for dinner and then meditation, I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course!” Xoto said enthusiastically, “So you’re coming then?”

“Yeah, Definitely” She replied, licking her fingers. The container of Numa was polished off in record time.

Master Hou arrived at the class, a bundle of Holobooks under her arms.

“Good Morning, Younglings.” She said,

“Good Morning, Master Hou” The class replied in unison.

Hou placed the Holobooks carefully on her desk before turning to face the class, she looked over to Xoto.

“Welcome back, Xoto.” She said, causing many younglings to look over at him or start whispering.

“Thank you, Master. It is good to be back.” Xoto replied, he looked over and made brief eye contact with Arto, and he noticed there was still a splint over the Young Koorivar’s nose. Arto quickly looked away from Xoto’s gaze and down to his desk. Xoto wondered if he should try and talk to him, or if that would only make things worse, Maybe he should ask Ahsoka’s opinion after class.

“Okay, let’s settle down Younglings. Let’s get started” Hou said.

The day went by pretty quickly for Xoto, he was partnered up with Ahsoka for a reading assignment which ended up being pretty fun. Now class was dismissed and the two new friends were standing in the hall chatting about the day's assignment.

“So, I think we’ve got some time until dinner?” Ahsoka said, “I kinda want to drop my stuff off, did you want to come see my dorm room?” She asked,

“Uh, one second” Xoto said, as he closed his eyes and brushed his master’s mind through their bond.

Is everything okay, Xoto? Aayla asked through the force.

“Yes, Master. Ahsoka just invited me to go see the youngling dorms, can I go?”

Sure, just meet me outside the Cafeteria for dinner time. She replied,

“Will do, Thanks Master.” Xoto opened his eyes back up to see a very confused looking Ahsoka.

“What was that?” She asked,

“I was just talking to my master.” Xoto replied, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“But, you were just standing there silently, with your eyes closed…”

“Oh, it’s our bond through the force, it allows us to talk to each other and sense each other’s feelings.”

Ahsoka’s jaw drops wide open, “That’s so cool!” She shouted, “Hey, wait. Can we do that?”

“I’m sorry?” Xoto asked,

“Can we develop a force bond? Think how great it would be, we could talk during class, or in bed and nobody would know!” Ahsoka said excitedly,

Xoto chuckled, “Yeah, that would be fun. But it isn’t that easy, Soka. Master and I had to Meditate together a lot, and even then it’s only been working reliably for the last week or so”

“Okay, so maybe it will take some time, but all you have to do is meditate together?”

“Well, I know that’s an important part, Master and I also did a force meld my first week here and apparently that helps.” Xoto said,

“Well, how do we do that?” Ahsoka asked,

“I have no idea. But Ahsoka, I’m not sure a force meld is a good idea.” 

Ahsoka stopped and looked at him, he could tell she was disappointed, “You don’t want to have a force bond with me?” She asked, with what Xoto could only describe as a pout.

“No, I do Soka. It’s just…” Xoto paused, not entirely sure how to proceed. 

“Just what?” She pressed,

“A force meld is a pretty advanced technique, usually only Knights and Masters attempt it. Plus, you see the other person’s thoughts and feelings.”

“Xo, I don’t care. I’ve got nothing to hide.” She said, shrugging her shoulders.

“I don’t either Soka, it’s just...I’m not sure I want you to see my memories of how I used to be. When I trained in the Dark Side.” Xoto said, looking away to the floor.

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, “Okay, I get that. But, I don’t care who you were Xo, because I know who you are, and what you are is my friend.”

“Soka…”

Ahsoka put up a hand to stop him, “And as my friend, I think it would be awesome to have a force bond with you. But, if you don’t want to, it’s okay. I won’t force you.”

“Okay, let’s do it.” Xoto responded immediately, he had already decided that making her happy was one of his favorite things, and this seemed to make her happy.

“Yes!” Ahsoka shrieked

“But!” Xoto interjected, causing her to stop and look at him, “ We do some research first on the melds and we do it safely.” 

Ahsoka nodded sharply and stuck out her hand, “Deal!” 

Xoto looked at the slender orange hand for a moment before taking it in his larger Dathomiri mits.

“Deal” He said with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

The walk to Ahsoka’s dorm room was very long and Xoto could now understand why she was always rushing to get places. They entered a section marked “Youngling Dormitory” and proceeded down the less lavish and narrower halls. 

“Okay, this is it. Just so you know my roommates are probably home and they’re annoying.” She said as she entered a code into the door panel, the door slid open to the right to reveal a small room with two bunk beds. Three younglings, two human girls and a wookie were sitting on the floor passing a ball between themselves with the force. They glanced up to Ahsoka and Xoto, a big childish grin covering the face of one of the human girls.

“Hey Ahsoka, is this your boyfriend?” She said, causing the other girl to giggle.

Xoto noticed Ahsoka’s Lekku turn a darker shade of blue, ‘Strange’ he thought.

“Shut up, Kelsa. This is Xoto, we’re just friends.” Ahsoka snapped

“That’s not what I heard” Kelsa giggled in delight, she loved that she could get under Ahsoka’s skin.

“Graaaawrr, wwwah arrrgrrr.” The young wookie said, causing the human girls to start giggling more intensely.

Xoto had never seen a living wookie before, just the various pelts strawn across the village. He decided to keep that to himself.

“I’m just dropping my stuff off then I’m leaving” Ahsoka said, sighing,

“Sorry, Soka. We don’t mean to interrupt your date.” Kelsa laughed,

Ahsoka lets out a frustrated growl, “Let’s go, Xo.” She said,

Ahsoka grabbed Xoto by the arm and pulled him out the door, letting it close behind them.

“Ugh, See? Annoying!” Ahsoka said, as she turned to walk out of the dorms.

“Ahsoka, they called me your boyfriend and you said we are just friends.” Xoto said,

“Yeah…” Ahsoka said, looking at him with a raised brow marking

“What’s the difference? I mean I’m your friend and a boy, wouldn’t that make me a boyfriend?” Xoto asked,

“No, you’re my friend who’s a boy, boyfriends are different. Boyfriends and girlfriends are friends that want to kiss and stuff.” Ahsoka said, her Lekku darkening again.

“Oh, boyfriends and girlfriends are like mates then?”

“Yeah, something like that. Jedi can’t have boyfriends or girlfriends anyways.” Ahsoka said,

“I think I understand, but why did they call me your boyfriend then?” Xoto asked confused,

“Because they’re jerks, they were trying to tease us.” 

The conversation for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria was more upbeat. They laughed and joked about their classmates and discussed the lessons of the day. Ahsoka brought up what they talked about before Xoto’s suspension.

“Will you still teach me form four?” Ahsoka asked,

“Of course, I said I would.” Xoto replied,

“That’s one of the reasons I like you, Xo.” Ahsoka said, giving him a playful punch to the arm “Lots of people say one thing, then do something else. How about on the coming free days?” 

“Should be fine, I will have to make sure my Master doesn’t have anything planned for me.” Xoto said,

“Great, I can’t wait!” Ahsoka squealed,

Xoto laughed at her excitement, Ahsoka truly wasn’t like anyone he ever met before. They finally made it to the cafeteria entrance and Xoto spotted his master leaning on the outside wall waiting for them.

“Sorry to keep you master.” Xoto said, bowing to her.

“Not at all, Padawan. Ahsoka, good to see you again. I’m glad you could join us.” Aayla said,

“You as well, Master Secura. Thank you for inviting me” Ahsoka replied, also with a bow.

Ahsoka was giddy to be in the faster line as she loaded her plate much like Xoto did with various protein rich meats and cheeses. Xoto also noticed she did put a small side of potatoes with her food, so he filed that away for her next breakfast. The three found a spot to sit together and enjoy their dinner in relative silence.

“Oh, Master. The coming free days, did you have any plans for me?” Xoto asked,

“Nothing I can think of, why?” Xoto replied,

“Ahsoka and I would like to train in one of the saber rooms, is that okay?”

“I don’t see why not. Will we still be doing our normal morning?” Aayla asked, giving Xoto a side glance

Xoto smiled, he could tell his master enjoyed their mornings of exercise and breakfast.

“Of course, Master.” He said,

“Okay then.”

“So, Ahsoka. How are your studies doing?” Aayla asks,

“Okay, I think Master. There’s so much I still don’t understand.” Ahsoka replied,

“That doesn’t change when you become a Knight.” Aayla smiled,

Ahsoka laughed, “And just when I thought my masters had all the answers.”

“Jedi are always students of the force, for it is clear and murky at the same time.” Xoto said, before going back to his dinner. Both ladies looked at him with raised brows, Xoto noticed this after a few moments.

“...what? I was reading more on Master Coven, she was fascinating.” Xoto said,

“How do you do that?” Ahsoka asked,

“What?” Xoto replied with a quizzical look,

“Remember everything you read and just recite it when it’s applicable.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Xoto said, thinking.

Xoto never really thought about it, he would read something and to him the whole purpose was to learn so why wouldn’t he remember? 

“It’s just the way Xoto’s brain works, some people are lucky that way.” Aayla said,

“Yeah! Uh, that.” Xoto said, pointing to his master.

The trio wrapped up dinner and made their way to Aayla and Xoto’s suite. Although small, it was still much nicer than the shared dorm room Ahsoka stayed in. It even had its own fresher and a small kitchenette, Ahsoka could just cook for herself if she had that. 

“So Ahsoka, how is your meditation?” Aayla asked,

“Actually, it’s the one thing I think I’m pretty good at.” She replied.

“Great, well maybe you can help me, help Xoto. This is something he still struggles with, but he has made excellent progress.” Aayla said, placing a hand on Xoto’s shoulder.

“Sure, I’d love to help. What should I do?” Ahsoka asked,

“Just project calmness and comfort and he should do fine.” Aayla replied,

The three sat in a circle facing each other as they closed their eyes and began meditation. Almost instantly Xoto could tell his master and Ahsoka were in a meditative trance, but his still wasn’t coming on. The darkness he could always feel before was almost non existent now but his restless mind still struggled to find calm. A familiar wave of reassurance from his master touched Xoto’s mind, followed closely by a new one. Ahsoka. It was strange feeling her presence in the force, foreign and familiar at the same time, but the combination of his caring master and new friend helped Xoto’s brain find the peace it searched for. Xoto let the lightside take his mind and thoughts, as he felt it become more a part of him. He could feel the pulse of the planet and all of the creatures that called it home, rippling through the living force. It was, a little overwhelming so Xoto reached out to his master, immediately she responded through their bond. You're doing well, keep it up. Xoto gathered his courage and kept his center, he searched around the planet and the temple with his mind and was amazed at the force presence to be found. He brought his concentration back to the small room, his master’s presence, bright and constant, leaving him in awe. He truly was grateful to have her as his guide to becoming a Jedi. Xoto now fixed his attention on the other presence in the room. The force also shined in her, proving what he always suspected, Ahsoka was strong in the force, much stronger than he thinks she knows. Xoto felt a brush of Ahsoka’s mind on his, as if to say “I’m here, it’s okay.” and although they can’t converse like he could with his master, Xoto believes this is the first step to a full bond. Xoto opened his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the artificial light in the room, he turned his head to see his master and Ahsoka coming out of mediation also.

“That was…” Xoto tried to put words to his thoughts.

“That was good, Xoto.” Aayla said with a smile,

“Yeah! way to go, Xo” Ahsoka chimed in,

“Thanks…” Xoto replied, a bit of color warming his face.

“Oh, look at the time.” Aayla said, surprised. “Didn’t feel like two hours.”

“Woah, yeah I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Xo?” Ahsoka asked,

“Yeah, of course. Did you want me to walk you to your dorms?” Xoto replied,

“Nah, it’s the temple, not the underbelly of Coruscant.” Ahsoka teased,

“Well, if you’re sure. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Xoto said, as he opened the door for her.

Ahsoka turned to face Aayla, “Thank you for having me, Master Secura.”

“It was a pleasure, anytime Ahsoka.” Aayla replied,

“Night, Xo.” Ahsoka smiled as she took off down the hall.

“Night…” Xoto whispered to himself as he watched until she turned out of sight.

Ahsoka decided on a semi fast jogging pace on her way back to her dorms. The faster she got back, the faster she could shower and go to bed. Ahsoka had enjoyed the night she spent with Xoto and Master Secura, it was a nice insight into what she could maybe expect if she was ever taken as a Padawan. They seemed close, almost like brother and older sister, she hoped her relationship with a master could be the same way. The meditation session was also interesting, Master Secura had the same bright presence in the force that most Jedi had, but Xoto was...different. She could feel his uncertainty as he allowed the light side to guide him into the meditative trance and when she peeked at his presence it was not like a Jedi. It wasn’t dark, more like a whirl of grey instead, like a thunder cloud holding onto massive power until the storm was unleashed. Ahsoka knew that Xoto had been a dark side user, but this was the first time she really got a sense of what that actually meant in the force. It should have scared her, but really it made her more curious about her new friend. She wondered what he was like on Dathomir, whether they could still be friends if he was never found by Master Plo, would he have been an enemy? Maybe try to kill her? Ahsoka shook the idea from her head, it didn’t matter anyways. All that mattered was the now, Her and Xoto are training to be Jedi, and they were friends. She now thought about what the future may hold for them, perhaps years of training together? being sent on missions together? Training their own Padawans and asking the other for advice. Ahsoka thought of all their potential futures and smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

Ahsoka was startled awake by the sound of her alarm. Why was it going off so early? It’s a free day. Oh RIght! Today was the day she started training with Xoto. 

“Shut it off!” The tired voice of Kelsa said,

Ahsoka shut her alarm off and crawled out of bed and down the hall to the fresher. She got herself cleaned up and dressed before heading out to the training room they agreed to meet at. Ahsoka couldn't wait to get started, Xoto had said form four could really help her if she was committed to using a reverse saber grip. She was also excited as it would be their first time hanging out alone, maybe she could convince him to try a force meld? Lost in her thoughts she almost missed the door to the training room, Ahsoka pressed the door button and entered the room. She saw Xoto immediately, training saber activated as he ran through unfamiliar Katas that Ahsoka could only assume was form four.

“Good morning, Xo!” Ahsoka said with a smile.

Xoto stopped and deactivated the training saber. “Good morning, Soka. Your breakfast is on the table over there.” Xoto pointed to a small table and chair in the corner with a to-go container.

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best?” Ahsoka said jokingly.

“Everyday this week.” Xoto replied, with a smirk.

Ahsoka took a seat at the table and opened the container. Nerf Skewers and roast potatoes, Ahsoka’s mouth started salivating as soon as the smell hit her nose.

“They had potatoes this morning, I hope that’s okay?” Xoto said,

“It’s perfect, I love them!” Ahsoka said as she stuffed her face with a potato.

“I noticed you had them when you had dinner with Master and I.” Xoto said, as he took a seat on the ground with his back on the wall.

“Yeah, I like them. Not sure if I really gain any nutrients from them, but they taste good.”

“Occasionally on Dathomir, when a hunt wasn’t successful we would eat boiled roots. They don’t do much good for a Zabrak body, but it gives the illusion of a full stomach.”

Ahsoka looked at her new friend. “What’s Dathomir like?” She asked.

Xoto stayed silent for a moment, “It oozes with the darkside of the force. But it never felt evil to me, just...wild. The landscape is harsh, whether it be the jagged mountain rocks or goopy swamp. The people...my people, have no time for weakness, there is a very good chance that if I hadn’t left, I would be dead.”

“Don’t say that Xoto, you’re not weak. Look at the size of you, you're the biggest youngling in the temple besides Arto” Ahsoka said, 

Xoto forced a sad smile, “I’m small for a Nightbrother, Soka. Weak and slow for one also, I really have no business training you in combat.”

Ahsoka liked many things about Xoto, he was kind and honest, patient and funny. But this week she had started to notice something she didn’t like, he was overly critical of himself and he seemed to have very low self-esteem

“Stop that.” Ahsoka said firmly, causing Xoto to look up in shock.

“Stop...what?” Xoto asked,

“Stop talking like you’re worthless. You’re not” Ahsoka said, maintaining eye contact.

“Ahsoka, I-”

“No.” Ahsoka interrupted, “You’re my friend and I don’t like it when you talk badly about yourself. You’re not weak, you’re not worthless. I know it and Master Secura knows it.”

“Ahsoka, you don’t understand.” Xoto tried to say,

“No, you don’t understand. You’re kind, thoughtful and patient. Maybe those aren’t good Nightbrother qualities, but they sure are good Jedi ones. So stop talking like you are a failure because the truth is, you amaze me.” Ahsoka said, 

Xoto sniffed slightly after a long pause, “Okay, Soka. I’ll try.”

“Thank you.” She replied,

“Soka, you know...you amaze me too right?” Xoto said sheepishly.

Ahsoka’s eyes widened before her mouth formed a mischievous smile.

“Of course, it’s ‘cause I’m amazing.” She said with a laugh, which also caused Xoto to chuckle. 

“Okay, well I’m done eating. Should we start?” She asked,

“Choose your weapon,” Xoto said, pointing to the rack of training sabers.

Using the force, Ahsoka pulled one to her hand before activating it.

“Let’s begin.” She said,

Xoto smiled and ignited his saber. 

“Very well.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes scenes of abuse and torture.

Xoto was pleased with Ahsoka’s progress, for her first try at form four she seems to be picking it up pretty fast. Xoto also felt he was correct in assuming the form would compliment her reverse saber grip. They have been practising the basics for over an hour now and he started to notice Ahsoka getting tired.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today.” Xoto said, deactivating his training saber.

“I’m okay to keep going.” Ahsoka replied, through heavy breaths.

Xoto smiled to himself, So determined. “I know you are, but I’m getting kinda tired.” He lied,

“Oh well, okay then.” Ahsoka deactivated her saber and plopped to the ground. She was thankful for the rest, Xoto was a relentless teacher.

Xoto took a seat on the floor in front of her. “You did well, Soka. At this rate you will be dueling in form four in a few months.”

“You think so?” She asked, hopefully.

“I do.” Xoto replied, simply.

Ahsoka smiled, he’s relentless but also very good. Ahsoka imagined Xoto would be a great teacher to his own Padawan some day.

“So, are you done for the day or can you still hang out?” She asked,

“Master doesn’t expect me back until dinner, so I’m free.” he replied

“Have you looked into the force bond thing yet?” Ahsoka asked, hoping she wasn’t pushing the issue too hard.

“I have, actually.” Xoto replied, it was one of the first things he looked into when he had a spare moment in the archives. Technically they already started the process by meditating together and touching each other's minds.

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting Xo!” Ahsoka joked,

“Well, meditating together like we did will help. Also, the force meld we talked about.” 

“Well, let’s do that then.” Ahsoka said, determined.

“Soka, the force meld is usually for Masters and Padawans, so they can understand each other better. It won’t be like when you felt my discomfort while meditating, you will see my life through my eyes and feel my feelings as if they were yours.” 

“Yeah? And it’ll be the same for you.” Ahsoka tried to reason,

“No Ahsoka, it won’t. You will feel what I felt as a darkside user, my pain, my fear and my hate. What if-” Xoto stopped,

“What Xoto?” Ahsoka asked gently,

“What if you don’t like what you see and feel? You might see me differently, might not want to be friends with me anymore.” Xoto said, turning his gaze to the ground.

“Xo, do you trust me?” Ahsoka asked,

Xoto had never really thought about that, he hadn’t really learned how to trust, it wasn’t the Nightbrother way. Having trust in someone just meant it was easier for them to stab you in the back. But Master Secura? Ahsoka? Even Master Plo? Yes, he trusted them, he had to.

“Yes.” He said,

“Good. Then you need to trust that I like you for who you are now, not who you once were.”

Could it really be that simple? Xoto’s stomach swelled, he thought about his response and the only thing he could come up with was to proceed.

“Okay, I will. Should we give it a go then?” he asked,

Ahsoka blinked, “What, now?” She asked,

“Don’t see why not. Come sit closer to me.”

Ahsoka shuffled over and sat cross legged in front of Xoto. She wasn’t expecting this to happen today and the bravery she had just shown was starting to waver.

“W-What do I do?” She asked,

“We need to make a physical connection. Take my hands.” Xoto instructed, as he reached towards her, his hands palms up.

Ahsoka looked at her friend's hands, they were yellow and much larger than hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat and placed her hands delicately into his, they had a way of making her feel so small.

“Now what?” She asked,

“Now we close our eyes and concentrate on the force, but instead of bringing it inwards we want to focus on each other's minds and feelings. Or at least that’s what it said in the archives”

Ahsoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she opened herself to the force like she would when meditating but focused on the thoughts and feelings being projected by Xoto. She could feel his dual hearts thumping in succession, they sounded so close, almost as if they were coming from her own chest. How was she supposed to know if this is working? She opened her eyes but was not greeted by the familiar face of her friend. Instead, a much larger Zabrak was snarling at her, his teeth sharp and bared, his face and chest covered with thick black tattoos leaving very little of his natural orange to be seen. The sky was blood red, the earth was almost equally as red but covered in thorny looking vines. Is this, Dathomir? Ahsoka’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharp shooting pain from a blow to her stomach, she landed hard on the stone covered ground. She looked to the older Zabrak and realized it was him who struck her. Ahsoka gritted her teeth and tried to get back to her feet only to have the Zabrak strike her in the ankle with a wooden staff, causing her to fall to her back again.

“You take too long to act, Xoto.” The Zabrak snarled, “Weakness will not be tolerated” Another attack came but Ahsoka rolled to the side and back to her feet, she looked to her hands that held her own staff when she realized they were yellow. She was Xoto, she was experiencing his life on Dathomir, she looked to her attacker, she hated him, hated the humiliation he made her feel, hated feeling so weak.

This was hate?

I don’t hate, Ahsoka thought. She then realized she was experiencing his feelings at the time also.

Ahsoka let out a growl that sounded just like Xoto and rushed her opponent. She leaped to the air for a downward strike but found her target gone. She spun around just in time to see the blunt end of the staff coming straight for her, it struck her hard in the throat, causing her to drop her staff and clutch her neck. Her eyes burned, as her lungs ached for breath, Ahsoka was terrified, terrified she was going to die this pathetic death at the hands of a training staff. She rolled to her back still clutching her neck as her vision began to blur, then blackness. Ahsoka awakened again, her body ached and she glanced down to see she was still Xoto, but this time without a shirt. She stared at her bare male chest and was horrified to see the collection of bruises and scars. She had no idea he had these, the other thing she noticed was her hunger. She felt like she was starving, but the smell of cooking meat was in the air. She stepped out of a small wooden hut and saw dozens of full grown Zabraks of various skin colours and tattoo designs standing around a large fire. Ahsoka approached and saw the source of the heavenly smell. A pig of some kind was roasting over the flames, the other Zabraks were tearing pieces off and eating with their hands. Ahsoka approached the pig in an attempt to stave off her rampant hunger, as she reached for the pork a large red hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her off her feet. It belonged to a different Zabrak than last time, this one even larger than the first.

“Welps eat last.” It said with a cruel smile.

“I’m sorry.” Ahsoka involuntarily said, as she tried to cower away from the imposing warrior.

“Apologize for your weakness, maybe we should just cook you while we’re at it?”

Before she could react Ahsoka was now being held a few feet over the flames of the fire, the heat assaulting the soles of her feet. She screamed an unfamiliar scream as she felt her skin start to cook.

“Please brother!” She cried in anguish.

“Please? Please!? It screams like a baby!” The Zabrak Laughed

The sound of Xoto’s scream got louder and louder in her ears before it stopped completely.

Ahsoka woke up back in the hut, she quickly reached for her feet but felt nothing strange. She rolled off the animal skin covers and looked them over, evidence of the burns were present but long healed. Does he have these scars? Ahsoka’s, or Xoto’s body was exhausted and sore, each joint felt like it was on fire and Ahsoka just wanted to close her eyes and rest. Just as she felt like she was about to fall asleep she was startled by a whisper. She couldn’t quite make out what it said and the rest of the cabin appeared to be asleep. She closed her eyes and tried again, this time the voice came quicker and louder.

Failure. It hissed causing Ahsoka to jump.

Ahsoka’s body went cold with fear and she hastily covered her ears with her hands. 

WEAKLING! It screamed at her and Ahsoka knew it was coming from within Xoto’s own mind.

YOU WILL DIE FORGOTTEN, SURUS HATES YOU, ALL YOUR BROTHERS HATE YOU!

Ahsoka’s eyes welled up in tears as she tried to push the voice out, but she just felt colder and colder as the darkness got louder and louder. Ahsoka’s vision went black, then she awakened somewhere else. It was still Dathomir but she was not in the village, she was in the swamps, she saw a campfire in the distance and crept closer. She saw the silhouettes of large creatures, looming in the darkness, the unmistakable outline of a starship. Her feelings told her to return to the village, to warn Surus.

Wait, who’s Surus? Ahsoka thought,

She turned to sneak away but her feet took an awkward step, causing her to stumble and step on a dry twig

SNAP

Before she could fully register what was happening, Ahsoka was sprinting through the swamp, trying desperately to escape, she felt a glimmer of hope, but it was short lasting when she felt the prick of the dart hit her in the back. Ahsoka continued seeing Xoto’s story unfold before her, meeting Master Plo, addressing the council, and meeting her. She had no idea she had left such a lasting impression when she had accidentally ran into him in the halls of the temple. She met Master Secura and was terrified of displeasing her, until she started to care for her greatly, to look at her like she was a sister. Ahsoka felt the run in with the dark entity that plagued Xoto’s mind, and felt it driven away by Master Secura. Ahsoka felt Xoto’s admiration for her, his determination to make her happy, his loyalty that she believed could last a lifetime.

Ahsoka took a breath, and opened her eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

Xoto watched Ahsoka place her delicate hands into his large ugly Dathomiri hands, she was too pure for him, too good to want to be connected through the force. No. Xoto mentally slapped himself, she didn’t like him thinking like that, thinking himself unworthy. Xoto relaxed into the lightside and concentrated on Ahsoka’s mind. Xoto felt her presence shining through, easy to spot and easy to embrace. Xoto opened his eyes to find he was no longer in the training room, but in a different room altogether. It was strangely furnished, with foreign looking art decorating the walls, he also felt small. He saw a small wooden block, painted with strange markings sitting on the floor in front of him. A toy? He thought. He recognized the markings, he had seen them when studying in the archives, it was the traditional language of Togrutas. Xoto looked at his hands, they were orange, orange like Ahsoka’s. Xoto reached for his head and found no horns, just soft skin and Lekku. He was a very young Ahsoka, he tried to talk but found it difficult, only being able to get a few words he didn’t understand to come out. 

“Ahsoka!” A familiar voice called out, filling him with joy.

Xoto got to his feet, realizing he was very small, she couldn’t have been more than 2 years old at this time. He went in search of the familiar voice he had never heard before.

“Meht!” He called out involuntarily. Meht? That’s “mother” in Togruti. Wait, how did I know that? Xoto thought.

He ran out the door of the room he was in and into a grand hall filled with adult Togruta, all staring at him. He had never seen any of them before, but they were all familiar and they looked at him with sadness in their eyes. He saw Ahsoka’s mother and almost ran to her before he stopped in his tracks. He felt a presence, one he knew even as Xoto. Master Plo. His attention was drawn to him immediately, a single Kel Dor standing among several Togruta. Xoto had been frightened of his appearance when they had met, but Ahsoka was cautiously intrigued. He could feel Plo’s pure force energy pouring, wrapping him in a net of reassurance and safety. He approached Plo slowly, still uncertain but he could sense his intentions were good. Plo reached down and picked him up, a childish giggle erupted from Xoto as he reached for Plo’s mask. Xoto turned to look towards Xoto’s mother, tears were in her eyes. This was Ahsoka being sent to the Jedi order, Xoto realized. How different both their lives may have been if it wasn’t for this one Jedi Master. Xoto realized he owed Plo an unpayable debt. Xoto blinked and his surroundings changed again. He was still very young, no more than 5 or 6, he was in one of the training rooms in the temple, very much like the one he was really in. He stood in the corner away from the other younglings, he was nervous, shy, scared. Xoto had never known Ahsoka to be any of those things, did she change? Or had she just perfected her mask? The class was called to start and Xoto noticed a Human male Jedi he didn’t recognize at the head of the class.

“Okay Younglings, Today is the day. Today you start saber training.” The Jedi said,

The room bristled with excited energy from all the younglings, all except Ahsoka. Xoto found this strange, Ahsoka seemed to love saber Katas, was that not always the case?

The Jedi ignited his saber with a flourish, it’s green blade bright and humming 

“As Jedi, it is our duty to perfect our use of the Lightsaber,” he said, pacing in front of the group. “So that if it is needed we can end threats quickly and humanely. A Jedi’s weapon is always for the defence of the weak, but you must always exhaust all other options before resorting to its use.” 

Xoto knew this was the tenants of combat for Jedi, but he didn’t know how young it was drilled into them, although he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. The exact opposite philosophy of combat was conveyed to him at the same age or even younger. 

“Okay, enough talk. Let’s learn the basics. Everybody pair up.” The Jedi said.

Xoto’s stomach dropped, his legs felt weak, he felt scared to ask someone to be his partner, scared of rejection. As he stood from the corner of the room, watching all the Younglings happily choose their partners, a sense of dread filled him as he realized nobody would be asking him. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes, as he desperately scanned the room looking for a partner. He noticed a single Iktochi Youngling standing alone also. Xoto swallowed the lump in his throat and gathered his courage, he walked across the training mat. Perhaps with this act of courage he would make a friend? Finally have someone to talk to.

“Uhm, excuse me.” Xoto said, sounding like a young Ahsoka. Xoto couldn’t help but think she sounded cute at this age.

“Did you want to be my partner?” He asked, shyly looking to the ground.

The Iktochi turned to face him, his face twisted in what could only be described as disgust.

“Ew, no! Stay away from me weirdo!” The Iktochi said, causing Xoto to recoil back in hurt shock. Why would someone be so mean to Ahsoka? While Xoto at that age would have responded with anger, Ahsoka wasn’t angry, just hurt and sad. It tore at Xoto’s hearts.

“Firnam!” The instructor Jedi called “That was very rude, you will be partners with Ahsoka”

“But Master!” Firnam replied,

“No buts. Now line up with your partner.”

Firnam rolled his eyes, “Ugh, fine!” He said,

Xoto was still fighting to not cry, he could feel Ahsoka’s Lekku quivering as he approached her unwilling partner.

“The training sabers you have in your hands are set at their lowest level, that being said, I do not want to see any contact, is that understood, Younglings?” The Jedi said,

“Yes, Master” The class said in unison.

“Good, now watch me run through the basics of Form 1, then you will try.” The Jedi took position and began,

“Even on the lowest setting, I bet this lightsaber would make you cry” Firnam whispered to Ahsoka,

“It would not!” She snapped back

“Would too! Then you’d probably run crying to Master Plo like always.” Firnam mocked,

Xoto felt the tears welling up in Ahsoka’s eyes, but was proud when he felt her push them down.

“Okay, class. Your turn, ignite your sabers.” The teacher said, startling Xoto from his confrontation.

Firnam ignited his saber and made like he was going to strike Ahsoka, before pulling back as the teacher turned their direction.

Xoto gritted his teeth, and activated the saber in his hands, only to realize too late that Ahsoka had been holding it upside down. The blade shot down towards his feet startling him, but he managed to stay upright. 

Firnam and the other Younglings who noticed, erupted in laughter, causing Ahsoka’s face and Lekku to darken in embarrassment.

“The baby can’t even hold a training saber!” Firnam laughed, pointing at Ahsoka.

“Yes, I can! I did that on purpose!” Xoto yelled,

The class continued laughing, until the booming voice of the Jedi interrupted.

“Enough!” he shouted, as he stroud towards Ahsoka,

“Ah, I see you fancy a reverse grip, Ahsoka. Very impressive.” He said, winking to her. “Although you may find such an advanced grip to be difficult to Master, but a worthy endeavor.”

This quieted the class as they all looked to their own grip, wondering if they should attempt changing to receive similar praise.

Huh, so that’s how the reverse grip came to be. Xoto thought.

He blinked, and his surroundings had changed again. Ahsoka’s class life flashed before Xoto’s eyes, there were ups and downs, but the heartbreaking constant was Ahsoka’s feelings of loneliness and separation from her classmates. The only person she could call a friend was Master Plo. That was a different kind of friendship though, still having to limit it to a professional Master and student relationship, what she really needed was support from someone her own age that knew what she was going through. Ahsoka longed to find her other half, someone she could talk to for hours about nothing at all, someone who could grow beside her. Someone, like Xoto.

Xoto was still in Ahsoka’s body, although this time, he felt a bit older and more sure of himself. He was looking through her eyes as she ran down the halls of the Jedi temple, he took a corner too sharp and ran straight into what felt like a yellow brick wall. Ahsoka hit the ground hard, pain shooting through her Lekku, Xoto wondered why the Jedi would leave a sack of Vibro Axe handles in the middle of the hall? 

“Ow ow ow” Xoto said, holding her throbbing Lekku. These things are so sensitive. He thought

Xoto opened his eyes to see what she had run into, and he was greeted by his own face, just staring at her.

This is when we first met! I didn’t realize she was in so much pain Xoto thought, Jeez, I sure am ugly.

But funnily enough, Ahsoka didn’t think so. She thought him strange, sure, but not ugly and she wasn’t afraid, unlike most of the other Younglings that first day. She sensed something about him, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Xoto rushed over to himself, crawling on all fours. He placed his hands on the side of his own head. This is getting weird.

“I am so sorry, are you okay!?” Xoto asked himself

Xoto felt embarrassed at his first reaction to Ahsoka, he just stared at her for way too long. 

SAY SOMETHING IDIOT! He thought.

“I-I’m fine” he managed, There you go.

“Are you sure? I’m so sorry! I’m late for a class and wasn’t paying attention. Is there anything I can get for you?” Ahsoka was genuinely worried for Xoto at this moment, she had pushed her own discomfort aside to focus on him. At the time he had no idea.

“No...no, really I’m fine. Thank you, but I don’t need anything. Uh, if you’re late, you should get going.” He replied, a blush came across his face.

Goddess, was I so obvious?!

“Right! I gotta go! Sorry again!” Xoto jumped to his feet and took off down the hall, he stopped and turned around to face himself again.

“I owe you a cocoa!” 

Hey, she did still owe me a cocoa!

The scene changed again, and Xoto saw some of the highlights of the last few weeks through Ahsoka’s eyes. He felt hungry and was happily floored when he had brought her food. Felt protective when he was getting bullied by Arto, felt excited when he had returned to class after his suspension, felt gratitude when Xoto would ask her how she was doing. Felt, an emotion Xoto didn’t quite understand, just for being him.

Xoto took a breath, and opened his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is strong in this one.

Xoto opened his eyes to see Ahsoka staring right at him, her eyes were wet and shiny, tears stained her cheeks and formed droplets at the base of her chin.

“Ahsoka?” Xoto said,

Before he could react she launched herself at him, wrapping him tightly in her arms and forcing him off balance, he landed with a thud to his back. 

“Ahsoka, what are you…” Before Xoto could finish his sentence, she dug her face into the curve of his neck and wept. She cried hard and loud, never once letting up on her tight hug of his torso. Xoto stayed completely still and silent, he sensed her time in his mind was much more difficult than his in hers, so he waited and just held her back. After a few minutes, Ahsoka’s sobs became lighter, replaced with the occasional sniffle and hiccup. Xoto had started to gently rub her back in small soothing circles as he awaited her to be ready to talk.

Finally, she spoke. Her voice startled Xoto slightly.

“Xoto, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know” She said, her face still buried in his neck.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Ahsoka. Nothing was your fault” Xoto replied, softly

“I know,” She said, unraveling her arms from around his torso and rolling over to his side. “But I only saw short flashes of your old life, and it almost destroyed me.”

“I tried to warn you, Soka. It’s me who should be sorry. I should’ve known better, we never should have done the meld” Xoto said, not meeting her gaze.

“No, Xoto. I don’t regret it, I’m thankful for it” Ahsoka said, causing Xoto to gaze at her with a puzzled look. “It was scary and upsetting, but I already feel like it’s made us closer. Perhaps even stronger.”

Xoto focused on Ahsoka’s force signature. She was right. It had never been hard to sense, but now it felt almost clearer, easier to tap into. Xoto was happy something good came from the whole ordeal but his concern still outweighed his relief.

“Ahsoka, what did you see?” Xoto asked, afraid of the answer.

Ahsoka let out a breath, she didn’t realize she had been holding. She really didn’t want to think about what she experienced in Xoto’s skin but decided that wasn’t fair to Xoto, they were his memories, ones he still bares the scars of.

“I...was sparing with an orange skinned Zabrak.” Ahsoka said,

“Surus” Xoto whispered

Ahsoka looked at Xoto, “I heard that name, who is he?” She asked,

Xoto smiled sadly, “He is my Brother, or he was. I doubt he would acknowledge me anymore.”

“You’re brother?” Ahsoka said, with a shocked expression “But, he hit me, I mean, he hit you in the neck with a staff.”

“Oh, yeah. He crushed my trachea that time, I thought I was going to die.” Xoto said, almost looking like he was reminiscing on a fond memory.

“He’s your brother! Why would he do that to you?” Ahsoka shouted,

Xoto just shrugged, “I left myself open, that was the cost.”

Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how could he not be upset? How could he feel what happened to him was okay?

“Xoto, you could have died!” She said,

“I should have died, but Surrus also saved me.”

Ahsoka looked at Xoto with a confused look. “What? How?”

Xoto tilted his head up, revealing his neck. With his index finger he pointed to a two inch scar Ahsoka had never noticed.

“With a pretty crude Tracheotomy, but it worked.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka shook her head, unable to comprehend.

“Anything else?” Xoto asked,

“Yes Xoto! There was a lot else!” She snapped at him, causing him to recoil back.

Instantly Ahsoka felt horrible for her outburst towards her troubled friend, but she had gone too far now.

“I felt your hunger, I felt your rage, I felt the skin melting off the soles of your feet.” His scream, she had heard him scream, a sound she never wanted to hear again, a sound she wanted to drive from her memory. “I-I heard you scream in anguish, I never want to hear that again, Xoto.” 

Once again, tears slipped past Ahsoka’s defences and started to stain her face. She sobbed, holding onto herself for dear life.

This was what Xoto was afraid of, that he would break his closest friend with his stupid darksider past. Now one of the only people to ever show him kindness, one of the few people in the whole galaxy he actually cared about was a sobbing mess and it was his fault. It was too late to go back, what happened had happened, all he could do was try to make it better. This time Xoto reached out for Ahsoka, wrapping her trembling shoulders in his arms and pulling her against him, she didn’t resist and before he knew it she was back in her spot, sobbing into the crook of his neck. 

“Ahsoka,” He said, letting her continue to cry into his shoulder.

“All these things happened, I won’t try and pretend that those were the only bad things to happen. Actually, it happened almost daily. What you saw was just a glimpse.”

Ahsoka stayed with her head buried in his shoulder, but Xoto knew she could hear him.

“I can’t push those memories aside, nor do I want to. The pain will always be part of me, just as Dathomir and the Nightclan will be.” Xoto said.

Ahsoka finally pulled away, looking at him. Her eyes were an even more vibrant blue than he had ever seen before, but the sadness in them still lingered.

“But Ahsoka, they don’t define me. The force does, my Master does and you do. Just as those things are a part of me, now so are you.”

Ahsoka chuckled slightly, “Oh Xoto, how come you alway know how to make me feel better?” She asked with a smile.

“Well, usually I can just drop a slab of meat in front of you and it's a job done.” Xoto replied,

They both laughed heartily. Xoto was glad to see happiness on Ahsoka’s face again. He didn’t like to see anything else.

“So, what did you see?” Ahsoka asked,

Xoto thought about his time in Ahsoka’s head, it had been enlightening.

“I saw Master Plo taking you to the temple.” Xoto said,

“Woah, I barely remember that”. Ahsoka said with wide eyes “That feels like it was forever ago”

Xoto just smiled, “I saw your first saber class”

Ahsoka’s smile dropped, her Lekku turned a dark shade of blue, “You didn’t” She said, flatly.

“Oh, I did.” Xoto said with a mischievous smile. “So you had your saber upside down and just rolled with it huh?”

“Wh-What!? NO! It was on purpose!” Ahsoka yelled,

Xoto rolled his eyes, “Soka, you can’t lie to me. I was in your head.”

“Ugh, fine. Yes, I was like six or something. Sue me.” Ahsoka said, sticking her tongue out.

Xoto laughed, “No, no. I respect it. You stuck with it all these years. You didn’t take the easy path, and if you continue to improve at the same rate, pretty soon you’ll be at the top of the class.”

Ahsoka paused, her face serious. “You really think so?” She asked,

“I do,” Xoto replied,

“Xoto, thanks.” Ahsoka said, smiling wide. “You’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine.” Xoto replied, “Oh, and Ahsoka?”

“Yeah?”

“The meld did remind me of something else.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka just responded with a raised brow marking.

“You still owe me a Cocoa.”


	42. Chapter 42

Xoto laid on his cot, the first rays of daylight just showing up through the single small window of his and Master Secura’s suite. Xoto’s internal clock had started waking him before his Master’s alarm and he took the extra time to slowly get dressed, brush his teeth and have tea ready for his master when she woke. Xoto found his Master humorous in the mornings, she was slow to get up and seemed to require her tea to even function. Xoto wondered if this was a Twi’lek thing or if his Master just struggled with mornings. Xoto had a few minutes before he was to attempt “wake up number one”, so he closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts. It had been a few months since Xoto and Ahsoka had first performed the Force meld, they also didn’t try to do it again. Ahsoka had at first been insistent, but Xoto couldn’t bear to put her through that again, this would be the one thing he would refuse her. Although even with just group meditation, their bond in the force was growing without the need for a melding. They could now constantly sense each other in the temple and even get a read on each other’s feelings from a greater distance. His bond with his Master had also grown more powerful, sometimes they didn’t even realize they were speaking through their link until someone else would make a comment about how quiet they were being. 

Xoto’s training was also progressing, he was doing well in class and had been so far able to avoid another headbutting accident in saber class. He still wasn’t very popular among his peers, but he didn’t care, as long as he had Ahsoka. Master Hou had even commented on his progress, stating she had never had a Youngling that absorbed knowledge as fast as he did. Master Secura attributed it to his “Special brain” which Xoto came to understand meant something was wrong with him, but it wasn’t necessarily a disadvantage. Everything was going so well, or at least it was until yesterday when Master Plo messaged Master Secura, informing her the council wished to see both her and Xoto the next day. Just like that, the months of effort Xoto contributed to obtain his new found confidence disappeared. He was now the sniveling weakling he was when he first arrived. The council would obviously see through it and banish him from the temple, he would never see his Master again, he would never see Ahsoka again. 

Xoto opened his eyes.

NO! STOP. He thought, Master Secura and Master Plo wouldn’t let them, he was doing better, good even. Surely they wouldn’t punish him for the headbutt incident months after it happened?  
Xoto shook his head and looked at the time. A few seconds before his Master’s alarm would start to ring. Xoto looked over to the Kettle he set, the Tea was ready. Xoto crossed the room and picked a cup from the cupboard. He poured the tea and added a small amount of sugar that was to his Master’s taste. He crossed over to her cot and arrived just as the alarm began to sound, he let it play until he noticed his Master start to stir, then reached over and turned it off himself.

“Good morning, Master.” He said, to the lump under the covers. “It’s time to wake.”

The lump moved a little bit more before he just managed to see the top of her head and eyes peeking over from the blanket.

“Xoto?” She said, yawning. “What time is it?”

Xoto smiled at his Master, “Normal time, Master. I have tea ready.”

“Tea?” Aayla replied, a little more awake sounding.

“Yes, Master. I’ll leave it on your side table.”

Aayla just nodded in understanding as she yawned again and began her morning routine of stretching while making strangely adorable squeaking sounds. Xoto just closed his eyes and lost himself in meditation again, knowing his Master would let him know when she was ready.

Aayla stretched her arms and legs and rolled to her side to face the cup of tea Xoto had left her. Aayla loved their little traditions, the tea in bed, exercising together, eating together, she had even come to really enjoy spending time with Xoto’s friend Ahsoka. Yup, Aayla had gotten used to the Master life, and was thrilled with her Padawan’s progress. Today was also one of the best days, it was a free day, meaning Xoto didn’t have to go to class and leave her bored all day. Aayla smiled to herself and reached out for the cup of tea, but she suddenly stopped. Her sleep-addled brain suddenly remembered that she and Xoto had been summoned to the council chambers for today. The council had been strangely silent in regards to Xoto’s training, with only Master Plo and Occasionally Master Shaak Ti reaching out to check his progress. She hadn’t even heard anything from them regarding his incident in class a few months ago. She wasn’t worried, at least not really, but she still felt uneasy with the sudden request. Aayla finally reached for her tea and sat up. She took a small sip, the hot liquid feeling like heaven on her tongue, Xoto knew just how she liked it. He was such a good kid. Aayla looked over to him, he was sitting cross legged on his cot, deep in meditation. She was proud he could meditate confidently on his own now, but she still felt he was sometimes troubled, especially yesterday when he learned of the council’s request, the old familiar feeling of Xoto’s self doubt and insecurity came flooding back after a long hiatus through their bond. 

Aayla crossed the room to quickly use the refresher, she then changed into her workout gear and polished off the last of her tea. She closed her eyes and brushed Xoto’s mind with her own, informing him she was ready. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look at her.

“Good Morning, Master.” He said with a smile.

“Good Morning, Xoto.” Aayla replied, returning his smile. “Are you ready to start the day?”

“I am ready to exercise, Master. We’ll find out later if I’m ready for the council.” Xoto said dryly.

Aayla walked over to where Xoto was still sitting and plopped down next to him, placing her arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. Xoto instinctively lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. Aayla knew she and her Padawan were closer than most Masters and students and that many in the order would frown upon their shows of affection. Aayla didn't really care though, Xoto seemed to know to never be overly affectionate outside of their suite and if she was being honest, Aayla craved it. She was proud to be a Jedi, nothing would ever change that, but sometimes she would just pretend Xoto wasn’t her Padawan, but her little brother who needed to be hugged and told everything was going to be okay. He needed it, and so did she.

“I know you’re nervous, and that’s okay.” Aayla said, resting her head on top of Xoto’s, careful to avoid poking herself too much with his small rounded horns. “To be honest, I’m a little nervous too.”

“I know Master, I knew I would have to face them again but now the day is here and I feel like it’s my first week at the temple all over.” Xoto said with a sigh,

“Xoto, you’ve been here almost three months. Your progress in that amount of time has been extraordinary, you're near the top of your class in almost every subject. The council will see that.” Aayla said, assuringly.

“But Master, what if they've changed their minds? What if they see my progression as a bad thing? that I’d be too powerful, what if they want to take me away?” Xoto replied, his voice getting slightly more frantic.

Aayla lifted her head from his and turned to him.

“Xoto, look at me.” Aayla said, Xoto obeyed. “You are my Padawan, nothing is going to change that. Not Master Windu, not Master Yoda, no one.”

Xoto gave her a slight smile, “Yes, Master.”

“Besides, you have allies on the council. Master Plo and Master Ti both want you to succeed.”

Xoto blinked and looked at his Master. “Master Ti? Really?” He asked,

“Oh yes, she has messaged me several times from Ryloth to check your progress. I think she’s a tad jealous she couldn’t take you as her learner.” Aayla replied, giving Xoto a playful push.

“She wanted to be my Master?” Xoto asked, his eyes wide.

“From what Master Plo says, yes. The only reason she couldn’t was because she was committed to a mission that took her away from the temple.”

“Oh..” Xoto replied, his eyes looking off

Aayla suppressed an uneasy feeling in her stomach. If Shaak wasn’t already committed to that mission, would she have been Xoto’s master? Would Xoto have been better off? Aayla likely wouldn’t have ever got to know Xoto and just the thought caused a tiny ripple of anxiety to leak from Aayla to Xoto through their bond. Xoto picked up on it immediately and looked to his Master, he noticed the slight darkening of her cheeks and the subtle twitch of her lekku.

Xoto smiled, at his Master “Master Ti seems nice, but my place is at your side, Master.” Xoto said, sending reassuring feelings through their bond. Aayla smiled.

He’s such a good kid. She thought.

Aayla pushed the feeling of inadequacy aside, “I Agree, were in this together. To the end.”

“To the end.” Xoto said, nodding.

Aayla smiled again, “Okay, enough sappy stuff. Let’s get to running.”

Xoto laughed, “Ready when you are, Master.”

Their morning played out like normal, they ran together, hit the gym together and met up with Ahsoka for breakfast. Xoto had told Ahsoka about the council’s request the day before, and through their still developing bond, Xoto could still tell she was just as nervous if not more so than Xoto. She hid it on the outside, but Xoto could feel her wrecked nerves in the force.

“I’m sure everything is going to be fine,” Ahsoka said between bites of her breakfast. “I mean, Master Plo is on the council, he wouldn’t let anything happen, Xo.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Xoto replied, pushing his meal around with his fork. Xoto wasn’t feeling very hungry, which for him was a rare occasion.

“After you're done, you’ll come tell me, right?” Ahsoka asked,

“Course. Are you going to be doing Katas?” Xoto replied,

“Yeah, I still need to work on those transitions you taught me.” 

Xoto just nodded, still staring at his half eaten meal. “Do you want the rest of this? I’m not hungry.” He asked.

Ahsoka was nervous for her friend, sure, but she never turned down food. “Sure, thanks.” She replied.

“Okay. Xoto.” Aayla said, “It’s time to go.” Aayla stood and started towards the cafeteria exit, leaving Xoto and Ahsoka at the table.

“Good luck!” Ahsoka said, trying to sound cheery.

“Ahsoka…” Xoto said, he searched his mind for the right words. “If for some reason I can’t meet you, I just want you to know-”  
“Nope.” Ahsoka interrupted, “We aren’t talking like that. I. Will. See. You. Later.” She said, giving him a big smile, Xoto could sense what she was truly feeling, and it was not the same as her words. Xoto decided to play along, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her at the premise that they may never see each other again.

“Yeah, right. Okay, see you later Soka!” Xoto said, as enthusiastically as he could.

Xoto stood up, and made towards the exit his Master had already taken. As he got to the opened door he stopped and looked back to Ahsoka, he was surprised to find her staring right back at him, the fake smile she wore had vanished and in its place was a face of misery. Xoto maintained eye contact with her until he was out the door. Xoto quickly found his Master leaning on one of the temple pillars waiting for him, he also picked up on her anxiety through their bond and it only aided in increasing his own.

Xoto took a breath.

I can do this.


	43. Chapter 43

Xoto and Aayla rode the turbo lift to reach the council chambers. This was the first time he had been in it since his first day at the temple and still it felt like it would go on forever. Of course eventually it did stop, the doors opening to reveal the oval waiting room adjacent to the chambers. Two Jedi temple guards flanked the entrance to the chambers, which Xoto found odd. There weren’t any guards the last time he saw the council, were they perhaps there for him? 

Aayla confidently approached the guards.

“Knight Secura and Padawan Xoto, here as requested by the council.” She said to the guards.

“Apologies, Knight Secura.” The guard said, his voice muffled from behind his ornate helmet. 

“The council is running a bit behind. They had an unexpected visitor.”

“A visitor?” Aayla asked, raising an eyebrow. Aayla knew there weren’t too many people who could march into the temple to see the council unannounced.

“Yes,” The guard replied simply “Please take a seat and we will send you in when they are finished.”

Aayla just nodded and turned towards the plush covered benches that ran along the viewports that looked over Coruscant. She took a seat and motioned for Xoto to do the same.   
Xoto sat next to his Master and sank into the pillowy surface. 

Ooo squishy. 

Xoto felt a wave of amusement through their bond as he looked up to see she had been observing him poking and prodding the soft seat. Xoto just gave her a smirk back.

Several minutes passed before the council chamber doors slid open. An older human man walked from the chambers, on his flank were two guards adorned with blue helmets and robes. The center man had curly white slicked back hair and a long pronounced nose. He wore expensive looking red robes that washed over him and almost down to the floor. Xoto could sense him in the force, but something was off, something Xoto couldn’t quite put his finger on, almost like the man was hiding something. As if on queue the man turned to gaze at Xoto and stopped almost dead in his tracks, a small smile formed on his lips as he turned towards Xoto and his Master. Master Secura was quickly to her feet and ushered Xoto to do the same, she bowed low and respectful.

“Chancellor Palpatine” She said from her bow, “It’s an honor to see you again.”

Chancellor Palpatine!? The leader of the republic! Xoto thought

“The honor is all mine, Knight Secura.” The man said, “It has been far too long. But tell me, who is this with you?” He asked, turning to Xoto.

“This is my Padawan, Xoto.” Aayla replied, placing a hand on Xoto’s shoulder.

“Very nice to meet you, young man.” Palpatine said, “Forgive me for asking, but you’re from Dathomir are you not?”

Xoto looked at the Chancellor, with shock in his eyes. “Uh, Yes sir. How did you know that?” Xoto asked.

Palpatine waved the question off with his hand, “Oh just a feeling I had. I have some...experience with the locals.”

What did he mean by that? Xoto thought.

“Well, I’m afraid I must be going.” Palpatine said, he looked to Aayla. “Knight Secura, again very nice to see you. Please give my regards to your former Master.”

“I will Chancellor, good to see you also.” She replied with a bow 

“Padawan Xoto, I look forward to following your career closely.” Palpatine said with a smirk.

“Uh, Thank you Chancellor.” Xoto said, mimicking his Master’s bow.

With that, the Chancellor spun on his heel towards the turbo lift doors, shadowed by his personal guards who in turn were followed into the lift by the temple guards. The door closed and they were gone.

“I wasn’t expecting the Chancellor to be here, he rarely visits the temple.” Aayla said,

“He wasn’t what I expected the leader of the Republic to be like.” Xoto muttered, still looking at the now closed turbo life doors.

“And what did you expect?” Aayla asked,

“I’m not sure, Master.” Xoto looked at her then back to the turbolift, could she not sense the strangeness that surrounded the Chancellor? Perhaps he was just being paranoid? Of course his Master’s senses would be more attuned than his own.

“It’s nothing, Master.”

Aayla simply nodded, but still felt Xoto’s uneasiness towards the Chancellor. Now wasn’t the time though, now they had to address the council.

“You ready, Xoto?” Aayla asked, startling Xoto who snapped his head to hers. 

“Oh, yes Master.” Xoto said, turning to follow her towards the council chamber doors. He turned his neck to look back at the turbolifts again. Why did he feel so uneasy? Surely the leader of the Republic was a great man. Xoto shook his head, he must be losing it.

The doors to the council chambers slid open, revealing the circular room with it’s vast panoramic windows. The council Master’s appeared to be talking to each other, but quickly stopped when they noticed Aayla and Xoto enter.

“Please forgive the intrusion, Masters.” Aayla said with a bow, “The Temple guards left with the Chancellor.”

“Knight Secura. Padawan Xoto. Interrupting, you are not.” Master Yoda said, “Come, speak with us you will.”

Aayla and Xoto approached the center of the room, before stopping and bowing in unison to the council. Xoto looked to each Council member, each that was there his first day was also present today. Even Master Ti was there and Xoto wondered if that meant her Mission that Master Secura had mentioned was now complete. Xoto made eye contact with the Toguta Master and received a small smile and nod. Xoto wondered if Ahsoka would look anything like Master Ti, when she grew up.

“Thank you for coming before this council, we apologize if we are taking you away from any training.” Master Windu said. 

This confused Xoto, Master Windu sounded almost...nice. 

“Not at all, Master.” Aayla replied, “We are always happy to oblige the council.”

“Worry not, Padawan Xoto.” Yoda said, “No trouble in, are you. Only check in, we wish”

“The council has been quite impressed by your progress, Young Xoto.” Said Master Plo, his voice deep and calming to Xoto’s ears.

“Uh, Thank you Masters. I owe everything to my teachings under Master Secura.” Xoto said,

“My Padawan doesn’t give himself enough credit, Masters. Many of his toughest trials he faced alone.” Aayla interjected,

“It seems obvious it was a combined effort.” Shaak Ti said, “You both should be very proud.”

Xoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing, they weren’t punishing him, they were praising him.

Kriff yeah! Xoto thought.

“You have exceeded our expectations, Padawan.” Master Mundi said next, “Although, we were made aware of a single incident that occurred on your second day of classes.”

Oh Kriff, celebrated too soon.

“Would you care to tell us about that, Padawan?” Windu said.

Xoto hesitated, he still didn’t sense any anger, or trickery from the powerful Jedi.

“Go ahead, Xoto.” Aayla said, “Tell them what happened. Everything that happened.”

So, Xoto did. He told them how he had been sparring with Ahsoka up until Master Hou stepped out, How the group approached them, and Ahsoka tried to stand up for him. He even told them about using the force to push the group back after Ahsoka had been pushed to the ground. He finally got to the part where he headbutted the other youngling, his shame made it difficult to meet the Master’s gazes. Xoto concluded the story staring at the ground, certain he was due for some more punishment.

“Thank you, Padawan.” Windu said, “Your story coincides with the story Master Plo heard from Youngling Tano.”

Xoto looked to Master Plo who simply nodded towards him.

“It is this council’s opinion that you were acting in self defence and the defence of one of your peers. We will not pursue any additional diciplinitive action.” Windu said,

“Continue on your Path, Xoto.” Shaak Ti said, “Heed your Master’s instructions and we believe you will become a great Jedi Knight.” 

Xoto beamed, he held his head high before dropping it low in a bow. “Masters, you honor me. I promise to do my best to make you proud.”

“Very good, Padawan. Go now, you may.” Yoda said,

Aayla bowed alongside her Padawan before turning with Xoto and leaving the chambers. They headed to the Turbo lift and waited for it to arrive. Xoto looked to his Master but she didn’t return his stare. She stood quietly, her hands clasped behind her back, her mental shield was up, blocking all emotions from reaching Xoto. The turbolift arrived and they stepped on, Xoto looked to his Master, concerned he had somehow upset her. The doors to the lift closed and as they did Aayla released the wall on her emotions. Xoto was almost slapped with feelings of Happiness and pride towards him, she beamed a huge smile at Xoto and broke out into a dance.

“My Padawan is awesome! My Padawan is awesome!” She sang, as she danced and spun. Her Lekku trailing quickly behind her spinning body making Xoto duck to avoid being struck by them.

This is new. Xoto thought. 

As he observed his Master dancing and singing. Suddenly Aayla grabbed Xoto by the arms forcing him to spin and dance with her. All while still singing.

“My Padawan is awesome! My Padawan is awesome!”

Xoto, still spinning with Aayla, shrugged to himself.

“Your Padawan is awesome! Your Padawan is awesome!” Xoto sang,

Aayla burst out laughing and pulled Xoto in for a tight hug, shaking him side to side slightly.

“I’m so proud of you, Xoto.” Aayla said as she pulled away from him slightly.

“Thanks, Master. It’s a relief to know I’m not in any trouble”

“I bet. Why don’t you spend the rest of the day with Ahsoka? I think she was more worried about today than you were.” Aayla said,

“Thanks Master. I’ll meet you for dinner?” Xoto asked,

“Sure, but come to the suite and bring Ahsoka. We’re going to have something special.”

Xoto looked at his Master with a raised eyebrow, Aayla just smiled and winked.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Torture and Mental illness.

Ahsoka swung her training saber, trying to mimic the form four moves Xoto had been drilling into her the last few months. It was sloppy she knew, she just couldn’t concentrate with the pit in her stomach weighing her down. The Council would not be taking her Xoto, she wouldn’t allow it. Ahsoka didn’t care if she had to march straight up to Master Windu and…

Ahsoka stopped, she sensed Xoto was close, and getting closer. Okay, so they didn’t outright banish him, he’s coming to say goodbye first. What could she do? They could run, live in the lower levels of Coruscant, maybe scrounge enough credits to get off world? No, that’s stupid. She was still a Jedi, she couldn’t just run away to be with her friend.

But he is your BEST friend. Ahsoka thought. 

She was going to go straight to the council chambers and let them know what a mistake they were making. How could Master Plo let this happen? How could any of them? Didn’t they know how sweet and thoughtful Xoto was? She thought the council was supposed to be wise.

The door to the training room slid open, revealing Xoto. Ahsoka was expecting him to wear a sad or defeated looking expression, but he appeared fairly normal. Perhaps he was in shock?

“Xoto…” Ahsoka said, not knowing what words to really say.

Xoto gave her a funny look, then with the force pulled a training saber to his hand and ignited it with a flourish.

“Defend yourself, Soka.” He said with a smirk.

“What? Xoto, you need to tell me what happened.” Ahsoka said, with a confused expression.

“You can talk and fight, can’t you?” Xoto teased, as he stalked towards her.

“Xoto, I need to know what they said.” Ahsoka said seriously.

“Who?” Xoto asked, still moving slowly towards her

“What!? The council you Slimo.” Ahsoka said, gritting her teeth. She didn’t understand what game Xoto was playing.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Xoto replied, striking at Ahsoka with a sideways chop.

Ahsoka brought her saber to bare and deflected the block to the side.

“What do you mean it was nothing?” Ahsoka asked, swinging her saber in a downward arc.

Xoto simply sidestepped and Ahsoka cut through nothing but air.

“They asked me about the headbutting incident, then said I was doing a good job.”

Ahsoka stood up straight, “That’s it?” She asked,

“Pretty much.” Xoto said, spreading his arms along his sides

“So, we were freaking out for nothing?”

“You were freaking out, I was perfectly calm.” Xoto said, raising his head proudly.

Ahsoka raised a brow marking, “Uh-huh.” She said

Xoto rolled his eyes, “Okay, maybe I was a little nervous.”

Ahsoka just stared at him.

“Oh, okay. Ahsoka, I was Kriffing terrified!” Xoto almost shouted.

Ahsoka’s mouth dropped open. “Xoto! You’re not supposed to say that word!” 

Xoto smiled at her, “What? Kriff?”

“Xoto!”

“Master says it all the time.” Xoto said

Ahsoka looked shocked, “Jedi Knight Aayla Secura says Kr-uh the K-word?”

“All. The. Time.” Xoto said smiling.

Ahsoka laughed. She was happy to see Xoto looking happy and lighter than he had in the past 24 hours. She wasn’t thrilled for the return of Xoto the mopey. But something else had changed in him, something she wasn’t quite sure of, but liked immensely. Ahsoka smiled at her friend and raised her saber to an offensive position. 

“Defend yourself, Xo.” 

Xoto smiled and assumed a defensive position.

They spared and ran Katas for hours, talking and laughing the entire time. They returned the training sabers to the racks and made to exit the room.

“You’re going to be kicking my butt in no time.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “Oh please, I know you still hold back.”

“Not as much as I used to, Soka. Truly.” Xoto said, he stopped and turned to her. “I just remembered. Are you busy tonight?”

Ahsoka chuckled, “Xo, you know I’m not.”

“Ha, right. I’m your only friend.” Xoto teased, causing Ahsoka to stick her tongue out at him. “Do you want to come have dinner at mine and Master’s suite?” He asked,

“Your suite?” Ahsoka replied, 

“Yeah, Master said we were having something special.”

“Yeah, definitely. But I desperately need a shower. I’ll meet you there.” Ahsoka said,

“Sounds good.” Xoto replied,

An hour had passed and Ahsoka was already cleaned up and on her way to Xoto’s shared suite. She was curious to know what Master Secura had planned, but was mostly just happy to be spending more time with her friend without the weight of his council meeting on them. She could sense Xoto’s presence the closer she got to the suite and before she even realized, she was skipping down the halls, a big smile on her face. She approached the door and pushed the intercom button.

“Enter!” Came the voice of Master Secura, as the door slid open.

Ahsoka stepped into the domicile and closed the door behind her. She took in the now familiar room. Master Secura was in the small kitchenette seemingly preparing a meal of some kind that Ahsoka had to admit, smelled pretty good. Xoto however, was nowhere to be seen.

“Hello Ahsoka” Aayla said,

Ahsoka bowed to the blue skinned Jedi. “Hello Master Secura, it smells amazing in here.”

Aayla laughed, “I just hope it tastes as good as it smells.” She said, as she stirred a large pot on the small stove. “Xoto is just in the shower, but he should be done soon.”

As if on queue, the refresher door slid open to reveal Xoto in his trousers, his chest bare. Ahsoka had only seen Xoto without his shirt, through his own eyes during their Force meld and what she had come to fear was true. Xoto’s chest was covered in horrible looking scars.

Xoto’s face turned a darker shade, “Oops, sorry!” He said as he hurried across the suit to access his tunics. He turned, so his back was facing both Ahsoka and his Master, and what Ahsoka saw almost made her exclaim in shock. Not only was Xoto’s chest covered in scars, but his back was even worse. Several dozen horizontal scars about 6 inches in length and an inch wide littered his back. Xoto threw on his tunic, the scars now hidden from view once again.

“Xoto…” Ahsoka began to say.

“Xoto, could you run down to the Cafeteria and get me a pint of Nerf milk? I need it to finish this recipe.” Aayla said,

“Of course, Master.” Xoto said, looking at Ahsoka. Xoto was just opening his mouth to say something, when Aayla interrupted again.

“Ahsoka can stay here and give me a hand.”

“Uh, yes Master.” Xoto said, as he made for the door and was soon out of sight.

Ahsoka just stared at the now closed door where Xoto had been. She wanted to understand, needed to understand. Why did he have those scars? She looked over to Master Secura, only to find her already staring at her.

“Master Secura. Xoto’s back-”

“I know, Ahsoka.” Aayla let out a deep breath. “He...doesn’t like to talk about them.

“But, what are they?” Ahsoka asked,

“They were caused by a Neuronic Whip.”

“A whip?” Ahsoka asked,

“Not just a whip, Ahsoka. A Neuronic Whip, it discharges electricity directly into the nerves when it strikes. It’s...torture, Ahsoka.” Aayla said, her eyes sad.

“Torture? I...I don’t understand, Master Secura. Why?”

“From my research, it’s a fairly common practice on Dathomir” Aayla said.

“Master I…” Ahsoka didn’t finish he thought, she started to tremble, tears sprouting from the corners of her eyes. Aayla walked over to Ahsoka and placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her over to her cot and sitting her down.

“Ahsoka.” Aayla said, gaining the upset Younglings attention “Xoto is very gifted, very strong in the force. But something I’ve come to realize and I think you should too is…Xoto will always have his scars, and the worst ones can’t be seen on his body.”

Ahsoka let out a breath, “You mean the darkside?” Ahsoka asked,

Aayla paused for a moment before answering, “Partially yes, but also others. Xoto has been through a lot of pain. More than anyone his age should have already been through.”

Ahsoka knew that all too well. She could still hear the sound of Xoto’s screams as he was held over the fire, still felt the skin on his feet melting away. She shuddered. Aayla noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What Xoto needs is for us to be patient and understanding when his internal scars start to act up.”

Ahsoka turned to Aayla, a mixed look of shock and anger on her face 

“You think I would abandon him?” Ahsoka asked,

“No, Ahsoka. That’s not what I meant. What I mean is, because Xoto is so great most of the time, it can take you off guard when he has an...episode.” Aayla explained,

“What do you mean? Episode?” 

Aayla racked her brain, how do you explain mental illness to someone so young?

“Well, most days for Xoto are good days, he’s his normal self. But sometimes, Xoto has a bad day, he’ll maybe act sad or angry or as I’ve noticed, he will talk like he thinks he’s worthless or below average.” 

That struck a chord with Ahsoka. The self depreciation, she noticed that and had called him out on it a few times. Ahsoka knew Xoto was different, but attributed it to his upbringing, which she guessed was still true.

“But, will he be okay?” Ahsoka said, almost whispering.

“With us by his side, I’m sure of it.” Aayla said with a smile.

The door to the suite slid open revealing Xoto holding a pitcher of Nerf milk. Aayla and Ahsoka turned to face him but noticed the look of shock on his face, but it wasn’t directed towards them. Xoto was staring at the Kitchenette.

“Uh, Master?” Xoto said pointing

Aayla turned to look at the pot she had left unattended only to see dark smoke pouring from the top. How had she not noticed? She was so distracted talking to Ahsoka neither had noticed the burning meal. Aayla leapt to her feet and rushed to the stove.

“Oh Kriff! Uh, I mean darn!” She shouted,

Ahsoka looked to Xoto who simply smiled back and mouthed “I told you so.”

Aayla cursed a few more times as she turned down the heat and attempted to salvage the mystery meal she had been preparing. Aayla stirred the charred mess and sighed to herself.

“Well, this is ruined.” She said, sounding deflated.

Xoto walked to his master and peered over her shoulder into the pot of mystery food.

“I don’t know, Master. It could still be good. I’ve certainly eaten worse.” Xoto said, trying to cheer her up. “What was it?” He asked.

“It was supposed to be a traditional Twi’lek stew. It’s one of the few things I remember about Ryloth. I wanted to make it for you.” Aayla said,

“That’s so nice, Master.” Xoto replied,

“I’m sorry for distracting you, Master Secura.” Ahsoka said,

“Oh, it’s not your fault, Ahsoka. I should have been paying attention.” Aayla turned to the two young Jedi and clapped her hands together. “Well, plan B it is.”

“The cafeteria?” Xoto asked,

“Nope, the hangar. We’re going to Fesa’s Diner” She replied with a smirk,

Ahsoka hopped to her feet in excitement, it was a very rare occasion that she got to leave the temple. Xoto felt her excitement in the force and looked to her.

“Careful Ahsoka, Master won’t warn you how to eat ice cream.” Xoto said,

Aayla burst out laughing “Goddess! I almost forgot about that.”

Ahsoka just stared at them in confusion. Aayla noticed and walked over to her.

“I took this one for ice cream a few months back” Aayla said pointing at Xoto “So, we get the cones and he’s just staring at it for like, ever. Then he straight up bites a huge chunk out of it!”

Ahsoka looked back to Xoto “No, Xoto. You didn’t!” Ahsoka said, holding back a giggle.

Xoto rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t know what ice cream was.”

“No, wait Ahsoka. That’s not even the best part!” Aayla said, still laughing, “So, he’s panicking right? Mouth full of ice cream. So what does he do?”

Ahsoka just shook her head

“He straight up swallows it, this huge clump of ice cream.” Aayla kept laughing, now holding her stomach.

“Xoto...no” Ahsoka said, covering her eyes with her hands

“Then I’m sure you know what happened.” Aayla said

“Brainfreeze.” Aayla and Ahsoka said in unison, both broke out into harder laughter, causing Xoto just to stare at them.

“I see how it is,” Xoto said, “Pick on the poor backwards Dathomiri, Hah-hah he doesn’t know what Ice cream is.” Xoto rolled his eyes, but made sure to project he was joking through the force.

Ahsoka skipped over to where Xoto stood, “There, There.” She said, patting Xoto on the head.  
Xoto did not look impressed, but Ahsoka could tell he was barely containing a smile.

“Don’t worry, Xoto.” Aayla said, “Just Ahsoka and I will have ice cream.” 

Aayla walked to the door of the suit, opened and walked out. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders at Xoto and quickly left to follow the Twi’lek Jedi. Xoto’s jaw dropped as he ran after them.

“Wait Master! I still do want ice cream!” He shouted after them.


	45. Chapter 45

One year later.

Aayla rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the blade of Xoto’s training saber. She pushed off the floor and charged directly at her Padawan, saber held high. Xoto seeing this, used her momentum to flip her over his back, but she compensated mid-air and landed gracefully like a cat. Xoto had progressed magnificently over the last year, he was now top of his class in saber combat with Ahsoka now trailing close behind him. His other studies were also impressive with Master Hou recommending him for more advanced classes. What surprised the instructors the most was seeing how much Ahsoka seemed to progress with Xoto. She would once have been considered an average student, but now she regularly scored in the top percentile along with Xoto. Both young Jedi had changed in their own ways, Xoto now 13 seemed to be growing like a weed and had easily added 2 inches to his height in the last year, he had also continued to bulk up, which was mostly contributed to his weight training with Aayla. Ahsoka now 11, had also grown, but it was mostly a slight growth in her Montrals and Lekku. What hadn’t changed was their relationship. Xoto and Ahsoka were still inseparable, they spent almost every moment of their free time training together, or just sitting around and chatting, if anything they had grown closer.

Aayla and Xoto had also grown closer, and the Twi’lek Jedi couldn’t have been prouder of her young student (Who she considered more of a sibling than anything else) They spared together regularly and Aayla relished in the now growing challenge. She could still defeat Xoto quite easily, but he constantly had a new move up his sleeve that would often take her by surprise, that mixed with his continually growing physical strength made him a swordsman that could match even older Padawans. Xoto’s mental health had also improved, they still had bad days but they were far less frequent or extreme and could usually be worked out with a patient conversation or by calling over Ahsoka.

Aayla’s saber clashed with Xoto’s, a blur of strikes and parrys. Xoto pressed his attack, using his new found physical strength and augmenting it with the force to push Aayla back towards the walls of the training room. Aayla smiled to herself, Xoto may have been her match in strength now, but she still had years on him with the force. She enhanced her own strength and pushed back while spinning to the side. The change threw Xoto off as he spun to meet her, but he was too late, he had sacrificed his footing to continue his attack. A lethal opponent would have used the opportunity to strike Xoto down, but Aayla just playfully shoved Xoto over with her shoulder, causing him to fall flat to his rear. Xoto looked up to his Master and laughed

“And again, you’ve got me.” Xoto said,

“You didn’t make it easy, Padawan” Aayla said as she reached her hand down to Xoto to help him to his feet. “You just need to remember your foot placement.”

A new voice echoed through the training room. “Very sound advice, Aayla.”

The new voice startled Xoto and Aayla, causing them both to snap their heads in it’s direction. Xoto saw a human looking male standing in the doorway, he was tall with tan skin. His hair was long and in dreadlocks and he sported a yellow mark that ran horizontally across his face.

“Master!” Aayla almost shrieked as she dropped her training saber and ran towards the man. She squealed with laughter as she jumped into the man’s arms hugging him tight around the neck while wrapping her legs around his waist, clinging to him like an infant primate clung to its mother. The man returned her hug tightly and laughed. After a few moments Aayla slid herself back to the floor and tried to regain her composition, she turned to Xoto.

“Xoto, come here. I want you to meet someone.” Aayla said, motioning Xoto over with her hand.

Xoto extinguished his training saber and obeyed. As he approached, Aayla grabbed Xoto by the shoulder and pulled him next to her.

“Xoto, this is Master Quinlan Vos.” Aayla proclaimed proudly.

Xoto’s eyes shot wide open, “You’re old Master?” Xoto asked, shocked.

“Hey, I’m not that old.” Vos replied,

Xoto quickly bowed his head, “Forgive me Master Vos, I didn’t mean-”

Vos stepped forward and clasped Xoto on the shoulder. “I was just kidding, Kid.” Vos said, smiling.

“So you’re Xoto? Aayla has told me a lot about you. I gotta say, I’m impressed, Kid.” 

Xoto felt his cheeks become warm, “Really? I-uh thank you, Master Vos.” Xoto said.

Vos smiled and turned his attention back to Aayla.

“What are you doing here, Master?” Aayla asked,

“Oh, I’m not staying.” Vos said, “But, you know how the council is, they're worried I’ve been in the field too long.”

“Well it has been over a year, Master.” Aayla said

Vos waved her off, “Sure, but you know how these things usually go. Plus this terror cell is well funded and well trained. Very hard to root out.”

“I know,” Aayla said, almost sounding sad “Trust me, I remember how it is. I just miss you is all.”

Vos sighed, “I know, Aayla. I miss you too.” He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s why you should come with me.” Vos said,

Aayla’s eyes opened wide “Wh-what? I-I can’t Master. Xoto-”

“Looks like he can handle himself.” Vos said, finishing her sentence, “Bring him along.”

“Master, Xoto needs to complete his training here. With me” Aayla said, trying to maintain her patience.

“Well, I’ll just ask the council.” Vos said, “I’m sure they will agree-”

“No, Quinlan.” Aayla said, strongly

Vos looked at his old student with confusion.

“Aayla, he won’t learn how to be a good Jedi, not here.” Vos said,

“I’m ready, Master.” Xoto said, “I can do it.”

“Xoto, Quiet!” Aayla snapped, before looking back to her former Master

Aayla rarely yelled at Xoto, she usually didn’t have a reason to, but Xoto knew not to push his luck, so he remained silent.

“Xoto will remain at the temple, until I say otherwise. He is my Padawan and I decide what is best for him.” Aayla said, never breaking eye contact with Vos.

Vos simply laughed, shaking his head. He looked to Xoto and shrugged.

“Sorry, Kid. Looks like your Master wants to keep you cooped up. Real shame.” Vos said, before looking back to Aayla.

“You’ve remembered nothing I taught you.” Vos said, a sneer coming over his face. “The council were fools to leave his training to you.”

A breath caught in Aayla’s throat, she opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Vos’s expression softened a bit, as if he regretted his words but if he did he didn’t voice it. He spun on his heels and left the training room.

Aayla remained silent, staring where her Master had just been standing. A tear slipped past her defences and rolled down her left cheek, closely followed by another before her right eye followed suit. Xoto stayed silent, but slowly walked to his Master’s side and wrapped his arms around her waist before dropping his head on her shoulder. The action made Aayla drop her defences even more as she returned the embrace, barely containing sobs echoed from her and caused her back to jump slightly.

“I love that man…” She said through her tears. “He’s like a father to me.”

Xoto just held onto his Master, rubbing small circles of comfort on her back.

“But no one in this galaxy can upset me like he can.” Aayla finally said.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Xoto said quietly. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, Xoto. I’m sorry.” Aayla replied, pulling away to look at her Padawan. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, you didn’t deserve that.

Xoto didn’t think he deserved it either, but a long time ago he had decided that if his Master needed something, he would be the one to fulfill. If she needed someone to hold her while she cried, he would. If she needed him to make her tea in bed, he would. If she needed to yell, he would sit and take it. Whatever she needed. The same went for Ahsoka.

“It’s just,” Aayla continued, “I need to keep you away from him.”

“Master?” Xoto said, questiongly 

Aayla sighed, “Quinlan is a good Jedi, but he skirts the boundary between light and dark too closely for the council.” Aayla looked directly into Xoto’s eyes “Which is why he must never train you.”

It made sense to Xoto, he was a former darksider. A Jedi that led him to the edge could just as easily accidentally push him over.

“I understand, Master.” Xoto said

Aayla smiled at her Padawan, he was so wise beyond his years.

“I do believe you are almost ready, Xoto. I imagine it won’t be long until you and I are traveling the Galaxy together.” Aayla said with a smile.


	46. Chapter 46

Ahsoka and Xoto were both nervous and excited at the same time. They paced back and forth down the hall waiting for class to start. The day wasn’t a regular class day, it was a day they had been preparing for weeks. It was the Saber Class Final cultivating as a sparring tournament between all the younglings in their age group. Xoto was particularly nervous because his Master would be attending to observe his performance. Ahsoka was nervous because she hadn’t really sparred with anyone aside from Xoto and a few times with Master Secura.

“You’re going to do great, Ahsoka.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka stopped pacing to look at her friend,

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re probably going to win the whole tournament.” Ahsoka replied, as she continued to pace

Xoto just shrugged, “Doubtful, this isn’t just our class competing. It’s all classes in our age group. I’m sure there are some good duelers.”

Ahsoka stopped again, “Xoto, what if they ask us to fight?”

Xoto hadn’t thought of that. He supposed it was possible, maybe even probable seeing as they were the top in their class. After enough eliminations it could very well be them in the finals.

Xoto looked at Ahsoka, “Then I will give it my all to win, and I expect the same from you.”

Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

A few more minutes went by before Master Hou opened up the large tournament hall to let the Younglings enter. Several Knights and Masters were already inside to aid with setup and help referee the matches. Xoto instantly spotted the familiar blue of his Master’s skin, she was speaking to none other than Master Plo. Xoto and Ahsoka approached the pair, eager to say hello.   
“Masters.” Xoto said, causing Aayla to turn to face him.

“Hello Master Secura, Koh-to-yah, Master Plo.” Ahsoka said,

“Koh-to-yah, little Soka. To you as well, Xoto.” Master Plo responded

“Are you both ready for the Tournament?” Aayla asked

“As ready as we can be, I think.” Xoto replied

“Very good, go give it your best.” Aayla said,

Xoto and Ahsoka turned to join the group of younglings who were grouped along the far wall, selecting their training sabers. Xoto and Ahsoka picked their sabers for the day, much to Xoto’s disappointment, his was green. Ahsoka noticed and held her blue training saber out to him in trade, Xoto accepted gracefully. Master Hou as well as a few other Jedi teachers Xoto didn’t recognize called the Younglings to attention and began to explain the rules.

“Welcome Younglings, to your final exam. The results of this tournament will decide what level of saber training you will be in for the coming semester” Hou said,

A Quarren Jedi spoke next. “The matches will be one on one with the winner being the first to score two hits to the body. This includes all legs, arms and the torso, but all strikes to the head or neck are strictly forbidden and will result in immediate disqualification.”

No mock decapitations, got it. Xoto thought.

“The opponents in each match will be randomly selected until only two remain. You are to remain observing along the side walls until your name is called.” Hou finished.

The instructors began calling names to get the matches started. Xoto didn’t recognize most of the names aside from a few from his own class. That was until he did.

“Ahsoka Tano and Gita Passa” A instructor called

Ahsoka looked at Xoto before turning towards her first match.

“Good luck!” Xoto called out to her

Ahsoka spun around and shot Xoto with a pair of finger guns and a wink before turning to continue her original direction. Xoto knew her well enough to know Ahsoka only pulled out the finger guns when she was nervous or anxious but Xoto wasn’t concerned for her, he actually felt worse for Ahsoka’s opponent.

“Drasta Marr and Xoto” A voice called, getting Xoto’s attention.

He stepped in the direction his name was called from to find his opponent already on the mat. It was a human girl, maybe 11 or 12 with bright blue eyes and dark hair tied into strange looking buns on either side. Her eyes doubled in size when she realized Xoto was her opponent. Fear radiated off the girl so thick Xoto felt like he could almost see it. Was he really that scary? How come Ahsoka was never scared of him? Xoto felt the polite thing to do was be to introduce himself.

“You must be Youngling Marr?” Xoto asked,

The girl just nodded, her eyes still wide as saucers.

“It is nice to meet you.” Xoto smiled “I am Xoto.”

The girl forced a smile for a split second but it was gone quickly after. Xoto avoided rolling his eyes.

The Jedi who was acting as ref approached the center of the mat.

“Xoto, are you ready?” He asked,

Xoto nodded

“Drasta, are you ready?” He asked the girl

Drasta froze, she slowly looked over to the ref, still bug eyed and shaking. She then shook her head no, dropped her saber to the ground and ran from the mat. Xoto stood completely still in shock, he won his first match without even igniting his saber.

The ref watched the girl run out of the class. “Uh, okay. Xoto, you’re the winner.” He said.

“Hoo-ray.” Xoto said sarcastically, as he looked to His observing Master. Aayla just shrugged her shoulders with a confused look.

Xoto turned and walked back to the group of waiting Younglings and spotted Ahsoka close to where they were before. He approached her and saw she was covered in sweat. Ahsoka noticed Xoto approaching and rushed to meet him.

“I won!” She shouted “She was a tough Rodian girl but she didn’t even get a hit in.” Ahsoka said beaming

“That’s good.” Xoto said with a chuckle

“What about you?” Ahsoka asked “I see you didn’t even break a sweat.”

Xoto shook his head, “That’s because I won without even igniting my saber.”

Ahsoka laughed, “W-what!?”

“Yeah, I literally walked onto the mat and she was so scared of me she dropped her saber and ran away.” Xoto said

Ahsoka burst out laughing, “Are you serious!? That’s amazing!” 

Xoto shook his head, “Seriously, Soka. Am I that scary?” Xoto asked,

“What? No.” Ahsoka said “Well...to people that don’t know you, maybe.”

“Ahsoka!” Xoto said, his eyes wide. “That pretty much everybody, the only people that know me are you and Master!”

“Yeah well, you’re big and intimidating. But if they got to know you they’d realize you’re just a big Lothcat.” Ahsoka said, holding her hands up to try and placate her friend.

“Gee, Thanks. Should I meow at my next opponent?” Xoto asked with an eye roll

Ahsoka smiled, “Nah, that may frighten them more.”

The tournament continued and Xoto actually managed to spar with his opponent. It was another Human girl but this one was much less skittish, although her form 1 was atrocious. Xoto could have ended the match half a dozen ways during the first 30 seconds but decided he didn’t want to embarrass his opponent. He drew the match out longer than he should have however so he decided to finish it quickly with two lightning fast strikes, one to each of her arms. The ref called the match and Xoto made his way back to Ahsoka who had also fared as well. The rest of their matches were also successful with both Xoto and Ahsoka facing off and defeating all challengers and all were Younglings Xoto had never met all except his next opponent.

“Xoto and Atro Sav” A voice shouted

Xoto knew that name, and so did Ahsoka. They looked at each other a moment before Xoto walked stiffly to the mat. The big Koorivar was already waiting for him, his saber ignited and swinging it as if practising to dice Xoto into pieces. Xoto stepped onto the mat, his eyes never leaving Arto, he felt Ahsoka reach out to him through their connection and he returned the gesture without looking back at her.

“Hello, Arto.” Xoto said,

“Xoto.” Arto responded, much to Xoto’s surprise.

The two hadn’t really spoken since the incident over a year ago, Arto’s nose had long healed and Xoto really had no interest in trying to forge a friendship.

“Good luck,” Xoto said, plainly and he meant it.

“You too.” Arto replied, which surprised Xoto again.

The Jedi ref approached the center of the mat

“Arto, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Xoto, are you ready?”

“I am.”

“Begin.”

Xoto ignited his saber and prepared for a barrage of attacks to follow, except they didn’t. Arto held back, and paced the edges of the ring, as if sizing Xoto up. That’s when Xoto realized, He had grown much more than Arto had in the past year. Arto didn’t have as much of an advantage over him anymore and likely wouldn’t be able to rely on overpowering Xoto. He imagined this must be confusing for his opponent who relied on brute strength when sparring. Xoto decided he had waited long enough and slowly approached Arto, his saber held high. As Xoto approached, Arto leapt forward hoping to score a quick strike to Xoto’s chest. Xoto quickly sidestepped and watched as Arto rushed past him, he flicked his saber in his wrist and gave Arto a light tap on the back with the tip.

“Score one!” The ref yelled.

Arto huffed, and turned back to face Xoto. He charged again, but this time it was more reserved as he struck from his left side. Xoto easily deflected the blow and followed up with one of his own which Arto managed to quickly jump back and away from. Xoto was pleased Arto had learned from the first strike, it meant he had the ability to improve but he still had a long way to go and Xoto wanted to finish the match quickly. Xoto waited for Arto to attack again, he didn’t have to wait long. The Koorivar however, surprised Xoto. He went for what appeared to be a standard chop coming down from Arto’s right side, but at the last moment Arto feinted and flipped the blade in his hand so it was suddenly coming at Xoto from the bottom. Xoto wasn’t concerned about the move but he did find it interesting. With lightning reflexes Xoto slashed Arto’s blade from it’s path, leaving his chest wide open. Xoto flicked the saber again and caught Arto just off center on his chest, right where a human’s heart would be. Xoto realized he didn’t know if a Koorivar’s heart was in the same place and made a mental note to research that.

“Score two. Match goes to Xoto.” The ref said.

Xoto extinguished his saber and turned to his defeated classmate. Arto was still just looking down at the slight mark on his tunic left by Xoto’s saber. He slowly looked up and made eye contact with Xoto before approaching. Again to Xoto’s surprise the Koorivar stuck out his scaly hand in Xoto’s direction. Xoto hesitated a moment, he looked into Arto’s eyes and sensed no deception. He reached his own hand out and gave Arto two quick shakes. They didn’t speak, Arto just gave Xoto a slight nod and turned to leave the mat.

“Score two. Match goes to Ahsoka Tano” Xoto overheard from across the gym. 

So Ahsoka had won also, at this rate-

“Attention,” Master Hou said, “We will be taking a 10 minute recess before our final match of the day.”

Final match of the day? 

“Our finalists are Ahsoka Tano and Xoto.”


	47. Chapter 47

Ahsoka smiled at her best friend.

“Well, it looks like it’s gonna be us after all.” She said,

“Looks like.” Xoto said, returning her smile.

“I mean, I know you’re gonna win, but it’s still pretty awesome I made it this far.” Ahsoka said,

Xoto scrunched his face at that, “Why do you say that?” he asked

Ahsoka looked at him like she was caught in a spotlight. “What?” She asked,

“Why did you say that I’m going to win?” Xoto asked,

“Uh, because you always win?” Ahsoka said, 

Xoto shook his head “Sure, but maybe not this time.” Xoto replied. “Ahsoka, I played with my other opponents. I prolonged the matches because I didn’t want to embarrass them.”

Ahsoka looked at Xoto, still not quite sure the point he was trying to make.

“Looking back. I shouldn’t have done that.” Xoto said, “I did them a disservice by not showing them their weaknesses. I will not be doing that with you. I will be coming at you with everything I’ve got, and I expect you to honor me by doing the same.”

“I will, Xoto.” Ahsoka said, “But I still don’t understand what difference that makes, you still always win.”

“Maybe.” Xoto replied, “Maybe I will win today. But I promise you Ahsoka, the last 3 times we spared like this, you were almost the victor.”

Ahsoka looked at him silently, could that actually be true? Was she almost his equal?

“Whatever happens today, Ahsoka.” Xoto continued. “Is already a victory. Either I win, or you win. If you do, it means my training has been a success.” Xoto said planely.

“Ahsoka Tano and Xoto, to the mat please.” Master Hou’s voice came

Xoto looked at his friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No matter what happens, I am proud of you.” Xoto said with a smile. “Good luck, my friend.”

“You too.” Ahsoka whispered,

Xoto and Ahsoka both took their positions on the mat, as a crowd of Younglings, Knights and the few Masters circled them to observe. Xoto saw his Master standing with Plo and gave her a small smile and a wave which she promptly returned. Xoto was excited, he liked sparring with Ahsoka, she gave him a challenge. What she said was true, Xoto had always won before, but he was also telling the truth. Xoto was certain that any day now, Ahsoka would defeat him, and perhaps that may even be today.

“Xoto, are you ready?” Master Hou said,

“I am, Master.” Xoto said

“Ahsoka, are you ready?”

After a slight pause, Ahsoka simply nodded.

“Begin!” Hou declared,

Xoto instantly ignited his saber with a flourish and took an offensive position, but Ahsoka didn’t. Ahsoka just stood there, deactivated saber in hand and just looked at him. Xoto deactivated his saber and reached out to her through the force, what he found was startling. Apprehension, anxiety and strangely, fear. She felt fear of disappointing him, but mostly of losing him. She feared that if she won, somehow what they had would be over. Xoto hooked his saber to his belt and walked across the mat towards her. Ahsoka’s eyes never left his.

“Do you trust me?” Xoto whispered

Ahsoka simply nodded,

“Then trust when I say, no matter what.” He said with a smile

Ahsoka returned the smile and nodded again. Xoto stepped backwards away from her to his side of the ring and once again ignited his saber with a flourish. This time Ahsoka did also, igniting her green blade in it’s reverse grip and crouching low, ready to pounce like the predator Xoto knew she was.

So small, and so deadly. Xoto thought.

Xoto prepared himself to strike first but Ahsoka beat him to it. She lunged at him, turning into an orange blur, but Xoto was prepared for that and quickly spun to the side away from her while bringing his saber down to strike. Ahsoka twisted and caught his blade with her own forcing it away and returned with her own slash which was also parried by Xoto. Orange and yellow, speed and strength, they went back and forth for several minutes, neither Xoto or Ahsoka willing to give an inch. Ahsoka was the first to make a mistake, instead of parrying or dodging a downward chop from Xoto, she decided to block it. Xoto’s superior strength struck her saber, the power vibrated through her body causing her teeth to chatter. Instead of attacking again, Xoto pushed on his blade and attempted to drive Ahsoka down into the mat. Xoto had left a small opening Ahsoka could use to escape the downward pressure and she took it. Too late did she realize the trap had been sprung. As Ahsoka rolled the only direction she could travel away from Xoto, he had also rolled and was now behind her. Ahsoka tried to jump away but the tip of Xoto’s lightsaber just caught her thigh.

“Score 1, Xoto.” Master Hou said,

Ahsoka flipped back around and brought her saber to bare, Xoto smiled and charged her. Back and forth both went again for several more minutes. Dodging, ducking, dipping, diving and then, well dodging again. Their sabers were a blur of blue and green as they clashed together and even the Masters that were observing the match had to admit that both combatants were quite advanced for their age. Xoto made the next mistake, he made for another powerful downward chop, one designed to drive opponents to the floor. He expected her to side step the move like she usually did but Ahsoka surprised him. She jumped backwards and away from the chop’s arc then calling on the force, Ahsoka jumped high into the air while spinning over him. Xoto tried to side step to avoid the flurry of Ahsoka’s twisting body and saber but he was slightly too slow and felt the slight sting of the training blade just catch him on the elbow. Ahsoka landed gracefully in a crouched position while Xoto walked backwards waiting for her hit to be called. But it didn’t.  
Both Ahsoka and Xoto stood silently waiting for several seconds before Xoto looked over to Master Hou.

“Master, Ahsoka scored a hit.” Xoto said, pointing to his elbow and showing off the slight discoloration of his tunic.

“Oh, I must have missed it.” Master Hou replied. “Score 1, Ahsoka. Next strike wins the match”

Ahsoka smiled at her friend, obviously touched, he insisted on counting her barely noticeable strike. Again they charged each other, both knowing that it was anyone's match with it now being sudden death. The match dragged on and Ahsoka was starting to wear out, she could still feel Xoto through their developing bond and she reached out slightly to see how he was doing. He was doing just fine. Ahsoka realized she wasn’t going to be able to keep this up. Xoto must have felt it also, as he quickened his attack and pushed her further and further, hoping to find an opening in the weary Togruta’s defence. Ahsoka knew that if she wanted to have a chance, she would need to do something drastic. Seeing Xoto readying another of his devastating downward chops, Ahsoka saw her opportunity and instead of trying to retreat, she charged and dropped low, using her body to take Xoto out at the legs. Xoto obviously surprised was unable to save his footing and tripped over the small orange body, causing him to lose his grip on his saber and land with a thud on his back.

He was so proud.

Ahsoka quickly sprang at him and drew her saber, the point of it only a few inches from Xoto’s chest.

“Surrender, you are beaten.” Ahsoka said,

Xoto looked at the tip of her saber then back up to Ahsoka smiling.

“Can’t do that, Soka. Dathomiri, remember? No surrender” Xoto replied

“Xoto please, just this once.” Ahsoka pleaded

Xoto shook his head, “No Ahsoka, you need to make the strike. I will not surrender.”

Ahsoka looked into her friends eyes, then something strange happened. It only lasted a fraction of a second but it painted a scene Ahsoka could have done without. All of a sudden, Xoto’s face was larger and much older, covered in thick black tattoos. He laid on his back looking up at her, his eye pleading.

“Do it.” The older Xoto said, his voice deeper and more raspy. “Please, Soka.”

Just as fast as it came, the vision was gone.

“Do it.” Xoto said, his face and voice once again normal. “Please, Soka.” 

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment, trying to mask the horror of her vision. She swallowed the lump in her throat then very gently, tapped Xoto on the chest with her saber.

“Score two. Ahsoka is the victor!” Hou said, 

Ahsoka looked to Hou, then to her applauding classmates. She looked back down to Xoto, still laying on the mat, a look on his face that could only be described as adoration. She could feel how proud he was through their link, she smiled back trying to push the horrifying vision away, so he wouldn’t sense her feelings. Ahsoka reached her small hand down towards Xoto and he in turn reached for her, accepting her help. Xoto sprung to his feet and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I am so proud of you, Soka.” Xoto said, his face still beaming.

“Thanks, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Ahsoka replied,

Xoto leaned in close to her montrals. “You’re kriffing right.” He whispered, still smiling.

“I’m going to go talk to Master. Hang out later?” Xoto asked,

“Definitely.” She replied.

She watched him turn and start to walk away, the image of his tattooed face still present in her mind’s eye. What was that? Ahsoka had heard that the force could sometimes grant visions of the future, but they couldn’t always be interpreted literally. But it was so clear, she saw and heard it like it actually happened. Was she seeing a glimpse into Xoto’s future?


	48. Chapter 48

Class the next day went on as normal, Master Hou had barely mentioned the tournament or how two of her students were the top participants. This didn’t bother Xoto, he just found it strange, he wanted Ahsoka to gain the recognition she deserved for all her hard work. As the day came to an end, most of the Younglings began to pack up to leave. Xoto and Ahsoka were whispering back and forth, about what they wanted for dinner when the chime came on that indicated the ending of the class.

“Arto, Xoto and Ahsoka. Please remain seated, I need to have a quick word with you three.” Master Hou said, causing the three younglings to look at each other with confused faces.

This also seemed to gain the attention of the rest of the class, forcing Hou to usher them out of the class.

“Go on, this doesn’t concern any of you.” Hou said, forcing the students out the door and into the hall. She closed the door to the class and turned around to face the three remaining Younglings.  
“Don’t worry you three, you aren’t in any trouble.” Hou assured, “This is just about yesterday. The top six students from the Tournament will be leaving the temple tomorrow morning for a special challenge.”

Xoto felt Ahsoka’s excitement through the force and stole a glance towards her, she was wearing a big smile that Xoto couldn't help but share.

“Make sure you pack for three days, and make sure to bring winter gear. You will be traveling on a starship. Be at pad 16A tomorrow at 0600. Good luck.” Hou said with a smile.

The three younglings got up from their desks and proceeded to exit the class.

“Do any of you know what this is?” Arto asked, surprising Xoto and Ahsoka.

“No idea.” Ahsoka replied, “But some time away from the temple is alway welcome.” 

The two boys could agree with that.

“Okay, well. I guess I’ll see you two tomorrow?” Arto said,

Still a bit surprised with Arto’s new found respect, Xoto decided to return it.

“Sure thing, Arto. Have a good night.” Xoto said,

“Uh, yeah. You too.” Arto replied, 

With that the young Koorivar turned on his heels and walked away, turning out of sight down the hall. Ahsoka and Xoto watched him leave.

“Weird.” Ahsoka said,

“Very.” Xoto replied with a slight smile. “When I faced him yesterday he was respectful. Perhaps he’s changed?”

“Maybe. Or maybe he doesn’t want to go on a trip with people who don’t like him?”

“That’s also a possibility. But if he’s going to be civil, I think the least we can do is be friendly.” Xoto replied,

Ahsoka nodded her head, “Dinner tonight?” She asked.

“Sure, I’m going to go see if Master knows anything about this. We’ll meet you there at normal time.” Xoto replied.

Xoto walked up to the familiar door that was his home, he input the code and entered to find his Master packing a bag with Xoto’s clothing.

“Master?” Xoto asked,

Aayla turned and beamed him an excited smile. “Hello Xoto, how was class?”

“Uh, very good Master.” Xoto walked further in and motioned to the bag. “I assume you know about tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yup, Master Hou informed me this morning. I knew you’d be going after the results of the tourney but I didn’t know it would be this fast.” Aayla said,

“So what is it Master?” Xoto asked,

“You’ll just have to wait and find out.” Aayla replied, with a smirk.

Xoto rolled his eyes “Oh c’mon, Master!”

“Nope, it’s a surprise. But trust me, it’s very good. You and Ahsoka deserve it.”

Xoto approached the bag and looked at the contents. It was full of his spare clothing as well as a bulky winter jacket Aayla had purchased for him but had never been used. Did she buy it for this very moment?

“Are you coming, Master?” Xoto asked,

Aayla looked at him, Xoto thought he saw a bit of sadness but it was gone just as fast.

“No, Padawan. As much as I wish I could, you must tackle this challenge alone.” 

“So, it’s a test?” Xoto asked,

“In a way, yes.” Aayla replied “Although your chaperone for this mission is someone you know.”

Xoto figured he wouldn’t get much more info from her, especially when she was in cryptic Jedi mode so he decided to drop it. He was just happy Ahsoka was going also.

“Okay, Master. Well I will do my best to make you proud.” Xoto said,

“You already have my, Padawan.” She replied


	49. Chapter 49

The morning came quickly for Xoto, he awoke and practically sprang out of bed to get dressed and cleaned up. He showered in the suite as they wouldn’t have time for their normal routine this morning. Even Aayla seemed to wake with more vigor than usual. Before long they were both making their way to the landing pad they were to meet at. As they turned down the hall towards the landing pad Xoto could make out five other figures, all younglings including Ahsoka and Arto. The others he didn’t know, but recognized them from the Tournament, There was a human boy and girl as well as a green skinned Twi’lek girl. Ahsoka noticed Xoto and ran to greet him.

“Xoto! Gah! Can you believe this?” Ahsoka said, way too excited for how early it was.

“Good morning to you too.” Xoto said with a raised brow

“Yes, yes. Good morning, Good morning Master Secura. Xoto why aren’t you freaking out?” Ahsoka replied,

“Because it’s early. How do you have so much energy? Aren’t you starving?” Xoto asked,

“Yes I am. I’m legitimately concerned I won’t even make it to the ship. But I am just so excited!”

Xoto rolled his eyes and took his pack from his shoulder, reaching into one of the pockets he produced a small piece of dried Nerf he packed for an emergency like this. Ahsoka must've smelled it before she saw it because she was suddenly silent. Xoto held it in his hand and watched as the young Togruta just eyed it quietly. Xoto raised his hand high in the air, Ahsoka just tracked it with her eyes. He moved it to the left, her gaze followed it, he moved it to the right and she did the same. Xoto looked behind him to his Master.

“Master, should I be concerned?” 

Aayla just shrugged.

Xoto held the meat out to Ahsoka who snatched it greedily and swallowed it almost as fast.

“Oh, that’s already much better.” She said, seemingly coming back from hunt mode. “Xoto what would I do without you?”

Xoto shrugged, “Probably die.” He said flatly.

The lock on the door to the landing pad made a clicking sound and changed from red to green, indicating it was now unlocked. One of the younglings pressed the button and it slid open to reveal an early Coruscant skyline. The younglings started to pile out the door but Xoto turned to his Master.

“Well, Master. This is it.” Xoto said

Aayla watched the last youngling walk through the door until it was only her, Xoto and Ahsoka. She didn’t much care if Ahsoka saw this.

Aayla reached out and pulled Xoto in for a quick firm hug. She released him, but still held both his shoulders.

“Xoto, trust your instincts and you will do fine.” Aayla said,

“I will, Master.” Xoto replied, “See you in a few days.”

Aayla smiled and nodded. “A few days.”

Xoto and Ahsoka said their final goodbyes and proceeded out the door to follow the group of younglings. A large ancient looking starship sat on the landing pad, a familiar silhouette stood in the shadow of the large ship. Xoto immediately recognized it to be Padawan Tal and Xoto was excited to see one of his first Jedi friends. Tal noticed Xoto and gave him a slight smirk.

“Good, you’re all here.” Tal said “I imagine you are all wondering what this is about. Younglings, you have all proved you are at the top of your class. So, now is the time of the Gathering. For a Jedi, there is no greater challenge or honor.”

But, what is the gathering, Padawan Tal?” Ahsoka asked,

Tal smiled “Arto, Eyus, Torth, Peline, Ahsoka and Xoto.” Tal ignited his blue lightsaber and held it to the sky. “The time has come for you to build your own Lightsabers.”

Xoto got practically slapped with excitement through the force from Ahsoka. He looked over to her and she was practically bouncing on her feet. The rest of the Younglings whispered back and forth, also radiating excitement. Xoto couldn’t deny, he was wondering when this part would come. Tal extinguished his saber.

“This is no simple task, and many perils lie ahead of you.” Tal said, getting the attention of the group. “Where we are going, there is no place more sacred to the Jedi.”


	50. Chapter 50

The ship was called the Crucible. They had already taken off and jumped to lightspeed when Xoto found out it was a relic from “The old republic” and was a few thousand years old. Xoto wasn’t sure how he felt about trusting the rusty bucket of bolts to get them to Ilum, but decided it was out of his hands now anyways. Tal was sitting with them all, telling stories about when he completed the gathering. Apparently they would be meeting with Master Yoda, which would have terrified Xoto a year prior. Now however, Xoto had come to learn the ancient green Jedi was kind and wise despite being a bit difficult to understand. Xoto had also found out that the planet “Ilum” was the source of almost all of the Order’s Kyber Crystals.

“I hope my Crystal is green.” Ahsoka said,

“I don’t think you really get to choose like that. From what Tal said, the crystal chooses you.” Xoto replied,

“I know, I can still hope though. Just like I know you want yours to be blue” Ahsoka replied,

Xoto nodded. She wasn’t wrong, Xoto much preferred the blue sabers to the green, but he would accept whatever the force decided was his. The Crucible came out of Hyperspace, revealing the white sphere floating in space that was Ilum. Xoto had never seen anything like it.

“It’s beautiful.” Xoto said,

“Mmm, it is.” Ahsoka replied, “This is it, isn’t it Xo?”

“What is?” Xoto asked,

“Us getting our Lightsabers. It feels like this is one of the biggest steps we will make towards being Knighted.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Xoto said. Just to think a little over a year ago, he had no idea all this existed, he didn’t know about the Jedi, didn’t know Master Secura, and didn’t know Ahsoka. All Xoto knew was hate and pain. He couldn’t even imagine his life like that anymore, he couldn’t imagine not knowing them. But Xoto couldn’t deny the truth in his hearts, for they still beat for Dathomir.

“Strap in, younglings.” Tal said over the com system “We are going in to land.”

The landing was smooth enough, Xoto was just happy to be on the ground. Tal instructed all the younglings to dress in their packed winter clothing. Ahsoka appeared from getting changed and stood at Xoto’s side. Ahsoka was sporting a fur lined parka that covered her from head to toe, Just her face was barely visible between the fur lining. Xoto found this amusing.

“Oh my, look at you! You’re so cute!” Xoto said, his voice going higher pitched than he even knew was possible.

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed into a glare, but this had the opposite effect she intended as it only made her look like she was pouting.

“Shut up!” She shouted,

Xoto held up his hands in mock surrender, “Okay, okay. Just one more thing and I’ll leave you be”

Ahsoka eyed him suspiciously before nodding slightly. Xoto slowly approached her, stuck out his finger and poked her lightly on the nose.

“Boop!” Xoto said with a huge smile,

Ahsoka blinked once, not entirely sure what she had just witnessed.

“Did you just boop me?” She asked,

“Yup!” Xoto said, almost proudly. “Master says cute things get booped.”

A fit of giggles erupted from Ahsoka, causing the other younglings and Tal to stare. Xoto tried to maintain his straight face but it was too much, pretty soon he was a mess of laughter also. After a moment the giggle fit grew quiet.

“Are you two done?” Tal asked them

“Yes, my apologies, Padawan Tal.” Xoto said, still laughing slightly.

Tal opened the loading ramp and instantly the group was slapped in the face by the harsh wind and snow of Ilum. They trudged in a line towards the temple, desperate to get out of the cold. Eventually the group made it into the temple and out of the wind. Although the temple was still cold, it wasn’t as harsh as the outside and Xoto found he was able to take his hood down from his jacket. Ahsoka decided to keep hers up and bundled. As they entered the center room they spotted the unmistakable form of Master Yoda. Yoda appeared to be meditating on a slightly raised piece of ice, when all the younglings were gathered around he opened his eyes and gazed upon them all.

“The Force made physical, a Jedi is. Comes great responsibility with that, yes?” Yoda hopped down from his perch and continued inspecting the Younglings.

“Protect others, how does a Jedi? Build your own lightsaber, you shall. But first, harvest your crystal, each one of you must”

The group began muttering between themselves, Xoto felt Ahsoka’s excitement rise even more, which he didn’t think possible. Yoda continued to explain the process of gathering their own crystals and how they would have to trust in themselves to be successful. They had also mentioned that the ice door to the cave would close and seal them inside if they weren’t quick, but Xoto had his doubts. From what Xoto had studied about Ice density he didn’t think the ice wall would be able to withstand a barrage of force from a trained user, but he kept that to himself. The group entered the cavern system and were almost immediately swallowed by darkness. The humans seemed to have a particularly hard time and Xoto remembered their sight was not attuned to the dark like his and Ahsoka’s predator eyes. Eventually they made it to a split in the cave with three offshoots leading in different directions.

“Well, I guess we all have to decide which way we go.” The Twi’lek girl said,

“I’m going this way” The human girl said pointing to the left

“Me too.” replied the human boy.

“I’m going straight.” Arto muttered

“Looks like I am also” The Twi’lek said,

Pretty soon it was just Xoto and Ahsoka standing in the room, having not decided which direction to go. Ahsoka closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force.

“Xo, I’m going right.” She said, opening her eyes. “What about you?” Ahsoka turned to face him.

Xoto’s face was hard, like he was trying to concentrate or was confused.

“Xo?” Ahsoka said again.

“I-I don’t know.” Xoto said, as he spun to look at each offshoot. “I feel nothing.”

Ahsoka was now feeling Xoto through the force, before he was excited, maybe not as excited as her but still. Not now though, now a sliver of old Xoto was poking out, uncertainty, anxiety and a feeling of unworthiness came through their bond making Ahsoka shiver.

“Well, it’s okay. I’m sure you’ll find it.” Ahsoka said, coming closer to him. “Why don’t you come help me, then I’ll help you?” 

Xoto slowly turned to her, but he seemed to be looking right through her, like he wasn’t focused.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He muttered quietly.

Ahsoka stuck out her hand, reaching for him. Xoto looked down at it for a moment and hesitantly reached back. Their mittens found each other and together they slowly walked into the darkness.


	51. Chapter 51

The cavern stretched on through darkness for several hundred meters. They came across many other offshoots but Ahsoka’s senses told her to press forward, so they continued together still hand in hand. Eventually the cavern ended, leading them into a large circular section that almost reminded Xoto of the council chambers back on Coruscant. The chamber did continue, but in the wrong direction. Up. A small ledge protruded many meters above them, likely too high to jump even with the force.

“I-I think I need to go up there.” Ahsoka said, pointing to the ledge. 

She backed up, then sprinted forward with all of her might, calling on the force to jump straight up toward the ledge. She was several meters short, so she tried to grab onto the wall, only to realize it was made of pure ice. Ahsoka slipped and plummeted back towards the ground, just before she impacted she felt herself become enveloped in force energy and her speed was decreased. She then gently found herself dropped into Xoto’s waiting arms, he placed her on the ground gently then looked back up at the ledge.

“Thanks,” Ahsoka said, “I can’t get up there. It’s too high.”

Xoto studied the far off ledge for a moment, then looked around the cavern. She was right, it was much too far for either of them to jump and there would be no scaling the ice slicked wall. Xoto let out a breath, he knew what he had to do. Even if he was scared of what it would mean.

“You’re right. You can’t jump that high.” Xoto said, “But with my help, you can.”

Ahsoka looked at him puzzled. “What do you mean?” She asked,

“The force wants you to go that way, Soka.” Xoto walked forward so he was directly underneath the ledge, he crouched down and interlocked his fingers with his palms facing up.

“I won’t be able to follow, but I can get you up there.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka understood, he meant to springboard her up to the ledge, with her jumping skills and his strength it would almost certainly work. But that meant Xoto would be stuck down here, alone.

“Xoto-” Ahsoka tried to say,

“No.” Xoto interrupted with a serious look, “Let me do this. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll come find you once I get it.” Ahsoka said,

“No, Soka.” Xoto replied, shaking his head. “Once you get your crystal, make for the entrance. Hopefully I’ll meet you there.”

“Xoto…” Ahsoka said quietly

“Please, Soka.” 

The image of the older tattooed Xoto flashed in Ahsoka’s eyes again

Please, Soka

Ahsoka blinked her eyes, Xoto was his normal self, his normal sweet self. She nodded slightly then backed up to get her running start. Calling on the force Ahsoka sprinted forward towards Xoto, she jumped slightly, her right foot landing in Xoto’s waiting hands. She felt him call on the force also then she was rocketed up with all of Xoto’s Dathomiri strength. The ledge grew closer as she started to succumb to gravity but her hand just caught the edge and she pulled herself up with haste. She looked back down to the floor and could just make out Xoto’s yellow eyes staring up at her.

“Go Ahsoka,” He called, his voice sounding far off. “I’ll meet you at the entrance”

“Okay. Be safe.” She called back

“You too.” He replied

Ahsoka turned and disappeared out of Xoto’s sight. Xoto stood alone in the dark for several minutes as he could sense Ahsoka moving further and further away. He reached out with his senses again but still he couldn’t feel his crystal. He turned and started back the way they had come. Xoto walked slowly, looking down the many offshoots he came across, reaching out with the force hoping for even the slightest indication that a crystal wanted to claim him. But there was nothing. Xoto continued for several more minutes before he came to another offshoot. This one seemed darker than the rest, he was about to continue when he swore he heard his name whispered from the darkness.

Xoto.

Xoto stopped in his tracks and faced the passage, his natural night vision seeing nothing in the dark.

“Arto?” Xoto asked into the dark. He racked his brain, he couldn’t remember the names of the other Younglings.

“Uh. various other Younglings?” He said also.

Nothing. There was no response, Xoto figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He made to continue on his way when,

Xoto

Xoto sprang into a defensive position, he had definitely heard that. Worst of all, Xoto recognized the voice. It was a voice he had known for a long time, it used to speak to him in the dark and tell him all that was wrong with him. Xoto hadn’t heard the voice since Master Secura had banished it from his mind, but deep down Xoto knew it would never be truly gone.

Down here, Come now. I just want to talk. The voice said,

Xoto practically scoffed at the idea. Why the kriff, would he go down there? Xoto turned to walk away when the tiniest tremor stuck his senses. His Crystal. It was down there with...him. Xoto felt a chill down his spine. 

You want it don’t you? It would be a shame if you disappointed your Master, disappointed Ahsoka. It said,

“You don’t speak about them!” Xoto snapped,

Does that make you angry, Xoto?

Xoto clinched his jaw, “No. I am at peace.” He straightened his back and marched down the offshoot into the dark abyss.

The voice practically giggled, Oh, I bet that works on the Jedi. But you should know Xoto, you can’t lie to me.

The voice had originally sounded distant but now screamed in Xoto’s ear as he descended the tunnel. Xoto opened himself to the force but felt...nothing, like it wasn’t even there. He could still feel the blip of his crystal but the soothing energy of the lightside was absent, replaced with a boiling rage that reminded him of an old friend. The darkside.

Doesn’t it feel good?

Xoto ignored the question, but the voice already knew the answer. It did. Xoto continued into the cavern, he wouldn’t be able to rely on his force powers, unless he was willing to tap into the dark. Xoto thought about it for a minute, it would be so easy, like he had never left. Xoto shook his head sharply trying to push the thoughts aside. If he did that, he couldn’t go back to his Master, couldn’t stay at the temple, couldn’t see Ahsoka anymore. So he continued walking, relying only on his natural Zabrak abilities, His eye sight, his strength and his quick reflexes. They would have to do.

The voice sounded almost annoyed. It always comes back to that little Togruta, doesn’t it?

Xoto ignored it

You know, she would be so easy to kill.

Xoto winched at the words, but still pressed on through them.

Just go back out and wait for her, she’d be so happy to see you. She’d probably walk right up with a big smile on her face.

Xoto kept walking

Then just reach out and wrap your hands around her skinny little throat.

“Shut up.” Xoto said quietly

Then SQUEEZE. She would be so surprised, she probably wouldn’t even resist.

“I said, shut up.” Xoto said louder

Imagine the look on her face, her bulging eyes. The little sounds escaping her as she begs for air.

“SHUT UP!” Xoto screamed into the dark. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!”

Xoto finally stopped screaming, his breath heavy as he just stopped and listened. But it was quiet. Xoto reached out with his feelings and finally found the lightside at his disposal. He took a relieved breath and focused on any sign of his crystal. It was close, very close. He turned in the complete darkness but stopped when he saw the faintest glimmer of pale blue light. He slowly walked towards it, wary it could turn into another trick from his tormented mind. But as he approached the light only grew brighter and brighter until it sang at Xoto through the force.

“My crystal!” Xoto exclaimed, as he rushed towards it. As he finally gazed upon it he stopped in his tracks. It didn’t look like any Kyber he had seen before. Most were small with smooth flat edges that made them look like they could be used as jewelry. Xoto’s was oddly shaped, with jagged edges and multiple cracks that seemed to run along the sides. Xoto reached out and grasped it, holding it lightly before applying the necessary pressure to pry it from it’s stalagmite base. It came off with a loud snap and Xoto thought he might have broken the fragile looking thing, but when he gazed into his hand it still shone brightly in the dark, its force song sounding even more powerful in his mind. Xoto realized he must be strapped for time before the ice door to the cave would seal, he turned around and bound the way he had come. He reached out in the force for Ahsoka and felt she was safe but perhaps a bit worried. He took the final corner to the main chamber, slipping slightly on the icy ground before gaining his footing. He could see light shining through the ice door but as he approached it he realized, it was closed. He was too late. He could hear muffled voices on the other side, he could sense Ahsoka’s worry through the force. He made it to the ice wall and placed his hand on the cold surface. He dug deep into himself and focused the force in his hands and fingers. He imagined the ice cracking and giving way, then it did. The wall came tumbling down and Xoto had to jump back to avoid getting hit by some of the larger chunks. He saw the younglings and Ahsoka just staring at him, their mouths wide open in shock. Tal and Master Yoda just watched him, like it was a normal occurrence. Xoto cleared his throat and entered the room.

“Please forgive my tardiness, my friends. I must have taken the scenic route.” Xoto said with a smirk.

Ahsoka rushed towards him, “Did you get it!?” She asked,

Xoto stuck out his hand, putting his unique crystal on display. He heard a few whispers from the Younglings but he didn’t care. He made it out, and even though he knew he didn’t defeat the darkness that resided in him, he now knew that he could fend it off for the time being.

“What about you?” Xoto asked,

Ahsoka beamed at him, “Yup! Look.” 

Ahsoka held out her mitten covered hand, a small and almost dainty green crystal glowed softly. Almost the exact opposite of Xoto’s.

“Green, just like you wanted.” Xoto said with a smile.

Xoto sensed Master Yoda approaching and turned to face the ancient Master.

“Xoto, found your crystal, have you?” Yoda asked,

“Yes, Master. Well I think. I’m not sure how it will fare in a lightsaber.” Xoto said as he held the crystal for Yoda to inspect.

“Matters not, it does. Your crystal, this is.” Yoda replied,

Tal stepped forward, “Okay Younglings, back to the ship.”

Xoto and Ahsoka thought that was a great idea.


	52. Chapter 52

Xoto and Ahsoka sat next to each other in the Lightsaber workshop, tinkering with the various parts and wires given to them by the Ancient droid “Huyang”. 

Xoto had never met a droid like Huyang before, the way it talked was almost sentient and it had a dry sense of humor that Xoto found amusing. Huyang had also taken an interest in Xoto at first, stating that in all the millenia it had served on the ship it had never seen a Dathomiri Youngling. Xoto wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. It had also remarked on Xoto’s crystal, saying it would emit very powerful energy but the cracks would make it unstable and more likely to explode in his hands than anything else. So, Xoto made it his mission to try and figure out how he would reduce the energy output of his crystal, even though it was something he was sure wasn’t possible. Ahsoka didn’t have to worry about energy output, her crystal was the perfect shape and size but she was still struggling to assemble the pieces correctly. 

Maybe if I split the energy modulation circuits? Xoto thought,

So he did, then he dropped the crystal into position and began tightening the mechanism.

BANG!

The hilt exploded in Xoto’s hands, knocking him off the stool he was sitting on. Xoto did a quick mental analysis and realized he was unhurt.

“Xoto!” Ahsoka shouted as she ran to his side, “Are you okay!?” 

Xoto coughed once, “Yeah, I’m fine. Everyone else okay?” He asked,

“Yeah, everyone is fine. I wish I could say the same about the ringing in my montrals.” Ahsoka replied, as she rubbed the sensitive skin on her head.

“Sorry.” Xoto said sheepishly.

Xoto was approached by Huyang, his ancient servos grinding and squeaking. It took the pieces that remained of Xoto’s saber and inspected them closely.

“You may have split the modulation circuits young one, but that will do nothing to reduce the output.” Huyang said,

“Yeah, I figured that out.” Xoto said as he rolled to his feet.

Xoto sat back down at his workstation and started pulling apart what was still salvageable. A few hours of tinkering went by before Xoto’s concentration was broken by the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Xoto looked over to Ahsoka, only to find her basking in a green glow. She had completed her Jedi weapon and Xoto’s heart swelled with pride over his friend’s accomplishment.

“You did it!” Xoto exclaimed.

“I-I did.” Ahsoka said, never once taking her eyes off the glowing weapon. 

Xoto couldn’t help but admire her in that moment. His friend, his best friend, was progressing so fast. He just hoped he could keep up, even if just to stay relevant to her.

“Good work.” Xoto said,

She flicked the saber off and turned to him.

“I never would have found my crystal without you.” She said with a smile. “You helped me, so now I’m going to help you.”

Ahsoka put her saber down and pulled her stool to sit closer to Xoto.

Xoto smiled, “Careful, this is the blast zone.” 

Ahsoka laughed lightly, “Okay, so the issue is your crystals power output?”

“Right.” Xoto replied, “The power isn’t even the difficult part, it's the cracks in the crystal that make the power unstable. It wants to go every which way.”

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin, “Well, why don’t you let it?” Ahsoka said, “If the energy needs to be released from multiple directions, then do just that.”

Xoto thought for a moment, why didn’t he think of that?

“Ahsoka, you might be a genius.” Xoto said as he sprang to his feet and ran over to Huyang.

“Huyang, could I please have two small emitters and a beam splitter?” Xoto asked,

The droid rummaged through various drawers and cupboards before he found the requested items.

“Careful not to blow yourself up again, Young one.” The ancient droid said,

“I try to limit that to once a day.” Xoto replied, as he took the parts and headed back towards Ahsoka.

Xoto and Ahsoka spent the next hour working on aligning the beam splitter and calibrating the modulation circuits, until Xoto held in his hand the finished product. It was much thicker and heavier than Ahsoka’s saber and it had a much larger main emitter on the top. What made it stand out was the two small emitters facing away from each other on either side, about an inch down from the main emitter.

“Okay, I...think it’s ready.” Xoto said, he looked over to Ahsoka. “You should probably step back.”

Ahsoka nodded her head and took a few steps back. Xoto placed his hand on the switch, but hesitated. Going through the entire build in his head, straining to think if he missed anything.

Kriff it. He thought and hit the activator.

The main blade erupted to life followed half a second later by the two smaller emitters. Xoto closed his eyes hard, waiting for an explosion, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted with a pale blue blade of energy. The edges of the plasma weren't smooth like most lightsabers but appeared almost jagged, like feathering flames, the two small emitters looked similar but only projected about four inches of blade. Instead of the soft constant hum, Xoto’s saber growled a much deeper sound, the blade snapped, popped and hissed as he moved it side to side. Xoto deactivated the blade, then activated it again. The hilt didn’t seem to mind, the wild looking blade came to life without complaint each time.

“Xoto,” Ahsoka said, stirring him from his trance. “It’s beautiful.”  
Before Xoto could respond to her, Xoto’s saber was snatched from his hands by the Ancient droid who proceeded to disassemble the hilt with surprising speed and precision. It inspected the crystal alignment and double checked all the calibrations in a fraction of the time it took both Ahsoka and Xoto.

“Your blade is unconventional, but I imagine you are as well. You should be very pleased with your work.” Huyang finally said, handing the hilt back to Xoto.

“Uh, thanks. I think.” Xoto replied,

Xoto reignited his saber and stared at the feathering tip. Ahsoka came and stood at his shoulder also admiring the blade.

“It looks like fire.” She said quietly.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Xoto replied,

Ahsoka ignited her green blade and held it up next to Xoto’s. Together they stood in silence and took in each other's creations. Xoto hoped these two blades would be lifetime allies, just as he was sure him and Ahsoka would be.

“Soka, Thank you.” Xoto said, turning to look at her. 

“We help each other, Xo.” Ahsoka replied, looking back at him. “It’s what we do.”

Xoto looked behind him to make sure nobody was paying attention. He then grabbed her with his free arm and pulled her against him for a hug. Just as fast he let her go and stepped slightly away.

They both deactivated their sabers, and smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't the biggest fan of the sequel trilogy, but I did actually like Kylo's lightsaber, so Xoto's is based off it.


	53. Chapter 53

The Crucible came out of hyperspace above Coruscant and descended into the atmosphere towards the Jedi temple. Xoto gathered his things from the small room he was assigned to and prepared to make for the exit when a chime rang at his door.

“Enter.” Xoto said, expecting Ahsoka. 

Xoto turned as the door opened, but was greeted by Padawan Tal.  
“Hey Xoto, is it okay if I come in?” Tal asked,

“Of course, Tal. Please.” Xoto replied

Tal entered the small room and took a seat on the corner of Xoto’s bed.

“How have you been?” Tal asked,

“Oh, can’t complain. You?” Xoto replied,

“Oh, fine. Happy to be getting an easy mission for once.”

Xoto sat himself on the opposite end of the bed, 

“Master Secura said the council has been keeping you and Master Plo busy.”

“Yup, one mission after another. Terror cell here, attempted coup there.” Tal said with a laugh 

“But I imagine you will know how that is pretty soon.”

Xoto looked at the older Padawan with a raised brow, “What do you mean?” Xoto asked,

“Well, just that you’ve got your saber now. You're already a Padawan and apparently the council wants to get Master Secura back in the field.” Tal said,

Xoto looked shocked, so he would no longer be attending class? What about Ahsoka? Who was going to make sure she was fed?

“I see,” Xoto replied,

“Well,” Tal said, slapping his knees and standing. “I better get back to the cockpit, I only trust the auto-pilot so much.”

“Sounds good, Tal. See you.” Xoto said with a forced smile.

The ship made its way through the busy Coruscant traffic towards the Jedi temple before landing on the same platform they had taken off from. The ramp lowered and all the Younglings disembarked in a small group with Xoto and Ahsoka at the back.

“It feels different,” Ahsoka said,

“How so?” Xoto replied, eyeing her.

“I don’t know, just different now that we have our sabers.” She replied,

Xoto just nodded. It becoming too different was what he was worried about. The pair entered the temple together and Xoto decided that since it was on his way, he would walk Ahsoka to her dorm. 

“You gonna be around later?” Ahsoka asked,

“Uh, I think so. Although I can’t remember what day today is.” Xoto said with a puzzled look

“Yeah, is tomorrow a class day? I feel like it’s gotta be a free day.” Ahsoka replied,

“I have no idea, but I imagine dinner is still on for tonight.” 

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll meet you later.” Ahsoka said,

The pair stopped in front of the door to Ahsoka's dorm, they stayed silent, just looking at each other.

“Thank-”

“Thank-” They both said in unison. Causing them to chuckle slightly

“Seriously Xoto,” Ahsoka said, “I never would have reached my crystal if it wasn’t for you.”

“And I wouldn’t have been able to complete my saber if not for you.” Xoto replied,

Ahsoka smiled, “We make a pretty good team, huh?”

“The best.” Xoto replied,

With that Ahsoka waved goodbye and slipped into her dorms. Xoto turned and headed in the direction of his room. Ahsoka was right, things did feel different now, Xoto was very aware of the extra weight he carried on his hip as it swayed back and forth with each stride. Xoto’s thoughts fell back to Tal, was what he said true? Was he going to be spending less time at the temple and more with his Master traveling the galaxy? What would Ahsoka do without him? Xoto quickly shook the thought away, Ahsoka probably didn’t need him as much as he needed her. She would be fine, she had grown so much since they first met, besides, what about what Master Secura needed? Xoto realized he had been selfish, he was so worried about change affecting him and hadn’t even thought about his Master. She had given up the potential to be assigned missions so she could train him, the least he could do was stand at her side and face whatever obstacles the galaxy threw at them. Xoto decided right there that whatever the future held for him, he would back his Master and still remain true to his friendship with Ahsoka. Xoto arrived at the door to his and Aayla’s suite, he could sense the pure glow of his Master’s force presence inside, he stopped for a moment to bask in it’s familiarity before inputting the door code and entering. Aayla was sitting in the middle of the floor, she must have been meditating but her eyes fluttered open as Xoto entered the room, a warm smile covered her face as she rose to her feet. 

“Hello Master.” Xoto said, but Aayla didn’t respond, she simply walked over to him and held out her hand.

Xoto took the hint and removed his newly crafted saber from his waist and placed it gently in his Master’s waiting palm. She silently observed it, rolling it over to check the sides. Xoto felt a bit embarrassed, his hilt wasn’t as sleek as Aayla’s or Ahsoka’s, it was large and chunky with wires running down the side to power the extra emitters.

Aayla held the hilt pointing to the ceiling, “May I?” She asked

“Of course, Master.” Xoto replied, “Just be aware of the side emitters.”

Aayla looked at him with a slight raised eyebrow before flicking the activator with her thumb. The blade hissed to life, crackling like electricity before it stabilized, it’s now familiar growl filled the room. Aayla observed the blade and seemingly like Ahsoka was transfixed on the feathering flame that made up the tip of the plasma. 

“My crystal, it’s strange. Irregularly shaped and full of cracks. But it seems strong, I had to install the two smaller emitters to give the power someplace to go, otherwise it was just a bomb.” Xoto explained,

Aayla eyed the two small emitters that also spewed pale blue plasma, they looked like a starfighter's engine as it used it’s afterburner.

“Xoto, it's beautiful.” Aayla said, finally

Xoto couldn’t help but smile. Ahsoka had thought it was beautiful also.

“I’m glad you approve, Master.” Xoto said with a bow. “I hope that with its creation, I will be able to serve and protect you better.”

Aayla extinguished the blade and looked at Xoto. “Someone told you?” She asked,

“Padawan Tal, may have mentioned things could change.” Xoto replied,

Aayla handed Xoto back his saber, which he promptly affixed to his belt. She motioned for him to sit on her bunk and then joined him.

“Xoto, while you were away I was summoned to see the council.” She began, “They said that depending on your success, they wanted us on standby for active assignment.”

“What did you tell them?” Xoto asked,

Aayla, looked away from her Padawan, not meeting his eyes. “I told them I wasn’t sure if you were ready.”

Xoto, nodded slightly. “I understand, Master.”

“It’s nothing against you, Xoto.” Aayla said quickly. “But, as well as you are doing, the truth is you are still at risk of…”

“The darkside.” Xoto said for her

“Xoto, I…”

“No, Master. You’re right.” Xoto said, lowering his head. “I-I need to tell you something.”

Aayla slid slightly closer to Xoto and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Xoto, what is it?”

Xoto took a breath and exhaled slowly. “In the cave, Ahsoka and I had to seperate to find our crystals. I was walking alone in the dark and…” Xoto trailed off

“What, Xoto?” Aayla said, pressing him to proceed.

“I heard him. The voice that tormented me for so long. The one that you saved me from.” Xoto said quietly

Aayla’s stomach dropped, she still wasn’t sure what the voice was, if it was actually some darkside entity or a manifestation of Xoto’s darkness made metaphysical.

“Xoto…” Aayla closed her eyes, dreading the response. “Did you call on the darkside to find your crystal?” She asked,

“No Master!” Xoto almost shouted, “I got angry with it. It said horrible things so I yelled but I never drew on the darkside even when I could feel it.”

Aayla’s eyes opened in shock, “Xoto, then what happened?” She asked,

“It...was quiet. The darkness I was feeling disappeared and I could feel the light again. It led me to the crystal.” Xoto explained,

“I was wrong, Xoto.” Aayla said after a few moments.

“Master?” Xoto asked, 

“I think you are ready.” She replied with a smile.

“But Master, what if it comes back?” Xoto asked, his eyes wide.

“Xoto, don’t you realize what you accomplished?” Aayla said,

Xoto stared blankly at his Master, not knowing what she was referring to.

“Xoto, you've had several...episodes in the past. Each time it was me or Ahsoka that had to bring you back. This one in the cave sounds like it was particularly harsh, but you brought yourself out of it.”

Xoto hadn’t even thought about that, was Aayla right? Was he making such progress that even when his inner demons barged through the door he could kick them right back out again? Yes. Xoto decided he could. For Master. For Ahsoka. For the Jedi and for himself.

Xoto looked his Master in the eye. “Master, I’m ready.”


	54. Chapter 54

A week had passed since Xoto completed his lightsaber and Master Secura had informed him they could be deployed by the council at any time. That time was today. The orders came through that they were to go to Ambria. Apparently weapon caches seized on Onderon from local terror groups had traces of dirt originating from Ambria on them. Aayla and Xoto were to locate the weapon smugglers and arrest them, bringing a stop to their operations before the violence could start to destabilize the area.

“Ambria is a desert, Xoto.” Aayla said, as she packed her bag. “That means temperature extremes. Hot during the day and cold at night.”

“I believe I’ve packed accordingly, Master.” Xoto said as he closed his bag. “When are we leaving?”

“Within the hour.” Aayla replied,

“Do you...think I have time to say goodbye to Ahsoka?” Xoto asked,

Aayla smiled, “If you rush. Go on, meet me in the hangar.” She said,

“I will, Master.” Xoto said. He threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out the door and headed for Ahsoka’s dorm. Xoto had told Ahsoka that he would be starting to travel with his Master and on the outside Ahsoka was happy for her friend, but through their ever growing bond Xoto could feel a tinge of sadness and disappointment. He couldn’t help but feel the same, but as Aayla had told him, innocent people were getting caught in the crossfire during the attacks on Onderon, It was their duty to help protect them by stopping the arms smugglers. Aayla had already helped Xoto commission a temple droid to bring Ahsoka her needed meal every morning, so at least he felt like she wouldn’t be suffering too much in his absence. Xoto reached out in the force and felt Ahsoka’s presence, he tapped her lightly through their bond to let her know he was coming and he felt her respond in kind. Xoto rounded the final corner just as Ahsoka was coming out of the dorms, she noticed him and smiled, but her face quickly turned serious when she noticed the bag on Xoto’s shoulder.

“You’re leaving?” She asked, and Xoto couldn’t help but notice the disappointed inflection in her voice.

“Yeah, within the hour.” Xoto replied,

“Oh.” Ahsoka said quietly. “When are you coming back?”

“I uh, don’t know. We’re looking for weapon smugglers on Ambria. I guess we’ll be gone until we find them.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka looked up at Xoto in surprise, “Weapon smugglers? That sounds like it could be dangerous, Xo.”

“Master will be with me. We’ll be careful.” Xoto replied,

Ahsoka nodded her head, but her eyes went to the floor, refusing to meet his. Xoto didn’t like to see her upset, it made him upset, but he understood the sadness. They had been inseparable for over a year, and only went about a day in between ever seeing each other. This could be days or weeks, a big jump.

“Ahsoka, you’ll be fine. Master helped me requisition a droid to bring you meals before class every morning.” Xoto said with a forced smile.

“I don’t care about that.” Ahsoka replied sadly, her head still looking at the floor. “I care about my friend. What if...you don’t come back?” 

“Soka, look at me.” Xoto said, but she shook her head slightly. She didn’t have to look at him for Xoto to be able to see the tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes, or feel the sadness through their bond.

“Soka, please.” Xoto tried again,

Slowly and reluctantly she raised her head and met Xoto’s yellow eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek to her chin, leaving a trail. Xoto placed both hands on her shoulders.

“I will come back. Nothing can keep me away from the temple or you.” Xoto said

“You promise?” Ahsoka said quietly

“I do.” Xoto replied with a nod.

Ahsoka quickly tilted her head to look down the hall past Xoto, she then looked over her own shoulder and when she realized the coast was clear she shot herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chest in a tight hug, her face buried into his chest. Xoto chuckled, and rested his chin gently in the center of her montrals and returned the tight embrace, too soon they pulled away from each other.

“Can you holo me?” Ahsoka asked,

“Ambria is pretty remote, I doubt a holo would get through. I could probably text your holopad though.” Xoto replied,

“Okay. Please try.” Ahsoka said,

Xoto smiled, “I will, but I have to go meet Master in the hangar. Would you walk with me?” Xoto asked,

“‘Course.” Ahsoka replied,

They walked in relative silence to the hangar, when they entered Xoto immediately spotted Aayla across the room. She was directing Droids to load cargo and equipment onto a medium size shuttle that was similar to the one Master Plo had when Xoto first met him. They approached Aayla, navigating the busy droids and Jedi pilots. Aayla noticed the pair and smiled.

“Ah, you’ve arrived my Padawan.” Aayla looked to Ahsoka, “Come to see us off, Ahsoka?” Aayla asked,

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka replied with a bow. “I wish you a speedy and safe mission.” 

“Well, are you ready to go, Xoto?” Aayla said

“I think so, Master.” Xoto replied

“Okay, meet me on the ship then.” Aayla turned to Ahsoka again, “I’ll try not to keep him away too long, Ahsoka.”

“I would appreciate that, Master Secura.” Ahsoka said with a smile, “The old womp rat is starting to grow on me.”

Aayla chuckled and walked up the ramp and into the ship.

Xoto turned to Ahsoka, “Womp rat?” He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Ahsoka said, batting her lashes “You don’t like your new nickname?”

Xoto laughed, “I gotta go. I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.” Ahsoka replied,

With that Xoto turned and walked up the ramp, stopping half way to smile and wave back. Ahsoka returned the wave and watched him disappear into the ship, the ramp closing behind him. Xoto deposited his bag in a secure container then made for the cockpit where Aayla was waiting. Xoto sat himself in the co-pilot seat next to her and awaited her instructions.

“You wanna fly?” Aayla asked, with a smirk. She knew her Padawan was not overly fond of starships.

“I’m not sure that would be a great Idea, Master.” Xoto said as he buckled himself into his seat.

“Why not? You do fine in the simulators.” Aayla replied,

“Sure. but if I make a mistake in the simulator I just need to press the restart button. I make a mistake in this thing, it results in a fiery death.” Xoto said,

Aayla rolled her eyes “Oh Xoto, when did you become such a cynic?” She asked

“I prefer realist, Master.” Xoto replied.

“C’mon, at least try. I won’t let anything happen, Take the stick.” Aayla said motioning to the controls.

“If I must, Master.” 

Xoto grabbed the stick and began flipping through his pre-flight checks as the engines warmed. The truth was he was actually a pretty decent pilot in the sims but that still didn’t shake the fact that he loathed flying. If he could spend the rest of his life on solid ground, Xoto would die happy, but unfortunately the life of a Jedi meant travel and travel meant starships. Both his Master and Ahsoka loved flying, with Ahsoka saying she wanted to fly a starfighter one day, Xoto just hoped he would never have to. With all the gauges looking green, Xoto began to slowly feed power into the ship, causing it to rise off of it’s landing pegs, he flicked the switch to have them retract then started to feed power to the main engines. The ship lumbered slowly forward and out of the Hangar mouth. Xoto angled the ship to take them into orbit and pushed the throttle down even further. Before long, the artificial Coruscant sky gave way to the inky darkness of space.

“See? You’re a natural.” Aayla said,

“If you say so, Master.” He replied, Xoto looked at Aayla “I’m not too familiar with Hyperspace.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take it from here.” She said,

Xoto flicked a switch that gave control back to the pilot and kept an eye on the scanners for any ships coming out of hyperspace in their path.

“Looks clear, Master.” Xoto said,

“Okay, making the jump to hyperspace.” Aayla replied as she pulled the lever that activated the hyperdrive.

The stars turned to white lines as the ship accelerated, before long the ship was traveling through the hauntingly beautiful wormhole that made up Lightspeed. The blue light filled the cockpit making Aayla appear to be glowing, they stared in silence at the show before them.

“Xoto?” Aayla finally said,

“Yes, Master?” Xoto replied looking at her.

“I need to talk to you about this mission.” She said, a little too seriously for Xoto’s taste.

“Okay…” Xoto replied, hesitantly.

Aayla exhaled, “Hopefully this mission will be quick and easy. Ideally we find the smugglers, they see a couple of Jedi and they give up...” Aayla sighed, “But, there is a high probability of a violent altercation.”

“I’m prepared, Master.” Xoto replied, she knew he was Dathomiri right?

“Xoto, a Jedi must only use violence as a last resort, but if it comes to it you cannot hesitate. You strike hard and fast to protect yourself.” She said, the serious look never left her face.

“I will do what is necessary to protect myself and you, Master.” Xoto said with a nod.

“No, Xoto.” Aayla said, turning her chair to face him. “Only you. It’s my job to protect you, not the other way around. If something happens to me, you run or hide until you can make it back to the ship. Get into orbit, then press the SOS transmitter.”

Xoto made to open his mouth but Aayla cut him off

“You wait until help arrives, you do not come looking for me. Do you understand?”

“Master, you can’t expect me to do nothing.” Xoto replied, flabbergasted at his master’s command

“Do you understand, Padawan?” Aayla said, her Master voice coming out.

“I...yes, Master.” Xoto replied, looking away.

Aayla reached out to Xoto through their bond, he was feeling frustrated which was understandable. Aayla knew that due to Xoto’s Dathomiri heritage the idea of retreating and leaving her behind would be difficult to stomach. She projected comforting feelings to him which got his attention, causing him to look back at her.

“I don’t want to lose you, Master.” Xoto said quietly.

“Xoto, I know we are close, some in the order would even say we’re too close.” Aayla replied,

“Somehow we became much more than Master and Padawan. We became family.”

Xoto felt his eyes moisten, he had always wanted to be part of a family.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, but the truth is, one way or another, one day you will have to put me aside.” Aayla said,

“I know, Master. I just...I’m not ready to do that now.” 

Aayla smiled, “And I’m not ready to leave. So I guess our only choice is to have a successful mission.”

Xoto returned her smile, “Seems like the only real option, Master.”

“Well, we might as well get some rest, we have a few hours to go yet.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unwanted sexual attention in this chapter

Their ship came out of Hyperspace above Ambria, the planet’s sickly yellow filled the viewscreen, and Xoto could help but think it looked like a pus filled wound.

“Ugh, it’s gross looking.” Xoto said,

“Xoto! It’s not gr-” Aayla stared at the planet, “Yeah, it’s gross looking.” She said,

“Life readings are pretty spaced out on the surface.” Xoto said as he monitored the scanners.

“Not too many people call this place home.” Aayla replied, “Mostly just pirates and spice runners.”

“This place is so dead compared to Coruscant or Dathomir. Even Ilum felt more alive in the force.” Xoto said,

“Apparently, it used to be full of life up till about five thousand years ago. A Sith Sorceress performed some kind of ritual that killed off everything on the planet.” Aayla replied,

“Hmm, what a shame.” Xoto said looking back out at the planet.

“We’re supposed to be meeting up with a Republic agent stationed in the area who may have some leads.” Aayla said, “He should ping us when we enter the atmosphere, keep an eye on the scanner.”

“Yes, Master.”

Sure enough, almost as soon as the ship entered the upper atmosphere Xoto scanned a short ping from a republic frequency.

“Got it, Master. Uploading the coordinates.” Xoto said, still watching the scanner.

“Heading there now.” Aayla replied,

Aayla piloted the ship to the pings location, while scanning the ground for potential threats or points of interest.

“Picking up a single life form, some technology also.” Xoto looked up from the scanner, “Should be coming from around those stone outcrops. Must be our Agent”

“Okay, I’m going to set her down between them, should provide adequate cover for the ship.” Aayla replied.

The planet appeared sandy and desolate with various rock formations dotting the landscape providing the only shade from the unrelenting sun. Xoto was not looking forward to traversing this barren planet. Aayla brought the ship in and Xoto could make out a small camp about 50 meters from where they intended to put the ship down. Aayla landed the ship gracefully and cut the engines.

“Okay Padawan, should we go introduce ourselves?” Aayla said,

“I suppose, Master.” Xoto replied with a smirk

The pair opened the ramp of the ship and was instantly hit with the tremendous dry heat of the planet. They proceeded down the ramp and made for the small camp, Xoto instinctually scanning the tops of the rocks for any potential ambush. As they approached the camp, they made out a single figure with their back to them, he appeared to be tending a small fire. They got to within fifteen feet when the man finally spoke.

“It’s about time the Jedi sent someone,” The man had what Xoto figured would be considered an Outer-rim accent. He wore a brown leather jacket with blue trousers that went down to dark brown boots. He stood and finally turned around, he looked like he was about to speak more, but suddenly stopped when he spotted Aayla. He looked at her from head to toe then back again and let out a low whistle.

“My, my. I didn’t know they made Jedi like you.” The man said, 

He had short brown hair and blue eyes, his face was covered in a layer of stubble that meant he likely hadn’t shaved in a few days. His eyes never went to Xoto; they only wandered over his Master. Xoto felt a slight feeling of annoyance in the force from his Master but it was quickly gone.

Aayla gave the man a tight smile, “You must be Agent Obrik, I am Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. This is-”

“Aayla Secura huh?” Obrik interrupted, “Don’t you think Aayla Obrik would sound so much better?” Obrik flashed a toothy grin causing Xoto to roll his eyes.

Aayla forced another smile, “I’m afraid marriage is forbidden in the order.” 

“So just a one night stand then? Works for me.” Obrik said with a wink.

Xoto had heard enough, he stepped forward “You will show her some respect!” Xoto snapped,  
Obrik’s eyes finally went to Xoto and he gave him an amused smirk, “Trust me boy, I respect the way Aayla fills out those pants.” He said, looking back to Aayla then turning back to Xoto. “What is she, your girlfriend?”

Xoto snarled, “She’s my Master.” 

“Ooh kinky.” Obrik replied, smiling 

Xoto attempted to step forward again towards the agent but was stopped by a hand from Aayla on his shoulder.

“Agent Obrik, this is Xoto. He is my Padawan learner, my student.”

Obrik scoffed, “This ain’t no field trip.” 

“Of course not.” Aayla replied, “I assure you that Xoto is more than qualified and is a talented combatant if it should come to it.”

“He better be, cause I ain’t babysitting.” Obrik replied,

Xoto did not like this man. Aayla sensed this and sent calming feelings through their bond. She wasn’t crazy about him either.

“Agent Obrik, as much as I appreciate your candor, I imagine you must want to complete this mission and get off this planet?” Aayla said,

Obrik looked back to Aayla and nodded slightly, “Yeah, you’d be right.”

“Very good, then why don’t you share what you’ve found with us?” 

Obrik nodded, then turned and sat facing the fire again, he motioned for Xoto and Aayla to join him.

“Found one cache, but most of the weapons were already gone.” Obrik said,

“Moved off world already?” Aayla asked,

“No, I don’t think so,” Obrik said, rubbing his face. “My scanner hasn’t picked up any ships leaving, but...” 

“But…” Aayla said

Obrik sighed, “They may know someone from the republic is looking for them. That’s probably why they moved the cache” 

Aayla looked confused, “How would they know? Did they spot you?”

“No they didn’t spot me. You know that ping I bounced off your ship on the republic frequency?”

“Yes…” Aayla replied

“Well the other night, I may have been a little drunk and accidentally left it on.”

Aayla let out a breath, “For how long?”

“Oh. nine or ten hours.”

Xoto dropped his face into his hands, this guy wasn’t just rude, he was an idiot.

“So it’s not that they may,” Xoto said, “It’s that they DO know we are here.” 

Obrik nodded, “Very likely, yes.”

Master, this guy suuuuucks. Xoto said through their bond

He definitely isn’t what I expected from a republic agent. Aayla replied

“Well, that may make our task more difficult, but our mission remains the same.” Aayla said  
“Agent Obrik, would you please send me the coordinates to the abandoned cache?”

Obrik looked at her with a confused look. “I told you, there’s nothing left.”

“That may be, but we would like to just take a look for ourselves.” Aayla replied,

Obrik stared at her for a moment before shrugging, “Fine, but I think it’s a waste of time.” Obrik transmitted the location to Aayla’s wrist-com then turned to a small cooler and retrieved a bottle of what Xoto could only assume was alcohol, he held it out to Aayla.

Aayla shook her head, “None for me, Thank you.”

Obrik shrugged, “Your loss.” He unfastened the top and proceeded to guzzle down half of the bottles contents, he wiped his face with his sleeve, “It’s going to be dark soon, you’ll wanna wait till morning to check out that cache.”

“Yes, that seems wise.” Aayla agreed,

Obrik took another drink from his bottle before putting the lid back on, “I gotta go check the scanners on the perimeter, don’t you miss me too much.” He said winking at Aayla

Aayla gave a polite smile as she watched him stumble away from the fire and out of sight.

“Was he already drunk when we landed?” Xoto asked,

Aayla shook her head, “I don’t know, possibly.”

“Master, we don’t need him. He’s already jeopardized the mission.” Xoto said

“He has more advanced scanners than us, Xoto. I think for now we will just have to deal with him.”

“I don’t like the way he talks to you, Master.” Xoto replied

“It’s fine, Padawan. Don’t worry about me.” Aayla said,

Xoto knew it was impossible for him not to worry, but his Jedi and Dathomiri side was clashing over how to handle the rude agent. Xoto heard footsteps then saw Obrik stumbling back to the fire. Instead of taking his original seat he walked over to Aayla and plopped down next to her, he roughly draped his arm around her shoulders, crushing her Lekku between his arm and her back. Aayla winched and her body stiffened, Xoto knew his Master’s Lekku could be sensitive and this ape not only touched her without permission, he hurt her in the process. Xoto’s hand instinctively slipped towards his lightsaber.

“You know, I think we’d make a good couple, you n’ me.” Obrik said, as he tried to move himself even closer.

Aayla calmly grasped Obrik’s hand and gently removed it from her shoulders, she stood and faced him.

“I’m afraid Xoto is the only man in my life. Now if you’d excuse me Agent Obrik, I think I will retire to my ship.” Aayla said, and turned to Xoto. “Xoto, are you coming?” she asked,

“I’ll be right there, Master.” Xoto replied,

Aayla nodded and disappeared into the dark towards their ship.

Obrik laughed to himself, “Was it something I said?” He laughed again and took another sip of his drink.

Xoto watched the man and wondered, had he always been this way? Was it the booze? Maybe the work turned him into an incompetent pig. Obrik noticed Xoto’s stare and he stared right back.

“You got a lazy eye or something, boy?” He remarked,

“Just curious is all,” Xoto replied, “I’m afraid I’m still not familiar with the different cultures of the galaxy.”

“Is that so?” Obrik replied, feigning interest.

“It is.” Xoto said plainly “You see, where I come from, if a man were to talk to a woman or touch her like you did, she would have already removed his genitals with a vibro-knife.”

Obrik didn’t respond or move, but Xoto felt a wave of nervousness in the force.

“Very strange, indeed.” Xoto remarked, “But, I imagine a lightsaber would do an even better job.”

Obrik stayed silent, and Xoto decided he had enough of being in the man’s presence. Xoto stood and faced the agent. “Good night, Agent.” Xoto said before turning and heading towards the direction his Master when.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Xoto heard Obrik respond under his breath. So it seemed the agent was also a coward.

Xoto approached the ship and reached out in the force for his Master, but he felt nothing. He tried again and still, nothing. Xoto quickened his pace, he could still sense she was on the ship, but it seemed like she had put up her walls, blocking their bond and making it impossible for Xoto to sense her emotions. She never did that. Xoto rushed up the loading dock of the ship and closed it behind him, activating the ship’s security and external sensors. He then made for Aayla’s room on the ship, still poking at the wall she had put up in her mind. The door was closed and appeared locked, he reached out and knocked lightly.

“Master?” Xoto said, quietly

A few moments passed before Aayla replied, “Yes Xoto? Did you need something?”

“I...was just checking on you. Are you alright, Master?” Xoto said through the door.

Another pause, “Of course, I’m just meditating.”

“Oh, okay. It’s just that you closed our bond. I couldn’t feel you, so I got worried.” Xoto replied,

“I uh, I needed to concentrate.” 

“Oh, okay.” Xoto said, He did not like this one bit. He could all but picture his force self banging his head on the wall put up by Aayla. Her presence had been a near constant during his training, and being disconnected he felt like he was missing a part of himself.

“I’ll leave you be then, Master.” Xoto said finally and he turned to walk away.

Xoto got a few feet from the door before he heard his Master again.

“Xoto, wait!” He heard her shout, he stopped and faced the door again.

A moment later it opened, revealing his Master. She motioned for him to enter and he followed her in, closing the door behind him. The individual rooms on the ship were quite small, maybe a quarter the size of their living quarters at the temple. Aayla sat on the corner of her tiny bunk and motioned for Xoto to sit next to her. 

“I’m sorry, Xoto.” Aayla finally said, “I shouldn’t lie to you.”

“Is this about the agent?” Xoto asked,

Aayla nodded, “I guess I just forgot how it was sometimes.” Aayla replied, “I’ve spent so much time at the temple and around you, I must have forgotten how some men can be.”

“I don’t understand why he was acting like that.” Xoto said,

Aayla smiled, “And that’s one of the things that makes you wonderful.” Aayla replied, “But some men, only see the women of my people as something to be desired, or owned.”

Xoto looked at the ground, “It made me angry, Master.”

“It made me angry, too.” Aayla admitted, “That’s why I sealed off our bond, I didn’t want you to feel that coming from me. But that was wrong of me, I should never hide anything from you”

With that, the bond was opened and Xoto felt fresh emotions, some he hadn’t felt from her before. Anger and embarrassment.

Xoto looked at her, “What are you embarrassed for, Master?”

Aayla looked away, her face turned a darker shade of blue and her Lekku twitched.

“By the way he talked to me, how he touched me and I didn't move right away.” Aayla looked back up to Xoto, “That you saw all of it, and maybe you would think of less of me.”

“Master, I think less of him.” Xoto replied, “That fool who is supposed to be an agent representing the republic, who at this moment is drinking outside alone, who accidentally left a signal on for ten hours because he was too stupid and drunk to realize. Master, I’m embarrassed for him.”

Aayla smiled, truly smiled. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.”

Xoto smiled back, “Let’s go to that cache site tomorrow, find something that nerfherder missed, complete this mission and get the kriff off of this rock.”

Aayla giggled, “That’s a plan I can get on board with.”

That was more like it, Xoto felt happiness, contentment, affection through their bond and it made him light up.

“I suppose we should probably get some rest though, Master.” He said, standing to leave.

“Probably, but Xoto?” Aayla said, causing him to stop and turn back to her,

“Yes, Master?”

“Uh, would you stay?” Aayla asked,

“Master?” Xoto replied with a raised brow

Aayla sighed, “When you were on Ilum I couldn’t sleep at all. You breathe very steadily when you sleep, I guess I’ve grown used to it.”

“Oh, sure Master, I can sleep on the floor.” Xoto made to lay on the floor but was stopped by Aayla,

“Xoto, I’m not going to make you sleep on the hard floor so that I can sleep better.” Aayla said, rolling her eyes. “We can share a cot for tonight.”

Xoto looked at the small single cot she was still sitting on. “Master, it’s pretty small.” Xoto said,

“It is,” Aayla said hesitantly, “But it might be fine, here lets try.”

Aayla guided Xoto to sit back down next to her, then pushed him lightly so he was laying on his right side, She then laid herself facing the same direction behind him. Aayla slipped her right arm in between Xoto’s neck and shoulder and cradled him close to her, she then wrapped her left arm around his stomach and pulled him closer.

“Is that comfortable?” Aayla asked,

“It is, Master. Very.” Xoto replied, he could feel his Master’s cozy heat radiating onto his back. He wiggled himself a little bit closer causing Aayla to chuckle. She held him tight and kissed him gently on the top of his head, between his horns.

“Goodnight, my Padawan.” She said,

“Goodnight, Master.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter

Xoto’s com woke him from a dreamless sleep, he effortlessly flicked it off, then opened his eyes. But he still saw darkness. Something was on his face, Xoto reached up to remove the invasive thing but realized it was soft and fleshy in his hands. He pulled it off and gazed at one of his Master’s Lekku in his hands. Xoto turned his head to see his Master still fast asleep facing him, her face was only about six inches away from him. Xoto gazed at her for a moment. Xoto had always known she was beautiful, but he felt nothing romantic towards her, she was family, practically his sister, but he supposed others may look at her with a different interest. That scum Agent sure did. Still, as Xoto continued to look at her peaceful face, her lips slightly apart and the steady rise and fall of her chest Xoto realized something. He loved his Master, he would happily die for her, actually he couldn’t think of anything more honorable than dying for the two girls he cared about most in the galaxy. What had he done to become so lucky?

“Xoto…” Aayla said, 

Xoto realized he must of spaced out staring at her, he focused his eyes to find her staring right back at him with one of her eyebrows raised

“...Are you staring at me?” She asked,

“Master!” Xoto exclaimed, his eyes going wide. “N-No I wasn’t staring. I uh, just woke up and I forgot where I was, but then I saw you and I guess I zoned out!”

Aayla sat up stretching and let out a big yawn. “Whatever you say, weirdo.” Aayla said with a smile. “You better get cleaned up and ready, I imagine today is going to be rough.”

“Ugh, yes Master.” Xoto said, rolling to his feet. He made for the door.

“Xoto,” Aayla said, causing Xoto to stop and look at her. “Thank you, for staying last night. And for looking out for me and, well, for being the best Padawan a Master could ask for.”

Xoto smiled at her and stepped into the hallway, “Whatever you say, Weirdo.” He said, as he started down the hall. He could hear Aayla’s giggles as he left.

Xoto entered the room that he originally was supposed to sleep in. He went through his bag and clipped his various equipment to his belt and in his pockets. Eventually he came across his holopad.

Oh Kriff! I was supposed to try messaging Ahsoka. He thought

Xoto powered on the device and picked Ahsoka from the list of chat functions. Luckily the ship was able to route text based messages back to the temple, so the delay from the message being sent to it being received was short. Xoto checked the time, it was early morning on Ambria but according to the holopad it should be late afternoon at the temple

Jedi Temple  
OFFICIAL USE ONLY

Padawan Xoto: Soka?  
Padawan Xoto: Soooooka?  
Youngling Tano: Xo!  
Youngling Tano: I was so worried!  
Youngling Tano: Are you okay?  
Youngling Tano: Xoto, answer me.  
Padawan Xoto: You literally gave me two seconds to respond…  
Youngling Tano: Yet you still haven’t answered  
Padawan Xoto: Yes, we are fine. Made it to Ambria. Nice place. and met up with a lovely agent.  
Youngling Tano: Oh, really?  
Padawan Xoto: Nope.  
Padawan Xoto: Ambria blows the big one and the agent straight up suuuuucks  
Youngling Tano: Why?  
Padawan Xoto: Ambria is just a dustball with like, NO LIFE on it.  
Padawan Xoto: And this so called republic agent won’t stop flirting with master.  
Youngling Tano: Ew gross!  
Padawan Xoto: Right? PLUS he’s a kriffing idiot who left his transponder on so now the smugglers likely know we are here.  
Youngling Tano: That doesn’t sound good Xoto. Be careful.  
Padawan Xoto: I will. So how are you?  
Youngling Tano: Bored. I’m not even sure what I used to do before you came around.  
Padawan Xoto: I know. I’m super entertaining.  
Youngling Tano: Definitely. So can you chat for a bit?  
Padawan Xoto: I can’t actually, it’s morning here so we have to head out.  
Youngling Tano: :(  
Padawan Xoto: Ahsoka don’t. You know I can’t handle the sad faces.  
Youngling Tano: :( :( :(  
Padawan Xoto: Ahsoka, Please.  
Youngling Tano: :’(  
Padawan Xoto: Nooo! That ones crying!  
Youngling Tano: Yup. Are you happy now?  
Padawan Xoto: No.  
Padawan Xoto: But I do still have to go.  
Youngling Tano: Okay, fine. Message me later?  
Padawan Xoto: I’ll try. Not really sure what the day will hold.  
Padawan Xoto: Bye!!!  
Youngling Tano: BYE!!!!

Padawan Xoto left the chat

Youngling Tano: Be safe.

Youngling Tano left the chat

Xoto put the holopad away, and returned to preparing his gear. He was glad he was able to get through to Ahsoka, even if it had been short.

“Xoto, are you ready?” Aayla’s voice came from outside his room.

“Yes, Master. Coming!” He replied, he turned and exited his room and rushed down the hall to find his Master.

Aayla had already unloaded the two speeder bikes they had been provided from the temple and was tuning the controls to her liking.

“Do we need to check in with Agent Idiot?” Xoto asked,

Aayla withheld a laugh, “I walked over there, I could hear him snoring. I don’t imagine he will be awake anytime soon.” 

“Works for me.” Xoto said as he seated himself on one of the bikes.

Aayla did the same, “Follow me okay?” She said as she hammered the throttle and took off, her Lekku trailing behind her. Xoto hit the controls also and followed suit.

They rode single file at high speed for about fifty kilometers before Aayla veered off to the side and began to reduce her speed. She came to a stop under a cliffside and hopped off the bike.

“We’re going to go on foot the rest of the way, just in case they’ve returned, I don’t want them to hear us.” Aayla said,

“Understood, Master.” Xoto replied

They crouched quietly, side stepping large rocks as to not make as much noise. They came to an overhang that looked over the supposed cache. Xoto and Aayla both produced their Electrobinoculars and scanned the area.

“There’s a dilapidated building, Master.” Xoto pointed with his hand “About fifteen degrees that way.”

“Maybe that’s our cache.” Aayla replied,

“I don’t see anything else, Master. Should we check it out?”

Aayla lowered her Electrobinoculars and scanned the area. “Yes, but we’re going the long way down that ridge. There's better cover.”

“Agreed, Master.”

The pair slowly made their way down the ridge line, stopping periodically to scan the area for movement. They finally made it to a flat open section that they needed to cross to make it to the rundown building.

“Stay behind me several meters.” Aayla instructed, and Xoto obeyed,

They crossed to the building and reached out in the force. They couldn’t sense any lifeforms inside so they made for the door, but still opened it cautiously. Aayla stepped inside first, followed by Xoto. The interior was just as ragged as the outside, what remained of the furniture was broken and strewn all over the place. A thick layer of dust covered most of the surfaces.

“This place looks like it’s been abandoned for some time, Master.” Xoto said, as he looked around.

“It does, keep looking around.” Aayla replied,

Xoto turned a corner and found the back door. This was different, it was much cleaner here, he looked to the floor and noticed the dirt around an old rotten area rug was disturbed. Xoto reached down and slid the rug to the side, revealing a large basement entrance on the floor. 

“Master,” Xoto called, and Aayla quickly came to his side. “The dirt is disturbed around this, much more recent than anything else.”

“Okay, stand aside. I’m going to open it.” Aayla said. She reached down and grasped a durasteel ring that acted as the doors handle and pulled. The door creaked and opened revealing old stairs descending into darkness. Xoto pulled a glow rod from his pouch, activated it and threw it into the pitch black. It was still dark but the light bounced off easy to distinguish shapes. Weapons. Blaster rifles, heavy cannons, crates of thermal detonators among pieces of military grade ballistic armor filled the small crawl space.

“I thought our agent said it was empty?” Xoto said,

“I guess he missed this, or they refilled it?” Aayla replied,

“Or Obrik didn’t actually check?” 

“That’s also a possibility.” Aayla said,

Aayla walked to the center of the main room and leaned on what was left of a large table. Xoto followed her and stood to her side.

“So, should we destroy this Master? Leave it as bait?” Xoto asked

“I think we sho-” Aayla stopped mid-sentence, her Lekku twitched

Xoto felt the disturbance also, his senses screamed at him.

“DROP!” Aayla yelled,

Without hesitation they both dropped to the floor, covering their heads. Automatic blaster fire ripped through an open window, peppering the opposite wall where they had been standing.

“Crawl to the back door!” Aayla shouted, 

Xoto crawled on his hands and knees to the back door and sprang to his feet when he was clear of the blaster fire. He pushed open the door, only to be greeted by a huge Weequay sporting a large blaster rifle. Xoto ignited his saber but Aayla was quicker, she jumped in front of Xoto and deflected two bolts from their attacker's weapon before springing forward and running her saber through the Weequay’s chest. He let out a howl of pain before falling dead to the sand. Another blaster shot came from a few hundred yards on a ridge, it glanced off the wall next to Xoto’s head.

“Sniper!” Xoto shouted, as he ran for cover behind a cluster of rocks, Aayla right behind him. Another shot impacted the rocks they were hiding behind causing dust to fly into Xoto’s eyes. Xoto rubbed at his eyes to try and clear his vision but it only made things worse.

‘Behind us!” Aayla yelled,

Xoto spun around and saw two blurry figures a couple dozen yards behind them coming in fast.

“Master, I can’t see.” Xoto said, still rubbing at his eyes.

Aayla turned to look at him, “Stay here and stay down!” She pushed Xoto down to his side. “Try to use your canteen to wash your eyes, I’ll cover you.”

Aayla turned back and charged their new attackers, side stepping suddenly when a sniper shot impacted the ground where she was a moment before. Xoto fumbled for his canteen and unscrewed the top. He dumped the water into his eyes while trying to blink. Xoto’s vision slowly cleared and he was able to make out his Master. Where there had originally been two attackers, now four more had shown up and attempted to flank her. Xoto sprang to his feet and ran towards her. His senses screamed at him and he side stepped to the left suddenly, a sniper bolt whizzed over his shoulder where his head was half a second before. Now six Weequay had Aayla surrounded and of them, four were armed with Vibro-Axes. Aayla would dodge or deflect a blow from the axes only to be unable to press her attack because of an incoming blaster bolt. Xoto ran up behind the closest blaster armed Weequay and ran his saber through his back and out the top of his chest. The creature screamed and collapsed on himself, the blade severing the flesh up to his neck. Xoto turned and faced the second blaster armed Weequay and deflected a series of blaster shots safely away from him. The Weequay’s shooting became more erratic and desperate as Xoto gained ground on him, at about three meters, Xoto ducked under the blaster fire and swiped with his saber, severing both of the Weequay’s legs at the knees. The Weequay fell to his back, but before it could scream Xoto had flipped his saber over and slashed open it’s throat. Xoto turned to check on his Master who without having to worry about the blaster fire, had easily dispatched the four melee attackers. A sniper shot rang out, but Xoto was ready this time. He easily deflected the bolt safely away, three more shots fired in quick succession and again each Xoto slashed aside.

“What’s the plan here, Master?” Xoto said,

Aayla looked at the two bodies Xoto had killed and noticed one of their blaster rifles had an optical sight on it. She rushed for it and checked the charge, it still had several shots left.

“Can you keep me covered?” Aayla asked,

“That’s what I’m doing, Master.” Xoto replied, as he deflected another burst of shots.

Aayla crouched behind Xoto and activated the blaster’s scope, setting it to its maximum zoom level. She leaned to Xoto’s side slightly and looked down the sight. She could just make out the head of the sniper poking out from behind a rock the scope ranged him at four hundred meters away. Aayla took a breath, calmed herself and squeezed the trigger. The shot rang out and Xoto felt the superheated bolt of plasma pass by close to his side. He prepared to deflect another incoming sniper shot, but it remained silent. Aayla opened herself to the force and focused on the sniper.

“He’s dead.” Aayla said solemnly. She dropped the blaster to the ground. “Are you okay? How are your eyes?” Aayla started looking him over, almost expecting to find a gaping hole in her Padawan

“I’m fine, Master. The water cleared them right up. Are you unhurt?” Xoto asked,

“I’m fine.” She said, as she surveyed the carnage. She closed her eyes and concentrated. “Someone is still here.”

Aayla spun towards the house, igniting her saber. A Weequay that was hiding alongside the house broke out into a sprint away from them, he jumped onto a speeder bike and attempted to take off. Aayla reached out with the force and quickly pulled back, pulling the rider from his mount as the bike continued on it’s original path. The rider fell gracelessly to his back on the dirt. As they approached the downed rider they heard him groaning and swearing in Huttese, he turned to look at them and attempted to jump to his feet only to find Xoto’s saber point being held to his throat,

“Why don’t you stay awhile?” Xoto growled,

Aayla knelt down beside the Weequay, “Do you speak basic?” She asked,

“Kriff off!” The Weequay replied,

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Aayla said, simply. “Why did you attack us?”

“I ain’t tellin you nothin, you tail-head slut!” The Weequay spat,

Xoto tensed, what was with this planet and people disrespecting his Master? Xoto resisted just running his blade through this monster. Aayla sensed his anger and sent him a soothing feeling through their bond. 

“Now, now.” Aayla said, “I think you want to be my friend.”

“And why is that bitch?” The Weequay replied,

Aayla smiled, “Because I am all that stands between you and spending the rest of your life in a republic prison.” 

The Weequay’s sunken eyes widened, “Y-you would let me go?” He asked,

Aayla shrugged, “Maybe, but you've hurt my feelings and upset my padawan here.” Aayla said, motioning to Xoto.

The Weequay looked up at Xoto, “Oh, please forgive me young master! I never meant to offend your mistress.” The Weequay said, clasping his hands together as if he were begging.

“What do you think, Xoto?” Aayla said, “Do we forgive him?”

Xoto snarled, “I don’t know, Master. I think we need some more convincing.” he said, bringing his saber point even closer.

The Weequay’s mouth opened as he looked from Xoto to Aayla, “Wh-What can I do? I’ll do anything!” He shouted.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Aayla said, “Maybe if we knew where the other Caches were and how many people were involved, I could maybe find it in my heart to forgive you.”

The Weequay stared at her, mouth still open, “I-I can’t, they’d kill me if they found out.”

Aayla gave him a sad smile. “What’s your name?” She asked,

“My name?” He said, Aayla just nodded. “I’m Wurm.” 

Xoto thought it was an appropriate name.

“Well, Wurm. Let me tell you this.” Aayla said, “The Jedi have taken notice of your little operation. It’s over, finished. So you need to decide if you’re going down with it, or if your life is still worth something.”

“I-I, uh.” Wurm said, stuttering. “This is an overflow cache, much smaller than the main one.”

“Very good, Wurm.” Aayla said, giving him a smile. “Where can we find it?”

“I uh, can transmit you the coordinates.” Wurm replied, he reached for his wrist com and forwarded the information to Aayla.

Aayla looked up at Xoto, “I don’t think your saber is necessary anymore, Padawan.”

Xoto looked to her, then to Wurm before nodding slightly, he deactivated his blade and hung the hilt on his hip.

Wurm gave Xoto a hesitant smile, “Thank you, young master. I won’t resist.”

Coward. Xoto thought

“What else can you tell me, Wurm?” Aayla asked,

“That place, it’s the main stockpile of weapons, much larger than this heap. The rest of the gang will be there, we also use it as a base.” Wurm said,

“What about defences?” Aayla asked,

“Nothing so obvious as to draw attention. Fifteen foot walls, but the crew will be inside and armed. About a dozen or so of us left after this massacre.” Wurm said, waving his hand.

Aayla’s face turned sad, “I’m sorry about your companions.” She said quietly.

To Xoto’s surprise, Wurm laughed, “Better them than me!” He said.

COWARD! Xoto screamed in his mind, it must have leaked into their bond because Aayla jumped as if startled. 

“Well, what do you think, Xoto? Anything else you want to know?” Aayla asked,

Xoto shook his head, “I don’t think so-actually, yes.” Xoto said, changing his mind. Xoto crouched down to Wurm’s level causing his eyes to open in worry , “How did you know to find us here?”

Wurm smiled, relieved. “Oh, the human told us.” 

Xoto shook his head, confused. “What human?”

“He only really only talks to the boss. He’s got some clout in the republic, helps us get our weapons to Onderon.” Wurm said,

“What is his name?” Xoto demanded, baring his teeth

Wurm’s eyes opened in terror again, “I-I don’t remember. Agent something.”

“Obrik!? Was his name Agent Obrik!?” Xoto shouted,

Wurm cowered behind his own hands, “Yes! Y-Yes! That was it!”

Xoto felt white hot rage. His breathing quickened and his vision started to tunnel. Aayla felt this and immediately tried to reach out to him through their bond.

Xoto, calm down.

He betrayed us

Xoto, calm down!

HE BETRAYED US, TRIED TO KILL US, TRIED TO KILL MY MASTER, TRIED TO TOUCH HER

XOTO! CALM DOWN BREATHE

Xoto took a breath, his vision returned and he stood up.

“Forgive me, Master.” He said out loud “I am ashamed.”

“Head to the house, Xoto.” Aayla said “I’ll meet you there after I deal with our friend here.”

“Yes, Master.”


	57. Chapter 57

Xoto paced the inside of the dilapidated house, still furious about the agent’s betrayal. But Xoto knew Aayla was right, he had to calm down, it was far too easy to fall back into his hate and rage, and it terrified him. Xoto sensed his Master enter the house behind him, he turned to look at her.

“What did you do with him?” Xoto asked,

Aayla crossed the room to stand next to him, “Just a little force trick to put him to sleep for a few hours.”

Xoto nodded his head silently, “I apologize, Master. I let my emotions get the best of me.”

Aayla sighed, “It’s okay, Xoto. You did just have to kill for the first time.”

Xoto froze. He had totally forgotten about the beings he killed to protect himself and his Master. He walked over to the back window, he gazed outside and could make out the now still bodies of the smugglers. He had killed them only a few minutes ago, how could he have forgotten so easily?

“I imagine, it’s difficult.” Aayla said quietly.

It should be, but how come it wasn’t? Xoto pushed the thought down and faced his Master.

“Yes, Master.” He said simply

Aayla approached him again and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Even killing in self defence takes a toll on your spirit, but we must press on, or more will suffer.”

Xoto nodded, “What do we do?”

“First, we destroy this cache. Then we head back to camp and confront Agent Obrik.” Aayla replied,

Xoto walked over to the hidden entrance to the cache, opening it and staring inside. 

“I imagine those thermal detonators will do the trick, Master.”

A few minutes later, both Aayla and Xoto ran from the house as fast as the force could take them, they headed towards a large rock formation and took cover behind it, Aayla covered her ear cones and motion for Xoto to cover his ears. Suddenly a huge blast erupted from the house, sending fire and chunks of foundation a few hundred feet into the sky.

Aayla nodded to Xoto, “That takes care of the cache, let's go see what Obrik has to say for himself.”

The pair hiked back to where they had left their speeder bikes, thankful they were still intact. They mounted up and made back for their ship at double time. As they approached the last bend to where camp was, Xoto felt the rage of betrayal start to bubble up in his insides again. Aayla must have picked up on the emotion as Xoto noticed her stealing a glance back in his direction. Xoto swallowed and pushed the feeling back down and away.

There is no emotion, there is peace. Xoto recited in his mind

As they arrived, Xoto almost expected to come under blaster fire but it was eerily quiet as they cut the engines on their bikes. Aayla dismounted first and approached the camp, her hand resting on the hilt of her saber, Xoto followed close but unclipped his and held it at the ready. The camp was empty aside from a still smoldering fire and some empty liquor bottles. Xoto turned towards their ship and was relieved to see it still where they left it, but on closer inspection he noticed the loading ramp was lowered.

“The ship is open, Master. I know we locked it.” Xoto said,

Aayla nodded, “We better check it out, but watch for traps.”

As they inspected the ship it became pretty obvious it was bricked. Obrik had sliced the doors open then ran a computer spike into the main console, overloading the power converters and disabling the ship’s ability to send any signals or transmissions. The ship wasn’t going anywhere. Xoto ran to his room, maybe he could message Ahsoka for help but that idea soon faded when he found his Holo smashed on the ground. Much of their supplies were either destroyed or missing also, including their much needed survival gear. 

“The ship is toast, Master.” Xoto said as he approached her,

Aayla nodded and turned from the console she was trying to modify. “Yeah, and all our communications have been halted also.” She came to her feet and held her chin as if in thought.

“It seems to me Agent Obrik wasn’t fully confident in the Assassin’s chances.” Aayla said,

“I imagine they will likely try again,” Xoto replied,

Aayla nodded, “Well, if the ship isn’t going anywhere and there isn’t a city we can go to call for help, I see only one path…”

“We go to the smugglers.” Xoto replied,

Aayla smiled, “Hopefully once we subdue them they will either have a communicator or the parts we need to get our ship up and working.”

“I’m with you, Master.”

Aayla pulled out a holomap and opened up a blue screen showing some of the landscape. 

“The main base according to our friend is about a twelve hour ride, I say we power through to this cave system, get a few hours of rest and make our assault at first light” Aayla said,

The pair mounted up on their bikes again, and made for the direction of the smuggler camp. They had rode for hours before Xoto had felt another life signature. Some sort of bipedal lizard that ran the second it made their speeders coming. Xoto found this world made him feel uneasy, how could a planet so devoid of life still feel so dark? Xoto focused on the force and it felt stagnant and ancient, like powerful beings of darkness had stepped on the planet's surface millenia ago, their power distant and forgotten but still there if one was to look hard enough. The hot day soon turned into a surprisingly cold night and Xoto found himself shivering. He could feel through their bond, his Master wasn’t faring much better.

How much further, Master? Xoto asked through the force.

Should only be a few more minutes. She replied

Sure enough, Aayla veered and started to slow down as they approached a large stoney mountain that jutted up into the dark sky. They rode slowly up the side until they came to a large black hole in the stone. Aayla cut the engines and coasted to a stop, soon followed by Xoto. Aayla approached the cave entrance and ignited her saber, using the blue light to inspect it. The cave was about twenty feet high and only went back about forty feet. Aayla could sense no life, so she decided it was safe to use as a camp for the night. Xoto looked around, there was only rocks and dust, no plant life or old wood.

“I don’t think we will be able to start a fire, Master. There’s nothing to use for fuel.”

Aayla sighed and nodded, “I have a heating puck, but it likely won’t keep going all night.”

The night got even colder as the two Jedi curled around either side of the small heating puck. Xoto was cold, but he was able to tap into the force to help keep him fairly comfortable, what surprised him was that his Master wasn’t doing as well. He could see her visible shivering, her Lekku curled around her neck looking like they were trying to strangle her. Xoto figured it was a Twi’lek method of trying to stay warm. Xoto reached out into the force to gauge her condition but couldn’t get through their bond. Xoto knew though that it wasn’t due to her shutting him out but more on her focusing on the force to stay warm. He thought about the night prior, she had held him through the night, Xoto figured maybe it was his turn? Xoto slowly and quietly got to his feet and made his way behind her, Aayla started slightly and turned to look at him.

“Xoto?” She asked quietly,

Xoto stopped, “Uh, sorry Master. I-I’m cold.” He lied

Aayla looked up at him in the dark, she smiled slightly, “No you’re not.” She said,

Xoto sighed, “No, I really am. But not as cold as you are.”

Aayla nodded, looking slightly ashamed.

“You’re a lot skinnier than me, Master. Plus Zabraks run hot.”

Aayla knew that from the night before but she didn’t want to assume her Padawan had liked sharing a bed and warmth the night before, they hadn’t really talked about it. Before Aayla could say anything else she felt Xoto shuffle in behind her, wrapping his right arm under her Lekku coiled neck and gently circling it around her. He then wrapped his left arm around her exposed core.

“Xoto, you should lay on the side of the heater.” Aayla whispered,

Xoto shook his head, “I’m fine Master.” 

Xoto reached out and pulled the heating puck so it was closer to Aayla and re-placed his hand around her core. To Xoto’s surprise he felt her wriggle even closer to press her back against his chest.

“Goodnight, Master.” Xoto said quietly,

“Goodnight, Xoto. Thank you.” She replied,

Aayla knew her Padawan had grown over the past year, but only now as she warmed in his arms did she realize how much. He was about her height now, but had grown thick and muscular, he easily wrapped her up in his arms and made her feel young again, much like how Master Vos would hold her on cold excursions. It was a very familiar, very safe feeling but also pulled on a spot on her mind that said she should be terrified. Aayla had a very hard time letting her Master go and now she worried that when the time came, she wouldn’t be able to let Xoto go also. Aayla had known for a long time that she loved her Padawan. He was her little brother, one of her best friends, but only now did she realize just how attached she had become. It was something she would have to worry about, but not now. Now she was content with the warmth and love they felt for each other.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter

Aayla awoke to the morning’s light just creeping into the cave, she could hear the steady breathing of Xoto in her ear cone and smiled to herself. The night was still chilly but having her big Zabrak heater tucked in behind her made it bearable. She gently shook Xoto’s arm causing him to stir slightly.

“Xoto, it’s time to go.” Aayla whispered, secretly wishing they could stay cuddled and warm together for a bit longer.

Xoto’s grip on her loosened and he rolled away from her slightly, Aayla looked over at him.

“Morning, Master.” Xoto said, yawning. “Did you end up sleeping okay?”

“Much better than I would have, Thank you.” Aayla replied with a smile.

Xoto nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two quick energy bars, and handed one to Aayla. They tasted like bark, but they would get them through the day and right now they needed as much energy as they could get. They ate in silence before loading up their Speeder bikes and taking off into the Ambrian morning. After only about twenty minutes of riding, Aayla signalled that they would be stopping and they pulled to the base of a rocky outcrop. They dismounted and hid their bikes between a pair of large boulders before climbing to the top so they could survey the area. The way up was treacherous, loose rocks slowed their progress drastically as they reached the ridgeline. Aayla and Xoto both produced their Electrobinoculars and scanned the area. The building Wurm had described was there, but sure enough the smugglers were aware of their group's failure to kill the Jedi and had people watching the walls. The stronghold was at least two hundred meters across and long, it’s fifteen foot high walls cutting a perfect square in the desert. From their overwatch they could make out several large warehouses standing behind the walls as well as more armed Weequay patrolling. A single landing pad held a medium size freighter.”

Aayla lowered her electrobinoculars and sighed, “There’s no cover for our approach,” She said “They’ll make us for sure.”

Xoto kept scanning, looking for any weaknesses. “So what do you think?” He asked,

“Well, I say I hop on the back of the bike with you and we rush them.” Aayla replied,

“Oh, is that all, Master?” Xoto replied with a smirk,

Aayla rolled her eyes, “Once we get close, I’ll springboard off the bike up onto the wall and cover you while you make the jump.”

“Sounds good, I just have one change if I may.” Xoto replied, “You drive and I springboard.”

Aayla shook her head, “No, Xoto. It will be too dangerous.”

“Master, we jump about the same now, but you are a much better driver.” Xoto put his binos down and turned to Aayla “If some fancy dodging and weaving is needed, then better it be you.”

Aayla watched him for a moment before nodding her head.

“You’ll be careful, right?” She asked,

Xoto held up his hands, “Master, it’s me!” he said with a smile

Aayla rolled her eyes, “That’s what I’m worried about.” She let out a breath, “Okay, let’s do it then.”

The pair made their way back to their hidden bikes but Xoto straddled the passenger seat. Aayla started up the bike and took off at full throttle, quickly making their way into the open area on the way to the stronghold. They had only been in view of the stronghold for a few moments before the first blaster bolt came screaming at them. Aayla’s Jedi reflexes slammed the bike to the side and the bolt passed harmlessly to their left. Another bolt came, then another, each expertly averted. They were now within a hundred meters of the walls and approaching fast.

Xoto, get ready. Aayla said through their bond.

Xoto nodded and sprung to his feet, keeping himself balanced by holding onto Aayla’s shoulders. The wall was coming on so fast it looked like they would surely crash, but at the last moment Aayla slammed the bike to the side.

“Now!” Aayla shouted,

In a split second, Xoto called on the force and compressed his leg muscles. He then sprang forward and up with all his might, his body rocketed upwards towards the top of the wall that would be seen as impossible by most. In midair Xoto ignited his blue cross guarded lightsaber and landed on a walkway that followed the top of the walls with a thud. Instantly he came under blaster fire, he turned to his first Weequay attacker who stood about ten feet to his left, with a single bound he closed the gap and swept through his attackers torso with his blade, cleaving him in two. Xoto spun towards the second guard and deflected a barrage of blaster bolts, he sprinted towards the now terrified Weequay, deflecting more bolts as he ran. Xoto called on the force and pushed forwards with his left hand, the force wave caught the Weequay by surprise and he screamed as he tumbled backwards. Xoto continued to press his advantage but noticed the familiar blue of his Master jumping through the air and landing behind the fallen Smuggler. The Weequay noticed Aayla and attempted to shoot her from his position laying down. Aayla deflected the first bolt from his blaster rifle back at him, striking him in the chest and killing him instantly.

“You alright?” Aayla asked, “Looking at Xoto with concern,”

Xoto raised an eyebrow, “Yes, Master. It has only been thirty seconds.”

More blaster fire erupted from below them and they both ran to the side to find cover.

“Okay, I’ll jump down and start covering you.” Aayla said, peeking above their cover. “You follow me and watch our flanks.”

Xoto nodded, “Yes, Master.”

Aayla gracefully jumped into the air, performing a roll before landing on the ground in a low crouch. Xoto heard the sound of blaster bolts being deflected by his Master’s blade and decided that was his cue. He jumped from his cover and took his place behind and slightly to the side of her, deflecting stray bolts and keeping an eye open in other directions. Aayla was deflecting the blaster shots from four different Weequay and still pressing forward with Xoto in tow, Xoto was starting to wonder why they hadn’t given up, they were obviously outmatched.

Xoto cursed himself for jinxing their progress.

Out of the corner of his eyes Xoto spotted a pair of Weequay pushing a fairly large object, Xoto suddenly recognized it as a heavy repeating blaster cannon. 

“Master! E-Web!” Xoto shouted, but it was too late. The cannon came to life and began spitting thick lines of superheated plasma. Aayla spun to the side and out of the line of fire but a bolt went straight for Xoto, he did the only thing he could think of. Try and deflect it. Bad idea. The bolt struck the blade of his lightsaber and sure enough went off in a different direction, but the kinetic energy of the plasma weapon sent Xoto flying backwards and landing hard against a warehouse wall.

“Xoto!” Aayla shouted as she catapulted herself to his side. She grabbed him by the arm and drug him behind the cover of a four foot stone wall, blaster fire still impacting above their heads.

“Xoto, are you okay?” Aayla said, as she desperately looked him over for any wounds.

Xoto waved her off, “I’m fine, Master. Just had the wind knocked out of me is all.”

Aayla was looking for a way to get her Padawan to safety when suddenly the blaster fire stopped. Aayla looked at Xoto with a confused expression.

“I knew you couldn’t resist my charms!” A familiar voice called out

Agent Obrik 

Xoto snarled and his eyes twitched.

“But, even I didn’t think you’d come all the way out here for a date, Jedi.” Obrik said,

Xoto took a breath, Calm.

Xoto peeked his head slightly out over their cover and counted eleven enemies, plus the two on the E-web and Obrik. The traitor stood directly next to a large Weequay wearing ornate armor

Aayla was looking around, anywhere but where the danger was, Xoto noticed this.

“Master?” Xoto asked,

“I’m just looking for a way to get you out of here,” She replied still scanning for options “Maybe if I give myself up and-”

“Master!” Xoto said sharply, getting Aayla’s attention “How about we try my idea first?” He asked, 

Aayla looked at him strangely as Xoto reached into one of his side pockets and produced a small round thermal detonator.

“I grabbed one before we blew that cache, figured it might come in handy” Xoto said with a shrug,

“Xoto, I could just hug the kriff outta you!” Aayla said with a big smile,

“Sure, but, later okay?” Xoto replied, as he armed the detonator and set the fuse to go off in three seconds.

“C’mon blue!” Obrik yelled, “What’s the play? You’re surrounded.”

Aayla rolled her eyes, “I really can’t stand that guy.”

“Tell ya what, you put down your saber and walk out over to me, and if you act real sweet, I mean real sweet. Maybe. Just maybe, I’ll let you and pipsqueak live.” Obrik mocked,

“Pipsqueak?” Xoto said, shaking his head,

“Xoto, focus.” Aayla replied,

“But, I’m bigger than he is!” Xoto said

“Xoto, grenade. Throw. Now.” Aayla shouted

“Right!” Xoto activated the thermal detonator and sent it soaring in the direction of the E-web

Aayla covered her ear cones and Xoto followed quickly after. One of the Weequay let out a short scream before the area was rocked with a deafening explosion. As soon as the explosion cleared Aayla ignited her saber and sprang over the stone wall, deflecting blaster bolts as she went. Xoto quickly followed and stood next to his Master as plasma rained down on them. Aayla managed to deflect a few bolts back to the original source and as the number of Weequay began to drop Obrik began to back down. Xoto watched him turn around and disappear from sight, leaving the large Weequay to fight without him.

“Xoto!” Aayla yelled, “Obrik is heading to the starship, he cannot escape.”

Xoto turned to give chase but looked back at her, “Master…”

“Go! I can take care of these guys.” Aayla assured, sending him comfort through their bond.

Xoto nodded and gave chase, dodging blaster fire as he went. Xoto could feel the slimy presence of Obrik in the force and knew he was catching up. He came around the corner of a warehouse and saw the freighter they had spotted, Xoto then spotted Obrik, or well Obrik’s blaster rifle. The shot sprang at Xoto from behind a stack of crates but Xoto was too slow and the super heated plasma struck Xoto hard in the left shoulder, leaving a black charred entrance and exit wound. Xoto let out a huff from the impact but pushed the pain aside to deflect the next shot from Obrik away from him and to the side. Xoto bounded forward and using the force toppled the stacked crates Obrik was using for cover. The rogue agent rolled out of the way, still firing but Xoto dodged and deflected the barrage of blaster fire. Quickly Xoto was closing the gap with Obrik walking backwards towards the ship and firing desperately. A shot came at Xoto from the perfect angle and Xoto deflected it back, striking Obrik in the left leg.

Obrik screamed in agony and dropped his rifle before falling to the ground in a heap, clutching his badly burned leg. Xoto slowly approached the fallen agent with his saber pointed towards him.

“Agent Obrik!” Xoto shouted, his voice loud and deep. “As a representative of the Jedi order, I hereby place you under arrest for treason against the Republic.”

Obrik stared at Xoto through gritted teeth for several seconds before, to Xoto’s surprise he started laughing.

“Oh boy! That’s a good one!” Obriks said, laughing even harder “After all that, I get to spend a few years in a cushy prison on Coruscant? Hey, you think Blue will come visit me on Conjugal day?”

Xoto bared his teeth “Be silent!” He demanded,

Obrik stopped laughing for a moment but started right up again, “Ohh, she’s got you wrapped around her finger huh?”

“I said-”

“Let me guess, be silent? Why would I? You’re a Jedi, you can’t do shit to me, I’m unarmed.”

“Be quiet!” Xoto yelled,

“Let me ask you, is she the same colour on the inside as out?” Obrik mocked,

“Quiet!”

“Does she like it when you pull her head tails?” Obrik laughed again “Oh, wait, I gotta good one. Does she-”

Xoto had enough, he reached forward with his left hand and using the force pinched off Obrik’s windpipe. The former agent’s eyes suddenly went wide as he choked, gagged and clawed at his throat. Xoto slowly stepped towards and took a knee in front of the slowly dying Agent. Xoto lowered his face to be level with Obrik’s

“You’re right,” Xoto said quietly “I won’t kill you, I’m a Jedi”

Xoto stopped and watched Obrik struggle for a moment before continuing.

“Because of my Master’s teachings is the only reason you are alive.” Xoto explained, ‘If you had met me before the Jedi took me in, then well.”

Xoto rose to his feet, looking down on Obrik “I would have gutted you and been eating your flesh already.”

Xoto released his hold on Obrik’s windpipe and the agent fell to his side, gasping in precious air. Xoto turned towards the direction he had left his Master, he could still hear the sound of battle, he had to detain Obrik and get back to her. Xoto sensed something in the force and spun to face Obrik, only to be staring directly at a small hold-out blaster in the Agents hand, pointed directly at his head. Xoto’s reflexes just saved his life as the blaster bolt skimmed past his right cheek, leaving a small mark. Xoto dropped low and spun a full rotation and raked his saber across Obrik’s neck, causing the agent’s head to fall to the side at an unnatural angle and his body to slump over limp. Agent Obrik was dead. Xoto stared at the Agent’s freshly dead body and felt...nothing. He quickly shook his head and started sprinting back towards his Master. Dread began to fill in Xoto’s stomach as he realized he no longer heard the sound of battle. Xoto reached out with the force and felt his Master and she was...calm. Xoto rounded the final corner only to see six Weequay, including the large leader sitting on their knees with their hands placed on the top of their scaly heads in surrender. Aayla paced slowly in front of them, Lightsaber still active. 

“Master!” Xoto shouted, ecstatic to see her in one piece.

Aayla turned and smiled at the sound of her Padawan’s voice and walked to greet him, her smile turned sour when she noticed the black blaster burn on Xoto’s shoulder and she quickened her pace to reach him.

“Xoto!” Aayla exclaimed, “You’re hurt!” Aayla’s eyes were wide and almost panicky as she visually inspected the rest of Xoto.

“It’s not too bad, Master.” Xoto said, raising his hands in an attempt to placate her

Aayla’s eyes met his, her features hardened “Where is Obrik?” She said,

“He’s dead.” Xoto replied simply,

Aayla’s face softened a bit, “Xoto…”

“I didn’t murder him, Master. If that’s what your asking” Xoto replied, a bit too harshly and he instantly regretted his tone.

Aayla’s eyes widened at the accusation, “No, Xoto I would never.”

Xoto opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. “I-I’m sorry, Master.” Xoto lowered his head, “I was angry with him, but I promise you he would have killed me if I didn’t strike.”

Aayla placed a hand on his unhurt shoulder “I know that Xoto. I never meant for you to think otherwise.”

Xoto smiled at her, she was truly a great Jedi.

Aayla smiled back before turning back to face her prisoners. “They gave up pretty quickly once a few of them fell.” She said, “We need to get that shoulder of yours looked at, but first we need to signal the closet Republic security station to come and get them.”

“The ship on the landing pad will likely have a long range communicator, Master.” Xoto said, “I’ll head back and signal the republic if you want to watch our new friends.”

Aayla nodded, “Okay, I don’t sense anyone else but be careful.” 

Xoto nodded and ran back towards the ship. He came into view of the landing pad and immediately spotted Agent Obrik’s body, still where he had fallen, still unmoving. Xoto stopped as he neared it, the Agent’s head still hung onto his neck by a couple of strands of sinew, his eyes still open, they appeared to be staring right at him. Judging him. Xoto gazed right back into the now dead eyes and chuckled. 

“I guess I owe you my thanks, Agent.” Xoto said quietly, “You gave me an excuse to slaughter you.”

Xoto let out a breath and looked around, taking in the silent finality of Agent Obrik’s resting place. “Apparently, I’m supposed to feel remorse when I take another's life. I’m supposed to welcome them as they become one with the force.”

Xoto shook his head and chuckled again to himself, he took a step toward the ship but stopped suddenly, he turned to Obrik’s body again and spat a large glob of saliva on the dead torso.

“Welcome, Agent.”

Xoto turned and headed for the ship.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some panicking and spiraling in this one.

The officers stationed at the closest Republic outpost made it to Ambria about a day after Xoto and Aayla’s battle and had taken the surviving smugglers prisoner aboard their light corvette. Captain Rion, an older grey haired and moustached human man was acting as commanding officer of the mission and approached Aayla.

“Master Jedi, the prisoners are all loaded up and the weapons have been confiscated. Did you need a ride?” The man asked, his voice low and distinguished.

Aayla turned to the human “No thank you, Captain. My Padawan and I are confident we can repair our ship with the parts available here.” 

Captain Rion nodded, “Master Jedi, If I may speak freely.” Rion asked respectfully

Aayla smiled at the older man, “Of course, Captain.”

Rion cleared his throat, “I wish to formally apologize on behalf of the Republic Security Force.” Rion said, his face remained straight but his eyes conveyed shame.

“I didn’t realize how far Agent Obrik had fallen from grace, If I had I-”

Aayla held up her hand to stop the Captain, “Please, Captain Rion. Agent Obrik’s actions were his own, and he paid for them with his life.” 

Rion nodded, “He certainly did. Please give your Padawan my thanks.” With that Rion bowed slightly and turned to make for his ship.

Aayla returned the bow. She would certainly not be thanking Xoto on behalf of the Captain for the killing of Agent Obrik. Killing wasn’t something to be praised or rewarded, but she didn’t expect the Captain to understand the ways of the Jedi. Aayla’s mind wandered back to Xoto, he had killed four people on his first mission and it didn’t seem to even faze him. This concerned Aayla. The first time she had to strike down a sentient being her Master had consoled her long into the night. She could even sense he wasn’t hiding any anguish, if anything he was indifferent to the death. Perhaps he was in shock? Aayla tried to convince herself, but she started to expect the truth. Xoto had no empathy for those he considered true enemies. Xoto was extremely caring to those around him, loving even. He proved that time and again with his actions, but Aayla knew that when Nightbrothers decided to fight, it was to the death. Perhaps that conditioning was too deep to ever be uprooted from Xoto. She knew it was important but dreaded the idea of having the conversation with him.

“Master?”

Xoto’s voice startled Aayla from her thoughts and she spun quickly to face him. Xoto gave her a quizzical look.

“Are you okay, Master?” Xoto asked,

“Uh, yes. Are we ready?” Aayla replied,

Xoto still looked at her strangely, but if he had any questions he pushed them aside. 

“Yes, Master. The ship seems flight worthy and we can take it to our ship to perform the necessary repairs.” Xoto said,

Aayla nodded, “Okay, good. Let’s get going then.”

The trip that took them several hours on a speeder bike, took only a couple minutes on the ship. They landed at the old camp site and immediately began the work of transferring the good parts to repair their ship. After a couple of hours they sat in the cockpit together and attempted to start the ship’s main engines. They roared to life like new and the lights all read green across the board. It looked like they would be making it back to Coruscant after all. They took off and entered space. Aayla looked over to her Padawan, it seemed the activity of the mission was finally starting to wear on him. His head kept bobbing down then suddenly up as he fought off sleep.

“Xoto, Why don’t you head to your bunk and get some rest?” Aayla said,

Xoto’s eyes shot open “Oh, no. I’m fine, Master.” He tried to reply.

Aayla sighed, “Xoto, I can tell you're dead tired. Get some rest, we’ll be going into hyperspace soon.”

Xoto gave her a small smile then nodded. He got up from the co-pilot's chair and headed for the back.

“Xoto.” Aayla said, stopping him in his tracks

“Yes, Master?”

“You did very good. I’m proud of you.” Aayla replied,

Xoto smiled even more, “Only because of your teachings, Master.”

They smiled again at each other and Xoto finally turned to head to his bunk. He hit the soft bunk hard and almost instantly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Xoto awoke a little while later, his mind taking a few moments to rationalize his location. The steady hum of the ship told him they were still in hyperspace and he could feel his Master’s presence in the force. She was calm, which meant she was also sleeping, or she was deep in mediation. Xoto rolled to his side and grabbed his small bag. He had lucked out and found another Holopad among the Agent’s belongings and decided it was about time he tried to check in with Ahsoka. He checked the time, it was pretty late at the temple, but Ahsoka might still be up. He keyed in the temple login info and accessed Ahsoka’s channel

Jedi Temple  
OFFICIAL USE ONLY

Agent Obrik: Ahsoka?  
Youngling Tano: Uh, Hi?  
Agent Obrik: How are you?  
Youngling Tano: Fine...I’m sorry, who is this?  
Agent Obrik: Oh, Kriff. Sorry, it’s Xoto.  
Youngling Tano: Xoto!? I’ve been so worried  
Youngling Tano: You never messaged me back  
Youngling Tano: Are you okay?  
Youngling Tano: Where are you?  
Youngling Tano: Xoto?  
Youngling Tano: Xoto?  
Agent Obrik: Soka, seriously. You need to give me time to answer.  
Agent Obrik: I’m sorry I never messaged you back. Things got...crazy.  
Agent Obrik: But everything is fine now. We’re okay and on our way back.  
Youngling Tano: Thank goodness. Nobody would tell me what was going on.  
Youngling Tano: Not even Master Plo! Why is your name Agent Obrik?  
Agent Obrik: Huh?  
Agent Obrik: Oh. one second

Agent Obrik changed to Padawan Xoto

Padawan Xoto: Better?  
Youngling Tano: Much. Why are you using his Holo? I thought he was a jerk?  
Padawan Xoto: He is. Was. I don’t really wanna talk about him right now.  
Youngling Tano: Oh, Okay. Sorry.  
Padawan Xoto: No, I’m sorry. I guess I’m in a bit of a mood. It was...rough.  
Youngling Tano: Xoto, are you sure you’re okay?  
Padawan Xoto: I don’t know. I got shot once, but that isn’t really so bad.  
Youngling Tano: EXCUSE ME!? YOU GOT SHOT!?  
Padawan Xoto: Just once. In the shoulder, I’ve got a bacta patch on it.  
Youngling Tano: Xoto you could have died…  
Padawan Xoto: Doubtful, unless I didn’t treat it fast enough…  
Youngling Tano: That’s not what I mean.  
Youngling Tano: What if it hit you like, someplace else?  
Padawan Xoto: Soka, it didn’t. I’m still here and I’m fine.  
Youngling Tano: Right. Of course, sorry I just freaked out a bit.  
Youngling Tano: I think you were going to say something else?  
Padawan Xoto: My wound is fine. But I’m not okay.  
Youngling Tano: Okay, so what’s going on?  
Padawan Xoto: Ahsoka. I killed people on this mission.  
Padawan Xoto: Four. To be exact.  
Youngling Tano: Oh.  
Youngling Tano: That’s horrible, Xoto. But I’m sure you only did what you had to.  
Padawan Xoto: Of course. Everyone was in defence of myself or Master.  
Youngling Tano: Well, I think it’s understandable that you would still feel guilty.  
Padawan Xoto: Ahsoka.  
Padawan Xoto: I didn’t feel guilty.  
Youngling Tano: Xoto, I’m trying to understand.  
Padawan Xoto: I didn’t feel anything when they died.  
Padawan Xoto: And I’m terrified of what that means.  
Padawan Xoto: I’m a Kriffing animal, a monster.   
Padawan Xoto: the council is going to sense this in me.  
Youngling Tano: Xoto.  
Padawan Xoto: They will send me away  
Padawan Xoto: Ahsoka I can’t do this  
Youngling Tano: Xoto stop. You’re having an episode.  
Youngling Tano: Where is Master Secura?  
Padawan Xoto: I AM NOT HAVING AN EPISODE  
Youngling Tano: Okay, Xoto. It’s okay. Tell me where is Master Secura?  
Padawan Xoto: I don’t know. Soka I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.  
Youngling Tano: It’s okay, Xoto. You’re my best friend in the WHOLE galaxy.  
Youngling Tano: But I need you to tell me, where is Master Secura?  
Padawan Xoto: You’re my friend. My best friend. I can’t believe I’ve done this to you.  
Youngling Tano: You haven’t done anything to me.   
Youngling Tano: But you want to make me happy right?  
Padawan Xoto: Of course. That’s all I want.  
Youngling Tano: I’d be very happy if you told me where Master Secura was.  
Padawan Xoto: She’s in her room, I think.  
Youngling Tano: Okay. I’d like you to go and see her okay?  
Padawan Xoto: She might be sleeping.  
Youngling Tano: That’s okay!  
Youngling Tano: We care about you right? We both want to help.  
Youngling Tano: Master Secura will be happy you came to see her.  
Padawan Xoto: You’re right.  
Youngling Tano: Of course I am. Best friend remember? :)  
Padawan Xoto: I remember. I’m gonna go.  
Youngling Tano: Okay. If you still want to talk afterwards I’ll be here.  
Padawan Xoto: Isn’t it late?  
Youngling Tano: Don’t worry about it. Go talk to Master Secura.  
Padawan Xoto: Okay. Bye.  
Youngling Tano: Bye!

Padawan Xoto left the chat

Aayla felt him through the force just as Xoto reached her door. Her eyes shot open and she was suddenly wide awake. Feelings of guilt and despair flooded their bond; she almost expected him to burst through the door. But it was quiet, no knock, not even a whisper from her Padawan. She could sense he was right behind her door, just standing there.

“Xoto, are you okay?’ Aayla called out softly. She could tell she must have startled him as now she felt him trying to repress his feelings.

“Not really, Master.” Xoto replied quietly through the door.

Aayla sat up in bed and motioned to the door with her hand, using the force to activate the door. Xoto stood still and quiet, refusing to enter. His eyes never meeting hers and stains of tears ran down his face. Aayla rose to her feet and made to cross the room to him, she made it about half way before he shot forward towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face into her shoulder. Xoto wept into her shoulder, he cried harder than Aayla could remember him ever crying. She embraced him back just as hard, making quiet shushing sounds and rubbing his back in soothing circular motions. They stayed like that for several moments before Xoto began to talk.

“I’m sorry, Master.” He said between sobs. “I’ve failed you.”

“Xoto, how could you have failed me?” Aayla asked, “Tell me what’s troubling you.”

“Master, I killed those men.” Xoto said, pulling away to look at her. “I killed them, and it meant nothing to me. I felt nothing.”

More tears started to fall from Xoto’s eyes and Aayla pulled him back to her.

“I know.” Aayla said quietly.

Xoto stiffened in her arms, “I’m a monster.” He said,

“No.” Aayla said quickly and pulled him to sit on her bed with him. “No you are not, Xoto.”

“But, Master I-”

“No, no buts, Xoto.” Aayla interrupted. “I need you to listen to me, just listen. Can you do that?”

Xoto just nodded,

“You’re not a Psychopath. Your feelings for me, for Ahsoka are not fake. You care so deeply, more deeply than I think most Jedi do.”

Aayla let out a breath, “But, when we were fighting I felt your lack of remorse for those Weequay.” Aayla said, “You fought with your skills learnt as a Jedi, but still with the mindset of a Nightbrother.”

Xoto looked to the ground, not in shame but as if he was pondering. She was right, how could he not have realized it? It was the first thing he could remember.

No mercy.

Xoto didn’t know if he was any less of a Monster, but perhaps if this was something that he learned, could it be unlearned? Xoto didn’t know, but maybe with specific training?

“Master, I…” Xoto paused, “You’re right.”

Aayla patiently watched Xoto, waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve only been a Jedi for a little over a year, I trained to be a Nightbrother since I could stand.” Xoto said, “Obviously, my years of training have been useful.”

Aayla nodded, “It certainly made saber training more entertaining.”

Xoto smiled slightly then but got serious again. “ I see that I still have much to learn, but I’m not willing to give up my Dathomiri heritage.”

Aayla smiled slightly, “Xoto, the Jedi support the practice of different religions and faiths. As long as you can maintain what it means to be a Jedi. Can you do that?”

Xoto thought for a moment, “Will you help me?” Xoto asked,

“Of course.” Aayla replied,

“Then I believe I can.” 

Aayla smiled and pulled Xoto close, “So do I.”

Xoto returned the embrace and slowly pulled away. Aayla glanced at her clock.

“Still a few hours before we come out of hyperspace, I’m going to head to the cockpit. You?”

“I think I’m going to message Ahsoka back. Let her know I’m okay.”

Jedi Temple  
OFFICIAL USE ONLY

Padawan Xoto: Ahsoka?  
Youngling Tano: Hi Xoto! :)  
Padawan Xoto: Hi!  
Youngling Tano: HI!  
Padawan Xoto: HIIIIII!!!!  
Youngling Tano: HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
Padawan Xoto: Okay, this could go on too long, so I’ll let you win.  
Youngling Tano: Pfft, what do you mean “Let me”?  
Padawan Xoto: :P  
Youngling Tano: Are you doing okay?  
Padawan Xoto: Yes, much better. Thank you. I’m sorry.  
Youngling Tano: Nothing to be sorry about. I’m just happy you’re okay.  
Padawan Xoto: You keep saving me.  
Youngling Tano: We save each other. That’s what we do.  
Padawan Xoto: I think I need a lot of saving.  
Youngling Tano: Well, then Master Secura and I will be there.  
Padawan Xoto: I keep forgetting that.   
Padawan Xoto: I start having one of those. I guess you were right “Episodes”?  
Padawan Xoto: I start feeling like I’m treading water, struggling to keep my head above.  
Padawan Xoto: Then I realize I can’t, I’m going to drown. So I start to spiral and panic.  
Youngling Tano: That sounds scary.  
Padawan Xoto: It’s terrifying. But neither you or Master have ever let me drown.  
Youngling Tano: And we won’t. Besides I’m a good swimmer :)  
Padawan Xoto: I’m probably going to be home in a couple hours.  
Youngling Tano: Yay!!! I’ve missed you.  
Padawan Xoto: I missed you too. I should probably see if Master needs anything.  
Youngling Tano: Okay! Come see me when you get in?  
Youngling Tano: Tomorrow is a free day :D Maybe we can hang out!?  
Padawan Xoto: I’d like that. :) Bye!!  
Youngling Tano: Bye!!!! :):):)

Padawan Xoto left the chat  
Youngling Tano left the chat

Xoto flicked off the Holopad and made his way to the cockpit. Aayla turned and smiled to greet him, motioning for him to sit and join her. Xoto sat down at the co-pilot’s chair, reclined back and just stared at the cosmic wonder that was hyperspace.

“I know that wasn’t the smoothest of missions.” Aayla said, “And I know you and I have some things to work on.”

Aayla turned her chair to face Xoto,

“But no matter what you felt or didn’t feel inside, you carried yourself like a Jedi. I am so proud of you.” Aayla said,

Xoto faced her as well, “I am proud to be your student, Master.” Xoto placed a hand on his chin “I sometimes wonder what things may have been like if I was assigned to a different Master, but in the end I can’t”

Aayla smiled, “Did I ever tell you about when Master Plo asked me to take you on?”

Xoto shook his head, “No, Master.”

“For days before you came to the temple, the force was screaming at me, telling me sometime new was coming my way. I figured it was a mission from the council.” Aayla said,

“Were you disappointed, Master?” Xoto asked,

Aayla curled her lip slightly, “Maybe a little, at first.” She looked back at Xoto, making sure she hadn’t upset him, but he just watched her intently.

“The day you arrived, the force was practically singing to me, and then Master Plo arrived at my door.”

“He gave you such high praise, then threw in the tiny detail that you were from a Nightbrother clan.” Aayla said, laughing.

Xoto smiled at her laughter, “I owe Master Plo a great debt.”

Aayla looked at Xoto, “He wanted you so bad as his Padawan. Did you know that?”

Xoto shook his head,

“He spoke of you so fondly, and was so excited at the premise of your training. Both him and Master Ti.” Aayla said, “Sometimes I used to wonder if they would have made better Masters to you, been able to give you the wisdom that I lack.” 

“Master I-” Xoto tried to speak but was quickly cut off.

“But I don’t think like that anymore.” Aayla quickly said, “No, Xoto. You and I are exactly where we are supposed to be.”

“At each other's sides, Master?” Xoto asked,

Aayla smiled at him, “Precisely.”

The ship's nav computer started beeping, indicating they were coming out of hyperspace. The ship shuttered slightly then dropped, causing the planet of Coruscant to look like it was hurling at them at tremendous speed.

“Home sweet home” Aayla whispered as she started their descent to the temple.

Xoto watched the planet grow larger. Was it home? For now yes, but one day, likely soon he needed to return to Dathomir, there was something he was sorely missing.


	60. Chapter 60

Aayla expertly guided the ship into the hangar of the Jedi temple, placing it down gently and cutting the engines. She sighed and looked over at Xoto.

“I imagine we will have to go before the council some time today.” Aayla said,

Xoto looked a little disappointed, “Oh, I was hoping to go visit Ahsoka.” He said,

Aayla gave him a smile, “It’s still early, go see your friend. I’ll com you when it’s time.”

Xoto smiled back, “Thanks, Master!”

Xoto rushed down the halls of the temple towards Ahsoka’s dorm room, happy to see the familiar sights. They had only been gone less than a week but with the mayhem and high emotions it felt much longer. It was early morning in the temple and there were very few Jedi up and about yet so Xoto decided to pick up his pace to the dorms. As he rounded the last corner he reached out to feel for Ahsoka and gently tapped her through their bond, she replied enthusiastically almost immediately and Xoto couldn’t help but smile. He could see the door to the dorm fly open and Ahsoka sprang out, almost looking like an orange blur as she spotted him down the hall and made for him at a full sprint. Xoto’s eyes went wide when he realized she wasn’t slowing down, she jumped at him, her arms wide open as she barreled into him at high speed, knocking him to the floor and landing on top of him.

“Xoto! Xoto! Xoto!” Ahsoka squealed as she squeezed him.

Xoto winched, “Ow! Ahsoka! Watch the shoulder!”

Ahsoka’s eyes shot open and she instantly let go and rolled off to the side.

“Xoto I forgot, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” She asked,

Xoto smiled and rolled his shoulder as if testing it “Yeah, it’s just a bit tender.”

Ahsoka stared at the Xoto’s injured shoulder like it was an unwelcome guest.

“Can I-Can I see it?” She asked quietly.

Xoto nodded and pulled his shoulder out the top of his tunic, revealing a blue bacta patch. He carefully peeled the patch away and revealed the half healed blaster mark. Ahsoka stepped cautiously forward and stared at the wound in silence, she reached out as if to touch it but quickly drew her hand back. 

“Xoto,” She finally spoke. “I don’t like that.”

Xoto gave a slight chuckle, “How do you think I feel about it?” Xoto asked as he affixed the pad and pulled up his tunic.

Ahsoka seemed to ignore the question, still staring at the now hidden spot “One of the smugglers did that to you?” She asked,

Xoto shook his head, “The Agent.”

Ahsoka’s head snapped to Xoto’s face, “What!?” It was then that she noticed the small burn mark along Xoto’s cheek. “What’s that?” Ahsoka asked,

Xoto reached up and ran his fingers along the mark, “Also from the Agent.” he said,

Ahsoka shook her head in confusion, “Xoto I don’t understand.”

Xoto sighed, “Let's go for a walk, I’ll tell you all about it.”

Ahsoka nodded and fell in beside him as they headed down the corridor.

“He betrayed us,” Xoto said, his tone sour, “He was working with the smugglers the entire time.”

“But why?” Ahsoka asked,

Xoto shrugged and gave a small hiss when his shoulder stung him. He felt a bout of worry coming from Ahsoka in the force and did his best to send comforting emotions.

“Money, I suppose.” Xoto said simply. “He was at the stronghold we attacked, he tried to run and when I went after him he shot me.”

Ahsoka stayed silent, waiting for Xoto to continue.

“I was able to apprehend him, but when I turned my back he pulled a second blaster. I was able to move just in time, but I had to cut him down.”

Ahsoka stopped walking and turned to him, “Xoto this was your first mission, and you almost died twice. Twice.”

Xoto stopped also and nodded, “I know. But I’m here now and I’m fine.”

“This time. But what about next time?” Ahsoka asked, looking to the ground

Xoto sighed again, “Ahsoka, all I can say is no matter what, I will always do my best to come back to you.”

Ahsoka peaked up at her friend, “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Xoto said, extending his hand.

Ahsoka grasped it gently and gave it a quick shake

“Besides,” Xoto continued, “Master said she was proud of how I did...despite my issues after. Thank you, by the way.”

Ahsoka shook her head, “We take care of each other.” She said simply,

Xoto smiled, “That we do,”

“I had a good conversation with Master and I realized some things.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka raised her brow marksing, “Oh, what things?”

Xoto laughed, “That I still have a lot to learn before I’ll be a good Jedi.”

Ahsoka giggled, “I think that goes for most Padawans, Xoto.”

Xoto nodded, “Yeah you're probably right.” Xoto’s smile faded slightly, “But I also realized something else.”

“Oh?” Ahsoka said,

“That I don’t feel complete, that I’m missing something very important to almost all Zabrak my age.” Xoto replied,

Ahsoka thought for a moment, “Tattoos?” She asked,

Xoto’s eyes shot open in surprise, “That’s right, very good Ahsoka.” Xoto praised with a smile.

“A Zabrak receives their Tattoos pretty young. I was almost ready to get mine before I came here.” Xoto explained, “They’re important to my people, Like the teeth of an Akul are to yours.”

Ahsoka nodded, “Will you look different?”

Xoto laughed, “Yes, A bit. I only plan on getting some light face markings, I don’t want to cover up too much of my natural handsomeness.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “No, can’t have that.”

Xoto smiled, but his face quickly went back to serious, “The only thing,” He began to say,

“I’d have to go back to Dathomir for a little bit.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “Why? Can’t you have it done somewhere else?” She asked,

Xoto shook his head, “It has to be my home, Soka.”

“Yeah, but Xoto. Dathomir. I still remember our first meld, I felt what happened to you on the planet.” Ahsoka said,

Xoto looked to the ground, the memories of the whippings, the burnings, the screaming flashed in his mind. Ahsoka felt it and winced slightly.

“I know,” Xoto said quietly, “But that’s why it has to be there, I need to finish things there. Then I can hopefully move on.”

Ahsoka stayed silent for a moment, “Okay.” She said, “I don’t like it, but I support you.”

Xoto smiled, “Thank you.” Xoto said as he pulled her in for a quick hug.

Xoto released her, “So, now I just have to figure out how I’m going to convince Master Secura.”

Ahsoka laughed slightly, “I’m afraid you will be on your own for that, Xo.”

The pair spent the next few hours sitting and chatting, going over Xoto’s Mission details and discussing the details of Xoto’s potential Tattoo design. 

Xoto’s com chattered “Yes, Master?” Xoto said into his wrist.

“The council wishes to see us now, meet me at the turbo lift?” Aayla’s voice said,

“Be right there, Master.” Xoto replied as he turned off the com.

“Dinner tonight?” Ahsoka asked,

“Definitely.” Xoto replied, “See you later!” 

Xoto hurried to the turbo lift to meet up with his Master. The temple had become much busier in the last few hours and Xoto noticed some familiar faces as he traversed the halls. He eventually saw the familiar blue of his Master standing patiently next to the entrance to the turbo lift and welcomed him with a smile as he approached.

“How’s Ahsoka?” Aayla asked,

“She’s well, Master. Concerned about my injury though.” Xoto replied,

“I expected as much.” Aayla said, “Come, we shouldn’t keep the council waiting.”

The council chambers were pretty much the same since Xoto had been there last. Xoto and Aayla stood in the center as various members questioned Aayla on her mission report, but so far had not asked anything of Xoto, so he allowed his mind to wander slightly. A few minutes must have passed as he was brought back to the present with the mention of his name by Master Windu.

“Padawan Xoto,” Windu said, causing Xoto to start slightly

“Yes, Master?” Xoto replied,

“The report mentions you were injured, I assume you are okay?” Windu asked,

Xoto nodded, “Yes, Master. It’s still a little tender but it appears to be healing nicely.”

Windu nodded before continuing, “The report also states you took the lives of three smugglers and a Republic Agent.”

Xoto stiffened slightly, “That is correct, Master.”

“Can you describe these killings? Why were they necessary?”

Xoto cleared his throat slightly and began, “The first two were when we were ambushed at the first cache site. They were firing on Master Secura and I attacked their flank.”

Xoto stopped, waiting for any questions but received only silence so he continued.

“The next smuggler was on the next day when we attacked the main compound. I jumped the wall and was fired upon, so I defended myself.”

“And the agent?” Master Mundi asked,

“At this point we had already learned he had betrayed us and was working with the smugglers.” Xoto said,

“He took part in a fire fight against us but quickly ran when we started to make ground. Master Secura ordered me to give chase as Agent Obrik was heading towards the only Starship. When I found him, he opened fire on me and I was wounded, but I was quickly able to subdue him.”

“Yet, he’s dead.” Master Windu stated,

“Yes, Master.” Xoto replied looking at the ground, “I made a mistake and turned by back on him, when I turned back I was staring down the barrel of another blaster he must have had hidden, he shot and I was able to just move.”

Xoto pointed to the burn mark on his cheek, “I then cut the Agent down.”

Master Windu nodded slightly, “That matches with your Master’s report. Thank you, Padawan”

Xoto bowed slightly, “Of course, Master.”

“Young Xoto,” The deep familiar voice of Master Plo spoke, “This was the first time you’ve taken lives, correct?” Plo asked,

Xoto paused a moment, “Sentient, yes. Only small animals on Dathomir to eat.”

Another voice spoke up, “It can be difficult,” Xoto recognized the voice as coming from Master Shaak Ti and he turned to face her.

“Are you doing okay?” Master Ti asked gently

Xoto stared at her, “I..” He looked around the room, seeing the gaze of each Master

“I…” He tried again

Aayla stepped forward, “My Padawan is dealing with it in his own way.” Aayla said,

“We are having some struggles, but I believe with time and my training Xoto will be fine.”

The answer seemed to appease the council which quickly adjourned and Xoto found himself riding the turbolift back down with his Master.

“Thank you, Master.” Xoto said,

Aayla smiled at him, “Of course.”

“So, what now Master?” Xoto asked,

“It seems the council was pleased with our results.” Aayla said, “Unfortunately that means we don’t have much of a rest. We will be shipping out again in a few days to Indupar.”

“What’s on Indupar?” Xoto asked,

“Apparently a border dispute between a few large families. The republic is trying to avoid a civil war.” Aayla replied,

Xoto thought about mentioning his intention to return to Dathomir, but decided it wasn’t the right time. He didn’t want anything to distract them from their mission.

“Okay, Master. I’m with you.”


	61. Chapter 61

“I’m jumping us into Hyperspace,” Aayla said calmly as she finished inputting the coordinates into the navicomputer.

“I’m ready, Master.” Xoto replied, and boy was he.

This last mission had been a doozy of chasing leads and running for their lives and Xoto was happy to be returning to Coruscant. Roughly six months had passed since their first Mission to Ambria, and in that time they had completed almost a dozen more on behalf of the council and republic senate. Xoto’s Birthday had recently passed and he was now Fourteen, but Aayla swore he could pass for twenty. She was astonished at how much he had continued to grow, Xoto now stood handily taller than her and much to her annoyance was now much physically stronger than her also. Aayla took a small amount of pleasure in still being able to kick Xoto’s butt in a saber match but she tried not to gloat. As much as Xoto had grown, he still would sometimes have episodes of self loathing and toxic thoughts, but Aayla was content that they were getting better. 

The ship vibrated slightly and took off into Hyperspace. 

“You did well, Xoto.” Aayla said,

Xoto looked over from the co-pilot chair and smiled, “Thank you, Master. You also, as always.”  
Aayla smiled slightly, “I convinced the council to give us some time off. At least three or four weeks.” Aayla said and she immediately sensed her Padawan’s excitement.

Xoto smiled, “Yes!” He exclaimed, “It feels like it’s been non-stop.”

Aayla laughed, “That’s cause it pretty much has been. I don’t think Kenobi and Anakin get sent out as much.”

Xoto smiled fondly, he had met for the first time Master Kenobi and been reunited with Padawan Skywalker a few weeks back while chasing slavers on Nar Shaddaa and had grown to really like the pair despite Anakin’s incessant need to come up with insane ideas. 

Aayla stretched and yawned, “I think I’m going to catch a nap.” She said as she stood from her chair.

Xoto nodded, “Okay, want me to wake you?”

Aayla smiled, “If I’m down for more than an hour, please.”

“Will do, Master.” Xoto replied,

Aayla left the cockpit and disappeared down the corridor of the ship. Xoto reached into his bag and pulled out his Holopad and keyed in Ahsoka’s info.

Jedi Temple  
OFFICIAL USE ONLY

Padawan Xoto: Soooooka!  
Padawan Xoto: How dare you ignore me.  
Padawan Xoto: Don’t you know who I think I am?  
Youngling Tano: HAHAHA  
Youngling Tano: Xoto! Xoto! Xoto!  
Youngling Tano: I was in the shower, are you coming home :D?!?!  
Padawan Xoto: Yup! :) Just went into HS, probably about 7 hours out.  
Youngling Tano: How was it? Are you and Master Secura okay?  
Padawan Xoto: It was crazy, Hutts are kinda gross. But guess what!  
Youngling Tano: What!?  
Padawan Xoto: I said guess!  
Youngling Tano: You...rode the hutt?  
Padawan Xoto: What!? No! Ew! Guess again.  
Youngling Tano: Xoto! I don’t know TEEEEELLLL MEEEEE!  
Padawan Xoto: You’re no fun.  
Youngling Tano: I am too :\  
Padawan Xoto: Nope, No fun Tano. That’s your name now.  
Youngling Tano: :(  
Padawan Xoto: Nooo not the sad faces again!  
Youngling Tano: :(:(:(  
Padawan Xoto: Okay! I’m sorry. You’re so fun. The MOST fun.  
Padawan Xoto: They call you So fun Tano.  
Youngling Tano: :)  
Padawan Xoto: Yay!!! What were we talking about?  
Youngling Tano: You were trying to get me to guess something.  
Padawan Xoto: Right! Okay you ready? cuz it’s huge.  
Youngling Tano: I’m ready. I can do it.  
Padawan Xoto: You’re sure? This will blow your MIND  
Youngling Tano: Xoto just tell me!  
Padawan Xoto: Okay, JEEEEEZ  
Padawan Xoto: Pushy much?  
Youngling Tano: XOTO!!  
Padawan Xoto: Okay sorry!  
Padawan Xoto: I Xoto…  
Padawan Xoto: DIDN’T GET SHOT THIS MISSION!!!  
Youngling Tano: You’re kidding...  
Padawan Xoto: Nope!  
Youngling Tano: You’re trying to tell me that you…  
Padawan Xoto: Yes, Me.  
Youngling Tano: Laser Magnet Xoto  
Padawan Xoto: That’s correct.  
Youngling Tano: Went on a mission and didn’t get shot or hurt?!  
Padawan Xoto: Nope!....well sorta.  
Youngling Tano: Xoto…  
Padawan Xoto: I said I didn’t get shot. I most DEFINITELY broke my finger.  
Youngling Tano: What how!?  
Padawan Xoto: That….doesn’t really matter.  
Padawan Xoto: What does matter is I’m on my way back and Master convinced the council to give us a few weeks off!  
Youngling Tano: :O For real!?  
Padawan Xoto: Yuuuup  
Youngling Tano: We haven’t had more than a few days together in months!  
Padawan Xoto: That’s true...but unfortunately that likely won’t be changing right away.  
Youngling Tano: What?  
Padawan Xoto: You and I had a conversation a few months back.  
Padawan Xoto: About Dathomir and tattoos.  
Youngling Tano: Oh, right.  
Padawan Xoto: Yeah, so I’m kinda thinking now is the time to talk to Master.  
Youngling Tano: Yeah, you’re probably right.  
Padawan Xoto: I’m sensing a “but”  
Youngling Tano: But...  
Youngling Tano: The idea of you going back to Dathomir scares me.  
Padawan Xoto: Honestly Soka, it scares me too.  
Padawan Xoto: But it’s my home, they’re my family.  
Youngling Tano: The temple is your home. I’m your family.  
Padawan Xoto: That’s true, without a doubt.  
Padawan Xoto: But Soka, it’s my heritage, my culture. I need to see this through.  
Youngling Tano: I know. You’re right. I’m sorry, I just worry is all.  
Youngling Tano: I just feel so helpless. I can’t go with you on missions, I can’t help you with this, I’m stuck at the stupid temple all alone, just waiting to hear from you so I know you’re okay.  
Padawan Xoto: I’m sorry, I wish I could contact you more. I wish you could be with Master and I, kicking criminal butt.  
Padawan Xoto: I also bet you're gonna get an awesome Master who’s funny and a badass, then you two are gonna team up with Master and I.   
Padawan Xoto: Were gonna catch so many bad guys and look good doing it!  
Youngling Tano: :)  
Youngling Tano: You always know how to make me happy.  
Padawan Xoto: That’s one of the most important things in the Galaxy for me Soka.  
Youngling Tano: You actually mean that, don’t you?  
Padawan Xoto: I do.  
Youngling Tano: :)  
Padawan Xoto: :)  
Youngling Tano: So, you’re going to talk to Master Secura?  
Padawan Xoto: You think I should?  
Youngling Tano: Uh, Yeah!  
Padawan Xoto: Like now?  
Youngling Tano: Right now!  
Padawan Xoto: She just went for a nap, I don’t wanna wake her.  
Youngling Tano: Yeah, that’s probably wise.  
Padawan Xoto: I’m supposed to wake her in about an hour. THEN!  
Youngling Tano: THEN! XD

An hour later Xoto said his goodbyes to Ahsoka and logged off. He made his way through the ship to Aayla’s door and reached out in the force to feel her. Her mind was calm and relaxed, still sleeping Xoto figured. He knocked lightly on the door, but there was no response. Xoto shrugged and opened the door to find his Master on her cot, laying on her side. Her chest steadily rising and falling and her mouth slightly open. Xoto crept a little closer and attempted to wake her gently with their connection in the force, but Aayla was unresponsive to his poking.  
“Master.” Xoto whispered, still no response.

“Master, time to wake up.” Xoto said gently, this time Aayla stirred slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She smiled as her eyes struggled to focus on Xoto.

Aayla let out a big yawn, “Oh, hi Xoto. Time to get up?” She asked, closing her eyes again

Xoto smiled back, “Oh, Master. You’re so cute.”

Aayla squinted out of her right eye at him, giving him a strange look.

“Quiet you!” She said joking,

Xoto took a breath, “Master, could I talk to you about something?” He asked,

Aayla’s eyes opened fully, “Everything okay?” She replied, now looking fully awake.

“Yeah, I think so.” Xoto said, “I just need to run something by you. Something I’ve been thinking about for some time.”

“Okay, yeah. Go ahead.” Aayla said, her eyes still showing suspicion.

Xoto took another breath, “Okay, well as you know, I’m a Zabrak. And as a Zabrak, I should have my Tattoos by now.”

Aayla looked relieved, “Oh, you just want to get your Tattoos?” 

Xoto nodded,

“Yeah, of course. I know that’s important to your people.” Aayla said smiling, “There's tons of Tattoo shops on Coruscant, I’m sure we can find a good one.”

Xoto put up his hand, “Master,” He said “I’m not just a Zabrak, I’m a Dathomiri Zabrak, my Tattoos have to be done on Dathomir.” Xoto said calmly

Aayla’s smile dropped, “Y-you want to go back to Dathomir?” Aayla asked, her eyes wide.

Xoto looked to the floor, “Yes, Master.”

Aayla shook her head, “Xoto, I-I don’t understand.” Aayla said almost frantically, “You want to go back to Dathomir? I thought you were happy?”

“I am happy, Master! Very Happy, I’m not leaving you or the Jedi. It will be a few days maybe.” Xoto tried to explain but he could feel his Master’s emotions spiking “It’s just a ritual, Master. A passage into adulthood for my people.”

Aayla shook her head, “What about Iridonia? We could go there!”

Xoto’s mood dropped, his arms went limp to his side and a disappointed look covered his face.

“Because I'm not from Iridonia, Master.” Xoto said quietly “I’m not a Nightbrother, but I am Dathomiri. Even if you don’t like it.” Xoto said as he looked away from her.

Aayla opened her mouth but no sound came out, she could tell she had hurt Xoto’s feelings, but the truth was she was scared of his homeworld, scared of its inhabitants. She melded with Xoto, early in their relationship and she felt the same thing Ahsoka had felt. Xoto’s torment at the hands of his people, how they damaged him so deep that even now years later he still suffered. The idea of him going back terrified her. But how could she deny him? When he practically asked for nothing but gave her everything.

“Xoto,” Aayla whispered, “I’m sorry, I was wrong.”

Xoto looked up to her, and what Aayla saw devastated her, it was the same face Xoto had on the day they first met. When she had come on too strong and scared him, she remembered the face as belonging to a sweet tormented soul that only wanted to love and be loved but was too scared to try. She hated that she made him feel like that again.

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Master.” Xoto replied back, quietly.

“No, Xoto. I do.” Aayla said, “I can’t presume to know what you need to practice your culture, and I shouldn’t judge. So, I’ll go with you.”

Xoto smiled tightly at Aayla, “Master, you honor me. But, you cannot come with me.”

“Xoto I-”

“Please Master,” Xoto interrupted, “Please just listen.”

Aayla nodded slowly

“You cannot come to Dathomir, Outsiders are not welcome. They will attack you, perhaps even kill you.” Xoto said, “I must go alone.”

“But Xoto, what if they won’t let you leave? Or, they hurt you? Or,” Aayla said,

“This is something I need to do, Master.” Xoto replied, “But I promise, I will do everything in my power to come back.”

Aayla watched Xoto for several moments, her eyes gazing over his every feature. She wondered how he had grown up so fast, and hoped to see him grow older still. She let out a breath and slowly nodded.

“Okay.” She said quietly,

Xoto’s eyes shot up, “Really?” He asked, almost not believing his ears.

Aayla nodded, “Yes. When we get to the temple I’ll work on checking you out a Starship and an astromech.” She said,

“Master, Thank you. I will repay you.” Xoto said,

“You don’t need to repay me, you just need to come back to me.” Aayla replied,

“I-I will, Master.” 

“Good.” Aayla said, “So, what do you think your tattoos will look like?”

Xoto laughed, “Worried, I’ll look too different, Master?” Xoto asked,

Aayla smiled tightly, “Just...curious is all.”

“Don’t worry, Master. Brothers usually get a say over their tattoos. I only want some light face markings.” Xoto replied,


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of gore in this chapter.

“Have you got everything?” Aayla asked, as she pulled open Xoto’s drawers. “Extra clothes? Food?”

“Yes, Master.” Xoto replied, “It’s only for a few days.”

Aayla knew that, but it was a few days on Dathomir. Home to Rancors, Nydaks and the worst of all, the Nightclan. Aayla had managed to check out a small Jedi Starfighter for Xoto’s use and an Astromech that would input all the Hyperspace coordinates for him.   
“Ahsoka’s meeting us at the Hangar,” Aayla said, 

Xoto nodded and zipped up his bag before flinging it over his shoulder.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Xoto said, trying to hide his nervousness.

Aayla looked at him for a moment, “Xoto, are you sure you want to do this?”

Xoto chuckles slightly, “No. I’m not sure, Master. But I have to.”

Aayla nodded slightly, “I know.” She replied quietly

The pair headed to the hangar in relative silence, neither willing to say goodbye until the last possible moment. As they approached Xoto began to feel Ahsoka in the force, she was unhappy. They entered the hangar and Ahsoka immediately stormed towards Xoto.

“Have you got everything?” She asked simply,

“Yes, Ahsoka.” Xoto said rolling his eyes, “Master already checked.”

Ahsoka’s lips pursed together, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

“Ahsoka,” Xoto said, “I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

“You promise?” Ahsoka replied quietly.

Xoto nodded with a smile and turned to look at his ship. It was a small Delta-7 fighter, a red domed Astromech was already seated in it’s spot and spun it’s head to greet him. Xoto slowly approached the ship and opened one of it’s tiny cargo holds and stashed his bag. He turned back to face his Master and Ahsoka. 

“Well, I guess this is it.” Xoto said nervously

Aayla walked quickly up to Xoto and forcefully pulled him into her arms. Xoto, a little surprised with his Master’s public show of affection, quickly returned the embrace then pulled away. 

Aayla smiled, her eyes were shiny with suppressed tears, “Return to me quickly, Padawan. I do get so bored without you.”

Xoto returned her smile and bowed his head. Figuring since Aayla had hugged him, Ahsoka wasn’t going to be outdone, she quickly launched herself at Xoto which a year ago would have likely knocked him to the ground. Now, Xoto caught her easily and wrapped her in a tight warm hug.  
“Be safe.” Ahsoka whispered,

“I will.” Xoto replied almost as quiet.

They reluctantly released each other and Xoto smiled a sad smile. He didn’t want to leave his friends, but he felt in his hearts that this was something he needed to do. But now that the time had come, a feeling of dread was pushing into his mind, he wasn’t sure if it was the force telling him to run or his own anxiety. He quickly pushed it aside and turned towards the ship, entering the cockpit with an easy jump.

“Just get yourself out of the atmosphere and the droid will guide you to the Hyperspace rings.” Aayla said,

Xoto smiled and started the engines, the droid automatically took over the pre-flight checks which gave Xoto a bit more time to send comforting feelings through both his bonds. He received them back from both, Aayla was doing her best to hide her uncertainty but Ahsoka was doing no such thing, she wanted it known how she felt about all this, even if she was supportive. The droid finally beeped at Xoto that the ship was ready to depart, so he gave them a small smile.

“May the force be with both of you.” He said as he closed the cockpit.

Xoto raised the ship and collapsed the landing pegs as he guided the ship out of the hangar door and out of sight.

Ahsoka and Aayla simply watched the now empty hangar door, they stood in silence for a few moment,

“Master Secura,” Ahsoka finally said, “I’m scared.”

Aayla slowly walked towards the young Togruta and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“So am I.”

Xoto flew the ship through the Coruscanti traffic lanes as he climbed higher towards the upper atmosphere of the planet. He had only flown a Delta-7 in a training sim and it didn’t do any justice to how responsive and quick the ship really was. Xoto kept climbing until the artificial Coruscant sky faded into blackness as they finally left the Atmosphere and entered space. The droid beeped at Xoto.

“Okay, go ahead and take control R3” Xoto said,

He felt the controls switch over to the drod and leaned back in his seat. After a few minutes a row of circular hyperspace rings came onto his scanner and were soon visible by eye. The droid guided the ship to it’s assigned ring and it snapped into place with a solid clunk. The droid ran some diagnostics before warming up the hyper drive and moving the ship to the appropriate lane. It would take the better part of twelve hours to get to Dathomir, so Xoto decided he would try and get some rest. He gave the droid the okay to enter hyperspace and before long Xoto was watching the stars turn to lines. This was it, he was finally going home. Xoto closed his eyes, but found it difficult to rest. His senses were now screaming at him to run, hide, NOT go to Dathomir, but it was too late, he decided. He needed to face his past so that he could start his future, he was so certain up to a couple days ago, what had changed? Xoto let out a breath, then took in another to steady his pulse, he repeated the process and decided to try meditation. Xoto closed his eyes.

Master Secura. So caring, so wise. She is good.

Ahsoka. So kind, so strong. She is good

Master Plo, Tal, Master Ti, Anakin, Obi-wan. They are good.

The Mother Rancor. So protective, so…

Xoto tried to picture the Mother Rancor, the same one he had used all this time to center himself in the force, but he couldn’t. Xoto tried again, but she was blurry, he couldn’t make her out. Xoto focused as hard as he could and reached for the Rancor in his mind.

There she is, The Mother Rancor. Protecting her young, she is....

The Rancor turned to face Xoto, it’s face and teeth painted crimson red, it’s eyes were black and soulless. Xoto stared at her, for a long time before looking at the ground beneath the Cow. What he saw horrified him. The Rancor pups were all torn apart, claw and teeth marks covered their corpses as Xoto realized what had happened.

She ate them. She killed and ate her own babies.

The Rancor let out a terrifying bellow of mixed agony and rage. Xoto faced her, and screamed at her with all his might.

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? 

The Rancor didn’t move, and didn't respond to Xoto’s aggression. It stared at him, looking almost ashamed at its actions. The moment didn’t last long, as she turned to face her slaughtered children. She crouched down and continued eating them, one at a time. Xoto watched, as the young Rancor’s bodys shifted and took different forms. Now he watched as the Mother Rancor devoured the dead bodies of his friends. Master Secura, ripped almost in two, Ahsoka’s throat cut almost from Lekku to Lekku, her chest covered in her own blood. Plo, Tal, Shaak, Anakin, Obi-wan, Surus. All dead and gutted. Xoto’s mind spun, he could feel panic taking over, he pulled as much force together as he could imagine and made it break from his meditation. It worked, Xoto felt himself coming back to reality. As he left, the last thing he heard was an all too familiar laugh.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and torture in this chapter.

Xoto awoke from his meditation with a start, his twin hearts pumping speedily in tandem in his chest. He must have made a noise as the Astromech’s dome spun to face him and whistled if he was okay.

“I-I’m fine. Just a dream.” Xoto said, mostly trying to convince himself.

The droid seemed unworried however and spun it’s dome back away from him. Xoto checked the Navicomputer. They would be coming out of lightspeed pretty soon. Xoto felt exhausted, the stressful and gruesome meditation session did nothing to relax his mind and he soon dreaded having to step foot on the dark planet. Xoto reached out with his feelings, it had been so long since he hadn’t been able to feel either his Master or Ahsoka. They still existed he could tell, but with the extreme distance there would be no talking through their bond, or sending of comforting feelings. Or calling for help. The navicomputer chirped, indicating they were coming out of hyperspace and Xoto watched the red sphere of Dathomir fill up his viewport. Xoto’s feelings were mixed, the planet felt familiar and foreign at the same time. He forgot how strong the darkside was here, how it would swallow the light, making it unavailable to him. Xoto exhaled, and took a deep breath, trying to find his nerves to steer the ship into land. The droid beeped at Xoto.

“No, there aren’t any spaceports.” Xoto replied, “Hopefully we can land in a place that will also hide the ship.”

The droid beeped a response.

“Detach the hyperspace ring.” Xoto ordered,

With a hiss and a clunk the ring detached and Xoto took manual control of the small fighter. He scanned the planet, trying to get his bearings. He eventually figured out where his village was, and also roughly where he was captured, but that wasn’t where he was going. No, his only purpose was to visit the Nightsisters, only they could mark him. Xoto scanned an area to the northwest of the village. Xoto scanned where he knew the Nightsister lair was, and easily picked up a collection of lifeforms. Xoto brought the ship into the upper atmosphere and looked for a place to land. As he got lower, he started to make out the familiar terrain of his red soiled homeworld. Xoto discovered a rather flat cliff with about fifty yards of clearing he could land the ship in, he pulled in and gently landed the ship. He flicked off the engines and set the security system, although he doubted it would really stop anything from hurting the ship.

“R3, protect the ship.” Xoto said, “If I’m not back in five rotations, head back to Coruscant and send a message to Knight Secura and Youngling Tano.”

The droid beeped in response.

“Tell them…” Xoto opened the cockpit and jumped out. “Tell them, sorry.”

Xoto pulled up the hood on his Jedi robe and scanned the clearing. This was it, he was home. The dark side swirled around him, greeting him like a long lost friend, begging to be let back in. Xoto denied it, he focused on any amount of lightside energy he could find. It was so small, so distant, it might as well not exist at all. Xoto got his bearings, from his calculations it should only be about a two hour hike to the Nightsister temple. He gathered his bag, tapped his lightsaber to make sure it was still on his hip and pushed into the thorny undergrowth of the Dathomiri wild lands. Xoto’s senses filled with the smells and sounds that he had known so well for the first twelve years of his life, that felt like a lifetime ago now. Xoto pressed on, avoiding any large predators he sensed and staying well outside a Rancor’s territory that he found. After almost exactly two hours, Xoto could feel he was getting closer. He pushed forward but something tickled the back of his mind. Xoto stopped and listened, he reached out with what little force power he could find. He wasn’t alone. Almost immediately a bolt of hot pink plasma fired at him from one of the tree tops. Xoto immediately jumped back and out of the way, igniting his saber in the process. More pink beams erupted from the tree tops and Xoto expertly dodged and deflected each one. Xoto sensed danger behind him and turned to see a crimson cloaked Nightsister charging him with a vibrosword, the sister shrieked at him and slashed wildly at his head and neck. Xoto ducked and rolled to the side, bringing his saber up to block a downward strike from the witch. The vibrosword impacted Xoto’s saber and much to the sister’s surprise was cut into two pieces, the sharp tip falling to the ground at Xoto’s feet. The sister looked at the hilt still in her hand with shock before looking back at Xoto who spun around and planted the sister to the ground with a firm kick to her stomach. The witch doubled over clutching her stomach as Xoto turned to face a small group of sister’s flanking him. One fired her energy bow at Xoto’s chest, only to have it deflected up and away by Xoto’s burning blue blade. They charged Xoto, with bows and blades, he jumped backwards to give himself some room then attacked the sisters on his left flank, being careful not to seriously harm or kill them. A pink bolt grazed past Xoto’s left arm, leaving a stinging burn and Xoto realized the sister’s would not show him the same kindness. For several minutes he fought off the group of seven sisters, before being backed against a rock face. Slowly the sister paced back and forth like a pack of predators looking for a weakness to exploit, just as it looked like they would pounce on Xoto a loud feminine voice interrupted their attack.

“Stop!” The voice called, causing Xoto’s attackers to freeze where they stood.

Xoto still held his saber in a defensive position, uncertain as to how long the reprieve may last. He saw movement in his peripherals and turned his head slightly to see another Nightsister jump from the top of a tree and land gracefully on the ground. Unlike the other sisters, this one wasn’t wearing any face coverings. She appeared human, but her face was unnaturally pale and covered with light gray tattoos, her hair was also grey and tied in a tight bun. Despite the colour of her hair, she appeared to be quite young and beautiful. As she approached the other sisters moved aside, letting her pass. She looked Xoto up and down, before speaking.

“We don’t get many Jedi on Dathomir.” She said simply, as she sauntered to within a few feet of Xoto and his still ignited saber. “I am Nightsister Ovat. What are you doing here?”

Xoto realized it was time to act like a Nightbrother instead of a Jedi, he extinguished his saber and dropped to one knee while bowing his head.

“Please forgive me for trespassing, Sister.” Xoto said, “I am spawn of Dathomir, I have returned to my home to be marked.”

The sister let out a slight laugh as she approached Xoto even closer and walked behind him. She drugged her finger along the line of his shoulders as she walked behind him, as if inspecting him. Ovat crouched down next to him and cupped Xoto’s chin in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

“Why, oh why would a Nightbrother leave Dathomir?” She asked,

Xoto opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off,

“It doesn’t matter.” She snapped, “Mother wants to see you for herself, you will explain yourself to her.”

“Yes, sister.” Xoto replied, bowing his head again. “Thank you.”

Ovat practically cackled, “Oh, young Jedi. I wouldn’t thank me yet.”

Xoto was guided by the group of Nightsisters to the entrance of their lair, a large cavern system at the base of an even larger mountain. Xoto had only seen the temple from a distance, although it was the place of his birth. Xoto never knew his birth mother, for all he knew she could be one of the sisters currently surrounding him but as far as the Nighclan was concerned there was only one Mother. Xoto was led into a large chamber, a tall crimson clad figure stood with her back to him, leaning over a large cauldron, it’s contents glowing green. Xoto had never met her but he instantly knew who she was. Mother Talzin. Xoto quickly fell to his hands and knees and lowered his head and waited for the leader of the Nightclan to grace him with her attention. Slowly Talzin turned to face Xoto, her movements so graceful it was as if she was floating. She was magnificent, Xoto immediately thought. She approached him slowly before speaking, her voice mirrored by a deep growl that sounded as if Dathomir herself was repeating her words.

“Rise, lost child.” Talzin said

Xoto lifted his head and sat up straight but stayed on his knees, “Mother…” Xoto whispered out, unable to say more.

“You were thought gone, Young Xoto.”

Xoto had no idea how she knew who she was, but decided it wasn’t for him to know.

“I have returned, Mother.” Xoto replied, “I ask to be marked and made a man.”

Talzin simply stared at Xoto for what felt like minutes but was certainly just seconds,

“But why?” She finally said, looking to the saber hanging on Xoto’s hip

“Why return when you have obviously found a new clan?”

Xoto broke eye contact to look at the saber at his side

“I am still of Dathomir, I was weak when I was taken, but I am strong now.” Xoto said,

Talzin smiled, “Oh yes, very strong to have held your own against so many of your sisters.” She said, 

“Very brave to return by yourself. Very strong, very brave.” Talzin paused, “But very stupid.”

Xoto looked up at Talzin with wide eyes, “Mother?” He asked quietly

“You know how to use a lightsaber, young one.” Talzin said, “But Jedi are always weak.”

Before Xoto could react, green glowing energy swirled around him, picking him up off the floor and burning through his body, causing Xoto to scream in agony.

“Mother please!” Xoto screamed,

Talzin released Xoto who fell to the floor with a thud, before he could get to his feet he was surrounded by Nightsisters who held him by his arms and neck as one removed his lightsaber from his side. Xoto watched as Talzin slowly approached him, bending down and bringing her face within inches of his.

“Forgive me, Mother.” Xoto said quickly “I’ll leave.”

Talzin laughed, “Leave? So soon?” She said, “But child, you came to get your tattoos and get them you shall.” She motioned to the Sisters who immediately began dragging Xoto to the side of the room and placed him on a large stone table before shackling his arms and legs. Xoto pulled against his restraints but it was no use, the strong durasteel bindings not giving at all. Xoto frantically looked around the room but was prodded in the side by a sister with a force pike. Electricity shot through Xoto’s body, forcing his muscles to spasm. Xoto screamed again in pain and the force pike struck him again in the thigh.

“Mother!” Xoto called out in vain as he turned to look at her.

Talzin wore a cruel smile on her lips as she approached Xoto, an ancient looking stone chest in her hands. She placed it on the table next to Xoto and began removing the tools inside. Xoto recognized them as the tools used to mark brothers.

“Well sisters, shall we mark the traitor?” Talzin said,

The group of sisters all laughed in response and continued stabbing at Xoto with their force pikes, cackling even harder at his increasingly loud screams.

“I wonder what the Jedi would appreciate? What do you think, Jedi Xoto?” Talzin asked,

Xoto tried to respond but the words were ripped from his throat as more electricity ran through his body.

“I know,” Talzin said with a smile, “We’ll do a memorial of sorts.”

She bent down and got within inches of Xoto’s face, “I think we’ll mark you up as we did a brother of yours who left here many years ago.”

Xoto just stared at her, unable to respond, unable to move, dreading the next wave of crippling pain.

“The Jedi know him as…” Talzin smiled a big cruel smile “Maul.”

Xoto shook his head frantically, unable to speak. A force pike struck the inside of his thigh by his groin causing him to bite down on the side of his tongue. Xoto’s mouth was filled with the copper flavor of his own blood. He pulled and struggled against his bonds but they still wouldn’t budge, another spike of electricity hit him and his vision began to blur.

“A little slower sisters,” Talzin instructed “We want our guest to be awake and aware for his ceremony”

Xoto felt a sharp red hot pain in his right arm, he turned his head to find Mother Talzin had already started with the tattoo tools and was filling in parts of his yellow skin with thick black lines. The cycle of tattooing and shocking continued for several hours, everytime Xoto thought his mind would save him by making him pass out, the sisters would force feed him a bitter tasting elixir that made his mind stay awake and aware of the pain. Xoto’s voice was all but shot from screaming and was now replaced by a husky exhale as electricity ran through his body. He looked down to see the entirety of his arms, chest and legs covered in tattoos. He hoped this was the end but one of the sisters grasped his underwear and pulled it down to reveal his genitals. To his horror, mother Talzin leant over with her tattoo device and got to work. Somehow the extra pain caused Xoto to find the will to actually scream again until once again it turned into a raspy breath. Xoto was suddenly released and flipped to his stomach before being restrained again. He was only half way done. At least a day had passed since the tattooing had started and Xoto wanted to die, he begged for death with whatever he could gather of his voice, but his pleas were only met with laughter. Finally he was unshackled again and flipped back onto his back, he couldn’t find the energy to resist. Xoto opened his eyes to see Mother Talzin standing over him.

“Almost done, young one.” She said, almost casual.

“P-please, please kill me.” Xoto managed to get out.

Talzin smiled almost kindly, “We will not kill you. You will go back to the Jedi and everytime they look at you they will be reminded that the first Sith to reveal themselves in a thousand years, was from Dathomir.”

“They will remember what one managed to do and that we can make more.”

Xoto didn’t respond, he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. He didn’t have to wait long before a bolt of electricity ran through him and he felt the tattoo needle on his face. He tried to picture Ahsoka and Aayla. His two perfect girls, that he loved more than anything else in the galaxy, how was he going to face them like this? Surprisingly his face didn’t take as long, and before he knew it his wrists and ankles were free.

“Get him out of here.” Talzin said with a wave of her hand.

Xoto found himself rolled off the table and landing on the hard ground with a thump. He just managed to open his eyes to see Talzin walking away from him and out the room. He overheard some of the sister’s talking.

“I’m surprised he lived,” A voice whispered

“He does seem strong,” Another said, “Perhaps I should breed him before he leaves?”

Another voice laughed, “That would surely kill him.”

“That’s enough!”

Xoto recognized the last voice as belonging to Sister Ovat

“He’s been through enough. Get him back in his robes and remove him from the temple”

Xoto quickly found himself covered in hands, as they pulled his pants and tunic back on him, his freshly tattooed skin stinging with their rough touch. Xoto tried to push them away but was met with a swift blow to the stomach. Xoto crumpled in on himself again as he struggled to suck in much needed oxygen.

“I said he’s had enough!” Ovat snapped at the unknown sister. “Leave us.”

Xoto remained as still as possible on the hard floor, his breath still ragged. Xoto risked a peak and found Ovat standing over him, simply staring at him.

“I’m surprised you survived, I think Mother is also.” She said,

Xoto didn’t respond. Ovat knelt down beside him and pulled his arm around his shoulder.

“Come. I will help you out of the temple, but after that you are on your own.”

Xoto was surprised when the Nightsister seemed to lift him to his feet all by herself. Xoto attempted to compose himself but quickly lost balance and found himself leaning on her even more. Slowly they staggered to the temple exit together, Xoto was practically dead on his feet, every inch of his skin stinging from the fresh tattoos. They made it outside and Ovat slowly lowered him to the red ground. She dropped his lightsaber and robes beside him.

“Your name is Xoto right?” Ovat asked,

Xoto looked up at her and nodded slightly.

“You would have made a good nightbrother.”

Xoto just stared at her in silence, the edges of his vision still blurred from the hours of torture.

“Leave Dathomir and never return.” Ovat spun on her feet and left him alone.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence

Xoto grasped his lightsaber in his hand and slowly hooked it to his belt. He looked around him at the red Dathomiri landscape. He was in very poor condition and had a long way to go, it would be getting dark in a few hours and that was not a time to be wandering the wilds of Dathomir when wounded. Xoto struggled to his feet and began staggering his way towards his ship. Xoto travelled slowly, too slowly as darkness began to creep in, he would never make it in time. He had to find a place to camp for the night. He followed a small ravine which stopped at a pool of stagnant looking water, definitely not safe to drink for most species but the stomachs of Dathomiri Zabraks had evolved to drink the sludge. Xoto fell to his knees and cupped the brown water in his hands as he brought it to his mouth to drink. He drank several times before he noticed his reflection in the water staring back at him. He couldn’t move, he just gazed at the face that wasn’t his. It was Mauls. The sisters had replicated every marking perfectly of the deceased Sith lord and it made Xoto almost the splitting image aside from the different colour skin. They had even sharpened his horns into a jagged crown. It was a message to the Jedi sent by Mother Talzin, one that was loud and clear. How could he face Master Secura? How could he face Ahsoka? The council? when he shared the face of someone who murdered a respected Master. He would have to face Master Kenobi, the poor man who watched his beloved Master cut down by Xoto’s own brother. How could he be a Jedi and look like a monster? Xoto closed his eyes, he unclipped his saber and placed the emitter to his chest. It would be so easy he thought, just the press of a button and he wouldn’t have to worry about others. Xoto shook his head, no this wasn’t the way and quickly placed the saber back, he told himself it was for his loved ones that he wouldn’t do it, but really, he was scared. Xoto looked at himself one more time and pushed himself to his feet.

“Master...Ahsoka...I’m sorry” Xoto whispered to himself,

He found a fallen tree close to the water and dug out a hole underneath it with his hands before crawling inside. Hopefully his scent wouldn’t be picked up by any predators, but it was getting dark and it would be more dangerous to wander and potentially get lost. Xoto tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped himself in his arms, he lowered his head and wept, wishing his Master and Ahsoka were with him.

Xoto surprisingly managed to get some sleep which he attributed to his bodies severe exhaustion from the hours of relentless pain and torture at the hands of the Nightsisters. Xoto crawled from his dirt hole and made for the watering hole again. He splashed water onto his face and took a few more drinks before staring at his own face in the reflection again. 

Yup, still yellow Maul. He thought

Xoto continued his trek to reunite himself with his ship and put Dathomir out of sight. Another hour and Xoto was starting to recognize the area, he was pretty sure his ship would be right past the next group of thorny vines. Xoto broke into the clearing and was relieved to see the starfighter still parked where he left it. Xoto jogged up to it but stopped short when he noticed the droid was unmoving, he slowly approached it expecting it to start beeping in welcome when he noticed a large gaping hole in it’s dome.

“I sensed it was you.” Said a deep voice that sent chills up Xoto’s spine.

Xoto spun around to see an orange skinned Nightbrother standing about twenty feet behind him.

“Surus.” Xoto said, not sure if his brother could hear him.

“I thought you were dead.” Surus said, his face neutral.

Xoto paused and watched his brother, “I almost was.”

“You’ve closed yourself off from the darkside.” Surus scrunched his nose “Why?”

“I was found by the Jedi. They have shown me a new way, Brother.”

“A coward's way!” Surus snapped

Xoto flinched slightly, the sound of an angry Surus still resonating with him.

“You told me our way was about strength.” Xoto said, “Well, I wasn’t strong. But I am now.”

Surus laughed darkly, “Are you strong, Little brother?” He asked, “I felt you through the force, crying for your Jedi friends as they marked you.”

“Your tattoos didn’t involve force pikes, nor did they take eighteen hours.” Xoto replied,

“When you disappeared I tracked you into the swamps, I was so proud when I thought you died. At least you had honor.” Surus spat,

“I have found honor in protecting the weak.” Xoto said,

“The weak do not deserve protection!” Surus screamed, “Do you remember nothing?”

“I told you, I’ve learned a new way.”

Surus shook his head and stared at the ground, “I was so proud. I will put things back to where they should be. With you dead.” Surus said as he drew his two handed vibrosword.

Xoto ignited his lightsaber, it’s fiery blue blade coming to life with a growl.

“I don’t want to fight you, brother.” Xoto said, pleading.

Surus glared at Xoto, “No, cowards usually don’t” 

Surus sprang at Xoto bringing his blade down at Xoto’s head, Xoto met the blade with his own and remembered that Surus’ blade had a cortosis weave which made it able to withstand the heat from a lightsaber. The impact struck Xoto hard, but didn’t rattle his teeth. Xoto spun to the side and deflected another blow and another. He had remembered Surus being so fast and so strong, had he really become his equal? Perhaps even stronger? Xoto then noticed Surus was no longer taller than him, if anything he was shorter and thinner. Surus came down again with another chop, this time he pushed down on Xoto’s blade, a move that once would have pushed Xoto into the ground. This time Xoto easily overpowered his older brother and pushed him off, causing Surus to lose his footing and tumble to his back. Xoto watched his older brother glare at him and bare his teeth, he swiped at Xoto’s legs and rolled to his feet, pressing his attack. Xoto knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Surus at bay forever, he was calling on the darkside to fuel his actions while Xoto was relying on his physical condition, it would give out long before Surus would. Xoto deflected another sideways swipe from Surus and countered with his own, glancing his blade off of his brother’s shoulder. Surus let out a howl of pain and dropped his blade before falling to his knees. Xoto held his blade to Surus’ chest before deactivating it and stepping away.

“What are you doing?” Surus roared “Kill me!”

Xoto shook his head, “No, brother. There is no need.” Xoto said,

Surus glared at Xoto, “How could you have become this?” He asked, “I trained you, raised you. And you betrayed me.”

Xoto looked away from Surus, “A part of me hoped we would meet again, that you would see how much I’ve grown, how strong I’ve become.” Xoto said, “But it doesn’t matter does it? You are a slave, brother. To the sisters and to the darkside.”

Surus roared at Xoto and charged him, knocking him to the ground and landing on top. Surus pulled a small hidden dagger and attempted to run it into Xoto’s chest. Xoto quickly grabbed Surus’ wrist, just stopping the blade a few inches above his primary heart. Surus shifted himself on top of Xoto to put his entire weight into driving the blade downward and Xoto could feel his own strength start to wear. The pointed tip pressed through the thin cloth of Xoto’s tunic and found flesh. Xoto screamed in pain as he felt warm blood start to rise up over his chest and stomach. Xoto pressed the tip of his saber against Surus’ side and ignited the blade. Surus stiffened slightly as the blade of energy passed through him, piercing a heart and both his lungs, he fell to the side of Xoto allowing the younger brother to roll to the side and clear of the dagger. Xoto looked down at his dying brother. Surus just stared right back, pure rage in his eyes as he cursed Xoto with his dying breath. Surus became still and Xoto felt his life leave him. He turned back to the ship, removed the small first aid kit from the storage compartment and climbed into the cockpit. A few moments later Xoto had taken off, heading in the direction his scanners said he would find his hyperspace ring. He was heading home. 

This place had nothing for him anymore.


	65. Chapter 65

Ahsoka sat cross legged on her bed in deep meditation. She so very rarely had the room she shared with three others to herself that she always took advantage of such times. She focused on the force, let it guide her and move through her unimpeded, she focused on her calm, on the swirl of force energy that made up the Jedi temple, but she was troubled. It had been three days since Xoto had left for Dathomir and even though he wasn’t technically late yet, she had secretly hoped he would be home already. She had even programmed one of the hangar droids to notify her holopad when Xoto’s ship returned, but she doubted she would need it. Ahsoka was confident she would feel her friend once he entered the system. It was a weird feeling, having a force bond with someone and then they go far away, even though she was experienced now, as Xoto was constantly traveling with Master Secura it still felt strange to feel someone existed, but not be able to tell their emotions like she would if Xoto was on Coruscant. She longed for his return, to feel his presence in the force as clear as it should be, and to perhaps get to spend some time together before he got called back to a mission for the council.

Ahsoka’s holopad chimed, waking her from her meditation. She reached down and saw it was a notification from the hangar droid that the Delta-7 Xoto had been issued had landed. Ahsoka thought this was strange, so she reached out with the force to sense her friend. He still felt distant, unreachable. Had the droid made a mistake? Ahsoka shook the feeling, droids so rarely made errors it was pretty much unthinkable. She decided to see for herself and made her way to the hangar. As she entered she quickly spotted the ship with the correct markings and made her way to inspect it, as she approached she watched a few droids working on removing the damaged hunk of scrap that now made up the astromech that Xoto had taken with him. She approached a protocol droid that seemed to be going over a list.

“Excuse me, where is the pilot?” Ahsoka asked,

The droid barely registered Ahsoka’s question, never looking up from its datapad.

“One Padawan Xoto departed the hangar immediately after landing. Current location unknown.”

Ahsoka scrunched her face, Xoto alway reached out for her through their bond when he got back to the temple.

“Was he injured?” She asked,

“Condition unknown.” The droid answered immediately.

Ahsoka turned without a word and ran for the medbay, she arrived and enquired after Xoto. Neither the Jedi healer on duty or the medical droid had any record of him stopping by. Ahsoka was getting worried, Xoto was here but she couldn’t feel or find him. She ran to the cafeteria, maybe he was hungry? Nothing. Gardens? Nothing. She went to his and Master Secura’s suite but found it was empty, the door panel saying Master Secura was away from the temple for a few hours. Xoto wasn’t with Master Secura, he wasn’t anywhere. Ahsoka could think of only one more place to try. She ran at full speed, ignoring the scoldings from various Knights, eventually she came to the entrance to her and Xoto’s favorite training room, the one he taught her all he knew and coached her into one of the best youngling duelists the temple had ever seen. Ahsoka took a breath and opened the door. The room was dimly lit but Ahsoka’s Togruta night vision immediately picked up a figure sitting alone in the center of the floor. The figure had their Jedi hood pulled over their head but Ahsoka knew who it was. She had found her Xoto.

“Xoto?” She called quietly into the dark room.

The figure didn’t make a move and Ahsoka thought maybe he was meditating.

“I thought you might find me here.” Xoto’s voice returned, barely above a whisper.

Ahsoka entered the room slowly and reached to turn on the overhead lights.

“Don’t!” Xoto snapped, “please.” His voice calmed,

Ahsoka withdrew her hand and slowly walked towards Xoto and sat at his side.

“I was worried about you,” She said, “I saw that you landed, but I couldn’t find you.”

“I’m sorry,” Xoto replied, still so quiet Ahsoka barely heard.

Ahsoka shook her head, “I’m just happy you’re okay.” She replied.

Xoto laughed like she told him the funniest joke. “Oh, Soka. I am the furthest thing from okay.”

Xoto’s reaction sent a shiver through Ahsoka. “What happened?”

Xoto remained quiet for several moments, “You were right. Master was right. I never should have gone back.”

“Xoto…” Ahsoka said as she reached for his shoulder.

Xoto recoiled away from her fingers “Don’t touch me!” He shouted,

Ahsoka pulled back quickly, startled by Xoto’s outburst “I-I’m sorry.” She said,

Xoto shook his head under his cloak, “No, Soka. I’m sorry. I just. I just need you not to touch me right now,”

“Okay, no touching. But Xoto, I need you to tell me what happened. Are you hurt? Do we need to go to the med room?”

“No!” Xoto shouted again “If we go, they’ll see.”

Ahsoka made to reach out for him again but stopped herself

‘Xoto, see what?” She asked,

Ahsoka could see Xoto’s body trembling, could hear muffled sobs from underneath his cowl.

“Me. They’ll see me. What I’ve become.” Xoto finally replied,

“And what have you become?”

“A monster.” Xoto replied immediately 

Ahsoka shook her head, “I highly doubt that.”

“You don’t know what they did to me!” Xoto snapped,

“And how could I when you won’t tell me or show me?” Ahsoka replied, a little harsher than planned. “You’ve blocked me out so I can’t feel you in the force. Let me in, Xoto.”

“No. I...can’t. Not yet.”

“Please Xoto. Give me something. Anything. I just want to help you.”

Xoto stayed silent for a few moments, “Okay.” He whispered.

“They weren’t happy to see me. They called me traitor, coward, weak.” Xoto released a shuttered breath, “I tried to leave, but they stripped me, humiliated me, tied me to a table and tortured me.”

A gasp escaped Ahsoka’s mouth, but she remained silent otherwise.

“They tattooed my entire body, shocked me with force pikes. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. For hours it went on until my throat was raw from screaming for you.”

Ahsoka wanted to stay strong, for Xoto. But she found no strength. She closed her eyes tightly but her tears slipped through, before she could catch herself, sobs of sorrow escaped her mouth, causing her shoulders to shake.

“Xoto…I” She tried to speak. “I’m so s-sorry”

Xoto ignored her plea, “I was begging for death by the end. But they released me. I made my way back to the ship but the cruel trick wasn’t over yet.”

Xoto could tell she was listening still, even if her sobs and cries echoed in the dark room.

“Surus was waiting for me.”

“Y-you’re brother?” Ahsoka managed to stutter out.

“Yes, my brother.” Xoto said sourly. “He wasn’t any different. He hated what I have become, called me a coward, and tried to kill me.”

Ahsoka watched as Xoto’s hood slowly turned towards her, his face still hidden by the darkness.

“So, I killed him.” Xoto said, “Ran my saber straight through his side. He died hating me”

“Xoto…” Ahsoka whispered, not sure what to say. What could she say? She had spent almost her entire youth at the temple. She knew nothing of true loss or pain, what could she do for him?

“Xoto, please show me.” She asked,

“You won’t like what you see.” Xoto replied,

“Please…”

Xoto sighed and used the force to activate the light switch on the wall. The room’s overheard lights came to light, causing Ahsoka to squint as her sensitive eyes got used to the change. She could now see Xoto’s cloaked form easily and instantly noticed the stains of blood on his chest.

“Xoto, your chest.” She said,

“It’s fine. I already took care of it.” Xoto replied, “Are you ready?”

Ahsoka swallowed a lump in her throat, “I-I am.”

Xoto slowly removed his cloak revealing sharp jagged horns, he turned his head and met Ahsoka’s blue eyes with his yellow.

Ahsoka’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He looked like Maul. Ahsoka’s mind flashed to the vision she had so long ago at their tournament match. Xoto laying on his back, face tattooed and eyes burning with the dark side.

“Do it.” Xoto’s voice was older and deeper “Please, Soka.”

Ahsoka blinked and the vision was over, but Xoto’s tattooed face still remained.

“You’re terrified of me.” Xoto said, turning his head to face away from her.

Ahsoka quickly composed herself, “No!” She said loudly, “I’m not. It is shocking but you're still Xoto. Still MY Xoto. Nothing will ever change that.”

Ahsoka took a breath, this was definitely against the rules. “Because we are more than friends. We're family. I-I love you. You’re my brother.”

Xoto’s shoulders shuttered, “Jedi aren’t supposed to have families, and they definitely aren’t supposed to love.”

“The Jedi have lots of rules, Xoto.” Ahsoka said, “But I can tell you that they definitely love.”

Xoto looked at her slightly, only one eye peering at her.

“I can tell you that Master Plo loves, so does Master Ti.” Ahsoka continued, “And what about Master Secura? She loves you and I know you love her too.” 

Xoto nodded his head, “I do.”

Ahsoka crawled to get a little closer to him, “You’re a good Jedi, Xoto.” Ahsoka said, “No matter what you look like.”

“I…” Xoto tried to speak, “I love you, too. You know that right?” Xoto said, turning fully to her.

Ahsoka smiled her biggest smile at him. “I do. You’re my best friend in the whole galaxy.”

Xoto smiled slightly, “I should go see Master.” 

“I stopped by your suite, it says she’s out of the temple for an hour or so.” Ahsoka replied,

“Oh,” Xoto replied, “Will you wait with me?”

Ahsoka smiled, “Of course!”

“Ahsoka, will you…” Xoto began to say but stopped.

“Anything, Xo.” Ahsoka said,

“Hold me?” Xoto whispered,

Ahsoka nodded happily and shuffled right next to him, cautiously she placed an arm around Xoto’s shoulders and guided him down into her lap. She then wrapped her other arm just under his neck but above the wound on his chest and held him tight. Xoto’s shoulders began to shake and Ahsoka felt warm tears falling from his face to her forearm. She rocked him silently until he settled down, but still didn’t let go.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Execute Chapter 66

Aayla had returned to her Suite and was in a surprisingly good mood, her meeting with a couple of senators had gone well and looked like her and Xoto’s work was well worth it. She still missed her Padawan immensely and couldn’t wait until she could feel their bond again clearly in the force. They had been so close for the last couple years that she felt like a part of herself was missing also. She turned on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea and went about removing her Lekku harness, groaning with pleasure as the tension on them was released. Her kettle chimed, notifying her that the water was ready, she poured herself a cup and made to take a seat as her door com sounded. Strange, she didn’t feel anybody’s presence.

“Come in!” She said, turning to the door as it opened.

Aayla dropped her tea to the floor. Standing in the doorway was her Padawan, but his face was wrong. He wore the same face as Darth Maul, the Sith warrior that sometimes haunted her thoughts. His hood was draped over his head and he slowly removed it, showing Xoto’s dull rounded horns replaced with artificially sharpened daggers coming from his skull. 

“Master.” Xoto said, his eyes and voice full of pain. 

He then opened his connection to her and Aayla was floored by what she felt. She had felt him when she thought he was at his lowest, but this was a new level. The pain, suffering and grief were almost overwhelming and Aayla had to close her eyes to regain her composure for a moment.

“Xoto, what happened?” Aayla said shocked,

Tears started to flow down Xoto’s eyes, “I’m sorry, Master. I’m so sorry.”

Aayla shook her head and opened her arms wide, “Come here,” She said,

Xoto didn’t hesitate, he burst into the room and into her arms, wrapping his own around her and squeezing her tight, sobbing into her shoulder. Aayla used the force to close the door to the suite and helped guide both Xoto and herself to their knees while still embracing. Xoto shook violently, still sobbing as he tried to talk.

“I didn’t want this, they did this to me.” Xoto said,

“Why?” Aayla asked, “Why would they do this?”

“T-They said they wanted to send a message to the Jedi. They want you to be reminded of the Sith everytime someone looks at me.”

“Oh, my poor Xoto.” Aayla cried, she could feel her own tears building up in her eyes.

Xoto pulled away and looked into her eyes, “Master.” He began, but his face scrunched up as more tears started to fall, “They hurt me so bad, Master.”

Aayla grabbed the sides of Xoto’s face with her hands and began lightly kissing the still visible yellow flesh between the tattoos, she then pulled him back so his forehead sat just above her breast, careful to avoid his now dangerous horns.

“What did they do to you?” Aayla whispered, dreading the answer.

Xoto took a few deep breaths, but his tears still flowed and Aayla could feel them running down her chest and wetting her shirt.

“They electrocuted me, tattooed my entire body, fed me stims so I couldn’t pass out.”

“Goddess,” Aayla whispered. How could they do this to her Xoto? Why would they be so cruel to someone so sweet?

“I wanted to die, Master. I begged them, but they kept going.”

“Oh Xoto, my sweet Xoto.” Aayla didn’t know what else to say, what could she? “Xoto, I’m here now. I’m going to take care of you.”

Xoto only nodded, still pushed against her chest.

Aayla could see that some of the Tattoos on Xoto’s head we're already scabbing over and a few areas looked like an infection was trying to take hold.

“Xoto, I know it’s going to be hard, but we need to treat any wounds and get some bacta on your tattoos.” Aayla said as calmly as she could. “Do you think you could take your shirt off for me?”

Xoto nodded slightly and slowly pulled away from her, not meeting her gaze. He untied his belt and pulled his shirt over his head. Aayla stared at Xoto’s bare chest. Once solid yellow, now it was broken up into solid black lines and designs that only let parts of yellow peak through. She noticed a bandage covering a section over one of his hearts.

“What happened there?” She asked,

Xoto’s eyes rose to meet hers, “Surus.” he said simply.

Aayla’s eyes widened, “Your brother?” She asked,

Xoto nodded sadly, “He sensed me, and found me at my ship.” Xoto said, “He tried to kill me, so I killed him.”

“Xoto…” Aayla could only manage, she continued to look over him, she rose to her feet and fetched her small first aid kit. She pulled out some raw bacta and began massaging it into Xoto’s skin, lathering it especially thick over the heavily scabbed areas.

“Could you do your pants for me Xoto?” Aayla asked,

Xoto nodded and slowly stood, he removed his pants one leg at a time until he only stood in his briefs. The Nightsisters had been thorough, they tattooed his legs and feet and even tattooed the sensitive scar tissue that made up the bottom of Xoto’s feet. They had tattooed over the whip scars on Xoto’s back and it had only made the markings more pronounced, As she gazed over Xoto’s body she realized he might as well just be one big scar, but as always the ones that worried her the most were the ones he hid from her. The ones she couldn’t see on his back and chest, but would only get glimpses off when they attacked Xoto’s mind. Aayla finished applying the bacta to Xoto’s legs and she quickly glanced at Xoto’s briefs before looking away. He had said “Everywhere” But surely not...there.

“Xoto, what about…” Aayla said cautiously looking at him

Xoto looked away, not meeting her gaze, She saw what yellow remained on his face darken in embarrassment.

“Everywhere, Master.” Xoto whispered,

Aayla put the bacta down and grabbed Xoto by the shoulders,

“Xoto, look at me.” She said and he reluctantly obeyed, “Did they touch you in a way that wasn’t to tattoo?”

Xoto couldn’t keep her gaze, his face darkened even more. 

“I,”

“It’s okay sweetie, you can tell me.” Aayla said,

“Maybe, I-I’m not sure.” Xoto replied, “I would squirm and they would shock me, I wasn’t sure what was happening.”

Aayla felt anger rising up in her, how dare they touch her Xoto? Her protective side screamed for vengeance but she quickly took a breath and remembered her Jedi training.

“Did you want, uh. Do you need help?” Aayla asked,

“No! Master, I’m fine. I can take care of that myself.” Xoto took the bacta and locked himself in the fresher.

Aayla took a breath, then another. She looked down at her hands to find them shaking, she felt her eyes start to sting and she sank to her knees. She began to cry heavy tears and sobs began to escape her throat. She didn’t want Xoto to hear so she bit into the top of her hand in an attempt to silence her cries. It obviously didn’t work as she felt Xoto sending her comfort and love through their bond which only made her start balling more. She cried alone for several minutes before she was startled by Xoto wrapping her up in his arms. This boy, her sweet boy, Xoto. After being through so much, he still pulled himself together to worry about her. Aayla didn’t know what she had done to deserve her Padawan, she clinged to him for dear life as she hugged him back. 

They cried together long and hard, neither wanting to be the first to let go.


	67. Chapter 67

The morning came too early and Xoto found himself cursing the one tiny window in the suite as he covered his face from it’s unwanted light. Xoto then stopped, he usually slept directly underneath the window, how was he looking at it? Xoto then noticed the blue arm wrapped around his midriff. Right, he remembered, they had moved to her cot and must have fallen asleep. He looked at his hands. Yup. Still tattooed. He was surprised to see that the scabs looked and felt much better after only a night of being soaked in bacta. He gently removed his Master’s arm, careful not to disturb her. He quietly crossed the room and locked himself in the refresher. He stared at himself in the mirror for several minutes, it was the first time he actually got a good look in proper light. It was just as horrifying as he thought, Maul’s tattoos in particular were designed to intimidate and Xoto knew they would do their job even when accompanied by yellow. Xoto turned on the shower and stepped into the almost scalding water. It still stung his tattoos but the pain was at least manageable. He cleaned himself, then sat cross legged on the shower floor, letting the hot water run over his head and face. He closed his eyes and attempted to lose himself in the force. To Xoto’s relief, the lightside was open to him and even felt welcoming. Like it was happy to see a friend who just returned on vacation, and Xoto shared the sentiment. He pictured his friends, all happy and smiling at him, then Xoto took a breath and searched his mind for the Mother Rancor.

She was there, and she wasn’t alone.

Xoto could barely contain his glee at the sight of the baby Rancors, they chirped and cooed at their mother as she went about giving them a bath with her large tongue. Xoto pulled himself from his mediation, the water still running over him and making his skin pruny. Xoto realized something, he hated the Nightclan. He knew that wasn’t something a Jedi was supposed to feel, and he would work on that, but it was true. They were weak. Until Xoto had subjugated himself he was handily holding off half a dozen Nightsisters, even his fight with Surus after a solid day of torture, he had easily defeated his brother whom was considered one of the best warriors in the clan. The Nightclan always preached that strength was all that mattered, that the darkside was the only way to achieve such strength. But they were wrong. If they cared about strength they would have embraced Xoto. No, all they cared about was submission. He returned, stronger than they thought was possible and they did the only thing they could think of. Try and tear him down. He was done with the Nightclan, but Dathomir was something he could still be proud of. Dathomir respected strength because it was all it knew, it had no politics to play. A knock at the door startled Xoto from his thoughts.

“Xoto dear, are you okay?” Aayla’s voice asked from behind the door.

Xoto smiled to himself and turned off the water.

“Yes, Master. I guess I just lost track of time. I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Okay, no rush.” Aayla replied,

Xoto wrapped his midsection in a fresh towel and stepped into their shared room. Aayla instantly turned to look at him with a smile but Xoto noticed her eyes fall to his tattoos, the happiness dulling slightly.

Xoto sighed, “I’m sorry that they upset you, Master.”

Aayla’s eyes widened, “No. Xoto that’s not it-”

“Master,” Xoto interrupted, “they upset me too. They’re probably going to upset a lot of people”

Aayla sighed, “Yes, that’s likely, Xoto.”

“I need to speak to someone who I feel may be more upset than most.” Xoto said, “Master, would you message Master Kenobi and see if he would be willing to see me today?”

Aayla smiled, “Of course, give me a moment.”

Jedi Temple  
OFFICIAL USE ONLY

Knight Secura: Good Morning, Obi-Wan.  
Master Kenobi: Good Morning, Aayla.  
Knight Secura: I hope I’m not disturbing you?  
Master Kenobi: Never  
Knight Secura: Would you be willing to see Xoto?  
Master Kenobi: Of course, is everything alright?  
Knight Secura: Not really, no. But it would be easier for him to show you.  
Knight Secura: Hopefully in private?  
Master Kenobi: Of course, I’m free now if he’d like to come by my quarters?  
Knight Secura: I’ll send him right over. Thank you, Obi-Wan.

Knight Secura left the chat

Aayla looked up from her holopad, “He’s available now if you’d like?” 

Xoto had gotten dressed and simply nodded to her

“Did you want me to come with you?” Aayla asked,

Xoto smiled at her, “No, Master. I can do this.”

Aayla nodded and watched him pull his robe over his horns before opening their door and stepping into the temple.

Xoto moved quickly through the halls of the temple, careful to not let any other Jedi see his face. He approached Master Kenobi and Anakin’s shared apartment and only sensed the older Master inside. Xoto pressed the door com.

“Enter.” Master Kenobi’s voice came through,

Xoto opened the door and stepped inside, sealing it behind him. Obi-Wan was standing facing away from Xoto, looking over a datapad, he put it down on a small table.

“Hello, Xoto. What can I do for…” Obi-wan trailed off as he fully turned to face Xoto

“Oh, oh dear.” he said, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

Xoto looked to the ground in shame, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Finally he tried again.

“I didn’t want this, Master Kenobi.” Xoto said quietly, “It was done to me against my will.”

“You…” Obi-Wan started to say “You look…”

Xoto nodded, “I look like him.” Xoto said, “I’m sorry, Master. They forced me, tortured me, I-”

“Tortured you?” Obi-Wan’s shocked gaze was suddenly gone as he quickly closed the distance between them, placing a comforting hand on Xoto’s shoulder. “Are you hurt, Xoto?”

It was not Xoto’s turn to be shocked, Obi-Wan’s gaze held no shock or anger. Just sympathy. 

“I-I’m fine on the outside, Master.” Xoto said, “On the inside, I’m not so sure…”

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding

“Aside from one friend who hunted me down on arrival, and Master Secura, you were the first I came to see.” Xoto said,

“Because of Qui-gon?” Obi-Wan asked,

Xoto nodded, “I know that a man who had this same face, murdered your Master.” Xoto said sadly,

Obi-Wan’s face saddened slightly, “I can sense you’ve suffered greatly, Padawan. But you still thought about others.” Obi-Wan said, “I don’t hate the man we came to know as “Maul”, I pity him.”

Xoto looked up into Obi-Wan’s eyes, seeking his meaning.

“Whatever was done to that man to turn him into such a monster, I don’t know. I just hope that he’s now at peace.”

“I’m not sure Nightbrothers know the meaning of peace, Master.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re a Jedi then.” Obi-Wan smiled, “And from what I’ve seen, you are becoming a very good one.”

Xoto tried to hold back tears, “You honor me, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan laughed slightly, “No, I’d say you take care of that on your own.” He said, “Xoto, tell me. Have you had breakfast?”

“Uh, no Master. I wasn’t going-”

“Great!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, “Then you can join me.”

Xoto stiffened, “Master, I don’t think I can show myself yet.”

Obi-Wan gave Xoto a reassuring look, “Xoto, people are going to stare. But the faster you start acting normal the faster they will get used to it.”

Xoto nodded slightly, “You’re right, Master.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “I wish Anakin heeded my advice as you do.”

Xoto smiled, “He definitely has his own way of doing things.”

“Xoto, my young friend. You don’t know the half of it.”


	68. Chapter 68

A few weeks had passed since Xoto returned from Dathomir and the shock from his new appearance had seemed mostly worn off. The first few days had been a nightmare though, with Jedi of all ages stopping to gawk at him, uncertain if it was the same Zabrak they had become used to over the last two years. Now though, it was mostly just Padawans and Younglings his age or younger that spoke in whispers when he was around, reminding him too much of his first few weeks at the temple. Now though, Xoto was at peace, meditating in the gardens with Ahsoka at his side. To even his surprise, Xoto found meditation to be easy to fall back into, even as the memories of his recent pain and toture still remain fresh in his mind. He focused on the force that swirled about the Temple, that radiated from Ahsoka’s body as she sat to the side of him. But then he felt something different, something new. A new force presence was close and getting closer, Xoto assumed it was just another Jedi making use of the gardens but it still struck him as odd. The force signature wasn’t dark, but also didn’t shine in the light as Aayla and Ahsoka’s did. Actually, it felt a lot like what Xoto imagined his own felt like.

“Excuse me, are you the one called Xoto?” A heavily accented female voice called out, pulling Xoto from his meditation.

Xoto blinked a few times then opened his eyes fully, he focused on the newcomer and to his surprise saw it was a young Rattataki girl. She was likely his age or perhaps slightly older, her skin was a pale violet hue. Her face and bald head were decorated with ornate tattoos and she sported several round metal piercings on her nose, cheeks and chin. Her eyes were coloured a dark grey, reminding Xoto of a storm cloud and she sported a dark brown dress that wrapped around her body and arms like they were bandages, A long silver Lightsaber hung from her hips that Xoto could only assume was a saberstaff. Xoto found her immensely beautiful.

“Do I know you?” Xoto answered simply,

To Xoto’s surprise the Rattataki girl smiled slightly and the skin on the bridge of her nose and under her eyes darkened in colour. Was she blushing?

“No, you don’t know me.” She answered shyly “But I know of you. I am called Yovo”

Xoto looked at the girl for a moment, still uncertain as to her purpose in talking to him. He noticed Ahsoka had come out of her meditation and was sitting quietly watching the interaction.

“Well, as you know, I am Xoto.” He replied, “This here is Ahsoka.”

“Hello!” Ahsoka said cheerfully, and raised a hand to wave.

Yovo regarded Ahsoka for a moment, looking her up and down before quietly replying

“Hello.” She then quickly turned her attention back to Xoto and smiled.

“I have been working on building the nerve to talk to you.” Yovo said, her eyes watching the ground.

Xoto laughed slightly, “Am I that scary?” He asked,

Yovo’s eyes went wide and shot up quickly, 

“No!” she said, “That’s not it at all, the opposite actually…”

Xoto was uncertain as to what she meant, but felt a spike of uneasiness come from Ahsoka. Before he could turn to look at her, Yovo continued talking.

“I was hoping that maybe…” Yovo took a deep breath, as if she was nervous. “Maybe we could talk? Maybe be friends? I think we have a lot in common.” She said,

“Oh?” Xoto replied, still uncertain. People didn’t usually want to be his friend.

Yovo looked to the ground again, “Well I uh, I know what it’s like to not look like a typical Jedi” She said as she touched her forehead. “I know what it’s like to be stared at.”

Xoto smiled softly, he supposed she was right, although he could understand the stares he got, he only wanted to stare at her beauty.

“I suppose we do have some common ground then.” Xoto said, “Would you like to join us?”

Xoto motions to a spot of grass to his right. Yovo’s face lit up and she smiled wide.

“I-I’d love to.” She said and she quickly took a seat close to Xoto, her knee brushing up against his.

Ahsoka watched the interaction with an uneasy feeling. She wasn’t used to hanging out with anyone else, especially someone who seemed so enamored with Xoto. Ahsoka pushed the feeling aside, figuring she was imagining things.

“So Yovo, what class are you in?” Ahsoka asked

Yovo gave Ahsoka a tired look, “I’m fifteen, I don’t take classes anymore, I’m a Padawan.”

“Oh, who’s your Master?” Xoto asked,

Yovo’s gaze returned to Xoto and her smile returned, “Master Fiturro.”

Xoto nodded, “I’ve never met him, but I’ve heard he is an excellent swordsman.”

“Yes, he is. He taught me everything he knows when it comes to saberstaffs.” Yovo replied,

Xoto gazed down to her weapon, “Yes, I noticed your weapon. Very impressive.”

Yovo blushed again, “Not nearly as impressive as yours, Xoto. Is it true the blade burns like fire?”

Xoto chuckled slightly, “Only due to an unstable crystal.”

“Could I...Could I see it?” Yovo asked hesitantly,

Xoto shrugged, “Sure.” He removed his hilt and activated the growling blade.

Yovo’s eyes widened and she leant into Xoto and placed her hand on his forearm.

“Oh, oh Xoto. It’s beautiful.” She said,

Ahsoka wasn’t thrilled about how close she was getting to Xoto, or how she insisted on touching him. She scooted herself so that their thighs were touching and Xoto turned and gave her a raised eyebrow before smiling and deactivating his saber. 

“Well, I think I’m going to continue with some mediation.” Xoto said as he clipped the saber back to his belt.

“Of course, please forgive my intrusion.” Yovo said quickly

Xoto waved her off, “No intrusion, you’re more than welcome to stay.” Xoto turned to Ahsoka “Right?”

Ahsoka froze for a moment, then forced a tight smile “Of course.” She said,

Xoto closed his eyes and was almost instantly in a meditative state, Ahsoka quickly closed hers also but found the feeling in her gut was not conducive to meditation. She opened her eyes and looked across Xoto to Yovo, only to find her already staring straight at her. Their eye contact remained for several seconds before Yovo finally turned her head away and closed her eyes.

Ahsoka continued to watch the Rattataki, was she jealous?

Half an hour had passed and Xoto’s eyes finally opened, he stretched his shoulders slightly and realized both Yovo and Ahsoka’s shoulders were pressed tightly against his own. As he moved more he felt them both start to stir and watched as Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her Lekku almost immediately turned a darker shade of blue and she pulled away quickly from him.

Odd. Xoto thought.

He turned next to find Yovo’s face awfully close to his own, her eyes looking into his intently.

“How was your meditation, Xoto?” She asked,

Xoto cleared his throat, “Uh, it was fine. Thank you. Yours?”

Yovo smiled, “Very relaxing.”

Xoto nodded, “Well, I had best be going. I need to meet up with my Master.” Xoto rose to his feet and offered his hands to help both girls up. Ahsoka smirked and flipped herself to her feet without assistance. Yovo however gently placed her hand in Xoto’s and not breaking eye contact with him, accepting his help to stand.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Could she be anymore obvious?

“Of course, I must be returning to my Master also.” Yovo said, “I hope we can see each other again soon, Xoto.”

Xoto nodded, “We’d like that. See you, Yovo.”

Yovo bowed slightly at Xoto and turned to leave, never acknowledging Ahsoka. Xoto watched her walk away until she was out of sight and Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice the almost unnatural amount of sway in the Rattataki’s hips as she walked away.

“Well, you seem to have a new fan.” Ahsoka said,

Xoto turned and raised a brow at her, “What do you mean?” He asked,

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her friend's obliviousness, “Xoto, she was practically all over you.” 

Xoto shook his head, “She was just being friendly,”

Ahsoka laughed, “Yeah, real friendly to you. Not so much to me.”

Xoto turned to her, “You don’t like her?”

Ahsoka froze, no she didn’t, she didn’t like the attention she gave him, didn’t like her touching HER Xoto. Her Xoto?

“It’s not that I don’t like her,” She lied, “It just seems strange that she wants to be all buddy buddy with you so fast.”

Xoto’s features dropped, “Right, cause’ how could anyone want to be my friend when I look like this?”

“Xoto, that’s not what I meant.” Ahsoka said,

“Then what did you mean?” Xoto replied, 

Ahsoka opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, she took a breath. “It’s just strange is all.”

Xoto shook his head, “Couldn’t it be possible that she was just telling the truth? That she knows what it’s like to be judged and talked about because of our appearance?”

“Xoto I…” 

“I mean, how could you even understand?” Xoto snapped, “Especially since you do it too.”

Ahsoka’s mouth dropped open in shock, “What are you talking about?”

Xoto laughed and shook his head, “I’m not sure if you actually don’t realize or if you’re lying to me.” He said, “Yovo met and held my gaze with no hesitation, no fear. You used to be the same.”

Xoto frowned and shook his head, “But not anymore, Now you look at me for a few seconds then look away. I know you don’t like what you see anymore.”

Ahsoka had enough, “Well I’m sorry I don’t like looking at a Sith!” She shouted,

They both froze in place looking at each other for several seconds. Xoto was the first to move, he turned his back to her and started to walk away.

“Xoto! Wait!” Ahsoka called after him,

Xoto stopped but didn’t turn.

“I expected those words from others at the temple,” Xoto said quietly. “But not you, never you.”

Xoto continued walking and was soon out of sight.

Ahsoka’s brain screamed at her to go after him, to throw herself to her knees and beg his forgiveness. But Ahsoka also knew she didn’t deserve it, what she had said was the most unforgivable thing she could have said. But it was the truth, she knew. She missed Xoto’s face without the markings, how he looked so innocent, how he smiled at her with his big goofy smile. Now the harsh lines made him look menacing, like he was always angry even when he wasn’t. She figured it was still so new, that she would get used to it, but as each day came she found it didn’t get any easier. She still longed for his attention, that was obvious by her reaction to her new “competition” but she realized she had been selfish. She was so used to almost always being Xoto’s soul focus that she couldn’t stand when he was paying attention to someone else for even a few minutes. 

The day went on and Ahsoka hadn’t heard from Xoto, she had tried to reach out to him through their bond, only to find her blocked out. This wasn’t good. She showed up to the cafeteria for dinner, hoping she could talk to him but she only saw Master Secura.

“Uh, Hello Master Secura.” Ahsoka said,

Aayla smiled at the young Togruta, “Ahsoka, please join me.” She said motioning to the seat in front of her.

Ahsoka smiled slightly and took her seat. “Where’s Xoto?” she asked hesitantly.

Aayla shrugged her shoulders, “He said he wasn’t hungry.” Aayla replied, “Did something happen? He’s more mopey than usual.”

Ahsoka stared at her tray, her Lekkus twitched slightly, “I...said something horrible to him” She said,

“Oh,” Aayla said, “Is this about that Rattataki girl?”

Ahsoka blinked, “How did you know about her?”

“She came by earlier and they went out together for a bit. Training I think.”

“Oh…” Ahsoka replied quietly, looking back down to her plate.

Aayla sighed, “So you got jealous and said something you shouldn’t have?” 

Ahsoka looked up in shock, “I’m not jealous.”

Aayla gave her a raised brow stare

“Okay, well maybe a little.” Ahsoka said shyly, “But she shows up out of nowhere and is practically hanging off of him like their best friends.”

“And Xoto wasn’t giving you as much attention?” Aayla said,

Ahsoka closed her eyes and dropped her face into her hands.

“I’m the worst aren’t I?” Ahsoka said,

Aayla laughed, “Far from it,” She said, “Ahsoka, it’s been just the two of you for a long time now, it's natural to be suspicious when someone gets close to someone you care about.”

Ahsoka nodded, “I’m just trying to look out for him,”

Aayla smiled, “Of course you are,” She said, “But, I’ve spoken to his girl’s Master. Apparently like Xoto she’s also a little different and she doesn’t have many, if any friends.”

“So isn’t it possible that she sees common ground with Xoto and in her desperate attempt to gain a friend she comes on a tad strong?” 

Ahsoka sighed, “I suppose…”

“Then maybe talk to this girl, maybe if you can at least be civil with each other that will help repair what’s going on with you and Xoto.”

Ahsoka nodded, “You’re right, I have to do something.” Ahsoka said, “I can’t lose him.”

Aayla smiled, “Trust me Ahsoka, Xoto thinks the world of you. It will take more than hurting his feelings for him to abandon you.”


	69. Chapter 69

Ahsoka’s alarm went off early and she fought off the instinct to set it to snooze. She quietly got cleaned up and dressed and made her way to the south wing of the temple, eager to catch up with the Ratattaki Padawan. She made it to where she had learned Yovo and her Master had their suite and was in luck to find her just leaving her room and heading down the hall in the opposite direction. Ahsoka jogged to about fifteen feet behind Yovo before she called out.

“Yovo!” Ahsoka shouted, “Wait!”

The Ratattaki froze and spun to face Ahsoka, her surprised expression quickly turning sour. She was shorter than Xoto, but still much taller than her and Ahsoka couldn’t help feeling small in the tattooed girl's presence.

“What do you want?” Yovo asked, glaring at Ahsoka through narrowed eyes,

“I came to apologize if I was rude,” Ahsoka said, “I was hoping maybe we could be friends also?”

Yovo laughed at the suggestion, “Friends?” She said, “I don’t need friends like you.”

Ahsoka’s brow markings raised in confusion.

“Xoto told me what you said,” Yovo said shaking her head in disgust, “He trusted you and you stepped all over him.” Yovo moved towards Ahsoka causing her to step backwards

“But I comforted him, I understand him.” Yovo said,

Ahsoka kept walking backwards away from Yovo until she felt her back hit a wall. Yovo continued her advance until her face was only inches away from Ahsoka’s who only stared at her with wide eyes.

“You look at him and only see a Sith, but I see beauty and power.” Yovo whispered, “You’re the same as everyone else, and I won’t let you hurt him again.”

“You’re wrong.” Ahsoka said, her voice trembling.

Yovo sneered, “Stay away from him. He’s mine”

Ahsoka pushed aside her fear and locked eyes with the older Padawan.

“Or what?” Ahsoka asked,

Yovo roughly grabbed Ahsoka's chin in her hand.

“You don’t want to find out.” Yovo whispered,

Ahsoka jerked her head to the side forcing her chin from her grasp. Yovo smiled and walked backwards a few steps before turning away, leaving Ahsoka wordless in the hall. As soon as the Ratattaki was out of sight, Ahsoka felt her knees begin to shake and give out under her, she slid down the wall to her knees breathing hard. 

That’s a scary lady. She thought, but Ahsoka already knew there was no way she would let Xoto go so easily. She had to talk to him, had to try and apologize, maybe even tell him she wanted the three of them to hangout, maybe then Xoto would see.

Xoto awoke still angry, furious even with Ahsoka, angrier than he had ever been with her, actually it was probably the only time he was truly mad at her. He closed himself off in meditation after their fight, thankful his Master had picked up he didn’t want to speak about what troubled him. Then the Rattataki girl, Yovo, had shown up unannounced and asked him on a walk. She listened to him, sympathised with him and gave him an outlet for his frustration with Ahsoka. Xoto however, did start to find her strange. She had no qualms with physical affection and Xoto kept finding her hands touching him around the arms, shoulders and face. Xoto didn’t mind per se, he usually craved the kind of attention as he had been so touch starved for most of his life. But, while His Master and Ahsoka’s touch felt familiar, this girl who was practically a stranger to Xoto seemed to claw at him almost obsessively. Xoto rolled out of bed and headed for the refresher, stopping once he was inside to gaze at himself in the mirror. He was hideous, terrifying, a monster, he was...a hypocrite. Xoto could hardly bear to look at himself, how could he expect Ahsoka to? And although Xoto had noticed her gaze never lingered on his, she still stayed by his side, still fussed over him when she felt he hadn’t eaten enough, still comforted him during an “Episode”, Still hugged him when no one was looking. Yovo had seemed to want him to cut things off with Ahsoka, that she was just using him. At the time, Xoto had almost believed her.

Xoto looked into the mirror again “Xoto, you’re a kriffing fool.” He whispered to himself.

Xoto wanted to be friends with Yovo, he found her interesting, and he still didn’t think Ahsoka had been right about her, but he wasn’t going to let his oversensitivity jeopardize his friendship with Ahsoka. He had to speak to her, had to tell her he forgave her, that he didn’t care if she looked at him just as long as she was still in his life. Xoto rushed out of the refresher and began getting dressed, halfway through Aayla’s alarm began blaring and Xoto jumped over to her side of the room to silence it. 

Aayla stirred slightly and peaked out of her covers at Xoto.

“Master, I need to talk to Ahsoka.” Xoto said, “Why don’t you get some more sleep? We can run later.”

Aayla didn’t reply, she just smiled sleepily and nodded her head as she buried herself back in her covers.

Xoto ran out the door and briskly jogged down the hall, heading in the direction of Ahsoka’s dorm. He rounded a corner but was met with a blur of sienna, blue and white. Ahsoka crashed into Xoto’s chest, she bounced off of him and landed on the floor but barely moved him.

“Ow” Ahsoka muttered as she rubbed the top of her montrals, she wondered when they put a wall there. She looked up, only to see the person she had come to meet. The two just looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths open as if building up the courage to talk first. It ended up being Ahsoka, she sprang to her feet.

“Xoto!” She cried, “I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.”

Xoto looked around before reaching for her hand and guiding her into a less busy side hall.

Xoto sighed, “What you said, Ahsoka. Did hurt me.”

“I know, I never should-”

Xoto stopped her with a raise of his hand,

“It hurt, but it was the truth.” Xoto said, “I can’t stand to look at myself in the mirror, how is it fair that I expect different from you?”

Ahsoka shook her head, “Xoto, I like looking at you, I do. This is just new still.”

“I know…” Xoto said looking away, “I’m not sure if I’ll ever get used to them.”

“What I said was wrong.” Ahsoka said quietly, “The truth is Xoto, I said it because I was frustrated and I was frustrated because…”

Xoto waited for her to finish, but she remained silent. A line of darkening orange skin appeared on the bridge of her nose and the blue of her Lekkus turned almost black.

“Ahsoka?”

“Because I was jealous.” She said finally.

Xoto looked at her with confusion, “Jealous?” He replied, “Of what? Yovo?”

Ahsoka simply nodded, unable to meet his eyes

“You have nothing to be jealous of, Soka.” Xoto said, “Yovo is my new friend, but you will always be my best friend.”

Ahsoka looked up at him then, to her relief he was smiling at her, and she could just make out the familiar features of Xoto underneath his tattoos. 

“I...I don’t think she likes me very much, Xoto.” Ahsoka said,

Xoto sighed and nodded, “She’s a bit strange, Soka.” Xoto replied, “I want to at least try, She doesn’t have anyone other than her Master, but I won’t let her come between us.”

Ahsoka nodded in response, “You should probably talk to her. I am willing to try if she is.”

Xoto smiled and quickly looked over his shoulder, then quickly pulled Ahsoka in for a hug. Ahsoka returned the embrace and buried her face in Xoto’s chest.

She looked up at him slightly, “So, are we okay?” She asked,

“Of course,” Xoto replied, “I’m sorry I got so mad.”

Ahsoka shook her head, “I’m sorry too.”

What the pair didn’t notice was the cloaked Ratattaki watching them from down the hall, her keen eyes unable to look away from her Xoto touching another girl. Yovo’s hands balled into fists as she turned and stormed away.


	70. Chapter 70

Xoto returned to his suite to find Aayla dressed and awake, sipping on a cup of steaming tea. She smiled at him, and motioned for him to sit and join her.

Xoto sat at the table and poured himself a cup. “Good morning, Master.”

“Good morning, Xoto.” Aayla replied, “Did everything go okay with Ahsoka?”

Xoto smiled, “Yes, we are good now.” He replied, “Although, now I need to speak with Yovo.”

“That’s that Ratattaki padawan from yesterday? What’s her story?” Aayla asked,

Xoto nodded, “She’s different from most Jedi, from a traditionally warrior culture and she’s lonely.” Xoto chuckled slightly, “She’s essentially me. Just without the advantages I’ve had.”

Aayla took a sip then placed her cup on the table,

“And her and Ahsoka don’t get along?” Aayla asked,

Xoto sighed, “Yovo came on a little strong, and Ahsoka thought it was strange.”

“Is Ahsoka right?” 

Xoto shrugged and laughed slightly, “Yes, she is.” He said, “But she doesn’t have any friends, she probably doesn’t know how to act.”

“Perhaps.” Aayla said simply,

Xoto raised a brow at her, “You don’t think I should try to be her friend?” Xoto asked,

Aayla shook her head, “That’s not what I meant.” Aayla clarified, “It’s just that some kids yours and her age, even Jedi, may be listening to their hormones over their brains.”

Xoto scrunched his face, “Master, if you're implying that I have some sort of romantic feelings towards her…”

“No,” Aayla said, “I know you don’t. Just be careful is all. Girls can be particularly nasty in these matters.”

Xoto still didn’t understand and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Either way he still planned on trying.

“Okay, Master. I will keep that in mind.”

The rest of the day went by normally with Xoto and Aayla continuing their daily routine while they awaited new orders from the council. After lunch Aayla gave Xoto the rest of the day off to do as he pleased, so he decided to message both Yovo and Ahsoka to see if they wanted to saber train together. Yovo immediately agreed but Ahsoka said she needed to finish up an assignment for class so she would get to the class a little later than them. Xoto headed to the agreed training room, to find Yovo already inside practicing her Katas. Xoto observed her from the doorway, her movements were graceful like water but would sometimes turn powerful and harsh in a way that intrigued Xoto.

“Your Katas are very unique.” Xoto finally said, “I can’t quite place the form.”

Yovo spun quickly to face him, her face instantly turning into a smile.

“Neither can my Master, but it seems to work for me.” She said, extinguishing her blue saber. Her face turned a bit more serious as she looked past Xoto, “Where’s Ahsoka?” She asked,

Xoto stepped into the room, “It’s just us for now, Ahsoka will join us later.” Xoto said, “By the way, I wanted to speak to-”

“I’m sorry,” Yovo interrupted, as she lowered her gaze to the floor. “It wasn’t my place to suggest you stop being friends with her.”

Xoto shrugged and walked closer to her and onto the sparring mat.

“I’m not sure how things work with friends, I’ve never had one.” Yovo said sadly,

Xoto placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her face to turn a slightly darker shade

“You do now, Yovo. And I hope you and Ahsoka can be also.”

Yovo quickly looked up at him, but looked away again just as fast.

“I hope so.” She said quietly.

Xoto removed his hand, “Well, would you like to spar?” he asked,

Yovo smiled, “Sure,” She said as she ignited her saber with a flourish

Xoto gazed at her for a moment, “You want to use live sabers?”

“I trust you.” Yovo replied,

Xoto chuckled slightly, “You hardly know me.”

Yovo shrugged, “I know enough.” As she dropped into a defensive position.

Xoto ignited his own saber and took the first blow, they spared back and forth for several minutes with Yovo leaving herself open to attack many times. Xoto found this strange as her Master was an accomplished swordsman.

“You seem to be leaving your defences open fairly often.” Xoto mentioned

Yovo’s eyes went wide and she seemed to bat her eyelashes, “Oh, do I?” She said innocently 

“Will you show me?” 

Xoto nodded, “When you block my thrust like this, you drop your guard, you should raise your saber like this.” Xoto mimicked the motion with his own blade.

Yovo watched him, then perfectly matched his move, “Like this?” She asked,

“Uh, yeah. You’re a quick learner.” Xoto said,

Yovo smiled at him, “Very quick.” She replied, “On your guard”

Suddenly she was pressing her attack on him. The suddenness of her moves surprised Xoto and put him on the retreat as he deflected her strange array of graceful slashes and powerful sweeps. Eventually he pulled himself together and was able to correctly defend himself, but it was like he was fighting a completely different person, almost like she had been holding back. Eventually she came in close for a clinch and as their sabers locked so did their legs, causing Xoto to stumble backwards falling to his back and bringing Yovo down on top of him. Their sabers deactivated and clashed to the ground beside them. Xoto laughed at their clumsiness and went to roll out from under her but was stopped by Yovo’s hand on his arm. He looked up at her to find a strangely serious expression. She lowered herself down so that her chest was pressed against his.

“Yovo, what are you doing?” Xoto asked,

Without responding, Yovo closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Xoto’s. 

Xoto froze, his eyes wide open as his mind raced, trying to come up with a logical explanation but only coming up blank. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Yovo slowly pulled away but didn’t remove herself from his chest. Xoto stared into her eyes searching for answers he wasn’t sure he wanted but was distracted by intense emotions being flooded to him through his and Ahsoka’s bond. Xoto snapped his head to the side only to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway of the training room, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape as she just stared at the scene she had walked in on. 

“Uh, sorry.” Ahsoka said flatly as she turned and rushed out of the room.

“Ahsoka!” Xoto called after her,

He tried to move from under Yovo but she didn’t budge, he looked back up at her.

“Please get off of me.” He said

Yovo’s expression changed from a look of shock to sadness to a dark expression Xoto couldn’t decipher. She nodded her head slightly and slid off of his chest and to the side. Xoto sprang to his feet and using the force called his saber to his hand. He then rushed out the hall to chase after his friend.

Ahsoka had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life, her face and lekku burned hot and her eyes began to water with emotion. She had just walked in on her best friend kissing a girl that hated her guts and all she could say was sorry? Why did she care anyways? Jedi couldn’t form romantic relationships, if anything she should be worried that Xoto could get in trouble. So why did she feel like this? Why did she want to run, hide, scream and cry over a kiss she wasn’t supposed to see.

“Ahsoka!” 

Ahsoka heard her name being called from her favorite voice in the galaxy, but at the same time it was the last one she wanted to hear. She stopped but didn’t turn to him.

“Ahsoka.” Xoto said again, slightly out of breath as he must have sprinted to catch up to her.

“Ahsoka, what you saw, that was-”

“It’s fine,” Ahsoka said, cutting him off, “It’s none of my business.”

Xoto paused for a moment, “I think it’s your business…”

“No Xoto,” Ahsoka snapped, as she turned to face him “It’s not.”

“If you want to be friends with her, fine. If you want to kiss her then, fine. But please don’t invite me to come watch.”

“Ahsoka, I never wanted you to see that.” Xoto replied,

“Well then here’s a tip, don’t invite me to places where you're gonna kiss your girlfriend.”

Ahsoka turned to walk away but Xoto called for her again, “Ahsoka!” 

She rounded on him “What Xoto?!” Ahsoka shouted, trying and failing to hold back tears.

Xoto raised his hands in a placating manner,

“I never wanted you to see that, because I never wanted it to happen.” Xoto said,

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment, “What do you mean?” She asked,

“We were sparing and I fell, I thought it was an accident but then she was kissing me.” Xoto looked to the floor.

“I was so shocked I froze, and then you came.”

“So, she kissed you?” Ahsoka asked, her mood already improving.

Xoto nodded, “Yes, I don’t want to kiss her, I don’t want to kiss anybody, we're Jedi.”

Ahsoka’s mood dropped back down slightly at that statement but she pushed it aside. She let out a breath.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” Ahsoka said, “I’m not sure why I acted that way.”

Xoto smiled, “Because you thought your friend was making a horrible mistake and didn’t want him to get in trouble?”

Ahsoka looked at him, “Yeah...that must be it.” 

She wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince.


	71. Chapter 71

Xoto returned to his suite only to find his Master in the middle of meditation and dressed for bed, he didn’t wish to disturb her but she must have sensed him enter and woke herself.

“Everything okay?” She asked, even though she could feel it wasn’t.

Xoto sighed and sat himself down next to her, dropping his head carefully on her shoulder, mindful of his now razor sharp horns. She responded by placing her arm around him in a half hug.

“I take that is a no?” She whispered,

“Yovo, kissed me.” Xoto said, and he felt his Master stiffen slightly.

“That’s...interesting.” Aayla finally said,

Xoto lifted his head to look at Aayla, “Yes it was, but not in a good way.” Xoto said, “I froze, and Ahsoka saw it happen.”

“Oh...how did she take it?” Aayla asked,

Xoto chuckled slightly, “Not well at first, but I explained and I think we’re okay now.”

Aayla nodded, “That’s good, but what are you going to do about Yovo?”

Xoto sighed, “I guess, I have to tell her that we can’t be friends if she has romantic feelings for me.”

Aayla didn’t speak, but Xoto could feel her approval through their bond.

“I mean, we’re Jedi, I already push the code with you and Ahsoka, I can’t anymore.”

Aayla felt a tinge of guilt, It was true, she was probably too close with Xoto and she allowed his friendship with Ahsoka to grow very deep. Aayla just couldn’t bear to deny Xoto the most basic of emotional intimacy even though she craved it herself. But she was also proud that Xoto had the wisdom to know not to push it too far with another, or to crave a romantic relationship with this girl.

“That is probably for the best, did you want me to speak with her Master?” Aayla asked,

Xoto shook his head, “No, the right thing is for me to speak to her myself.” He said, “But first, I’d like a shower.”

Aayla smiled and nodded, “Go right ahead,”  
Xoto let himself into the refresher and turned on the shower. Aayla sat herself back down to the floor to continue mediation but as she began to relax the door buzzed. Aayla came to her feet and opened the door, only to find Yovo waiting outside. Her eyes opened slightly in surprise.

“Oh, Master Secura, please forgive my intrusion.” Yovo said,

Aayla smiled politely, “Hello again Padawan Yovo.”

“Uh, is Xoto around?” Yovo asked,

“He’s in the shower.” 

“Oh,” Yovo said, looking to the ground, “I was hoping to speak to him, in...private.”

Aayla watched the girl for a moment, something was bugging her.

“Let me just check with him.” Aayla said, “One moment.”

Aayla walked to the refresher door and gently tapped on the door.

“Xoto, Yovo’s here to talk to you. Did you want me to go for a walk for a bit?”

A moment later Xoto’s voice came from behind the door.

“Oh, if it’s no trouble, Master. I’ll be right out.” Xoto replied,

Aayla went back to Yovo, “He’ll be right out, please come in.” Aayla motioned the young Ratattaki to enter. “I’ll step out for a bit to let you two chat.”

Yovo bowed, “Thank you, Master Secura.”

Aayla replied with a slight bow also, then exited the suite, closing the door behind her.

Yovo looked around the room but her gaze quickly came to what she was hoping to find.

Xoto’s holopad.

Xoto quickly finished in the shower and decided to put his old clothes back on, rather than going out wrapped in a towel. He didn’t want to give the girl the wrong idea. He stepped out to find Yovo standing strangely close to his bunk, she quickly moved away when she noticed him. 

“Hello Yovo.” Xoto said,

“Xoto, I-I’m so sorry, about before.” Yovo said, “I don’t know why I did that, I don’t know why I do anything.” Yovo dropped her face into her hands

“Yovo, I don’t think we can see each other anymore.” Xoto said calmly,

Yovo’s head shot up, “W-What?” She asked,

Xoto sighed, “Yovo, you obviously have, I guess, feelings for me. Feelings I can’t return.”

Yovo’s eyes filled with tears, she took a step towards Xoto but stopped short.

“Xoto, please.” She said, “I know I made a mistake, but certainly we can still be friends?”

Xoto shook his head, “I don’t think we can. We’re Jedi, Yovo, we can’t become romantically attached.” Xoto paused for a moment, “Besides, I’m not willing to risk what I already have.”

Yovo watched Xoto for a moment, her expression blank.

“Ahsoka.” She said finally, the name coming out like it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Xoto nodded, “She’s my best friend.”

Yovo shook her head violently from side to side, “Ahsoka doesn’t get you, she doesn’t understand you like I do.”

Xoto scrunched his face, “You hardly know me, I’ve known Ahsoka for over two years.” 

“It’s true!” Yovo shouted, “We’re the same, you and me. We feel the same pain.”

Xoto’s brow furrowed and his eyes bored into Yovo’s, he approached her slowly, his teeth bared, he stopped a few inches from her face.

“You know nothing of my pain.” Xoto growled,

Yovo opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she shook slightly with fear and...something else.

“You should leave,” Xoto said finally as he stepped away from her and motioned to the door.

Yovo opened her mouth as if to talk, but then just nodded her head. She stepped out the door and stopped as it closed behind her. She turned to face the now closed door that stood between her and Xoto.

“I love you.” She whispered as she placed her hand on the door.

She knew what she had to do.

Ahsoka laid in her bunk attempting to read a holonovel as her roommates couldn’t help but be annoyingly noisey. She was just about to give up when her holopad indicated she had a new message. Curiously she placed her novel down and opened up her holopad. It was a message from Xoto.

Jedi Temple  
OFFICIAL USE ONLY

Padawan Xoto: Ahsoka, meet me at training room D66 tonight at 22:00  
Padawan Xoto: I really need to talk to you about something.  
Padawan Xoto: I won’t be able to respond until then.

Padawan Xoto left the chat

Ahsoka stared at the message, it was strange of Xoto to ask her to break curfew, it must mean it was really important. She had about fifteen minutes to make it there by 22:00 and she figured she could make it if she rushed. Ahsoka stood up preparing to leave, she stopped and looked at her belt and lightsaber but decided she wouldn’t need it and left the room.


	72. Chapter 72

Ahsoka made it to the hall that held training room D66, it seemed emptier and darker than usual and for some reason Ahsoka’s skin came down with a strange chill. She approached the door to the room and punched the control to open it. Ahsoka entered the room, only to find herself in complete darkness, she made for the light controls but found them unresponsive. She walked in a bit more, waiting for her natural Togruta night vision to adapt to the sudden abyss. 

“Xoto?” She called into the dark. Something was wrong Ahsoka felt.

“Xoto are you here?” She tried again,

Her sensitive montal picked up a sound from behind her and she turned expecting to see Xoto entering the room behind her. What she saw wasn’t Xoto, but a tall lean silhouette she immediately recognized.

Yovo.

Xoto tossed and turned on his bunk, unable to rest his mind enough for sleep. Something was wrong he felt, but he just wasn’t sure what. He sat up in bed, attempting to focus on his bad feeling. The room was dark and mostly silent with just the steady breathing of his sleeping Master cutting through the small room. Xoto rolled out of bed, dressed only in Pajama bottoms he made his way to the refresher and closed the door. He splashed some water in his face and looked in the mirror at his reflection he had grown to dislike. His thoughts wandered to Ahsoka and his uneasy feeling grew greater.

“Ahsoka.” he whispered to himself.

Xoto had a bad feeling involving Ahsoka. He turned off the light and made his way back to his bunk, he pulled out his holopad and turned it on. He felt bad that he would likely be waking her from her sleep but right now he needed to make sure she was okay. He flicked on his chat function and stopped when he noticed a conversation he didn’t recognize.

“Ahsoka, meet me at training room D66 tonight at 22:00” Xoto whispered to himself.

His blood turned to ice, he didn’t write this, but who? And that’s when he realized

“Yovo!” Xoto all but shouted, using the force he pulled his saber to his hands and rushed for the door.

“Master!” he shouted, “Call the temple guards, tell them to go to training room D66. Hurry!”

Xoto rushed out the door before he could even be sure Aayla had heard him and called upon the force as he sprinted down the empty halls towards where he was sure he'd find Ahsoka and Yovo.

Ahsoka took a step back, her night vision finally working full tilt as she realized her mind wasn’t playing a trick on her. She was here alone with Yovo, and she was unarmed.

Yovo approached Ahsoka’s position slowly, almost stalking her like prey.

“What’s going on? Where’s Xoto?” Ahsoka demanded,

“Xoto’s not coming,” Yovo said quietly, “It’s just you and me.”

Ahsoka backed up a bit more.

“What do you want?” She snapped back,

Yovo was quiet for a bit, she simply watched the young Togruta.

“I told you to leave him alone, but you didn’t listen.”

“Why would I listen to you?” Ahsoka replied, holding onto courage.

Yovo laughed slightly, “Because he isn’t yours, he’s mine.”

“Xoto doesn’t belong to anyone.” Ahsoka said, although in her heart she believed that at least some part of him belonged to her.

“Xoto is mine and I am his” Yovo snarled back, Her face now fully visible to Ahsoka.

“We will be so happy together, once you are gone.”

That was when Ahsoka noticed the silver cylinder in Yovo’s right hand, almost before Ahsoka could move Yovo ignited her blue saber and struck where Ahsoka’s neck had been. Ahsoka reared back and away from her attacker but found only a solid wall.

“You’re crazy!” She shouted, and to her horror Yovo laughed. Laughed like she had just been told a funny joke.

“Maybe I am,” She finally said, “But not with this, this I am clear about. As soon as you are dead, nothing will be stopping Xoto and I from being together”

Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was hearing,

“Uh, maybe he just doesn’t want to be with you? or that you’re about to kill his best friend?” Ahsoka replied,

Yovo snarled and took another swing at Ahsoka who jumped to the side, a hot cut marred the wall where Ahsoka had been standing. Ahsoka took the opportunity to kick Yovo in the side of the leg and make a break for the door. She got about half way when she felt a hand grab her by her sensitive lekku and pull her to the ground. Ahsoka let out a scream of pain but quickly lost her voice when an icy hand wrapped around her windpipe and Yovo straddled her chest, pinning her to the mat. Ahsoka grasped at the hand that restricted her air and blood flow but quickly became more concerned with Yovo’s other hand holding her lightsaber, Ahsoka watched in silent horror as the blade was slowly being lowered where it would cut her head in half from the eyes. Ahsoka closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

Goodbye Xoto.

Just as Ahsoka felt it was about to happen a rush of power swept over her and she found the weight from Yovo’s body gone as well as the hand that was denying her air. Ahsoka coughed and massaged her tender throat, she looked over to the entrance of the room only to see Xoto standing in the entrance, his empty hand held outwards with his fingers splayed, his other hand holding his ignited lightsaber, the pale blue lighting up his bare chest. Ahsoka looked over to the other side of the room and could just barely see Yovo curled in a heap, obviously the victim of a powerful force push from Xoto. Xoto was suddenly at her side.

“Soka!” he cried, “Are you okay?”

Ahsoka clawed for him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she attempted to wheeze an answer.

“X-Xoto.” She croaked,

“It’s okay, Soka.” Xoto said, returning her embrace, “I’m here.”

Xoto helped her to her feet, but before he could say anymore he pulled her behind him and brought his saber to bear, deflecting a blow intended for Ahsoka from Yovo. Xoto took a defensive position between Yovo and Ahsoka and glared at his former friend.

“Let me past, Xoto.” Yovo demanded, “Once she is gone then nothing will come between us.”

“Are you kriffing mad!?” Xoto screamed, “You want to be with me so you murder my best friend!?”

Yovo shook her head, “I’ve waited my entire life for someone like you. Nothing will stop me.”

“Stand down, Yovo!” Xoto yelled, “I will do what I must to defend her.”

Yovo started at Xoto silently for several moments.

“If I can’t have you, then no one will.” Yovo whispered,

She lunged at Xoto with a violent strike, Xoto rushed to meet her and exchanged his own. She swiped at his legs but Xoto was able to jump aside and bring his saber crashing down onto her. He wasn’t making the same mistakes she had made when they sparred and Xoto wasn’t sure if she had intentionally been doing it or if she had learned from his instruction that fast. Another strike came in a downward chop, the impact crashed into Xoto’s saber, causing him to take a step backwards. He could feel anger building in his core, wishing to be released. He wanted to call upon it to end this fight fast and assure Ahsoka’s safety but he knew that wasn’t something either of them would want. Instead Xoto focused on the light and pulled it from his love for his Master and Ahsoka. He gathered as much power as he could and channeled it into his finger tips.

Ahsoka collapsed to the floor as Xoto began dueling Yovo, she couldn’t find the strength in her legs to go for help and could only watch in horror as the two Jedi Padawan’s fought each other. The match wasn’t very graceful, mostly brutal, with strong attacks coming from both combatants. Eventually Ahsoka felt Xoto call upon the force and force push Yovo once again, driving her further into the darkness of the room. Although Ahsoka couldn’t see it, she definitely heard the thud of Yovo’s body crashing into the wall. She watched Xoto walk into the darkness, only illuminated by his lightsaber, she saw him raise it over his head and bring it down quickly, she heard the blade impact something, then she heard nothing else but Xoto’s heavy breathing and the deep growl of his blade. Ahsoka suddenly felt arms wrap around her from behind and quickly recognized their blue colour to be that of Master Secura. She looked up to see her kneeling down behind her and holding her. Four temple guards entered behind her and forced the lights on. Ahsoka squinted at the sudden change but quickly saw Xoto standing over Yovo across the room. At first she was certain he had struck her down, but now she realized he had actually cut the emitter from her saber. Another Jedi entered behind the guards that Ahsoka didn’t recognize. He was a human male, with long black hair tied into a ponytail. He stopped and took in the scene, while the guards approached Yovo and placed her in binders.

“Xoto! Master!” Yovo called, “Don’t let them take me!” She shrieked.

Yovo’s attention turned to Ahsoka as she was being led out of the room,

“You Togruta bitch! I’ll be back for you!” She screamed,

Ahsoka just watched her be dragged out by the guards and felt Aayla’s arms tighten around her.

Xoto had been watching the interaction and finally turned to the new Jedi.

“Master Fiturro, I presume?” Xoto said, placing his saber on his belt.

The human Jedi, nodded slightly. “That’s right, are you hurt son?” He asked,

“I am fine,” Xoto said, “But Yovo attempted to murder my friend.”

Fiturro turned his attention to Ahsoka and Aayla, he crossed the croom and knelt beside them.

“Are you hurt, Youngling?” he asked,

Ahsoka shook her head, but the bruises around her throat were already showing.

“I’m fine, Master.” She rasped out.

Fiturro shook his head sadly, “I’m so sorry about all of this, I never thought she was capable of all this.”

“Your Padawan needs help, you should go be with her.” Aayla spoke up

“Y-You’re right, I need to talk to the council and they will decide her fate.” Fiturro said

“Either way, I won’t be keeping her on Coruscant. Again, I am sorry.” 

Fiturro rose to his feet and bowed before leaving out the door and following his Padawan.

Xoto rushed to his two girls once the Jedi had left and wrapped them both in his arms. They pressed their foreheads together and almost collectively let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m so sorry, Ahsoka.” Xoto said, “I should have been here quicker.”

Ahsoka shook her head, “You saved me, like you always do.”

Xoto chuckled, “Like we always do for each other.”

The End

Aayla, Ahsoka and Xoto will return in…

DATHOMIR UNBOUND: THE CLONE WARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. I plan on making this a 3 part series, spanning the clone wars then into rebels. I know that my sentence structure needs work, but for someone that's only been speaking English for less than 10 years it was the best I could do. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed and I will be back with more hopefully soon!


End file.
